Sonnenschein und Schatten
by Naemy
Summary: Draco sucht nach einem Sommerflirt, Ginny will Geld verdienen. Was sie beide kriegen, ist etwas völlig anderes. Warnung: Die Geschichte hat eine schlimme Szene, nicht für jeden geeignet. Humor, Drama, Romance
1. Der Weg eines jungen Idioten

Hallo! Es tut mir leid, dass ich so lange nichts gemacht habe, und jetzt schreib ich noch nicht mal ein neues Kapitel, sondern eine ganz neue Geschichte.

**Aber:** diese Geschichte ist nicht von mir. Ich habe sie nur aus dem Englischen übersetzt, weil sie mich so berührt hat und ich sie irgendwie toll fand.

Das wird keine Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Geschichte werden, also wer Dramatisches nicht leiden kann, sollte nicht weiter lesen.

**Disclaimer: **Nichts gehört mir. Die Charaktere gehören JKR und die Geschichte** gotsnape**. Wer das Original lesen möchte, soll mich bitte fragen, dann erklär ich, wie man an die Geschichte ran kommt. hat das ja nicht so einfach mit Links.

* * *

Kapitel 1 – Der Weg eines jungen Idioten

Die Seebrise trug die Schreie der Möwen und das Gequassel der Sonnenanbeter zu Ginny, die ihre Ellbogen auf die Edelstahlplatte des Ladentisches legte. Das Geschäft an dem winzigen Getränkestand lief trotz der Menge von Strandbesuchern schleppend, doch der Tag begann gerade erst und während er seinen Lauf nahm, würde die Hitze zunehmen.

Dies war Ginny Weasleys dritter Sommer, in dem sie als Florean Fortescues Angestellte die winzige Eisdiele in dem beliebten Urlaubsort Bognor Regis am Ärmelkanal führte. Florean besaß mehrere dieser silbernen Einheiten mit ihren typischen Baldachinen die ganze Britische Küste entlang. Er hoffte, aus den Urlaub machenden Zauberern und ihren Familien Kapital zu schlagen. Der malerische Ferienort war lange Zeit ein Sommerspielplatz für die magische Gemeinschaft gewesen, aber so früh in der Saison waren meistens nur junge Single Hexen und Zauberer hier. Die Familien würden später im Sommer scharenweise einfallen. Obwohl die Arbeit todlangweilig war, lieferte sie der kürzlichen Hogwarts Absolventin die benötigten finanziellen Mittel und entzog Ginny dem stechenden Blick ihrer Mutter, Molly. In der Tat, sinnierte die junge Hexe mit einem leichten Grinsen, wenn ihre Mutter sie jetzt sehen könnte, wäre die Hölle los.

Ginny nutzte diese einzigartige Gelegenheit der Freiheit, indem sie die traditionelle Hexen-Sommer-Tracht ablegte und ein tief ausgeschnittenes, rückenfreies Top in leuchtendem hellgrün und gelb und ein Paar ausgefranster Jeans-Shorts, die mehr von dem Körper der jungen Frau zeigten als verdeckten, trug. Ein Käppi in den Farben Fortescues bedeckte ihre Weasley-roten Haare; ein dicker Pferdeschwanz lugte aus dem hinteren Teil der Mütze heraus und schlängelte sich ihren sonnengebräunten Rücken hinunter. Mit ihren Muggel-Sandalen in knallgrün verdrehte Ginny den Männern die Köpfe, egal ob Zauberer oder Muggel, wenn sie sich wie jeden Tag auf den Weg zum Getränkestand machte

Jep, Molly würde die rollende Brandung mit ihrer Tirade zum Brennen bringen, ehe sie ihre halbnackte Tochter an den Haaren nach Hause zöge.

Das war der Grund, warum Ginny darauf acht gab, ihren Körper unter bescheidenen Umhängen zu verbergen, bevor sie nach Ladenschluss in den Fuchsbau zurück apparierte.

Ihre Unterlippe loslassend, pustete Ginny gegen ihren roten Pony, der ihr in die Augen fiel und beobachtete eine übergewichtige Muggel-Frau, die hinter ihrem schreienden Kleinkind her den Kiesstrand entlang rannte. ‚Ich verstehe nicht, warum Florean darauf besteht, dass ich den Laden so früh am Morgen aufmache,' meckerte Ginny innerlich. ‚Das Geschäft läuft nie vor Mittag an, aber er ist nicht so, als dass er sich die Chance auf einen Knut oder eine Krone entgehen lassen würde.' Mit einem Seufzen griff Ginny unter die Theke und zog einen großen Leinenbeutel mit ihren Schulbüchern heraus. Neben ihrer Tätigkeit als Limonade und Hotdog-Verkäuferin bei Florean, hatte sich Ginny auch noch in die Abendschule des Zentrums für Tierpflege in Edinburgh eingeschrieben, um eines Tages, wie sie hoffte, ihre Lizenz als Tierärztin der Zaubererwelt zu bekommen. Da es ihr nur möglich war, 2 Kurse pro Semester zu belegen, beklagte sich Ginny oft darüber, so alt wie Minerva McGonagal zu sein, ehe sie sich für ihre Examen qualifiziert hätte. Sie öffnete ein besonders dickes Buch, das mit bunten Papierstreifen als Lesezeichen gespickt war, und begann zu lernen, ohne zu bemerken, dass die Augen in der Farbe eines Wintermorgens erneut jede ihrer Bewegungen verfolgten.

Draco hatte die jüngste Weasley gleich am ersten Tag seines Aufenthalts im Ort bemerkt und einen Kloß im Hals bekommen bei dem Gedanken an die Nähe zu der jungen Frau. Über mehrere aufeinander folgende Tage hatte der Zauberer das Kommen und Gehen Ginny Weasleys mit heimlichen Vergnügen beobachtet, denn seit seinem letzen Jahr in Hogwarts kämpfte er gegen eine größer werdende Anziehung zu der schlanken Hexe mit der scharfen Zunge. In dieser Zeit war seine einzige Möglichkeit, Ginnys Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, gewesen, das Mädchen unbarmherzig zu hetzen, oft unter den Augen der anderen Slytherins. Es hatte ihn gefreut, zu sehen, dass der kleine Rotschopf sich wohl zu wehren wusste, und es mehrmals geschafft hatte, ihn im geheimen zu verhexen, bevor sein Schulabschluss die gegenseitigen Beschimpfungen beendete.

„Draco, Liebster," flüsterte Pansy Parkinson in sein Ohr und zog seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu der schmollenden Hexe, die bald seinen Namen tragen sollte. „ Creme mir den Rücken ein."

Draco grinste Pansy wölfisch an. „Mit Vergnügen." Er erhob sich von seinem Klubsessel.

Die schamhafte Hexe öffnete die Schnalle, die den winzigen Stoffstreifen an ihrem opulenten Busen hielt, während eine falsche Röte über ihre hohen Wangenknochen zog, bevor sie sich auf dem Handtuch niederließ, das Draco vorher auf dem Kiesufer ausgebreitet hatte.

Draco schüttete sich das parfümierte Öl in eine große Handfläche und rieb es grob in Pansys nackten Rücken ein.

„Mmmm." Die Hexe stöhnte auf, als seine Hände die glitzernde Substanz über ihre sommersprossige Haut fließen ließen.

„Magst du das?", fragte der junge Zauberer, während sein Blick zurück zu der rothaarigen Hexe in dem Imbiss glitt.

„Oh ja." Pansy seufzte auf und machte einen Buckel gegen den Druck seiner Hände.

Um sie weiter zu besänftigen, ließ Draco seine geschickten Finger über Pansys Rippen fahren, nur leicht die Seiten ihrer Brüste streichend.

Pansy stöhnte erneut auf.

Draco schloss seine Augen und in seinen Gedanken wurde die Frau, die unter seinen Berührungen seufzte, kleiner und bekam flammend rotes Haar. Seine Bewegungen wurden langsamer, als er der Vision erlaubte, lebendiger zu werden. Ein schlanker Rücken, der sich in einer schmalen Taille verjüngte. Schlanke, beinahe knabenhafte Hüften gingen in die Oberschenkel über, so lange Beine... Draco beugte sich vor und drückte einen Kuss auf die Rückseite eines Nackens, wo sich in seiner Fantasie rotes Haar zu einer Seite ergoss.

Pansy schob ihn ruppig weg und verlangte jammernd, „Hol mir eine Limo, Draco. Und mit ja viel Eis. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum, um alles in der Welt, diese Muggel darauf bestehen das Zeug lauwarm zu trinken."

Aus seiner Träumerei aufgeschreckt, zögerte Draco, segnete dann aber die faule Hure vor ihm. Er wischte das überflüssige Öl von seinen Händen und stand auf. „Alles, was du dir wünschst, mein Liebling." , säuselte er.

Mit einstudierter Grazie ging Draco über die kleinen, heißen Steine, seine Sandalen verursachten ein Knirschen, wo er entlang ging.

Ginny war tief in ein Kapitel über die Schwierigkeiten, die auftreten, wenn man Kneazels von nichtmagischen Hauskatzen aufziehen lassen wollte, vertieft und registrierte die Annäherung eines potentiellen Kundens nicht, bis eine ihr wohlbekannte Art, gedehnt zu sprechen, sie heftig zurück in die Wirklichkeit riss.

„Sieh an, Weasley, hältst die Familientradition aufrecht, hart arbeiten und all so'n Schund?"

Ginnys Kopf schoss hoch und ihre Augen verengten sich zu braunen Schlitzen, als ihr Blick auf Draco fiel, der sich beiläufig an die Metalltheke lehnte. „Jemand muss die Rechnung für die bezahlen, die zu faul oder zu dumm sind, um Arbeit zu haben, Malfoy.", antwortete sie mit Langeweile in der Stimme.

„Oder zu reich, um bezahlte Sklaverei als nötig zu erachten?", entgegnete Draco mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

„Gib es auf, Malfoy.", prustete Ginny „Na und? Du wurdest reich geboren. Du hast lediglich geerbt, was Generationen von Malfoys vorher gestohlen haben. Ich nehme an, das bedeutet nur, dass du zu faul oder zu dumm bist, rauszugehen und dir dein eigenes Vermögen zusammenzustehlen."

‚Oho, sie ist gut!' Draco applaudierte in Gedanken.

Die zwei starrten sich für eine lange Zeit hasserfüllt an, ehe Ginny ihr Buch zuschlug und es zurück unter die Theke packte. „Was willst du?", blaffte sie, während sie einen Notizblock und einen Bleistift hervor zog.

Draco ließ seinen Blick in einer beleidigenden Art und Weise über Ginnys Körper wandern und verweilte auf der verführerischen Einkerbung ihres Bauchnabels. Er leckte sich andeutungsweise über seine Lippen. „Hängt davon ab, was du verkaufst."

Ihre Finger strafften sich mit genug Kraft um den Bleistift, um ihn in kleine Teile zu zerbrechen, ehe Ginny es schaffte, ein fieses Grinsen in ihr Gesicht zu kriegen. „Wusste nicht, dass du dafür bezahlen musst, Malfoy. Hab dich eigentlich eher für einen Vergewaltiger gehalten."

Dracos Gesichtszüge froren ein und Wut kochte in ihm hoch. „Ich habe niemals…" Den letzten Rest seines Satzes verschluckend, lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Karte, die hinter dem Tresen hing. „Eine Limo. Mit extra Eis, wenn du so was hast.", knurrte er.

Ginny betrachtete Draco für eine Sekunde, bevor sie sich selbst einredete, dass sie sich dieses Aufblinken von Verletztheit, das über seine Züge geglitten war, ehe der zornige Blick erschien, nur hatte eingebildet. „Sicher.", sagte sie, ihren Stift zur Seite legend. „Was für eine Limonade willst du?"

„Mir scheiß egal. Machs nur kalt, sprudelnd und schnell, Pansy wartet."

„Oh, Pansy ist hier? Ich hab mich schon gefragt, was die Möwen so verschreckt hat." Ginny ging zu dem Becherspender und zog einen Styroporbecher aus dem Spender. Sie klappte den Deckel der Eismaschine auf und griff nach der Plastikschaufel. Trotz seines Zorns, löste Draco seinen Blick nicht von ihrem runden, in Jeans gekleideten Hintern, als Ginny sich über den Behälter beugte und den Becher bis zum Rand mit gecrushtem Eis füllte.

Den Deckel wieder zuknallend drehte sich Ginny zu der Getränkemaschine um und drückte den sich wölbenden Becher gegen einen kleinen, schwarzen Hebel. Ein schäumender, brauner Strahl zischte aus einer winzigen Tülle. Als der Becher voll war, fragte Ginny in einem ruhigeren Ton: „So, was machen du und Pansy hier in Bognor Regis? Dachte, ihr würdet eher an die Riviera passen."

„Wir werden unsere Flitterwochen an der Riviera verbringen, auf Vaters Yacht. Hier bin ich, weil Goyles mich eingeladen haben. Ihnen gehört hier ein Anwesen am Rand dieser bezaubernden, kleinen Stadt."

„Ich habe von der bevorstehenden Hochzeit im Tagespropheten gelesen." Sie schüttelte sich übertrieben. „Schauriger Gedanke." Sie griff in den Kühlschrank und zog eine Plastikflasche hervor, die wohl ein Aroma enthielt, goss einen roten Strahl in den Becher und stellte dann die Flasche zurück. Die Kirsche, die sie versuchte in das Getränk zu tun, rollte immer wieder von dem Berg aus Eis herunter, sodass sie schließlich nachlässig ein Loch in den braunen Hügel bohrte und die Kirsche hineinstopfte, wobei der Stängel in die Luft ragte.

„Wieso?", fragte Draco in einem gelangweilten Ton.

„Weißt du, die Gesellschaft gibt sozusagen ihren Segen dazu, dass du und Pansy sich fortpflanzen werden." Sie stellte den gefüllten Becher auf der Theke ab und warf einen Strohhalm daneben. „Eine große Kirschcola. Das sind dann vier Sickles, zwei."

„Du bist immer noch dieselbe schlagfertige, kleine Schlampe.", knurrte Draco, während er einige Münzen aus seiner Tasche zog und sie mit einem lauten Knall auf die Theke warf.

„Und du bist immer noch dasselbe Arschloch, das wir alle kennen und lieben.", antwortete Ginny mit einem süffisanten Grinsen. „Grüß Pansy schön von mir, ja? Ich weiß, wie viel es ihr bedeutet."

‚Aber sicher werde ich Pansy erzählen, dass du hier bist und obendrein als Kellnerin arbeitest.', dachte Draco, als er seine Ware nahm. ‚Die Schlampe hätte einen Heidenspaß.'

„Wir sehen uns, Weasley." Draco winkte ihr mit dem in Papierverpackten Strohhalm.

„Nicht, wenn ich dich zuerst sehe, Malfoy.", zwitscherte Ginny sorglos zurück, während sie die Theke mit einem feuchten Lappen abwischte.

Als er wieder einmal über den Strand zu seinem Badelaken ging, dachte Draco über seine Reaktion auf Ginnys Seitenhieb auf Vergewaltigungen nach. Seit er sexuell aktiv war, hatte er mit vielen Frauen geschlafen, aber alle waren freiwillig in sein Bett gekommen. Die Dunklen Feiern, die er mit Lucius Malfoy besucht hatte, waren, Merlin sei dank, frei von dieser Form kranker Unterhaltung gewesen, dennoch wusste Draco, dass sowohl Muggel als auch magische Menschen oft zum Amüsement von Voldemorts Todessern brutal vergewaltigt und ermordet wurden. Er fragte sich schon länger, wie lange er und seine zukünftigen Opfer noch verschont blieben.

Draco unterdrückte einen Seufzer, als er Crabbe und Goyle erblickte, die sich über den halbnackten Körper seiner Zukünftigen beugten. Die wertlose Hexe hatte sich umgedreht und stütze sich auf ihre Ellbogen, ihre Brüste entblößt und in der heißen Sonne schimmernd; die zwei dämlichen Bodyguards ließen ihre Schweinsaugen über Pansys nackten Oberkörper gleiten. Nicht, dass es Draco in irgendeiner Weise interessieren würde. Pansy könnte seinetwegen auch splitterfasernackt durch die Stadt laufen. Es war ihm auch egal, dass Pansy schon des öfteren mit den beiden schielenden Bratzbacken geschlafen hatte. Aber dass er deren Hure bald ‚Ehefrau' nennen sollte und von ihm erwartet wurde in ihrem oft benutzten Körper ein Kind zu zeugen, brachte seinen Magen dazu, sich zu verkrampfen.

Könnte er sie doch nur einfach heiraten und müsste sie danach niemals wiedersehen! Sollte doch wer anders ihre Umarmungen in den Flitterwochen ertragen. Wie auch immer, die Parkinsons brauchten dringend den sozialen Aufstieg und die Malfoys ihre wohlgefüllten Tresore. Opfer mussten gebracht werden. Das Pansy und Draco absolut nichts gemein hatten, interessierte niemanden in den Familien. Die zwei waren schon seit ihrer Geburt miteinander verlobt.

Zusammengeschnürt von der Wiege bis zum Grab.

Was für ein erfreulicher Gedanke.

„Draco! Draco, wusstest du, dass diese Weasley-Tussi hier in der Stadt arbeitet? Auch noch als Kellnerin. Gregory hat's mir gerade erzählt." ‚Pansys Stimme konkurriert mit dem Geschnatter der kreisenden Möwen.', dachte Draco, als er ihr den Drink gab. ‚So viel also dazu, Ginny Weasleys Anwesenheit hier geheim zu halten.'

„Bedeck dich, Liebste.", brummte Draco, als er seinen Platz an ihrem Handtuch zurückforderte. „In weniger als vierzehn Tagen bist du eine Malfoy. Zeit, den Gossenschlamm abzukratzen und sich wie eine Lady zu benehmen." Er zerrte ein knappes, durchscheinendes Tuch aus ihrer Tasche und warf es über ihren Busen. Mit einem Seufzen gab Pansy nach.

Zu den beiden massigen Gestalten Vincents und Gregorys hoch blinzelnd, fragte Draco knapp: „Habt ihr zwei nichts Besseres zu tun?"

Die jungen Männer tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus, ehe Crabbe für beide antwortete: „ Nein."

Malfoy wedelte herablassend mit seiner Hand. „Geht … irgendwo hin. Baut eine Sandburg. Ihr werft Schatten auf meine Liege und das geht mir auf die Nerven."

„Klar, Draco. Kein Problem.", antwortete Goyle und die beiden schwergewichtigen Zauberer ließen sich ungeschickt in den Sand fallen und begannen, einen Sandhaufen zu bauen.

Einen ungeduldigen Seufzer zurückhaltend, richtete Draco seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Pansy.

„Und ja, ich weiß von Weasley. Sie hat das Getränk da für dich gemacht. Sie wünscht uns auch alles Gute für eine lange und glückliche Ehe." Dracos Ton gab seiner Lüge den beabsichtigten Effekt.

„Das glaub ich dir nicht.", schnarrte Pansy ohne den Witz zu verstehen. „Die kleine hässliche Schlampe hat mich nie gemocht. Wahrscheinlich hofft sie, dass irgendwas Schreckliches während der Trauung passiert." Sie drückte Draco den Becher zurück in die Hand. „Hier, sie hat es wahrscheinlich vergiftet."

„Um Merlins Willen, Pansy! Ich habe zugeguckt, wie sie es gemacht hat. Ich würde dir nichts geben, von dem ich nicht glaubte, dass es absolut in Ordnung wäre." Oh, diese Lüge wird dich eines Tages in schwerste Bedrängnis bringen, Malfoy, alter Junge!

„Ist mir egal", sagte Pansy und strich über ihre Schenkel. „Ich geh rein. Ich will nicht, dass meine Haut Blasen bildet."

„Wenn du mehr anziehen würdest, wäre das kein Problem."

„Draco." Pansy lachte. „Du bist so ein altmodischer Zauberer! Ich muss dich wohl mal ein bisschen auf Vordermann bringen. Hier, gib mir 'nen Kuss. Ich treffe mich mit Mutter in Barcelona zu Mittag und danach gehen wir shoppen. Ich werde wahrscheinlich erst morgen zurück sein."

Draco küsste Pansy schnell auf die gekräuselten Lippen. „Viel Spaß."

Mit einem verführerischen Winken verließ Pansy den Strand in Richtung des versteckten Apparationsplatzes.

Ihr Gehen schaffte es, alle Gedanken über Pansy aus Dracos Gedanken zu wischen, und als seine Augen zu den sich brechenden Wellen und den freien Meeresvögeln wanderten, nahm er den Strohhalm in den Mund und tat einen großen Schluck.

Wow, das war wie das Paradies auf Erden!

Ein verzücktes Stöhnen runterschluckend, saugte Draco noch einmal an dem Halm und füllte seinen Mund mit der prickelnden Süße. Wie nannte Ginny diesen Trank? Sein Verstand versuchte sich an das Wort zu erinnern, während seine Geschmacksknospen diesen glücklichen Reigen tanzten.

Kirschcola! Eine große Kirschcola! Das war's!

Niemals in seinem ganzen privilegierten Leben hatte Dracos Zunge in so einer flüssigen Perfektion gebadet wie jetzt gerade. Der vereinte Geschmack der Maraschino Kirsche und des karamellisierten, sprudelnden Wassers tanzte Walzer über seinen Gaumen und seinen Rachen hinunter und hinterließ im Nachgeschmack eine beinahe sexuelle Befriedigung.

Ein weiterer Grund, Ginny Weasley zu bewundern und zu begehren. Sie konnte ein Paradies in einem Styroporbecher erschaffen.

* * *

Die Tage, die auf Draco Malfoys Erscheinen folgten, waren unerträglich für Ginny; der verhasste Blödmann tauchte mehrmals am Tag an dem Imbiss auf, oft von Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle flankiert, und verlangte eine große Kirschcola, eine Portion Pommes, ein Eis oder einen Hotdog. Manchmal erschien er nur unter dem Schatten des Baldachins, um die Hexe zu ärgern, wenn sie alleine waren, oder sie böse zu verspotten, wenn andere, zivilisiertere Kunden dabei waren.

Ihre verbalen Gefechte waren genauso mörderisch wie die Küstensonne. Draco zog über die Armut der Weasleys her, während er ihren Körper mit seinen hellblauen Augen verfolgte. Ginny ihrerseits handhabte ihre verbalen Attacken mit der Präzision eines weiblichen Severus Snapes, und lästerte über Malfoys fehlende Intelligenz und Ehrgeiz (außer ein Böser Oberherr zu sein, wäre ein vielversprechender Beruf) und über seinen Vater, Lucius Malfoy.

„Lass meinen Vater aus dieser Sache raus.", forderte Draco eines Nachmittags nach einer besonders fiesen Bemerkung Ginnys.

„Es gibt eine Menge Dinge, aus denen ich deinen Vater liebend gerne raushalten würde.", hatte Miss Weasley scharf erwidert. „Wasser, Luft …"

Draco war davon gestürmt, Crabbe und Goyle folgten ihm so schnell sie konnten, ihre Pappteller und Getränke jonglierend.

Die Straßenlaternen waren gerade erst dabei, ihr flatterndes, surrendes Licht zu verbreiten, als Ginny begann, den Stand zu schließen. Ihr Haar war feucht von Schweiß und das Fett, das aus den Frittierkörben in die stickige Luft gelangt war, hing in einem Klumpen an ihrem klebrigen Rücken. Mit von den eiskalten Aromaflaschen verfärbten Händen und ihrer nach Zwiebeln stinkenden Haut ließ sie die Geldtasche, die die Einnahmen des heutigen Tages enthielt, schrumpfen und schob sie tief in ihre Hosentasche. Sie versicherte sich, dass für den morgigen Ansturm alles bereit war, zog die Kette hervor, die ihren verkleinerten Zauberstab hielt, und öffnete die Hintertür. Mit festem Griff um den winzigen Holzsplitter, prüfte sie den bernsteinfarben erhellten Parkplatz und die geschlossenen Geschäfte. Die Mehrzahl der Läden war jetzt zu und dieser Teil des Strandes war verlassen bis auf ein gelegentliches Pärchen, das einen Spaziergang am Ufer entlang machte. In der Ferne leuchteten die Lichter des Piers in gleißendem gelb-weiß.

Mehr als ein Angestellter war in der Zeit, in der sie für Fortescue gearbeitet hatte, angegriffen und ausgeraubt worden, also war Ginny auf der Hut, als sie aus dem Häuschen trat und schnell über die Clarence Road ging, um zu dem Punkt zu gelangen, der die Geldtasche direkt zu Fortescue nach Hause bringen würde. Danach würde Ginny zu der Aparationszone gehen, etwas anziehen, dass Molly Weasley gefallen würde, und nach Hause apparieren. Eine kurze Dusche und ab nach Edinburgh: Abendschule.

Der Abfalleimer vor dem Laden, der aufblasbare Strandspielzeuge und Windspiele aus Muscheln verkaufte, rülpste zufrieden, als Ginny die Tasche ablegte. Florean würde hoch erfreut über die heutigen Einnahmen sein, dachte sie. Heute war die Kundschaft größer gewesen als normalerweise, da die Saison endlich anlief. Ginny erwog, den Ladenbesitzer um eine zusätzliche Hilfskraft für den Imbiss zu bitten. Sie hatte heute bis zur völligen Erschöpfung gearbeitet und es wäre sehr hilfreich, eine andere Person um sich zu haben, die sich einmischen könnte, wenn Malfoy und seine zwei Schatzis auftauchten. Seine fast permanente Anwesenheit am Stand und seine lüsternern Blicke, die er ihr zuwarf, trieben Ginny an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs.

Wenn er nur so nett wäre, wie er aussah... Ginny dachte diesen Gedanken gar nicht erst zu Ende. Solche Ideen hatten den schlimmsten Streit zwischen ihrem Bruder Ron und ihr ausgelöst, an den Ginny sich erinnern konnte. Nur wegen eines Kommentars, den Ginny eines Abends kurz vor der Entlassung der siebten Klasse während einer der Tiraden gegen die Slytherins, insbesondere gegen Malfoy, abgegeben hatte, denen sich Ron und Harry Potter immer wieder mit Leidenschaft widmeten.

„Wenn ich diesen Scheißkerl jemals alleine erwische, steck ich ihm sein spitzes Kinn in seinen Arsch.", hatte Ron geknurrt.

„Ph, er würde sich da doch noch wie zu Hause fühlen.", hatte Harry geantwortet, genauso angepisst von dem Slytherin Schulsprecher wie Ron.

Hermine Granger hatte nur mit ihren braunen Augen in Ginnys Richtung gerollt und die beiden Mädchen hatten weiter ihre Zehennägel mit grell leuchtendem Lack bemalt.

„Ich verstehe ja, dass Snape immer wieder die Partei von diesem Bastard ergreift, sie sind schließlich beide nur bedauernswerte Widerlinge, aber Professor Lupin?", hatte Ron gerufen, als er die Notiz, die seinen Nachsitztermin nannte, in das prasselnde Feuer geworfen hatte. „Man könnte meinen, Lupin wäre für uns, oder?"

„Hey, wenn ihr beiden nicht nachts im Schloss herumgestreift wäret, hättet ihr kein Nachsitzen bekommen.", hatte Hermine, die Nase rümpfend, eingeworfen.

„Wenn diese Ratte Malfoy uns nicht zu einem Duell herausgefordert hätte, wären wir nicht nach der Bettruhe draußen gewesen, nicht wahr, Miss-ich-halt-mich-immer-an-die-Regeln?", hatte Ron abfällig zurück gegeben.

„Ich hätte gedacht, dass ihr zwei inzwischen so schlau seid, Malfoy nicht zu glauben, dass er zu einem Duell tatsächlich erscheint; seit der Sache in unserem ersten Schuljahr.", war Hermines scharfe Antwort gewesen.

„Ich kann echt nicht glauben, dass ich hier sitze und dir zuhöre, wie du Malfoy in Schutz nimmst.", hatte Harry geschrieen, seine Augen funkelnd vor Zorn und Überraschung über Hermines fehlendes Mitgefühl für ihre zwei besten Freunde.

„Ich nehme Draco Malfoy nicht in Schutz!", hatte Hermine genauso empört gebrüllt. „Ich bin es nur leid, zu hören, wie ihr beiden versucht, Entschuldigungen für euer Verhalten zu finden!"

„Verräter!", hatte Ron leise gemurmelt. „Erklär's, ihr Gin, erklär ihr, was für ein blaublütiges Arschloch Malfoy sein kann."

Ginny hatte mit den Achseln gezuckt. „Na ja, er verbringt schon verdammt viel Zeit damit, Gryffindors als Zielscheibe zu benutzen, euch drei besonders." Das junge Mädchen hob ihren Blick nicht von dem Pinsel, mit dem sie ihre Nägel lackierte.

„Ja!", hatte Harry ihr zugestimmt. „Er scheint sich auch dich für seine fiesen Ideen rausgepickt zu haben. Ich hab euch in der letzten Woche mindestens dreimal kämpfen hören."

„Ja, hat er, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er wirklich mit dem Herzen dabei ist, wisst ihr?", hatte Ginny geantwortet. Einige Sekunden waren vergangen, bevor der Rotschopf die Totenstille, die sich über die Gruppe gelegt hatte, bemerkt hatte, und als sie aufsah, hatte sie drei Augenpaare erblickt, die sie mit Ekel und Verwunderung im Blick anstarrten.

„Er ist nicht mit dem Herzen dabei!", hatte Ron gebrüllt und war aus seinem Sessel aufgesprungen. „Dieser Bastard hat überhaupt kein Herz, das kannst du mir glauben! Er terrorisiert dich andauernd. Er hat dich schon verflucht, verdammt noch mal. Und du sitzt da und erzählst, er wäre nicht mit dem Herzen dabei?"

Ginny war, um sich besser verteidigen zu können, aufgestanden. „Es ist nicht so, dass er es andauernd machen würde." Ihre Stimme war genauso laut wie Rons, ließ beinahe den Putz von der Decke rieseln.

Ginny hatte einen Moment geglaubt, Ron würde sie schlagen, so starr war er geworden. Hermine musste denselben Gedanken gehabt haben, denn auch sie war aufgestanden und hatte sich zwischen die Geschwister gestellt. „Komm schon, Ron. Ich glaube nicht, dass Ginny das so meinte. Nicht wahr, Ginny?"

Ginny hatte erst Hermine böse angefunkelt, dann wieder ihren Bruder, der heftig ein – und ausatmete. „Oh ja, ich meinte es genau so! Wag es ja nicht, mir die Worte im Mund umzudrehen, damit Klein-Ronnie-Spätzchen hier glücklich ist. Die Schlachten mit Draco machen mir sogar manchmal Spaß!"

„Du bist verrückt, total verrückt!", hatte Ron geschrieen. Harry hatte versucht, seinen wütenden Freund zurück in den Sessel zu ziehen, aber Ron befreite sich aus seinem Griff. „Meine Schwester ist das nicht, die hier steht und mir erzählt, sie würde genießen, von diesem Stück Scheiße verflucht zu werden! Er ist ein Todesser, verdammt noch mal! Was denkst du dir eigentlich?"

„Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt in meinen Schlafsaal und lege mich ins Bett. Diese Unterhaltung ist mir zu kindisch." Mit diesen Worten drehte Ginny sich um und wäre die Treppe rauf in den Mädchenturm gelaufen, wenn Ron nicht Hermine zur Seite geschoben und seine Schwester schmerzhaft am Arm gepackt hätte.

„Was hat er dir angetan?", hatte er gefragt, sein Gesicht nahe an Ginnys. „Hat er dich geschlagen? Denn, wenn er das getan hat, töte ich ihn."

Ginny hatte versucht, Rons Finger aufzustemmen. Aber er hatte sie nur grob geschüttelt und gerufen: „Hast du ihm erlaubt, dich anzufassen?" Seine Augen waren mit einem Blick voll Ekel über ihren Körper geglitten.

Schließlich hatte Harry eingegriffen. Das ging zu weit. „Ron, lass gut sein. Du übertreibst maßlos."

Aber es war zu spät. Ginnys offene Handfläche traf mit einem lauten Knall auf Rons Wange. „Du verdammtes Arschloch! Niemals, niemals wieder sprichst du so mit mir. Du bist nicht mein Besitzer und ich muss dir auch ganz bestimmt über nichts, über ABSOLUT NICHTS, Rechenschaft ablegen!"

Die Unterhaltung war von da an stetig bergab gegangen.

Es war etwas, das Ginnys Erinnerung nicht gerne wiederbelebte.

Ihre Büchertasche über die Schulter werfend, manövrierte sich Ginny durch die kleiner gewordene Menge, die die Bürgersteige bevölkerte, und machte sich auf den Weg zu der abgelegenen Straße, die zum Apparieren und Disapparieren bestimmt worden war. Die Stimmen hinter ihr wurden leiser, als sie den leeren Bürgersteig entlang ging. Die Straßenlaternen hüllten alles in braun und schwarz. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und öffnete gerade ihre Lippen, um den Disapparations-Zauber zu sprechen, als eine andere Stimme die Stille durchbrach.

„Accio Zauberstab!"

Ginnys Zauberstab flog aus ihren Fingern wie ein verschreckter Vogel und landete sanft in Draco Malfoys ausgestreckter Hand. „Wolltest du etwa nach Hause, Ginny-Mädchen?", schnarrte er, eine Seite seines Mundes zu einem Grinsen verzogen.

Für einen kurzen Moment schoss Angst wie kochendes Wasser durch Ginnys Venen. Doch dieses Gefühl wurde ebenso schnell, wie es gekommen war, durch eine tröstende Wut verdrängt. „Gib mir meinen Zauberstab zurück, Malfoy!", knurrte sie und bewegte sich auf den schlanken Zauberer zu, der gleichgültig an einer der Steinmauern der Straße lehnte. Sie versuchte, nach dem Zauberstab zu greifen, aber Draco hob schnell den Arm über seinen Kopf. Da er viel größer war als Ginny, war der Stab nun außerhalb ihrer Reichweite.

„Nein. Noch nicht, denke ich." Er grinste Ginny an, die silbernen Augen lachten über ihre sinnlosen Versuche, die erhobene Hand zu erreichen.

Ihr Gesicht rot vor Zorn, sprang sie mit einem Schnauben zurück. Sie verschränkte wütend die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte den schadenfrohen Ausdruck böse an, während sie sich wünschte, selbigen aus Malfoys Gesicht zu schlagen.

Das Geräusch, das entstehen würde, wenn er auf die Steine aufschlüge, wäre höchst befriedigend.

„Okay Malfoy, was willst du?"

„Nichts besonderes. Einfach nur reden."

„Reden? Du willst reden? Wir haben seit gut einer Woche nichts anderes getan, als zu reden, beziehungsweise rumzuzicken. Wirst du's nicht langsam müde?"

„Bist du's?", antwortete Draco.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ja! Ich bin es genauso leid, mir hier jeden Tag den Arsch aufzureißen. Ich würde jetzt gerne nach Hause gehen. Ich habe heut Abend noch Unterricht." Ginnys Stimme wurde immer leiser, erschöpft von dem Stress der letzten Tage. „So, wenn's dich nicht stört?" Sie streckte ihm ungeduldig die Hand entgegen.

Anstatt ihr den Stab wiederzugeben, ergriff Draco Ginnys Hand und zog die verwirrte Hexe näher zu sich heran. Er untersuchte die schmutzige Hand und drehte sie dann um. „Was hast du denn gemacht, Weasley?"

Ginny zog, aber Draco verstärkte nur den Druck seiner Finger. „Das ist nur von den Aromen, die in die Limos kommen. Ich hatte noch keine Zeit für einen Reinigungs-Zauber."

Draco zückte seinen Zauberstab, murmelte ein paar Worte und Ginny fühlte, wie ihre Haut unter der Macht des Zaubers kribbelte. „Lass mich die andere sehen.", befahl er.

Anstatt weiter zu streiten, gehorchte Ginny und der prickelnde Genuss von eben wiederholte sich.

Ginny befreite sich aus Dracos Berührung und betrachtete vorsichtig ihre Hände.

„Hab ich was übersehen?", fragte er trocken.

„Nein, ich wollte nur sicher sein, dass ich immer noch Haut habe, das ist alles.", antwortete Ginny mit einem Lächeln. „Ich habe vorher noch nie so einen Zauber gespürt."

Das düstere Licht, dass in die Straße fiel, konnte weder die Röte überdecken, die über Dracos Gesicht zog, noch konnte es verbergen, wie es um die Augen des jungen Zauberers steif wurde. „Mein Vater hat sehr hohe Ansprüche, wenn es um Körperhygiene geht. Ich lernte früh, gründlich zu sein."

„Hmm.", murmelte Ginny und streckte dann ihre Hand aus. „Ich werde zu spät kommen und Mama macht sich schon genug Sorgen, also wärst du so freundlich?" Sie gestikulierte ungeduldig mit ihren Fingern. „Danke fürs Saubermachen."

„Zieh deine Klamotten aus und ich verpass dir die ganze Behandlung.", bemerkte Draco, übersah aber den Funken Angst, der in ihren tiefbraunen Augen aufflackerte. Er vergrößerte ihre Angst noch, indem er ihren Zauberstab in die hintere Hosentasche seiner tiefsitzenden Hüftjeans steckte. „Komm schon, Weasley, schwänz doch deinen Unterricht mal einen Abend. Ich verspreche dir, es lohnt sich." Für Ginny war sein Grinsen wild, räuberisch geworden, als er näher kam, das dürftige Licht und Ginnys Fluchtweg durch seinen schweren Körper abschneidend.

Der Klang von Dracos Stimme wurde fast völlig von dem plötzlichen Rauschen in Ginnys Ohren übertönt. Gegen ihre Angst ankämpfend, produzierte Ginny ein brüchiges Lachen. „Komm drüber weg, Malfoy, ich bin nicht interessiert. Triff dich mit Pansy."

Dracos Körper verdrängte nun den letzten Rest des spärlichen Lichts der Laternen und Ginny konnte kaum noch seine Gesichtszüge erkennen, aber sie erfasste die herbe Linie, die zwischen seinen Augenbrauen auftrat. „Ich will mich nicht mit Pansy 'treffen'. Schlimm genug, den Rest meines Lebens mit dieser Schl…" Draco brach mitten im Satz ab, hob seine Hand und strich mit seinen Fingern sanft über ihre Wange. „Ich bin ein Mann, der zu lebenslänglich verurteilt wurde, Ginny-Mädchen. Willst du mir nicht helfen, meine letzten Stunden mit jemandem zu verbringen,", seine Hand kroch über die Seite ihres Nackens, sein Daumen liebkoste die helle Haut von Ginnys Ohr, „den ich wirklich", Dracos andere Hand schlüpfte ungehindert um Ginnys schmale Taille und das Gefühl ihrer schweiß-feuchten Haut unter seiner Hand ließ sein Herz rasen, „respektiere."

All das wurde nicht von der zerrütteten jungen Frau gehört, als ihr die Bilder eines anderen jungen Mannes in den Kopf schossen. Augen, kalt, hart und voll von Jahrzehnte langem wohlgenährtem Hass. Und die Hände…

Kalt!

So kalt! Wie eine Leiche!

Seine Lippen streiften ganz leicht ihre Wangen, als Ginny rebellierte.

„Nein!" Ihr erstickter Schrei überraschte Draco und er war nicht vorbereitet auf den Sturm von Fäusten, der auf seinen Kopf, seine Schultern, seine Brust nieder ging, auf alles, was von der schluchzenden, jammernden Frau erreicht werden konnte, die sich in seinen Armen wand.

„Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein!", schrie Ginny, ihre Stimme war hoch und brüchig. Sie erwischte Draco mit einem schmerzenden Hieb auf seine Wange, als sie versuchte an ihm hoch und vorbei zu klettern.

„Ginny!", flüsterte Draco rau. „Ginny, beruhig dich. Mein Gott, Frau, sei still!"

Er schob sie grob von sich und zog seinen Zauberstab, als Ginny auf den dreckigen Beton sank, ihre Arme fest um ihre angezogenen Knie gewickelt.

„Was, zum Teuf…?", murrte er, nur um mitten im Satz abzubrechen, als Ginny erneut aufschluchzte.

„Mami!"

* * *

_Cliff wird hier übrigens niemanden in Ruhe lassen.Nur so als Vorwarnung. _

_Wenn es auch gefallen hat, schreibt mir doch mal. Und wenn nicht, auch. __  
_


	2. Rollende Steine

Hallo, tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber mein Computer war kaputt.

Achso, mir gehört gar nichts.

Guckt doch auch mal in meine andere Geschichte rein.

Und hinterlasst mir und gotsnape ein paar Reviews, ja?

Kapitel 2- Rollende Steine

Das Bewusstsein kehrte langsam zurück. Ginny seufzte, als das dunkle Chaos vor ihren Augen sich auflöste. Es wurde durch die Sicht auf weiß-blondes Haar, das über einem Fleck gebräunter Haut lag, die stetig in einem Rhythmus trommelte, als wenn ein kleiner Herzschlag direkt unter der Oberfläche der Haut wäre, ersetzt. Unter ihren Fingern konnte Ginny ein sanftes Schlagen spüren, das den Rhythmus des kleinen sichtbaren Tickens hielt. Ein Geruch stieg in ihre Nase, eine Mischung aus Salzwasser und sauberem Schweiß. Sie atmete tief ein und schmiegte ihr Gesicht noch enger in die warme Kuhle, die ihren Kopf stützte.

„Ginny?"

Heilige Scheiße!

Ginny begann, sich aufzusetzen, rappelte sich schließlich auf und starrte auf Draco Malfoy hinab, der auf einem stark gepolsterten Sofa in dunklem Meergrün saß. Ihre Augen schossen dann durch den Raum, aufmerksam, ängstlich. Da sie keine Todesser entdecken konnte, die sich auf sie stürzten, wanderte Ginnys Blick zurück zu Draco, der sich aufrecht hingesetzt hatte, aber keine Anstalten machte, aufzustehen. „Was mache ich hier?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme zur Ruhe zwingend. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Ich habe dich hier hergebracht, weil du so eine Art kleinen Anfall hattest.", erwiderte er gleichgültig. „Und zur Uhrzeit, ungefähr Mitternacht." Draco musterte die junge Hexe aufmerksam. Er hatte sie über Stunden im Arm gehalten, in denen sie zwischen heftigen Klagelauten und gemurmelten Bitten gewechselt hatte. Nichts, dass er versucht hatte, um das Mädchen aus dem Albtraum, der in ihrem Kopf wütete, zu befreien, hatte Erfolg gezeigt. Er hatte sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Professor Snape zu benachrichtigen, als ihr Körper sich endlich entspannt hatte.

„Mitternacht!", schrie Ginny. „Mama wird verrückt sein vor Sorge. Wahrscheinlich sucht schon die ganze Familie nach mir. Ich muss hier weg!" Sie erspähte ihre Büchertasche in einem Winkel neben der Tür und stürzte besorgt dorthin, um ihr Eigentum wieder zu bekommen.

„Du wirst das hier brauchen."

Draco erhob sich von dem Sofa, Ginnys Zauberstab in der ausgestreckten Hand haltend.

„Ja, danke.", sagte sie, ging auf ihn zu und schloss ihre Finger um den dünnen Stab.

Draco verstärkte seinen Griff. „Was ist da heute Nacht passiert, Weasley?" Seine Stimme war sehr tief und Ginny war überrascht, so etwas wie echte Besorgnis aus seinem Ton herauszuhören.

In ihre Wangen schoss die Hitze und mit mehr Kraft als nötig, riss sie den Zauberstab aus seiner Hand. „Nichts.", murmelte sie. „Sag mal, kann ich hier irgendwo disapparieren?"

„Nichts? Du warst für beinahe drei Stunden hysterisch.", rief Draco. „Ich glaube dir nicht."

„Okay, was, wenn ich sage, es geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, also lass mich in Ruhe!", zischte Ginny, deren Gesicht brannte. Sie drehte sich um und ging zur Tür, aber Dracos Hand auf ihrem Arm ließ sie schreiend aus seiner Reichweite springen. „Fass … fass mich nie wieder an!"

Draco hob beide Hände, Handflächen nach außen. „Wer hat dir weh getan, Ginny?", fragte er sanft.

Mit einem Schnauben funkelte Ginny den jungen Zauberer an. „Niemand hat mir ‚weh getan'.", antwortete sie mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Ich will nur nicht von einem Todesser angefasst werden. Also nimm dein Pseudo-Sympathisches Getue und steck's dir sonst wohin." Ihr Kinn hob sich verteidigend.

Haar, so hell wie das Mondlicht, fiel über Dracos Schultern, der kaum geschnittene Pony hing in seine Augen. In dem spärlichen Licht glitzerten seine Augen wie blaue Diamanten in dem perfekten, gebräunten Gesicht. Das schwarze Tanktop, das er trug, betonte seine durchs Quidditch-Training gestählten, breiten Schultern und die Brust. Auch seine Arme und Hände waren muskulös. Er trat mit einer geschmeidigen, tänzerischen Bewegung näher, beinahe ohne bewusst darauf zu achten. Ginny wich vorsichtig ein Stück zurück, ihre braunen Augen lösten sich nicht einmal von der bronzenen Gestalt, die immer näher kam, bis die nackte Haut ihres Rückens gegen die das kühle Holz der Zimmertür stieß und Dracos Oberkörper leicht ihren eigenen berührte. Ginny griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, aber Draco kam nicht noch näher. Sein Haar fiel wie ein Vorhang auf beiden Seiten seines Gesichts herunter, als er mit gerunzelten Brauen auf sie herab sah. Er zeigte ihr seinen linken Unterarm, forderte sie mit seiner Nacktheit heraus. „Ich habe kein Dunkles Mal und trotzdem beschuldigst du mich." Ginny hob ihre Augen von der glatten Haut, ihr Atem ging schnell und flach.

Als er seinen Arm senkte, ließ Draco die Rückseite seiner Finger sanft über ihre geröteten Wangen streifen. Ihre Lider flatterten und er konnte sie zittern fühlen, auch wenn ihre Körper sich kaum berührten.

Die Stille wurde lang und länger, ehe Draco ruhig weiter sprach und Ginny fühlte seine Worte in ihrer eigenen Brust vibrieren. „Hast du Angst vor allen Männern oder nur vor mir?"

Ein Schauder erfasste Ginny, als sie über eine Antwort nachdachte. Sie leckte sich über die Lippen, ihre Augen wichen seinem starren Blick aus. „Nur vor dir." Sie log. Lieber für die Lüge verachtet werden, als für die Wahrheit gehasst. Sie spürte, wie sein Körper sich etwas versteifte, ehe sein ungläubiges Schnauben die Haare ihrer Augenbrauen bewegte.

„So ein Schwachsinn, Weasley!", herrschte er sie an. „Ich habe niemals die Macht gehabt, dich so zu ängstigen, nicht mal als du noch ein Frischling in Hogwarts warst. Du warst die einzige des gesamten Gryffindor Stolzes, die etwas Rückgrat gezeigt hat; na ja außer Granger. Jedes mal, wenn ich dich auf den Korridoren getroffen habe, stellten sich deine Schwanzhaare auf und du hast gezischt und gefaucht wie ein kleines wütendes Kätzchen."

„Das war, weil du mich immer verflucht hast!", fauchte Ginny. „Du warst ein fieser, übler Tyrann."

„Ja, aber du bist nie wegen meiner Flüche und meiner Provokationen zu einem zitternden Haufen zusammengefallen." Er fing ihr Kinn zwischen seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger ein, drehte ihren Kopf und brachte ihren wütenden Blick zurück zu ihm. „Wenn ich meinen Zauberstab gezogen und dich in dieser Gasse angegriffen hätte, hättest du mich mit allem geschlagen, was du hast.", grinste er. „Wie in alten Zeiten." Sein Daumen strich über ihr Kinn, zog behutsam an der Haut unter ihrer Lippe. „Was habe ich getan, dass dich so verängstigt hat, Ginny-Mädchen?"

Du hast mich angefasst, schrie ihr Verstand.

„Nenn mich nicht so.", flüsterte sie, ihr Atem flatterte über seinen Handrücken. „Ich bin seit einer langen Zeit kein Mädchen mehr."  
Sie sah, wie er die Stirn aus Verwirrung runzelte. Ginny zog ihren Kopf ein und wand sich aus seinem Griff. Plötzlich war ihr kühl, als sie die Wärme, die Draco ausstrahlte, verließ. „Okay, ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, dass du dich um mich gekümmert hast, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich nach Hause. Ich werde so schon jede Menge Ärger bekommen." Ihre braunen Augen flogen zu seinem Gesicht, huschten dann wieder weg, wie ein Paar verängstigter Zaunkönige.

„Was willst du deinen Leuten sagen?", fragte Draco, als Ginny ihre Tasche schulterte. Da Ginny nur mit den Achseln zuckte, sprach er weiter: „ Ich kann dich begleiten. Erklären, was…"

„Nein!", schrie Ginny und hob eine geballte Faust. Als er unbeweglich stehen blieb, zwang sie ihre Hand, sich zu beruhigen und strich mit ihren zitternden Fingern durch ihr von der Arbeit zerzaustes Haar. „Du hast in einer Nacht schon genug Schaden angerichtet, Malfoy. Lass es uns nicht noch schlimmer machen, indem du meinen Eltern erklärst, dass du mich zur Hysterie gebracht hast, indem du mich in einer dunklen Gasse überfallen hast." 

„Ich habe dich nicht überfallen!", stellte Draco wütend fest. „Ich habe dich eingeladen, ein bisschen Zeit mit mir zu verbringen."

„Und wo ist da der Unterschied?", erwiderte sie mit einem Zischen, was Dracos Lippen zu einem kleinen Lächeln brachte.

„Okay.", gestand er mit einem leichten Widerwillen ein. „Erlaub mir wenigstens, dich so nah wie möglich zu deinem Haus zu begleiten. Wenn du dich splintern solltest, wäre ich zumindest dabei, um die Show zu genießen." Der böse Schimmer, den Ginny aus der Schulzeit erinnerte, war wieder in den eisblauen Augen und aus irgendeinem Grund tröstete es sie.

„Na gut!", seufzte sie und hob störrisch ihr Kinn. „Nur bis zur Straße, und dann verschwindest du." Ihre Stimme betonte die beiden letzten Worte.

„Deal!", sagte Draco entschlossen, acciote dann einen leichten Umhang aus einem nahen Kleiderschrank. „Es wird dort kühler sein als hier.", bemerkte er, als er ihren wütenden Blick auffing.

"Ich weiß das, du dämlicher Scheißkerl! Ich mach das hier jeden beschissenen Abend." Die Tür aufreißend, marschierte Ginny aus der Wohnung. Feuchte, salzige Luft begrüßte sie und Ginny seufzte vor Erleichterung auf, als sie die Lichter von Bognor Regis, die klein und hell in der Ferne leuchteten, erblickte. Draco muss ein Appartement in einem der Luxus-Wohnanlagen, die weiter nördlich von dem kleinen Dorf liegen, gemietet haben, grübelte Ginny. Natürlich, Draco würde nie auf die Idee kommen, in einem der lokalen Hotels zu wohnen. Bei weitem zu vornehm, der fiese Idiot!

„Wir müssen zum Bürgersteig."

Ginny zuckte, kaum den Drang zu türmen kontrollierend, zusammen, als Draco im Vorbeigehen über ihren Arm strich; seine Worte hingen in der warmen Luft. Sie folgte seiner geschmeidigen Gestalt und bald stand sie auf einem Stück Gehsteig, das von einer niedrigen, mit Muscheln bedeckten Mauer begrenzt wurde. Draco drehte sich um und streckte seine Hände aus, Handflächen nach oben. „Ich habe diese Apparations-Zone installiert, um mich vor unwillkommenen Gästen zu schützen.", erklärte er.

„Deine Leute?", fragte Ginny, legte ihre Handfläche behutsam auf seine und fühlte, wie lange Finger sich um ihre Hände schlangen. Sie kämpfte gegen zwei gegensätzliche Gefühle. Eins war, ihre Hand wegzuziehen, das andere, sich an die sichere Wärme, die er ausstrahlte, zu klammern.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Miss Parkinson.", antwortete er bitter, grinste dann aber. „Du musst wohl näher kommen, wenn wir zusammen apparieren wollen."

Widerstrebend trat Ginny näher bis ihre Schulter gegen den Stoff, der Dracos Brust bedeckte, drückte. „Weißt du den Weg?", fragte sie mit angespannter Stimme. „Zu meinem Haus, meine ich."

Sie konnte sein Glucksen fühlen, da sich Dracos Oberkörper neben ihr schüttelte, keuchte dann, als seine langen Arme sich um ihre schmale Taille wickelten und sie sanft gegen seinen Körper drückten. „Ich sag dir was, Ginny-Mädchen. Du steuerst und lässt mich fahren, ja?"

Ihr Innerstes bebte vor Beklemmung, gemischt mit etwas, das sie nicht definieren konnte und trotzdem erforschen wollte. Mit einem Seufzen und einem Nicken legte Ginny ihren Kopf auf Dracos Brust und zwang sich selbst, sich zu entspannen.

Es gab ein lautes PLOP! Dann lag der Bürgersteig verlassen da. 

Das Paar erschien auf einem staubigen Pfad, der sich durch ein paar Wiesen wand und schließlich mit dem Chaos, das der Vorgarten der Weasleys war, verschmolz. Ein bisschen orientierungslos von der Tandem-Apparation, lehnten sich die beiden jungen Leute aneinander, schnappten nach Luft und hielten sich die Mägen. Ginny hatte ihr Gesicht während des sich drehenden Flugs an Dracos Brustbein gepresst, seinen Duft einatmend und seinen stetigen Herzschlag aufnehmend.

Draco seinerseits hatte seine Hand schützend auf Ginnys Kopf gelegt, seine Wange lag schwer auf ihren verhedderten roten Locken. Der Geruch nach Zwiebeln, Fett und Sirup verdeckte kaum das aufsteigende Aroma der Weiblichkeit, das seine Nase füllte und seine Nervenenden in höchste Alarmbereitschaft versetzte. Als die Welt um sie herum aufhörte, zu rasen und Draco noch einmal den festen Boden mit seinen Füßen testete, musste er zugeben, dass er diese Frau wollte. Nicht für eine Nacht oder für ein heißes Wochenende. Er wollte sie für immer. Da war nur ein kleines Problem...

An ihrem feuchtem Haar ziehend, hob er behutsam ihren Kopf und seine Lippen flatterten über die erhitzte Haut ihrer Braue.

Ginny schob ihn grob weg, ihre Wangen brannten. „Okay, du hast mich nach Hause gebracht. Jetzt geh!" Sie verstummte schnell, als sie über ihre Schulter zu den erleuchteten Fenstern des Fuchsbaus blickte. 

„Du musst an deinen Manieren arbeiten, Ginny-Mädchen.", sagte er. „Die Leute könnten auf die Idee kommen, dass du nicht mit mir gesehen werden möchtest." 

„Es sieht so aus, als wärst du der einzige, der nicht 'auf die Idee' kommt, Malfoy!", knurrte Ginny und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. „Und nenn mich nie wieder so."

„Bis morgen, Ginny-Mädchen.", witzelte er in einem leisen Flüstern. 

Sie erstarrte mitten im Schritt, guckte zurück zu der Stelle, an der er auf dem Pfad stand. Ihr Blick wanderte über ihn, bewunderte die Art wie sein Umhang von seinen Schultern hing, den Schein des Mondes auf seinem Haar, das von einer leichten Brise über die klare Linie seiner Wange gezogen wurde, die schlanken Linien seiner Nase und seiner Brauen, das blaue Feuer seiner Augen. Dracos Körper besaß alles, was schön, verführerisch und sexuell anregend war. Er wusste die genetischen Gaben und sein Geld zu nutzen und das machte ihn wirklich gefährlich. Sie wünschte sich, dass er wieder der Junge war, der sie in der Schule gejagt und geärgert hatte, nicht dieser herrliche Teufel, der jetzt vor ihr stand. Er stieß sie ab, während sie sich zur gleichen Zeit danach sehnte, noch einmal von seiner Stärke gehalten zu werden, noch einmal etwas zu fühlen...

Ginny stellte sich wieder vor ihn hin und funkelte zu seinem gebräunten Gesicht hoch, ihre Stimme war leise und bedrohlich. „Ich will, dass du dich von mir fern hältst. Ich werde nicht dein letztes, krankes Liebesabenteuer sein, bevor du dich selbst an Parkinson fesselst. Du magst der Meinung sein, du seiest DER Sexgott schlechthin, Draco, aber du und alles, wofür du stehst, lässt mich sich schütteln." Ginny sah, wie seine Augen vor plötzlicher Qual zuckten, ehe die kalten Läden, die Ginny noch aus der Schule kannte, darüber zuschlugen. "Du willst, dass ich darum bettel? Okay, Ich tu's. Draco, bitte lass mich in Ruhe. Ich brauche das Geld, das ich von dem Job an dem Imbiss bekomme, wirklich." Sie stoppte kurz und schluckte. „Ich will nicht kündigen, aber wenn du wieder kommst, um mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, werde ich das müssen. Also, wenn du etwas Mitleid in deinem Herzen hast, bitte, bitte, lass mich in Ruhe." 

In der Stille, die ihrer Klage folgte, erhaschte Draco einen Blick auf die Zukunft, die vor ihm lag. Die letzten Sonnentage rannen ihm rasend schnell durch seine Finger und Schatten, dunkel und kalt, ließen alles, was hell und gut war, zusammenschrumpfen bis ins Nichts. Sein Herz wollte versagen, aufhören zu schlagen bei dieser düsteren Aussicht. Dann blickt er wieder auf die feurige, junge Hexe hinab, die vor ihm zischte und schwor, dass er nicht kampflos aufgeben würde.

„Dann musst du wohl deinen Kündigungsbrief schreiben, Wiesel.", sagte er fest und ehe sie ahnte, was er vorhatte, hatte Draco sie auf ihren erschrockenen Mund geküsst und war verschwunden.


	3. Auf Messers Schneide

So, hier Kapitel 3.

Gotsnape freut sich riesig darüber, dass ihr allle die Geschichte so toll findet. Sie sendet euch ganz viele Küsse. ;)

Wenn ihr Fragen habt, sollt ihr euch nicht zieren, sie zu stellen.

Kapitel 3  
Auf Messers Schneide

Pinkfarbene und korallenrote Wellen schlugen an die glitzernde Oberfläche des Strandes, ließen ihn vor sinnlichem Genuss aufstöhnen. Die Gestalt, die aus der Verandatür trat, den Bademantel locker auf der Hüfte gegürtet, blickte über die Brandung, die sich an der flüsternden Strandlinie brach. Er nippte dankbar an einer heißen Tasse Black Rhino; das berauschende Aroma des Kaffees kitzelte sein Gehirn als Vorbereitung auf den vaskulären Angriff des kaum legalen Koffeingehalts. Der Stoff in seinem Becher hätte Earl Grey ganz schön alt aussehen lassen, dachte der platinblonde Zauberer mit einem Grinsen. Es war sein morgendliches Ritual geworden seitdem Severus Snape ihn am Morgen nach der spektakulären Syltherin-Entlassungsfeier auf dieses Getränk gebracht hatte. Zwei Schlucke und Dracos Kater war vor Schreck geflüchtet. Er konnte fast hören, wie der Trank Blasen warf, als er durch sein System brauste und nach unaufmerksamen Blutzellen suchte.

Bilder vom gestrigen Abend zogen in einer Reihe vor Dracos Augen vorbei, als er einen weiteren bitteren Schluck flüssigen Lebens nahm. Dass Ginny Weasley einem sexuellen Trauma ausgesetzt gewesen war, war offensichtlich. Es war der Grad des bleibenden Schadens, der den aristokratischen jungen Zauberer im Moment beunruhigte. Als er sich in der Dunkelheit der Gasse der Frau genähert hatte, war sie auf ihn losgegangen wie ein wilder Vogel, der verzweifelt, den Wunsch zu fliehen im Hinterkopf, mit den Flügeln gegen seine größere Kraft schlug. Er hatte sie von sich gestoßen und beobachtet, erst mit angewiderter Beunruhigung, dann mit wachsender Besorgnis, wie Ginny auf den dreckigen Zement gesunken war. Für einen Moment hatte Draco gefürchtet, der Hexe etwas getan zu haben, aber dann hatte er ihr verängstigtes, kindliches Flüstern gehört.

„Mami!"

Draco hatte sich vor die zitternde Gestalt gehockt, ein bisschen zur Seite geneigt, sodass ein dünner Lichtstrahl von der Straße ihre Gesichtszüge erhellte. Mit weit aufgerissenen, smaragdgrünen Augen hatte Ginny kein Zeichen der Antwort gegeben, als Draco zögernd eine Strähne ihres Haares von ihrer tränennassen Wange gewischt hatte. Ihre Lippen hatten sich bewegt, ohne dass ein Ton heraus kam, ihr Körper hatte sich eng zusammengerollt, während ihr Blick weiter auf einen Schrecken fixiert war, den nur sie sehen konnte. Sie hatte keinen Widerstand geleistet, als er sie in seine Arme gehoben hatte und in seine Wohnung an der Küste disappariert war.

Die nächsten Stunden waren in wachen Albträumen an ihm vorbeigezogen, in denen er abwechselnd versucht hatte, die traumatisierte junge Hexe zu beruhigen und zu trösten. Sie hatte sich mit der Stärke einer Löwin gegen ihn gewehrt, aber es waren die lauten Schluchzer, die Draco in der Seele wehtaten. Was war mit der kleinen Gryffindor geschehen, die er einst begeistert im Handumdrehen verhext hatte? Wer hatte das Licht aus ihren schnippischen, grünen Augen gegen dieses verrückte Leuchten ausgetauscht? Verdammt, das Mädchen hatte sechs ältere Brüder! Wo waren sie, als ihre Schwester zerstört und brutal behandelt wurde? Sie hätten sie besser beschützen müssen, tobte Draco. _Er _hätte Ginny beschützt, sie in Sicherheit gebracht. Verflucht seien sie für die Verletzung ihrer Aufsichtspflicht.

Und verflucht sei der Bastard, der ihre Unaufmerksamkeit ausgenutzt hatte.

Ein scharfes _POP _riss Draco aus seinen Grübeleien. Ein älterer Hauself, der ein makelloses, schwarzes Geschirrhandtuch trug, stellte ein bedecktes, silbernes Tablett auf einem nahe stehenden Tisch ab. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Wesens zeigte strenge Schicklichkeit von den Schlupflidrigen, hervorquellenden Augen bis zu der eisenharten Oberlippe, aber der Effekt wurde durch die Kinderunterhose, die auf dem fleischigen Kopf thronte und aus deren ausgefransten Hosenbeinen Schlappohren hervorschauten, gestört.

„Fetcher bringt ihm ein bisschen Frühstück, Master Draco, Sir.", sagte der Elf mit einer abgehackten, präzisen Stimme.

Ein liebevolles Lächeln hinter seiner Tasse versteckend, gab Draco mit einem knappen Nicken seine Zustimmung.

„Will der Master ein Bad?", fragte der runzlige Hauself, eine tadellose Serviette mit einem geübten Schlag entfaltend. Er wartete geduldig bis Draco sich setzte, ehe er das Tuch auf den Schoß des Zauberers legte.

„Nur eine Dusche, Fetcher.", antwortete Draco. Der Hauself fuhr fort, einen Teller mit Würstchen und gelben Häufchen aus fluffigem Rührei zu beladen. „Ich habe heute morgen keine Zeit für so was."

„Will der Master sich heute für Geschäftliches oder für Vergnügen ankleiden?", fragte Fetcher, langsam mit seinen großen, grünen Augen blinzelnd.

„Weder noch.", stieß der junge Master hervor. Der Elf zog sich etwas zurück. „Miss Parkinson wird mich zum Essen treffen und danach haben wir eine Sitzung für das Hochzeitsportrait." Dracos Kehle krampfte sich zusammen, als er versuchte, das Essen in seinen Magen zu zwingen. Nur noch ein Stich vom Schwert seines Peinigers, dachte er, ehe das eigentliche Opfer vollzogen würde.

„Ah, das cremefarbene Leinen zum Lunch, Master?" Als Draco nickte, fuhr Fetcher fort. „Will Master Draco, dass Fetcher die Hochzeitskleider in das Atelier schickt?" Falten der Trauer schlichen sich unter dem Hosenbund hervor und über die Stirn.

„Meinetwegen kannst du sie auch verbrennen!", knurrte der junge Zauberer, nur um mit einer unsicheren Hand in Richtung des plötzlich ausgelassenen Hauselfen zu zeigen. „Nein, nein, Fetcher! Wir können die verdammten Sachen nicht zerstören. Ich werde mein Leichentuch für den großen Tag brauchen.", sagte er abschließend mit bitterer Stimme.

Die Ohren des Hauselfen hingen wieder einmal herab.

Draco wischte sich den Mund mit der Serviette ab und legte sie dann auf seinen Teller. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du so traurig bist. Du bist mein Diener und Pansy wird es sich zweimal überlegen, ehe sie dir Befehle erteilt."

Der Hauself legte die Finger einer Hand schüchtern auf das seidenbedeckte Knie seines Herrn. „Fetcher will nicht, dass Master Draco unglücklich ist. Fetcher findet, dass die Hochzeit schlecht für seinen jungen Herrn ist."

„Nun", begann Draco barsch, mit den Augen auf die Wellen starrend, „es ist nicht an dir, zu denken." Den Worten wurde die Schärfe genommen, indem er mit seiner Hand über das baumwollbedeckte Haupt des Elfen strich. „Es wird dich nur in Schwierigkeiten bringen. "

Tief aufseufzend nickte Fetcher. Einen langen Moment lang bewegte sich keiner der beiden, das Lachen des Ozeans und das Singen der salzigen Brise waren die einzigen Geräusche.

Plötzlich mit den Knöcheln auf Fetchers Schädel klopfend, schnaubte Draco. „Es ist ein zu schöner Tag, um Angst zu haben. Sind Eulen da?"

Fetcher, der gegen den Drang ankämpfte, hin und her zu huschen, ging zu dem Eulenschlitz. Draco goss sich eine weitere Tasse ein, als sein Hauself zurückkehrte und ein mit Schriftrollen belegtes Tablett auf einer ledernen Handfläche balancierte. In Richtung des wackelnden Pergamenthaufens deutend, fragte der Zauberer: „ Irgendetwas Wichtiges dabei?"

Durch seine lange Nase sprechend, intonierte Fetcher förmlich: " Ein Schreiben Ihrer Frau Mutter, Nachrichten von Miss Parkinson und dem jungen Herrn Goyle, vier Rollen von ihren Cousins aus Frankreich und eine Karte von Madam Pooth, die den jungen Herrn an seinen Termin, China-Porzellan auszusuchen, erinnert. Der Rest ist Reklame, Master. Soll Fetcher den Unrat so wie immer beseitigen?"

„Bitte."

Fetcher ergriff den Großteil der Schriftrollen und verschwand mit einem _POP_, sodass Draco mit seiner Post alleine blieb. Er identifizierte sofort schon allein an der billigen Qualität des schweren Pergaments und der kitschigen Schleife Pansys Brief. Die Neureichen können so geschmacklos sein, spottete Draco, als er die Rolle zur Seite schob. Es war schlimm genug, dass er den Nachmittag mit dem jungen Flittchen verbringen musste! Er lehnte es ab, sich schon am Frühstückstisch von Pansy quälen zu lassen! Er zog den Brief seiner Mutter aus dem Stapel, brach das empfindliche Wachssiegel und setzte sich, um zu lesen.

_Mein liebster Draco, _ Hallo, Mama!

_Von dem Moment deiner Geburt an warst du mein Stolz, mein Engel. Noch nicht einmal 26 lange, knochenbrechende Stunden harter Arbeit konnten meine Freude verringern! Zu wissen, dass so ein Sohn wie du von meinem Körper zur Welt gebracht wurde, ist der größte Lohn meines Lebens. Als ich zum ersten Mal dein perfektes Gesicht erblickte, schwor ich mir, dir alles Glück der Welt zu geben. Sogar in dieser Zeit, in der öden Abenddämmerung deiner Jugend, bringe ich dir einen Schimmer Sonnenlicht, mein Liebling._

Draco hob eine Braue und lächelte. Mutter, was hast du getan?

_Da ich durch den Tratsch der Hauselfen (Ja, Draco, ich achte immer noch auf ihren Klatsch!) erfahren habe, dass du heute Nachmittag mit Miss Parkinsons Anwesenheit belastet bist, habe ich den Namen Malfoy für etwas Gutes gebraucht und deiner Zukünftigen einen Platz in 'The Madam Boule' Salon' in Paris besorgt. Bedenke, dass nur die Crème de la crème der Zaubererfamilien in Madams Etablissement willkommen ist und ohne meine Fürbitte wären Miss Parkinson und ihre Mutter niemals auch nur gefragt worden. Ein paar wohlplatzierte Worte und viertausend Galleonen… voilà! Nun hast du einen Parkinson freien Tag.  
_  
In Dracos Gesicht erschien ein riesiges Grinsen.

_Nachdem sie über diese exklusive und KOSTSPIELIGE Möglichkeit informiert wurde, brach Miss Parkinson in einen Heulanfall aus, schwärmte über diese Anerkennung, und all das in unmöglichem Französisch. Wo hat diese Dirne nur diesen unangenehmen Akzent aufgeschnappt? Er ist einfach entsetzlich!_

_Während ich dir schreibe, bereiten sich Miss Parkinson und ihre große Kuh von einer Mutter auf ihre Reise vor. Du wirst wohl eine Eule von diesem kichernden Trottel erhalten, worin sie eure Verabredung für das Mittagessen bricht (wäre es doch nur die Verlobung, mein Schatz!), da sie hinter dieser glücklichen Nachricht her ist. Das Atelier wurde auch über die Planänderung informiert und hat den Termin verschoben. _

Oh Mami, wie ich dich liebe!

_Da hast du es, mein Sohn. Deine Mutter hat wieder einmal die quälende Aufgabe übernommen, dein Leben zu verbessern, auch wenn es nur für einen Tag ist. Da ich die Parkinsons begleiten muss, um ihren Einlass zu Madams Gegenwart zu sichern, bitte ich dich, verschwende dieses Geschenk NICHT!_

_Sollte ich diese Erfahrung nicht überleben, möchte ich in dem blauen Taftkleid mit der crème- und goldfarbenen Spitze aufgebahrt und beerdigt werden. Es bringt das Gold in meinem Haar so schön zur Geltung. _

_Ich liebe dich, _

_MAMI_

„Ich liebe dich auch!", murmelte Draco und küsste das Pergament. „Fetcher!", brüllte er und fühlte wie ein riesiges Gewicht von seiner Brust genommen wurde.

„Ja, Master Draco?" Fetcher erschien und verbeugte sich.

„Uns wurde eine Gnadenfrist gegeben. Ich denke, ich werde doch das von dir vorgeschlagene Bad nehmen und dann werde ich den Tag am strand verbringen." Draco lächelte.

„Sehr gut, Sir. Dann wird er wohl das nach Kokosnuss duftende Wasser wollen.", bemerkte Fetcher förmlich.

Ginny knurrte leise, arbeitete aber weiter. Die Schlange vor dem Stand war bis auf einen kleinen Rest zusammengeschmolzen, aber es war nicht die Reihe der geduldig wartenden Strandbesuchern, die sie wütend machte. Sie ärgerte sich über das Paar bulliger Idioten, das seit einiger Zeit an einem der Tische unter einem Sonnenschirm stand. Crabbe und Goyle waren erscheinen, kurz nachdem Ginny das Geschäft geöffnet hatte. Sie waren jetzt seit Stunden da, belästigten sie mit ihren gedankenlosen Beleidigungen und warfen ihren Müll auf den Sand. Ihre Versuche, sie loszuwerden, wurden mit bellendem Gelächter und noch mehr Müll belohnt. Jetzt ignorierte sie die beiden, als sie die letzten Bestellungen zubereitete.

Sie schob ein Papptablett, das mit Hotdogs und Pommes beladen war, zu dem letzten Zauberer an der Theke rüber. Sie wünschte ihm einen guten Tag, griff nach einem Wischlappen und beschäftigte sich damit, sauberzumachen. Mit der größer gewordenen Menge der Strandbesucher war der Mittagstrubel der hektischste Abschnitt des Tages geworden. Wenn alles normal lief, würde sie jetzt zwei Stunden nur selten einen Kunden zu sehen bekommen, bis die zweite Welle um zwei Uhr kam. Das würde ihr die Zeit geben, ein wenig zu lernen.

Das heißt, wenn sie die beiden Idioten im Schatten loswerden konnte.

_Seufz!_ Sie musste sie wohl weiter ignorieren. Die Rüpel kauften die übliche Limo und hatten wenigstens ein Gespür dafür, leise zu sein, wenn andere, zivilisiertere Kunden anwesend waren, also glaubte Ginny ihre Gegenwart ertragen zu können, außer sie wurden zu rüpelhaft.

Oder wenn ihre Gegenwart eine dritte, bedrohlichere Person auf den Plan rief.

Draco!

Draco – Mistkerl – Malfoy!

Sie war immer noch wütend über die Ereignisse des gestrigen Abends. Wegen seiner Selbstherrlichkeit hatte Ginny nicht nur ihren Unterricht verpasst, sondern war auch noch stundenlang dem schrillen Monolog ihrer Mutter ausgesetzt gewesen, begleitet von den bösen Blicken ihres Vaters und ihrer Brüder. Molly hatte immer wieder betont, dass Ginnys Verspätung die Familie bekümmerte, dass sie den Strandort stundenlang durchsucht hatten, dass sie sogar die Zaubererpolizei benachrichtig hatten, damit sie nach dem verschwundenen Mädchen suchte. Mrs Weasley hatte dem jungen Rotschopf Vorhaltungen über ihre fehlende Rücksichtsnahme gemacht, als Ginny etwas über nach der Arbeit noch ausgegangen mit einigen Freunden und die Zeit vergessen gemurmelt hatte. Die Tirade hörte erst auf, als Ginny aus dem Raum gestürmt war und „Schick mir 'nen Heuler, Mama!" gebrüllt hatte. Frühstück im Fuchsbau war eine stille, kühle Angelegenheit gewesen und Ginny war mit Mollys missbilligendem Blick als Abschied disappariert.

Wenn sie dieses silberhaarige Stück Scheiße wieder sehen würde…

„Nachmittag, Weasley!"_KLATSCH!_

Das nasse Handtuch wickelte sich um Dracos Kopf, füllte seine Nase mit dem Geruch nach altem Fett. Er schälte den ekelhaften Lumpen aus seinem Gesicht und starrte wütend auf den dickköpfigen Rotschopf hinter der Theke.

„Was zum Teufel sollte das denn?", fragte er und legte den schmierigen Lappen zur Seite.

Ginny weigerte sich, ihm eine Antwort zu geben und beschäftigte sich, indem sie den Becherspender neu auffüllte.

Draco lehnte sich mit einem Ellbogen auf die Stahlplatte und grinste böse. "Das war doch nicht wegen gestern Abend, oder?"

Wieder nur eisiges Schweigen, nur unterbrochen durch das _zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzziiiiiiiiiiiiiiP!_ Der Tassen, die mit Macht in ihr metallenes Gefängnis gesteckt wurden.

„Was war gestern Nacht, Draco?", fragte Goyle und der blonde Slytherin verfluchte sich selbst dafür, so laut gesprochen zu haben. Das Beste wäre, das Spiel weiter zu spielen.

Er grinste über seine Schulter zu dem bulligen Paar und erwiderte: „Sagen wir mal, Weasley hier hat einen kleinen Faible für Schlangen. Na ja, ich kann's mir nicht leisten, mit einer Weasley in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen zu werden." Er deutete mit seinen Augenbrauen in Ginnys Richtung, was Crabbe und Goyle in einen hirnlosen Lachkrampf ausbrechen ließ.

Draco drehte sich wieder zu der vor Wut schäumenden jungen Hexe in dem Kiosk um und sagte provozierend: „Also, hast du schon den Brief geschrieben?"

Ginny warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick aus ihren eisgrünen Augen zu, bevor sie die mit Fett verklebten Frittierkörbe in das Spülbecken warf.

Draco lehnte sich weiter über die Theke und flüsterte: „Ginny-Mädchen."

„Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst mich so nicht nennen.", zischte die junge Hexe, schrubbte die Drahtkörbe mit einer Metallbürste und wünschte sich, es wäre Malfoys Gesicht, das sie in das trübe Wasser drückte.

Der Zauberer strich mit einem Finger über die zerkratzte Theke. „Komm schon, Weasley. Schließ dieses Höllenloch für heute und wir gehen zu mir und spielen."

„Zieh Leine, Malfoy!"

„Ich lass dich auch meinen Zauberstab benutzen." Noch mehr hirnloses Gelächter unter dem Sonnenschirm.

Ginny, die zusammengesunken war, warf die Bürste in das Seifenwasser. „Du raffst es nicht, oder? Du verstehst es EINFACH nicht, verdammt noch mal!" Sie wirbelte zu Malfoy herum, ihre Augen waren mit wütenden Tränen gefüllt. „Ich BRAUCHE diesen Job, du reiches Arschloch! Weißt du, wie schwer es ist, einen gutbezahlten Sommerjob zu bekommen?" Spöttisch schlug sie sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. „Ach ja! Du bist ja ein Faulenzer!" Sie sprach das Wort Faulenzer wie einen Fluch aus.

Draco zwang sich, nicht vor dem Zorn und dem Schmerz in Ginnys Gesicht zurückzuweichen. _Anscheinend NICHT in der Verfassung für ein bisschen Spaß. Ooooooooooooooooooo-kay. Zeit__, ein neues Spiel zu spielen. _Er griff in die Tasche seiner tiefsitzenden Shorts und zog ein Portemonnaie hervor. Draco überlegte sich, einen Drink zu ordern, mit Dick und Doof davon zu schlendern und der Hexe die Zeit zu geben, ein bisschen abzukühlen, um dann alleine wiederzukommen. Er lehnte es ab, die Möglichkeit, die seine Mutter ihm beschafft hatte, zu verschwenden. Er würde mit Weasley sprechen! Er würde sie dazu bringen, ihm zu zu hören!

„Also, dieser Faulenzer hätte gerne eine Limo." Draco räusperte sich und schob die verlangte Münze über den Tresen.

„Nein!"

„Was?"

„Dumm, faul und taub. Es überrascht mich doch immer wieder, Malfoy."

„Ich verlange, dass du mir eine große Kirschcola machst!"

„Ich habe geschlossen!"

„Hast du nicht!" Draco knallte beide Hände flach auf den Tresen.

„Jawohl, habe ich.", schrie Ginny.

„Nein!", antwortete Draco, der sich plötzlich selbst gut gefiel, in derselben Lautstärke.

„DOCH!" Ginny beugte sich vor und löste den Riegel, der das Rollo hielt. Mit einem erschütternden Knall fiel es runter. Dracos Schmerzensschreie brachten das erste Lächeln des Tages auf Ginnys Lippen.

Auf der anderen Seite der Trennwand leckte Draco das Blut von seinen gequetschten und schnell blau werdenden Fingern. Crabbe und Goyle eilten an seine Seite.

„Draco, Mann, du kannst die Schlampe damit nicht davon kommen lassen!", machte Goyle ihm klar, während er seinen Zauberstab zog.

Jo!", stimmte Crabbe zu. „Willst du, dass wir sie für dich aufmischen?"

Durch das Pochen in seinen misshandelten Händen hindurch, stellte Draco sich vor, wie die beiden Schläger die winzige Frau verprügelten. Ihm wurde außerdem klar, dass das unter keinen Umständen geschehen durfte. Das wäre zu charakterlos.

„Nein!", brüllte er und griff nach seinem eigenen Zauberstab. „Ich will das alleine regeln." Sein kalter, harter Ton versprach viel Leiden für die hochnäsige Ziege und Crabbe und Goyle strahlten bei dem Gedanken.

Sie stürmten auf die Seite des Metallcontainers und fanden die Tür verschlossen und verhext vor. „Ihr steht Schmiere!", zischte Draco und fixierte seinen Willen darauf, Weasleys Banne zu brechen.

Er brauchte dafür mehrere Versuche, aber schließlich explodierte die Tür auf der Innenseite. Alle drei Zauberer warfen sich auf den Boden, als Flüche aus dem dunklen Inneren herausschossen.

„Deckt mich und dann bleibt draußen!", befahl Draco, ehe er auf die offene Tür zusprang, während Flüche über seine Schultern zischten und in der Düsternis des kleinen Ladens verschwanden. Er tauchte auch darin ein, kickte die Tür zu und erhellte den engen Raum mit einem aufblitzenden Zauberspruch. Er verschloss die Augen vor dem gleißenden Lichtstrahl und hoffte, dass er die Hexe wenigstens kurzzeitig geblendet hatte. Sie könnte ihn in dieser kleinen Zelle zu Kleinholz zerhacken.

„Accio Zauberstab!", rief Draco und fluchte heftig, als Ginnys Zauberstab ihn hart auf die Nase schlug. Nach dem ihn attackierenden Stab greifend, sprang er auf die Füße, seine Augen schossen durch die schattenreiche Umgebung. Auf Grund des heruntergelassenen Rollos war die Hitze des Grills und der Frittiertöpfe drückend und das einzige Licht kroch unter dem geschlossenen Rollo hervor.

Wo konnte sich das Mädchen verstecken, fragte Draco sich. Dieser Container ist nicht SO groß. Außer… Dies war ein Zauberergebäude und Augen konnten getäuscht werden. Da konnten mehrere Kammern auf der anderen Seite sein. Vorsichtig ging er an der Theke vorbei, um um die Ecke zu gucken.

Mit einem Kampfgebrüll sprang Ginny Draco von der Stelle aus an, an der sie sich hinter dem Eisbehälter versteckt hatte. Sie fing mit einem zornigen Griff die Hand ein, die ihren Zauberstab hielt und zog sie an ihren Mund heran. Ihre Zähne versenkten sich mit zufrieden stellendem Resultat in seinem Handgelenk. Draco heulte vor Schmerz auf und ihr Zauberstab flog aus seiner Hand.

Nur, um mit einem zischenden Plop in einem der Frittiertöpfe zu landen.

Mit einem unterdrückten Schrei machte Ginny einen Schritt nach vorne und streckte instinktiv ihre Hand nach dem Topf aus.

Draco fing sie in einer harten Umarmung ein. „Hast du den Verstand verloren?", schrie er.

Ginnys Befreiungsversuche wurden stärker, als sie heftig gegen seine nackten Schienbeine trat und ihre Nägel sich in seine schwitzenden Arme gruben. Draco grunzte gegen den Schmerz und rang mit der um sich schlagenden Frau, bis er es schaffte, ihr Gesicht auf die Theke zu drücken, sein Oberkörper gegen ihren bebenden Rücken gepresst. Ihre Hände waren so schlüpfrig und gefährlich wie Schlangen, als er darum kämpfte, sie unter ihrem Körper hervorzuziehen und sie gegen ihre bockenden Hüften zu drücken. Am Ende hatte er sie gefangen, unter ihm eingesperrt. Unter seiner Wange konnte Draco ihren schweren Atem und den schnellen Schlag ihres Herzens hören. Eine kupferne Locke ihres Haares klebte an dem Schweiß auf Dracos Gesicht und Lippen, zwang ihn, gegen die klebende Strähne zu pusten.

„Lass mich los!", grummelte Ginny und Draco musste über ihre Beharrlichkeit lächeln.

„Ich weiß nicht, Ginny-Mädchen. Ich fühl mich hier eigentlich ganz wohl."

„Du Bastard!" Sie versuchte, sich aufzubäumen, aber sein schwereres Gewicht ließ ihr keinen Millimeter.

„Ich könnte den ganzen Tag so liegen bleiben.", sagte Draco provozierend, aber er meinte es fast ernst, ihre Position ließ ihn entzückende Bilder sehen. Er bewegte sein Becken und hörte die Frau unter ihm nach Luft schnappen. Zu spät erinnerte er sich an ihr Trauma und bereute seine Aktion. Er verringerte den Druck auf Ginny und fragte: „ Wenn ich dich loslasse, versprichst du mir, dich zu benehmen?"

Ginny bleib eine ganze Zeit lang still, antwortete dann aber mit gedämpfter Stimme: „Nur, wenn du es auch tust."

„Als Zeichen meines guten Willens, werde ich deinen frittierten Zauberstab zurückholen."

Ginny dachte einen Moment nach und dann fühlte Draco, wie sie mit den Achseln zuckte. „Okay."

„Auf drei also. Eins, zwei." Auf drei sprang er zurück, während Ginny herumwirbelte und ihn böse durch ihr zerwuscheltes Haar anfunkelte.

Draco hielt eine beschwichtigende Hand in die Luft und sagte: „Jetzt rette ich deinen Zauberstab aus seinem heißen Bad. Wo soll ich ihn hinlegen?"

Ginny strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und deutete auf etwas. „Ins Spülbecken, denke ich. Er wird verdammt heiß sein."

Draco nickte. „Also gut." Er zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf das zischende Fett und sagte: „Wingardium Leviosa." Ginnys Zauberstab stieg langsam und brutzelnd in die Luft, heißes Öl tropfte von ihm hinunter. Draco manövrierte das Teil auf die Spüle und löste den Zauberspruch. Der Zauberstab versank in dem Seifenwasser.

„Meinst du, die Hitze hat ihn irgendwie geschädigt?", fragte Ginny in einem entsetzten Flüstern.

„Der ist von Ollivander?", fragte der blonde Zauberer.

Ginny nickte, ihre Augen waren immer noch auf die Seifenblasen gerichtet.

„Na ja, er ist bekannt dafür, ausgezeichnete Zauberstäbe zu machen.", antwortete Draco. Er ließ seine Hand, die mit Zahnabdrücken übersät war, durch sein Haar streichen und blickte fragend auf seine Begleiterin. „Meinst du nicht, du solltest es einfach ausprobieren? Weißt du, gucken, ob er in Ordnung ist."

Ginny schoss ihm einen wütenden Blick von der Seite zu. „Du hast keine Angst, dass ich deine Eier in den Mixer hexe?"

Draco schauderte, grinste aber. „Du hast versprochen, dich zu benehmen. Ich nehme dich beim Wort."

„Verfluchter Idiot!", murmelte die Hexe und griff in das Wasser. Sie fischte ein paar Sekunden darin herum und zog dann den tropfenden Zauberstab hervor. Sie stellte den Wasserhahn an, spülte den Stab ab und trocknete ihn mit dem unteren Teil ihres T-Shirts ab. Sie beäugte den schimmernden Stab besorgt, dann spähte sie mit Vorsicht zu Malfoy hinüber.

„Sieht okay aus." Idiot.

„Nun.", antwortete der Zauberer gelassen. „Probier's aus. Irgendetwas Einfaches, nur für den Fall.", riet er.

Ginny zeigte auf einen eingeweichten Frittierkorb. „Wingardium Leviosa!" Der Korb erhob sich gehorsam in die Luft. Erleichterung durchströmte Ginny.

Dann wirbelte sie herum, drückte Draco den Zauberstab mit der immer noch warmen Spitze zwischen die Augen. „Wie KANNST du es wagen, mich so anzugreifen, du… du… MALFOY, du!", zischte Ginny.

Draco schielte, als er wütend den bräunlichen Stab entlang in die zwei gleichen Fässer voll grünem Feuer starrte, bis sein Blick auf den Sommersprossen zur Ruhe kam.

„Du hast es versprochen!", knurrte er und hob seine Hände hoch, um seine Kapitulation deutlich zu machen.

„Ich habe nichts getan.", antwortete Ginny. „Bis jetzt." Sie beobachtete den gut aussehenden Zauberer am Ende ihres Zauberstabs. „Warum kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen, Draco? Bitte. Weißt du, wie viel Ärger ich mir deinetwegen gestern Abend eingesackt habe? Meine Familie hat sogar das Ministerium eingeschaltet, Herrgottnochmal!"

Draco schloss seine silbernen Augen und seufzte tief. „Sieh mal, Weasley. Können wir das ohne Zauberstäbe diskutieren?"

Langsam senkte Ginny den Arm, jeder Zeit bereit, ihn zur Verteidigung wieder zu heben, sollte Draco auch nur den Hauch einer Attacke zeigen.

Sich gegenseitig in die Augen schauend, legten beide ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Tresen, die Finger schwebten kurze Zeit über den Stäben, ehe sie sie wegzogen.

„Kannst du mir einen kleinen Gefallen tun?", fragte Draco.

„Kommt drauf an." Ginny wich ihm aus.

„Könntest du ein paar mal laut schreien?" Draco zuckte mit dem platinumblonden Kopf in Richtung Tür. „Crabbe und Goyle sind draußen, und weißt du…"

„Oh, ja, klar.", stimmte sie zu. Ginny holte tief Luft und brüllte, als Draco mit seinen Händen auf die Metalltür des Eisbehälters schlug.

„Ganz recht, du Hure!", rief Draco über die Schreie. „Ich besorg's dir!"

Es gab anerkennenden Beifall von der anderen Seite und Ginny zog eine Braue hoch. „Hure?", brummte sie.

Er zuckte bloß mit den Achseln, sein Lächeln ließ ihr Herz lustige Dinge in dem Käfig aus Rippen tun.

„Also, Ginny-Mädchen,", begann Draco, ihr plötzliches Stirnrunzeln ignorierend. „Das wegen gestern Nacht tut mir leid. Woher sollte ich wissen, dass du zu einem zitternden Haufen zusammenfällst, als ich versuchte, mit dir zu reden? Und das war alles, was ich wollte. Nur reden."

Als die Frau weiterhin still blieb, fuhr er fort. „Ich konnte dich nicht so in der Gasse sitzen lassen. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, als dich mit zu mir nach Hause zu nehmen. Ich war besorgt um dich."

Ginny starrte auf ihre Sandalen, verschränkte ihre Arme in einer defensiven Haltung über der Brust. „Worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?"

Draco fühlte sich zuversichtlicher und verkleinerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen, kam näher, aber berührte sie noch nicht. „Nichts Wichtiges. Alles Wichtige." Er strich mit einem Finger ihren Arm entlang. „Ich habe gestern Nacht die Wahrheit gesagt, Ginny. Ich wurde zu einem lebenslänglichen Tod verurteilt. Ich wollte meine letzten Tage der Freiheit mit jemandem Besonderes verbringen."

Das ließ sie hoch gucken, weg von der Betrachtung ihrer Schuhe. Ihre Brauen verzogen sich vor Ärger. „Verarsch mich nicht, Malfoy. Die einzige ‚besondere' Person in diesem Kiosk bist du."

„Warum bist du so verdammt abweisend?", fragte Draco und beugte sich weiter vor. „Was ist so schwer daran, zu glauben, dass ich dich verlockend interessant finde. Warum sollte ich nicht mit dir ein bisschen Zeit verbringen?"

Ginny tippte mit einem schlanken Finger gegen seine Brust. „Weil ich eine Weasley bin und du ein Malfoy!"

Draco rieb sich die Augen mit einer Hand, ehe er über seine Nase strich. „Ich weiß. Ich habe mir über die Jahre dasselbe gesagt, und trotzdem habe ich mich nie überzeugt. Würde es dir was ausmachen, noch mal zu schreien?"

Ginny willigte in seine Bitte ein. „Geh von mir runter, du Slytherin Bastard!" Sie wurde durch Pfiffe und Gejohle belohnt.

„Danke schön."

„Da nicht für. So…"

„Ja.", antwortete Draco, „So…"

„Wenn ich deine Entschuldigung annehme, gehst du dann weg?", fragte Ginny mit leiser Stimme.

„Gehst du mit mir aus? Heute Abend?"

„Nein!"

„Ginny-Mädchen, ich verspreche, ich…"

_KLATSCH!_

„Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst mich so nicht nennen!"

Seine Wange brannte von ihrer Ohrfeige und Draco zuckte geschlagen zurück. Er hob seinen Zauberstab auf und schob ihn in seine hintere Hosentasche. Er ließ seinen Blick noch einen langen Moment auf ihr ruhen, sog den Anblick ihres kleinen Gesichts mit den großen grünen Augen auf, die Strähnen ihres roten Haares, die sich aus dem Haarband, das sie benutzt hatte, um es zu bändigen, gelöst hatten, die Art, wie ihre kleinen runden Brüste sich unter dem hässlichen, dreckigen T-Shirt, das so hübsch an ihr aussah, hoben und senkten. Mit einem Nicken drehte er sich um, um zu gehen. Dann entdeckte er die Münzen, die er zuvor auf die Theke gelegt hatte. Er schaute zurück zu Ginny.

„Ich habe für eine Limo bezahlt." Als sie sich nicht bewegte, fuhr er fort. „Keine Sorge. Ich mach's mir selbst."

Draco reichte über die schmale Spanne, ergriff einen großen Styroporbecher aus dem Halter. Er öffnete den Eisbehälter und fasste nach dem Behälter mit den schimmernden Kristallen, ehe er in den kleinen Kühlschrank nach der Flasche mit Kirscharoma griff. Er legte seine Finger um das runde Plastik und goss einen langen Strahl des roten Saftes in das Eis, währenddessen er Ginnys Blick spürte, der jeder seiner Bewegungen folgte. Er goss noch einen extra Strahl des Aromas in den Becher, weil er es so gerne mochte und stellte die Flasche zurück in den Kühlschrank. Er drehte sich um und ging mit großen Schritten auf den Limospender zu, seine Stirn gerunzelt, als würde er nachdenken. Draco schob den Becher unter die passende Düse und drückte den Hebel, einen zischenden Strahl karamellisierten und mit Kohlensäure versetzten Wassers in den Becher füllend. Mit militärischer Präzision ging er zu dem Gewürzregal. Er öffnete den Deckel von dem Kirschbehälter, schickte Ginny ein schelmisches Lächeln, zog eine der tropfenden, rubinroten Früchte heraus und ließ sie mit einem Schlenker seines Handgelenks in den Becher fallen.

„Du hast aufgepasst.", komplimentierte Ginny.

Draco zuckte mit den Achseln. „Es war immer ein Teil meiner Freude. Dich zu beobachten. Mein Gott, ich liebe diese Dinger." Er schüttelte den Becher und nahm einen großen Schluck. Ginny sah, wie sein Adamsapfel in dem gebräunten Hals auf und abhüpfte. Ein wenig der Limonade tropfte an den Seiten des Bechers heraus und rieselte hinunter, verdunkelte den Stoff des ärmellosen T-Shirts, das er trug. Plötzlich fühlte sich ihr Mund sehr trocken an.

Das Eis klapperte laut, als Draco den Becher senkte und bemerkte, dass Ginny ihn mit einem gespannten Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete. Draco griff in den Becher und zog die Kirsche heraus, indem er sie an dem scharlachroten Stiel festhielt. Eifersüchtig nahm Draco die Augen der rothaarigen Hexe in Besitz, während er langsam näher kam, die tropfende Frucht baumelte zwischen seinen Fingern.

„Mach deinen Mund auf, Ginny.", flüsterte er, als seine Zehen ihre eigenen berührten. Er war so nah, dass er sehen konnte, wie sein Atem die Haarsträhnen nahe ihrem Ohr kräuselte. Er fühlte ein Zittern in der Luft zwischen ihren Körpern, aber er riskierte sein Glück ein wenig weiter und kam noch näher. „Öffne deine Lippen."

Ohne zu blinzeln gehorchte Ginny langsam. Sie war durch sein Starren wie hypnotisiert. Es war, als wenn sie auf Zwillingssterne schaute. Sein Atem auf ihrer Wange war heiß und sie konnte den gesunden Schweiß auf seiner Haut riechen. Ein kleiner Platz in ihrem Bauch zog sich zusammen, drehte sich um sich selbst und Ginny zitterte dank dieses Gefühls. Sie fühlte die eisige Haut der schwebenden Kirsche an ihren Lippen und sog sanft an der Frucht, ließ ihre Zungenspitze dagegen schnellen.

Draco stöhnte. „Nimm sie zwischen deine Zähne. Ja, genauso. Und jetzt halt sie."

Ginny fühlte einen abrupten Zug, als Draco den Stiel abmachte und die Kirsche zwischen ihren weißen Zähnen eingeklemmt ließ. Die Atmung der beiden war kurz und stoßweise, als Draco verblüfft wieder näher kam, als Ginny ihre Hand hob und sanft über seine Taille strich. Ihre Augen hatten sich noch immer nicht verloren und er flüsterte: „ Beiß rein."

Ihre Zähne durchbohrten die feste, rote Haut, ließen den Saft über ihre Lippen und ihr Kinn hinunter laufen. Ihre Lider fielen zu, als Draco ihren Namen hauchte: „Ginny!", ehe er seine Hälfte der geteilten Frucht einforderte. Draco schob sie in seinem Mund nach hinten, um Ginnys süße Lippen mit seinen eigenen zu streifen, bereit, zurück zu springen, sollte sie durchdrehen. Sie schwankte gegen ihn und er legte seine Hände auf den Tresen hinter ihren Hüften. Ginnys Finger zitterten, als sie ihnen endlich erlaubte, die harten Muskeln über Dracos Rippen zu berühren und sie seufzte gegen seinen Mund.

Draco beließ den Kuss leicht, zärtlich. Jetzt, da er sie in seiner Umarmung hatte, wagte er nicht, etwas zu riskieren, das sie wieder zur Flucht treiben würde. „Ginny." Er murmelte gegen ihre Lippen. „So süß. Ich wusste, du würdest so sein. Du musstest einfach so sein. Meine sü0e Ginny."

Ihre Hände drückten fester gegen seine Seiten und griffen weiter um seinen Rücken herum, vergrößerten die Berührungsfläche, indem sie die Finger spreizte. Vorsichtig ließ Draco sich von ihr noch näher ziehen, bis ihre Oberkörper sich berührten. Seine Lippen tanzten über ihr Kinn und ihren Kiefer entlang, um einen Kuss auf ihre zierliche Ohrmuschel zu platzieren. „Ginny." Er seufzte an ihrer Haut. Sie stöhnte und Draco konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er zu ihrem Mund zurückkehrte und sanft an ihrer Unterlippe sog.

Behutsam legte Draco seine Arme in einer lockeren Umarmung um sie und drückte seine Lippen gegen ihre schimmernde Stirn. „Ich werde dich niemals verletzen, Ginny." Er besiegelte seinen Schwur mit einem erneuten Kuss. „Ich verspreche es dir."

Ginny ließ ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust fallen, konnte es kaum glauben, dass sie von Draco Malfoy gehalten und geküsst wurde. Sie, die für Jahre sogar die Berührung ihrer eigenen Mutter zurückgewiesen hatte, hing an dem großen Slytherin, als wäre er ihr Fels in der Brandung.

Und es fühlte sich richtig an.

Es fühlte sich so richtig an.

So tat es beinahe weh, als Draco sich aus ihren Armen löste und zurückwich. Er sah ihr in die Augen und flüsterte scharf: „Ich meines es ernst. Ich werde dir niemals wehtun." Er schluckte hart. „Und wenn du mich lässt, werde ich den Hurensohn, der das getan hat, jagen und ich würde ihn nur für dich töten. Ich werde den Bastard zu dir bringen und ihn töten. Nur für dich."

Er hob seinen Becher auf, schüttelte ihn und trank ihn dann aus. Er warf ihn in den Mülleimer und wandte sich zu Tür, wo er schließlich noch einmal stoppte. Ohne sich umzudrehen zischte er: „Pass auf dich auf, Weasley. Und achte nicht auf das, was du mich zu den beiden Schakalen sagen hörst." Mit einem Schnappen des Türschlosses war er verschwunden, ließ Ginny keuchend zurück, ihre Arme eng um ihren Bauch gewickelt.

„Also, Draco, man, wie lief's? Hast du's ihr gegeben?", fragte Goyle mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

Der Blonde nickte hämisch.

„Gut gemacht, Draco!", applaudierte Crabbe lachend. „War es gut?"

Draco sah ihn ungläubig an. „Bist du bescheuert, oder was? Sie ist ein Rotschopf."

„Jo, stimmt."

„Es wäre bestimmt nett, so was in der Hinterhand zu haben, wenn Pansy mal nicht kann. Wisst ihr, was ich meine, Leute?", antwortete Draco mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen, bog den Rücken durch und strich sich zufrieden über den Bauch. „Ich habe jetzt einen ganz schönen Appetit bekommen. Was meint ihr, ich besorg uns allen ein gutes Mittagessen?" Ohne auf die Antwort zu warten, schlenderte Draco weg, den Strand entlang. Die beiden stämmigen Zauberer starrten seiner kleiner werdenden Gestalt nach und blickten sich dann an.

„Hast du das gehört?", fragte Goyle.

„Klar, Draco geht zum Mittagessen."

„Nicht der Teil, du Arschloch! Der Teil über Weasley in der Hinterhand haben?" Er wackelte mit einer Braue. „Ich denke, ich weiß, was für ein Hochzeitsgeschenk wir für Draco besorgen können. Und es wird uns nicht einen Knut kosten."

„Oh man!", gluckste Crabbe. Das ist cool."

„Yea, aber wir werden ein bisschen Hilfe benötigen. Lass uns Draco's Alten besuchen. Er ist immer zu haben für ein bisschen Spaß. Und außerdem hasst er die Weasleys."

Bösartig grinsend folgten sie Draco über den Sand.

* * *

So, und wie immer hätten wir gerne Reviews.

Wer die Geschichte auf Englisch lesen möchte, soll mir bitte bescheid sagen, dann geb ich ihm die Adresse.

Und lest doch alle mal meine andere Story, die wirklich von mir ist.


	4. Fett im Feuer

So meine Lieben.

Nix gehört mir, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört Miss Rowling und der Plot gotsnape. Die übrigens begeistert ist, dass ihr die Story so mögt.

* * *

Kapitel 4- Fett im Feuer 

Ginny öffnete den Stand wieder, kurz nachdem Draco gegangen war. Sie trug eine heitere Gelassenheit in ihrem sommersprossigem Gesicht wie ein ‚heute geöffnet' - Schild und grüßte jeden Kunden mit einem Lächeln, während sie Nägelkauend über ihren Selbstrespekt nachdachte, der hoch und runter ging.

Draco Malfoy hatte sie geküsst!

Und sie, Ginny Weasley, hatte es erlaubt.

Nein, es nicht nur erlaubt. Sie hatte mitgemacht! Die Hitze von den Frittierkörben war eine gute Entschuldigung für die aufsteigende Röte auf ihren Wangen, als Ginny sich an die festen Muskeln auf Dracos Rücken unter ihren suchenden Händen und die Art, wie sein Haar sich an die schweißige, feuchte Neigung seiner nackten Schulter anschmiegte, erinnerte. Sie hatte gezittert vor furchtbarem Verlangen, als er seine starken Arme leicht um ihren Körper geschlungen hatte. Selbst jetzt konnte sie ihn auf ihrer Haut riechen.

Sie, die keinem Mann seit ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts erlaubt hatte, ihr näher zu kommen, hatte akzeptiert, nein, hatte nach der Berührung des größten Feindes ihrer Familie verlangt!

Und doch, er hatte sich so gut angefühlt.

‚Ginny, du dumme Gans', schnappte eine irritierte Stimme in ihrem Kopf. ‚Die schleichende Schlange hat irgendetwas vor und denkt, er kann dich verarschen! In fünf Tagen', fuhr Ginnys innere Molly fort, 'wird er mit Pansy Parkinson verheiratet werden. Der Scheißkerl sucht bloß nach einem letzten kleinen Techtelmechtel, ehe sie ihn mit den guten alten Kugel – und Kettenfesseln ankettet.'

Ginny seufzte wütend und befahl der darauf herumreitenden Stimme, sich zu verpissen.

Das Gefühl von Dracos Kuss, klebrig von Limo und Kirschsaft, klang immer noch in ihrem Körper nach. Sie war mehrmals kurz davor gewesen, den Rest Saft um ihren Mund herum und den Weg, den seine Lippen zu ihrem Ohr gegangen waren, abzuwaschen, konnte sich aber nicht dazu durchringen, den Beweis der Berührung des Zauberers zu entfernen. Es war alles, was sie jemals von Draco Malfoy besitzen würde. Die Erinnerung an diese Lippen, die Art, in der sie wie sanfte Flammen über ihre Haut gewandert waren, die Worte, die sie geformt hatten, ließen sie vor unnennbaren Gefühle erschauern.

Ich werde dich niemals verletzen, Ginny.

Tja, man kann nichts verletzen, was man nicht berühren darf, beharrte Ginny leise, während sie Gewürzsalz über eine Tüte Fish&Chips kippte, ehe sie sie einem wartenden Kunden übergab.

Und wenn du mich lässt, werde ich den Hurensohn, der das getan hat, jagen und ich würde ihn töten – nur für dich.

Oh Draco, seufzte Ginny. Wenn es doch nur wahr wäre!

Aber als sie in seine Mondblauen Augen gesehen hatte, hatte Ginny ihm geglaubt

Die junge Hexe warf ein mit Krümeln beladenen Lappen in das nun lauwarme Abwaschwasser und schnaubte über ihre eigene Dummheit. Dem Wort eines Malfoy trauen? Dieser Weg führte zur sicheren Zerstörung. Warum konnte er nicht derselbe verschwörerische Fluchschleuderer bleiben, den sie von der Schule kannte? Warum musste er ausgerechnet hier auftauchen, mit dem Aussehen der männlichen Hauptrolle in einem feuchten Traum, mit seinem dunkelgebräunten Körper und platinblondem Haar, seinen zärtlichen Worten und seinen Lippen…

Oh ihr Götter, diese Lippen!

Ginny lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie derselbe Mund Flüche gezischt hatte, als sie versucht hatte an ihm und seinen Spießgesellen vorbei in ein Klassenzimmer zu schlüpfen. Das Verhexen hatte in ihrem fünften Jahr begonnen. Aus einem seltsamen Grund hatte Malfoy damit aufgehört, Harry Potter zu plagen und hatte seinen Blick auf die Jüngste des Weasley Clans gerichtet. Am Anfang hatten Ginny die Flüche verängstigt und verwirrt, aber eines Tages hatte sie die leuchtende Einladung, mitzuspielen, hinter Malfoys silbernem Blick bemerkt und hatte alle Vorsicht und Anstand über Bord geworfen. Viel zu lange hatte sie sich vor Gleichaltrigen versteckt, hatte es vorgezogen, alleine zu sein, am Rande des sozialen Netzes ihrer Schule zu stehen. Nun, endlich, gab es eine Möglichkeit, Spaß zu haben, ohne das Risiko eine Beziehung einzugehen. Sie konnte die schleimige Kerkerbrut nach Herzenslust verhexen. Sie war eine Weasley, er ein Malfoy. Sie waren Feinde und man erwartete von ihnen, gegeneinander zu kämpfen.

Oder?

Malfoy zu jagen war schnell Ginnys liebste Freizeitbeschäftigung geworden und sie betrieb diesen Sport mit leidenschaftlichem Enthusiasmus. Dank eines unausgesprochenen Abkommens bombardierte sich das Paar nie mit Flüchen, die Schmerz oder Erniedrigung brachten, obwohl die zwei Stunden, die sie mit Pfauenfedern unter ihrem Schulumhang herumgeschlichen war, ziemlich unangenehm gewesen waren, erinnerte sich Ginny. Sie hatte es Draco mit einem mächtigen Rapunzel-Fluch heimgezahlt. Madam Pomfrey war dazu gezwungen gewesen, den schreienden Slytherin an dem immer weiter wachsenden Seil seines blonden Haares, das aus seinen Nasenlöchern kam, aufzuhängen, und ihn mit einer silbernen Schere freizuschneiden, bis der Fluch gebrochen werden konnte. Ginny hatte hinter der Tür des Krankenflügels gestanden, vor Lachen beinahe platzend, beinahe ohne sich um die Woche Strafarbeit mit Filch zu kümmern, die sie sich für ihre Tat eingehandelt hatte. Der Anblick Malfoys, wie er an seinem eigenen Nasenhaar hing, war eine ihrer kostbarsten Erinnerungen.

Und jetzt musste dieser arrogante Blödmann alles ruinieren, indem er hier auftauchte!

Der Rest des Nachmittags schlich mit einer qualvollen Unlust in den frühen Abend und Ginny atmete auf vor Erleichterung, als der Tag endlich endete. Trotz ihrer Angst war Draco nicht wieder am Kiosk aufgetaucht, und als sie den letzten Rest Müll einsammelte, ertappte sich Ginny dabei, wie sie sich einem kleinen flatternden Stück Enttäuschung hingeben wollte. „Er hat ein eigenes Leben, das er ruinieren kann, auch ohne dass er es mit meinem verbindet.", ermahnte sich die Hexe streng. Ginny nahm den Sack auf, der die Einnahmen des Tages enthielt und ließ ihre grünen Augen über die winzige, stählerne Kammer schweifen. Alles war bereit für die Geschäfte des nächsten Tages; Aromaflaschen aufgefüllt, Becher-, Deckel- und Strohhalmspender aufgestockt. Die rechteckigen Metallbehälter für Nüsse und Garnierungen waren bis oben hin voll und der Tresen war bis auf Hochglanz gescheuert und poliert. Keine Arbeit war vergessen worden. Sogar der Boden glitzerte von dem Extra-Wisch, mit dem die Hexe die normalerweise matte Oberfläche bearbeitet hatte. Also kein Grund, weiter hier rum zu stehen.

Nein, nicht einer.

Ein Gewicht legte sich auf ihre Brust, als Ginny den Kiosk verließ, ihre normalen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ignorierend, da ihre Gedanken fortfuhren, bei der verwirrenden Begegnung mit Draco zu verweilen. Nachdem sie abgeschlossen hatte, überquerte sie die mit Muschen bedeckte Picknickfläche und ließ den schwarzen Müllsack mit einem grazilen Schwung ihres Armes in den offenen Müllcontainers fallen.

„Accio Zauberstab."

Ginny hörte kaum den gerufenen Zauberspruch über das Rauschen der Brandung hinweg, aber sie spürte, wie ihr Zauberstab aus der hinteren Tasche ihrer Hotpants flog. Mit einem Knurren wirbelte sie herum, drückte ihren Rücken gegen das immer noch warme Metall des Containers, ihre Knie leicht gebeugt, ihre Fäuste eng an ihre Brust gedrückt. Die Geldtasche fiel unbemerkt zu Boden. Crabbe und Goyle blockierten ihre Sicht auf die Straße, beide Zauberer trugen ein identisches, idiotisches Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Hey, Weasley." Gregory Goyle versuchte, gelangweilt und gedehnt zu sprechen, als das Paar näher glitt. Nun leuchteten die Straßenlaternen hinter den bedrohlichen Gestalten, machten sie zu schwarzen Silhouetten.

Ginny blieb still, ihre Augen schossen zwischen den riesigen Männern und der möglichen Sicherheit im Schatten der nahen Gebäude hin und her. Von der Küste hörte man die gedämpfte Unterhaltung und gelegentliches Gelächter der späten Spaziergänger, das wie Treibholz herüber schwappte und über dem Lärm der Wellen hüpfte. Da es sich höchstwahrscheinlich um Muggel handelte, konnte aus der Richtung keine Hilfe erwartete werden.

„Hab drüber nachgedacht, wie hart du in letzter Zeit gearbeitet hast, Weasley!" Goyle grinste böse. „Dachte mir, du würdest ein bisschen Spaß und Spiele zu schätzen wissen, also laden wir dich zu einer Party ein."

„Ich bin nicht interessiert.", krächzte Ginny durch den Kloß in ihrem Hals hervor. Ihr Körper zog sich zusammen, sie kämpfte gegen die aufkommende Angst, die drohte, sie davon zu schwemmen. Schon verwischte das Aufblitzen schwarzer Sterne ihre Sicht, während das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschte.

„Oh, aber wir bestehen darauf!" Vincent Crabbe lachte und kam noch näher. „Nicht wahr, Gregory?"

„Ja!", stimmte Goyle zu und kniff dann die Augen zu, als er seinen Partner anschaute. „Was meinst du, Vincent, ist sie von Natur aus rothaarig?"

Ein noch verwirrter Ausdruck ersetzte den, den Crabbe normalerweise trug. „Na ja, alle diese Weasleys sind Karottenköpfe, also denke ich…"

„Nein, du blöder Wichser! Ich habe mir überlegt, dass wir das selber überprüfen."

„Oh, klar." Ein gefährliches Grinsen erschien auf beiden Gesichtern, als die Zauberer ihre glitzernden Augen wieder auf die zitternde Hexe richteten. „Nichts spricht dagegen, dass wir vor der Party nicht auch unseren Spaß haben."

Goyle streckte eine fleischige Hand aus und umklammerte Ginnys Oberarm. Den leeren Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht ignorierend, riss er sie zu sich. Er ließ seine Zunge grob über ihr Gesicht fahren und grunzte: „Du schmeckst nach altem Fett. Wir müssen dir eine ordentliche Dusche vor der Party verpassen."

Die Panik, die in Ginny aufgestiegen war, erreichte die Oberfläche. Die daraus resultierende Explosion wusch über sie hinweg und mit einem Schrei voll Wut und Angst griff sie an. Ihre Nägel grubentiefe Furchen in Goyles Wange, während sie ihr Knie mit soviel Wucht in seine Leistengegend rammte, dass es ihn zu Boden riss. In ihrem Wahn versuchte Ginny nicht, zu fliehen, sondern warf sich um sich schlagend und beißend auf ihr zu Boden gestrecktes Opfer.

Vincent, geschockt, zögerte eine Sekunde, ehe er sich in die Auseinandersetzung stürzte. Die schreiende Hexe an ihrem Haar reißend, zog er sie von dem stöhnenden Goyle, nur damit das Mädchen sich zu ihm umdrehte und auf ihn losging wie eine Katze, sich beißend, krallend und spuckend einen Weg seine massige Gestalt hinauf bahnte. Rückwärts taumelnd wurde Vincent hart zu Boden geworfen, Ginnys Knie rammten sich in seine Brust, als sie auf seinen Bauch fiel.

Über den Lärm des Kampfgetümmels hörte man ein kaltes, freudloses Lachen. "Jungs, Jungs.", sagte Lucius Malfoy eisig, als er in das goldene Licht der Straßenlaterne trat. „Was würden eure Eltern sagen, wenn sie euch jetzt sehen könnten, wie ihr euch im Schmutz suhlt wie gewöhnliche Muggelschläger?" Er verzog seine aristokratische Lippe verächtlich, während er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel zog.

„Expelliarmus!"

Der Fluch riss Ginny von dem angeschlagenen Zauberer unter ihr und schleuderte die Hexe über den mit Kies bedeckten Platz. Sie kam schlitternd gegen den Container zum Stehen, ihr Schädel schlug mit einem dumpfen Knall gegen das Metall. Die Gewalt des Schlages schockte den Wahn, der in ihrem Körper wütete, brachte ihn erstarrt zu einem Halt. Mit einem würgenden Stöhnen versuchte sie, sich aufzurichten, ihre Hände wühlten in dem Dreck und dem Kies, in dem sie lag. Das Geräusch näher kommender Schritte zog Ginnys Aufmerksamkeit weg von dem klopfenden Schmerz in ihrem Schädel und sie atmete tief ein, um sich auf den erneuten Kampf vorzubereiten. Mit einem Knurren sprang die Hexe auf ihre Füße, warf zwei Hände voll mit Erde und Steinen auf ihren Angreifer. Harte Finger klammerten sich um ihren Hals, verhinderten ihren Angriff. Ginny quiekte, als der letzte Rest Luft über ihre Lippen flüchtete, während ihre Finger in sinnloser Verzweiflung an dem quetschenden Druck auf ihre Luftröhre zupften.

„Du hast mich getroffen, Mädchen.", schnurrte eine drohende Stimme mit trügerischer Sanftheit. „Ich werde es mir merken. Nur noch eine Schuld mehr, die du mit deinem Körper bezahlen kannst."

Unter ihrer Sauerstoff entzogenen Panik wich Ginnys Bewusstsein in absolutem Horror zurück, als sie die Stimme des Sprechers wieder erkannte. Sie hob ihre bewölkten Augen zu den perfekten Gesichtszügen vor ihr. Auf einer der hohen Wangen rann eine dünne Spur Blut langsam über die Haut.

Lucius Malfoy lächelte. Es war eine erschreckend hübsche Maske, die durch das Fehlen jeglicher Menschlichkeit in seinen silberblauen Augen eisig wurde. Er legte seinen eleganten Kopf auf eine Seite, beobachtete Ginnys Zuckungen mit schrecklicher, kindlicher Neugier. Der Mund der Hexe öffnete und schloss sich immer wieder, da ihr Körper instinktiv darum kämpfte, Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen zu bringen. Malfoy imitierte ihre verzweifelten Versuche, seine Lippen knallten aufeinander und seine Augen waren weit geöffnet, als er wie ein Guppy auf das angeschlagene Mädchen blickte. Lucius ließ ein tiefes Lachen erklingen und schlug Ginnys Kopf hart gegen den Container, warf sie wie Abfall auf den Boden, als ihre Augen sich verdrehten.

Er drehte sich um und schwang seinen leichten Sommerumhang um seine große Gestalt. Er blickte mit Ekel auf Crabbe und Goyle, die sich aufrappelten. „Und ihr wagt es, euch Zauberer zu nennen!" Er spuckte auf den Boden. Die zwei schafften es, genügend eingeschüchtert auszusehen und Lucius grinste fies. „Also Jungs, wir haben euer Geschenk. Hebt sie auf. Wir nehmen sie mit nach Hause."

Gregory und Vincent bemühten sich, sofort zu gehorchen, und bald waren die einzigen Geräusche die der Wellen.

Immer noch damit beschäftigt, den Schulterverschluss seines Abendumhangs zu schließen, apparierte Draco an der Schwelle der goldenen Küste entlang zu der einsamen Straßenlaterne. Er begann, zielstrebig in dem Moment loszugehen, in dem seine Füße den Boden berührten, inmitten eines Knirschens der Muscheln und Kieselsteine. Der Zauberer hatte sich den größten Teil der letzten Stunde dafür verflucht, dass er Goyles prahlerischer Verkündigung zu dem lang bekannten Event des heutigen Abends gefolgt war.

Gregory hatte allen Grund zu prahlen und anzugeben, da seine Familie jenseits ihrer wildesten Träume mit der einzigartigen Ehre gesegnet worden war, DIE Junggesellenparty des Jahrzehnts auszurichten. Heute Nacht würde der Vorstand der Pureblood Male Society ihn in ihre Kreise aufnehmen, den Kronprinzen des Hauses Malfoy. Nach diesem Abend würde Draco Malfoy den erdrückenden Titel des "Unberührbaren" tragen.

Der Termin war Draco völlig entfallen. Erstens war das Event nur ein weiterer Spaten voll Erde, der in das Grab geworfen wurde, was seine Zukunft war und deswegen war es besser, sich nicht darauf zu freuen. Zweitens war der größte Teil seines Gehirns in letzter Zeit aktiv damit beschäftigt gewesen, Ginny Weasleys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und trotz ihrer aggressiven Verteidigung die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben, Pluspunkte bei der lieblichen Hexe zu verbuchen.

Weshalb er jetzt auf dem einsamen Strandabschnitt auf den Kiosk zusteuerte, der blau und schwarz im Mondlicht schien. Der frustrierte Zauberer hatte seinen Nachmittag in der Gesellschaft von Crabbe und Goyle vergeudet, die mit ihrem unersättlichen Appetit Dracos Geldbörse sehr erleichtert hatten. Er hatte gedacht, sofort nach der zweiten Runde Nachtisch flüchten zu können, aber er wurde von einer überschwänglichen, glühenden Pansy eingefangen, die keine Zeit damit verschwendet hatte, einmal Madame Boules Salon verlassend, ihren Zukünftigen aufzuspüren, um zur Schau zu stellen, was Galleonen in Verbindung mit Stunden intensiven Einweichens, Versteckens, Anmalens und Saugens schaffen konnten. Als er sich endlich von ihrer jammernden, klammernden Person gelöst hatte, war es schon Abend. Mit kaum genug Zeit, seine Klamotten gegen seinen eleganten Dinnerumhang zu tauschen, hatte sich Draco zu Fortescues Geschäft gezaubert, in der Hoffnung, Ginny Weasley zu erreichen, ehe sie den Laden für den Abend schloss. Er wurde in einer Stunde in Goyles Villa erwartet und er wünschte sich, dass diese Zeit reichte, die rothaarige Hexe von seiner Ernsthaftigkeit zu überzeugen.

Dracos Herz sank, als er die dunkle Stille des geschlossenen Shops bemerkte. Die metallene Jalousie war heruntergelassen und kein Licht drang durch die Ritzen, was ihm sagte, dass Ginny schon gegangen war.

„Verdammt!", knurrte er. „Verdammte Scheiße!" Draco ballte seine Fäuste und schlug gegen die harte Haut des Wagens und hinterließ eine Beule. An seinen schmerzenden Knöcheln saugend, stampfte er zu der Tür und warf sich mit seinem gesamten Gewicht auf die Klinke. Von der Tür abgewiesen machte sich Draco die Unmöglichkeit klar, einfach bei den Weasleys vorbeizuschauen, seufzte, legte seinen blonden Kopf gegen die Tür und erlaubte seinen herabhängenden Händen schlaff zwischen seinen gebeugten Knien zu baumeln. Warum war er überhaupt hier, fragte der Zauberer sich. Die Hexe hatte klar und deutlich gesprochen, als sie ihm sagte, sie wolle nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Trotzdem, der leichte Glanz, den er in ihren Augen gesehen hatte, und die bebende Art, in der sie danach früher am Tag an ihm gehangen hatte, straften ihre Worte lügen. War da vielleicht doch ein kleiner Funke Anziehung, Sehnsucht in der jüngsten Weasley entflammt? Für einen ganz kurzen Moment hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Ginny als seine Geliebte zu nehmen, aber er wusste, er könnte niemals mehr mit sich selbst leben, wenn er sie auf solch eine schäbige Weise erniedrigte. Sie verdiente Besseres. Zur Hölle, er war ein Idiot, überhaupt so über die Frau zu denken. Ginny würde ihn ins St. Mungo hexen.

Trotzdem wollte Draco sie wenigstens noch einmal sehen, ehe…

Draco stand auf, schüttelte den Sand von seinem Umhang und die Enttäuschung von seinem Herzen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und ließ seine Augen über den Parkplatz schweifen, nach jemandem suchend, der ihn dabei beobachten konnte, wie er Magie benutzte, und entdeckte etwas, das ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden lag. Sein Herz machte einen Satz, als er den Gegenstand wieder erkannte. Es war einer von Ginny Weasleys pinken und grünen Sandalen. Er ging auf den einsamen Schuh zu und bückte sich, um ihn aufzuheben. Der schlanke Riemen war an der Schnalle gerissen und er hing schlaff in seiner Hand. Draco, der zurück in seine detektivische Ausbildung unter Hogwarts gegenwärtigem Spion verfiel, scannte den Boden, bemerkte die aufgewühlten Steine und die Abdrücke im feuchten Sand. Es sah aus, als hätte ein Kampf stattgefunden. Dracos Herz klopfte schneller, als er die Tüte mit dem Geld aus dem Kiosk fand, die neben dem gebranntmarkten Abfallcontainer lag. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte: „Lumos." Die Spitze seines Zauberstabes leuchtete hell, erlaubte dem Zauberer, das Blut, auf der metallenen Oberfläche zu sehen. Neben dem noch nicht geronnenen Fleck klebten einige lange, rote Haare. Draco berührte das Blut mit der Spitze seines Zeigefingers, die Flüssigkeit ging leicht auf seine Haut über. Noch frisch! Nur Sekunden alt, schrie sein Verstand. Wenn er früher gekommen wäre, hätte er sie vor ihrem Angreifer beschützen können! Wo war sie nun? Was geschah mit der Frau? Nachdem er einige Momente länger damit verbracht hatte, ohne Erfolg nach irgendeinem Hinweis auf den Täter zu suchen, wurde Draco klar, dass er die Hilfe eines erfahreneren Mannes benötigte.

Mit einem Knurren löschte er das Licht an seinem Zauberstab.

Der Knall seiner Disapparation rollte wie Donner über den Sand.

* * *

Dürfen wir um ein kleines Review bitten? Danke schön.  



	5. Katze mit dem Rücken zur Wand

Kapitel 5 – Katze mit dem Rücken zur Wand

**So Leute. Jetzt wird die Geschichte langsam ihrem Rating entsprechend. Also, wenn euch ernstere Themen nicht interessieren bzw. nichts für euch sind, solltet ihr vielleicht nicht weiter lesen. **

Ginny kämpfte darum, ihr Zittern zu unterdrücken, als stoßweise Scham und Angst durch ihren schlanken Körper rasten. Trotz der geflüsterten Versprechungen des kriecherischen Hauselfens hatte der furchtbar süße Trank, den sie am Ende doch getrunken hatte, kaum etwas getan, um ihre große Angst zu lindern. Die Gegenwart Lucius Malfoys, seine versteckten Augen, die ihre Haut wie Trockeneis verbrannten, versicherten der Hexe, dass sie in ihrem jetztigen Zustand der Panik, die von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte, kaum Zeit vom Tod trennen würde. Nicht einmal die schmutzig grinsenden Gesichter Crabbe und Goyles erschütterten sie so sehr wie die leere Ruhe des älteren Zauberers. Sie konnte seinen Blick, der über ihren spärlich bekleideten Körper glitt, fühlen, als ein Hauself die lächerliche Ausrede eines Kleidungsstücks zurechtzupfte. Die beiden jüngeren Männer stießen sich gegenseitig an und ließen anzügliche Bemerkungen hören, während ihre heißen Augen über ihre Gestalt schweiften. Das hauchdünne Tuch bedeckte sie vom Schlüsselbein bis zur Wade wie ein blasser Nebel. Die Schleier, kaum mehr als zwei Streifen weißer Gaze, fielen in weichen Bahnen an ihren Schultern hinab, an ihrer Hüfte wurden sie von einem einfachen Gürtel aus gehämmertem Gold gerafft, der ihren Körper an den Seiten unbedeckt ließ. Ginny zitterte vor Kälte, als die Bewegungen des Hauselfens die Luft um sie herum aufwirbelte. Von da wo er saß, an einem kristallenen Kelch nippend, kräuselten sich Malfoys Lippen in einem gefährlichen Lächeln.

Ginny drückte ihre Augen fest zu und versuchte, die letzten Stunden aus ihrer Erinnerung zu streichen.

Nachdem sie wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war, hatte Ginny sich auf dem kalten, feuchten Boden eines Kerkers wieder gefunden. Sie hatte ihren schmerzenden Kopf ein wenig von seinem steinigen Kissen gehoben, als die Kerkertür aufging und mehrere Hauselfen einließ. Sie näherten sich der misshandelten, jungen Hexe, ihre Kulleraugen waren nass vor Tränen des Mitleids.

„Man nennt mich Crapper, junge Miss.", flüsterte eine der Kreaturen, kam noch näher zu Ginny und hob sanft das zerstrubbelte Haar von Ginnys Wange. „Wir sind von dem jungen Master Goyle geschickt worden, der Hexe zu helfen, sich frisch zu machen."

Wimmernd schreckte Ginny vor der leichten Berührung zurück, ihre Blicke schossen zu den besorgten Gesichtern der Elfen und dann zu den kahlen, fensterlosen Mauern der Zelle. „Nein!", flüsterte sie gebrochen. „Nein, nein, nein!" Sie brach wieder zusammen, sank auf die Steine, ihre verzweifelten Worte gingen in Schluchzen über.

Crapper kniete sich am wehklagenden Kopf der Hexe hin, als die anderen Elfen näher kamen, ihre Gesichter voll tiefer Trauer.

„Sch, Miss. Schsch.", murmelte Crapper. „Crapper bringt Ihnen jetzt einen besonderen Trank. Die Angst löschen wird er. Die schlimmen Gefühle fernhalten."

Ginny hob ihre roten, geschwollenen Augen und bat: „Bitte, bitte hilf mir!" Sie drückte die Hand der Hauselfe, sogar als die Kreatur ihren Kopf in trauriger Zurückweisung schüttelte. „Bitte gib mir einen Trank, irgendetwas, lass mich sterben! Lass sie mich nicht nehmen! Bitte…"

„Oh Miss. Sie weiß, dass wir Hauselfen uns nicht gegen die Herren stellen dürfen. Aber selbst, wenn wir könnten, würde Crapper sie trotzdem nicht töten." Die Elfe zog Ginnys Kopf in ihren knöchernen Schoß. „Sie ist eine gute, starke Hexe! Wir können das fühlen. Sie wird dies überleben. Sie wird sich nicht durch Böses brechen lassen!"

Erschauernde Schluchzer schüttelten Ginny, als sie versuchte, sich vollständig der Umarmung der Elfe hinzugeben. Voll Sympathie kamen die anderen Elfen näher, streichelten und liebkosten ihre weinende Aufgabe.

Crapper erlaubte Ginny noch einen Moment länger, zu weinen, und sprach die Hexe dann in einem sanften, aber befehlenden Ton an. „Jetzt muss die Miss sich zusammen nehmen. Das Beste ist, sie trinkt Crappers Trank. Wird der Miss helfen, klar zu denken." So gesagt, ergriff Crapper Ginnys Hand und legte eine kleine Phiole hinein.

Die Nase hochziehend begutachtete Ginny das Fläschchen. „Was ist das?"

Crapper stand auf und wischte den Staub von ihrem schäbigen Handtuch, dass sie um ihre Schulter trug. „Es ist ein einfacher Beruhigungstrank, Miss. Master sagte Crapper, dass sie sehr aufgeregt über die Party wäre. Crapper ist gut im Tränke brauen, Miss. Sie gibt der Miss niemals etwas, was sie dumm macht." Die Elfe stieß die Hand der Hexe nach oben. „Trinke sie. Es wird der Miss Frieden geben. Ruhe, um klar zu denken. Verbessert die Erinnerung, das wird es tun." Crappers grüne Augen untersuchten die Kammer, blickten in die schwarzen Ecken, ehe sie mit einem gerissenen Ausdruck zu Ginny zurückkehrten. „Hilft der jungen Miss, sich an Dinge zu erinnern. Gesichter. Namen. Nicht einmal Obliviate wird die Erinnerung löschen. Sie wird sie jagen, das wird sie. Wird sie dafür bezahlen lassen."

Ginny hockte sich hin, zog den Korken aus der Phiole und kippte den Inhalt in ihren Mund. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich und sie würgte auf Grund des ekelhaft süßen Geschmacks, was dazu führte, das der Großteil der Flüssigkeit sich auf der Vorderseite ihres T-Shirts verteilte. Der Rest des Tranks rutschte ihren Hals hinunter, dick und schwer, als ob sie versuchte, einen Wurm zu schlucken, bis er schließlich in ihrem Magen ankam. Sie spürte sofort den Effekt, als ihr Verstand ihre Ängste zur Seite zwang. Sie waren nicht ganz weg, eher in eine Ecke ihres Gehirns verbannt, wo sie weiterhin schnappten und nagten, sie ließen aber den Rest ihres Verstandes klar.

Crapper nickte flott. „Nun müssen wir die junge Miss sauber machen." Mit einem Schnippen ihrer Finger, die so dünn wie kleine Zweige waren, erschien eine große kupferne Badewanne, die bis zum Rand mit dampfendem Wasser gefüllt war.

Während die Elfen ihr die schmutzigen Klamotten auszogen und ihr in das Bad halfen, rasten Ginnys Gedanken zurück zu den Ereignissen, die sie an diesen Höllenort gebracht hatten. Da war der Angriff von Crabbe und Goyle gewesen, dann war da ein schwarzes Loch, das Lucius Malfoys dämonisch hübsches Gesicht, das durch eine kleine Spur Blut verunstaltet wurde, beendete. Dracos Vater hatte sie hier hergebracht? Warum? Hatte er von dem Interesse seines Sohnes in sie erfahren? Zweifelte Lucius an Dracos familiärer Ergebenheit, sodass Ginnys Beseitigung als notwendig erachtet wurde? Warum hatte er sie dann nicht einfach dort getötet, wo er sie gefunden hatte, ihren Körper zurückgelassen, sodass er von Strandgängern oder dem örtlichen Polizisten gefunden wurde?

Crabbe und Goyle hatten eine Party erwähnt?

Ihre Gedanken blieben bei diesem Problem, während die Elfen weiterhin mit ihrer Pflicht beschäftigt waren. Die Fragen, die sie auf die Elfen abfeuerte, über ihren Aufenthaltsort, die Gründe für ihre Entführung, blieben unbeantwortet und nach einer Weile wurde Ginny still. Ihr Haar wurde geschrubbt und gespült, ehe eine Kräuterspülung aufgetragen wurde. Während sie die Spülung einwirken ließen, baten die Hauselfen Ginny, aufzustehen, damit sie ihren gesamten Körper rasieren und enthaaren konnten. Die Hexe ertrug ihre Pflege mit vor Scham brennenden Wangen und sank dann zurück in das Wasser, um ein letztes Mal abgeduscht zu werden.

Als sie gerade aus der Wanne in die Wärme eines flauschigen Frottehandtuchs trat, betrat Lucius unangemeldet die Kammer, Crabbe und Goyle dicht hinter ihm wie trainierte Hunde. Ginny schnappte vor Empörung nach Luft und zog das Handtuch noch enger um ihren tropfenden Körper, aber Lucius hob nur eine silberne Augenbraue über ihre Sittsamkeit und mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs ließ er drei prächtige Ohrensessel erscheinen. Sich hinsetzend schnippte der Zauberer mit den Fingern und wurde sofort von einem neuen Hauselfen bedient, der ein Tablett balancierte, auf dem ein einzelner Kelch stand, der mit Wein so dunkelrot wie Blut gefüllt war. Die jüngeren Zauberer ließen sich in ihre Sessel plumpsen und verlangten nach Feuerwhiskey.

Die Elfen duckten sich um Ginnys nackte Füße herum, ihre Gesichter von dem erschreckenden Zauberer und seinen Begleitern abgewendet. „Fahrt fort!", befahl Lucius, was die Hexe rückwärts hüpfen und die Hauselfen zurück an ihre Arbeit stürzen ließ. Während der nächsten Stunde ließ Ginny ihre braunen Augen den Fußboden fixieren. Sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken an andere Orte wandern zu lassen, Plätze, wo sie sich vor den Untersuchungen ihrer Entführer verstecken konnte. Aber der Trank, den sie genommen hatte, brachte sie immer und immer wieder zurück zu ihrer gegenwärtigen Gefangennahme.

Crapper und ihre Assistenten hatten die Nässe von Ginnys Haut abgetupft, ehe sie parfümierte Öle auftrugen. Sie stand nackt im Licht der Fackeln, ihre Haut glänzte wie polierter Marmor, als die Elfen sich in die Luft erhoben, um sich um ihre kupfernen Locken zu kümmern. Make-up wurde auf ihr Gesicht aufgetragen und ein Halsband aus glitzerndem Gold wurde um ihren Hals gelegt. Die Manschette hatte eine schwere metallene Öse und die Hexe konnte leicht ihren Zweck erraten. Die Nägel ihrer Finger und Zehen waren in knallrot angemalt worden, während derselbe Ton auf ihre Lippen aufgetragen wurde, der ihren Mund sich schwer und glatt anfühlen ließ. Das gesamte Unternehmen wurde in Stille vollendet, bis auf die gelegentlichen Pfiffe und das Knurren Crabbe und Goyles.

Schließlich wurde der undurchsichtige Schleier über ihre Schultern drapiert und der Gürtel um ihre schlanke Taille geschlossen. Die Hauselfen ließen ihre Augen weiterhin auf dem Boden, als sie ihre Sachen zusammensuchten und mit einem leisen _pop_ verschwanden.

Die einzigen Geräusche in der Kammer waren das Knistern der Fackeln und Ginnys aufgeregtes Atmen. Die Ängste, die größtenteils still gewesen waren, heulten jetzt in ihrem Kopf auf, als die Elfen verschwanden und sie mit den Zauberern allein ließen.

Lucius ließ die Stille länger und länger werden, bis sie dünn und spröde wurde. Ein wölfisches Lächeln hinter seinem Kelch versteckend, wanderte sein Blick ohne Hast über das liebliche Bild vor ihm. Er konnte ihre Angst unter der Schicht raffinierten Parfüms, das verschwenderisch von den aufmerksamen Hauselfen auf ihre Haut aufgetragen worden war, riechen. Er würde dem älteren Goyle nachher ein Kompliment über die Auswahl seiner so erfinderischen Sklaven machen müssen. Das Licht der Fackeln tanzte über das Haar des Mädchens, verliehen ihren flammendroten Locken einen noch strahlenderen Glanz. Er hungerte danach, seine Finger in diesem Strom geschmolzener Seide zu vergraben, beherrschte sich aber. Verzögerte Befriedigung war an sich ein potentes Aphrodisiakum. Lucius beabsichtigte natürlich, sich selbst mit der Weasley-Katze zu befriedigen, aber er war auch ein vernarrter Vater und im Moment gingen Dracos Sehnsüchte vor.

Im Moment.

Nachdem er seinen nun leeren Kelch verschwinden gelassen hatte, stand er für einen Mann seiner Statur mit unnatürlicher Anmut auf und bedeutete den beiden Jungen, sitzen zu bleiben. Wie Quecksilber, schimmernd und tödlich, glitt er über die Steine, bis er nur Zentimeter von dem sich beugenden Rotschopf stand. Seine langen Finger hinter seinem Rücken verschränkend, ging Lucius langsam um das Mädchen herum, genoss das Pulsieren von Hass und Furcht, dass von ihrem Körper ausging. Er konnte beinahe sehen, wie die Wellen der Emotionen die Luft um sie herum kräuseln ließen wie das Flimmern der Hitze. Er blieb stehen, um ihren festen Hintern zu bewundern, der das Gewand, das sie trug, in einer verlockenden Schwellung anhob, und den Spalt zwischen ihren kecken Backen zu einem schlanken Schatten werden ließ. Lucius neigte sich vor, seine Nasenflügel weiteten sich, als er ihren Duft tief einsog, den aus Angst, Scham, Kräutern und erhitzter, weiblicher Haut zusammengesetzten Geruch, der ein köstliches Zusammenziehen in seinen Lenden auslöste. Ohne einen Schritt zu machen, wich Ginny zurück, ihre Haut kribbelte durch seine Nähe und sie hörte ein freudloses Lachen dicht an ihrem Ohr. Crabbe und Goyle johlten vor Freude in ihren Sitzen.

Lucius fuhr mit seiner Inspektion fort, ließ einen Finger leicht ihre entblößte Schulter entlang zu ihrem Handgelenk streichen, wo der Finger einen Sprung zu der nackten Krümmung ihres Oberschenkels machte. Er fühlte, wie sie schauderte, und durch die Haarflut, die ihr Gesicht bedeckte, sah er ihre fest zusammengepressten Lippen vor Kummer zittern.

„So, so.", flüsterte Lucius heiser. „Die kleine Ginny Weasley, sie ist erwachsen geworden und geht zu Partys." Er ergriff ihr Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und zog ihr Gesicht ruckartig hoch und zu sich herum, bis ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen keine andere Wahl hatten, als in seine eigenen zu blicken. Er untersuchte sie einen langen Moment, bemerkte die cremige Haut; die Sommersprossen gaben ihr eine weitere kindliche Unschuld. Ihre Lippen glänzten von der roten Salbe, die die Hauselfen aufgetragen hatten und waren von ihrem beunruhigten Nagen angeschwollen. Schnappende, braune Augen starrten ihn wütend unter den kupfernen Augenbrauen heraus an und er lächelte. Oh, sie wollte gegen ihn kämpfen! Ihn töten, wenn sie könnte! Er konnte es in ihrem brennenden Blick lesen. Trotzdem war da auch ein entzückender Spritzer Furcht in ihren Augen, eine Furcht, die sie versuchte hinter ihrem Hass und ihrer Wut zu verbergen. Oh, sie war wunderbar! Was für eine Schande, sie dem Sohn zu übergeben, wenn der Vater viel besser geeignet war, die Hexe zu beugen, ohne sie zu schnell zu brechen. Wenn sie gebrochen waren, waren Hexen nutzlos, grübelte Lucius, klammernde Huren, willig jedem Zauberer einen zu blasen, der einen Finger beugen konnte. Nein, Lucius wollte, dass sie kämpften, schrieen, gegen seine größere Stärke antraten. Es gab keinen süßeren Sieg als der, der von dem widerwilligen Fleisch einer Frau genommen worden war. Das war Macht.

Lucius zog sie näher, streifte ihren festen Mund mit seinen Lippen, ließ seine Zunge hervorschnellen, um die Mundwinkel zu reizen. Crabbe und Goyle feuerten ihn an. Er sah sie aus gesenkten Augen heraus an und sagte gedehnt: „Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, dass zwei so groteske Proletarier wie Arthur und Molly Weasley es geschafft haben, so eine liebliche und zarte Blume wie dich zu produzieren." Er ließ ihr Kinn los und strich mit dem Rücken seiner Finger ihren Hals hinab, verharrte, um die Haut auf ihrem Schlüsselbein zu streicheln, ehe er weiter hinunter wanderte und über die sanfte Erhebung einer der Brüste fuhr. Lucius legte seine Hand um das zitternde Gewicht, rollte die harte Knospe ihrer Brustwarze mit seinem Daumen und beobachtete wie eine Träne aus ihren Augen tropfte, die jetzt vor Hass brannten.

„Warum machen Sie das?", presste Ginny zwischen ihren Lippen hervor.

Lucius tat so, als sei er über ihre Frage überrascht. „Es ist nur, was mein Sohn sich wünscht. Was für ein Vater wäre ich, wenn ich mich weigern würde, meinem einzigen Kind so eine einfache Bitte zu erfüllen?"

Ginnys Herz lag wie Eisen in ihrer Brust. „Dra…, Draco hat Sie geschickt, um mich zu holen?", stammelte sie.

„Jep!", antwortete Goyle und prostete ihr zu. „Meinte, er wolle dich dafür haben, wenn Pansy unpässlich ist!" Beide sitzenden Zauberer brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, fielen beinahe vor betrunkener Freude von ihren Stühlen.

Malfoy rollte vor Ekel mit den Augen, ehe er eine schwere, silberne Taschenuhr unter seinem Umhang hervor zog. „Ah, wie die Zeit vergeht. Die Party beginnt bald und wir müssen euer Geschenk noch einpacken, Gentlemen."

Goyle half seinem genauso betrunkenen Partner auf die Füße und beide Zauberer taumelten vorwärts.

Lucius holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und zeigte mit dem glitzernden, schwarzen Schaft auf Ginny, um doch noch mal zu stoppen. „Ja, ehe ich es vergesse." Er trat näher und packte die Hexe mit der Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt, am Kopf. Sie war nicht auf die Attacke vorbereitet, als sie kam. Lucius' Faust explodierte in ihrem Magen, ließ sie sich krümmen, als die Luft aus ihrer Lunge entwich. Schwarze Sterne tanzten vor ihren Augen und Schmerz strahlte von dem Angriffspunkt aus. Seine Finger krallten sich noch immer in ihren Schädel und Lucius riss Ginny an ihren Haaren wieder aufrecht. Beinahe gutmütig lächelnd, bemerkte er: „Das war für den Stein." Er drehte sich um, schubste sie in die wartenden Arme der Begleiter seines Sohnes und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie.

„Stupor."

Draco apparierte auf der felsigen Mole, Gischt spritzte in sein Gesicht, der Wind zerrte grob an seinem Umhang. Hinter ihm wurden die Lichter von Bognor Regis von den tief hängenden Wolken reflektiert, während vor ihm die peitschende See lag. Der Zauberer steckte seinen Zauberstab in seine Hosentasche, löschte das besorgte Stirnrunzeln aus seinem Gesicht und ersetzte es durch einen Ausdruck nachsichtiger Langeweile. Selbstvertrauen strahlte von ihm aus, als er schnell auf das Ende der Mole zuschritt, wo er kühn von der Kante sprang.

Die magische Schranke, die errichtet worden war, um das palastartige Ferienhaus der Goyles vor Muggelaugen zu verstecken, schloss sich hinter Draco und er ging weiter flotten Schrittes auf das hell erleuchtete Anwesen zu, laute Musik und raues Männergelächter wetteiferten mit dem Brausen der Wellen um die Oberhand.

Durch die gutgekleidete Zaubererelite bummelnd, wechselte Draco zwischen herablassendem Lächeln und eisigen Blicken, was davon abhing, welchem Zauberer die Hand gehörte, die ihm gerade auf die Schulter schlug, währenddessen er heimlich die plaudernden Menschentrauben nach einem bestimmten dunklen Haarschopf absuchte.

Mr Parkinson, der die verbesserte Höflichkeit, Prestige und Macht, die die hervorragende Verbindung mit den Malfoys gewährte, genoss, lächelte mit besitzergreifender Wärme, als er seinen baldigen Schwiegersohn näher kommen sah. Parkinson ignorierte den angeekelten Ausdruck in dem Gesicht des jungen Zauberers und zog Draco in eine kräftige, auf den Rücken schlagende Umarmung.

„Gut getroffen, Draco! Gut getroffen!", brüllte der korpulente Zauberer. „Schön, dich endlich zu sehen, mein Junge." Mr Parkinson, der einen Arm eng um Dracos Schulter gewickelt ließ, gestikulierte mitteilsam zu den anderen. „Ich habe Greg gerade ein Kompliment über den großartigen Job, den er hier geleistet hat, gemacht, diese kleine Soirée zu organisieren." Er zwinkerte Draco zu. „Hat keine Kosten gescheut! Nichts ist gut genug für den Prinzen von Malfoy, heh?" Draco verbarg eine Grimasse des Schmerzes, als Pansys Vater seine Schulter mit einem Hagridartigen Druck quetschte. „Nein, Sir! Na ja, bis auf meine kleine Blume, nicht wahr? Ah, es bricht dieses alte Vaterherz, sie dir zu übergeben." Er schloss mit einem dramatischen Seufzer.

Ich kann es mir nur vorstellen, dachte Draco, während er weiterhin vorsichtig nach dieser einen, besonderen Person Ausschau hielt.

„Komm mit ins Haus, Kumpel.", sagte Mr Parkinson. „Der Rest der Hochzeitsgesellschaft hat sich für die private Feier versammelt. Gute Sache, dass die Ladies nicht zu diesem Teil der Versammlung eingeladen sind, nicht wahr?" Er drehte seinen kahlen Kopf in die Richtung, in der eine Gruppe bezahlter Hexen, spärlich bekleidet, einige der Gäste in die Schatten lockten. Draco grinste dementsprechend anzüglich. Der Großteil der Gäste würde sich auf dem Rasen, den saftigen Gärten oder in einem der vielen Zelte, die für ihr Vergnügen aufgebaut worden waren, amüsieren. Die richtige Party würde im Inneren des Anwesens stattfinden. Nur Mitglieder der nächsten Verwandtschaft, die Männer, die im Dienst des Bräutigams standen, und einige wenige Auserwählte würden das exklusive Vergnügen genießen, das sich im Inneren der Goyle Villa abspielen würde.

Durch die Menge trinkender Zauberer steuernd, erreichten Draco und Pansys Vater bald die gewundene, doppelte Treppe, die zu großen Fenstertüren, die weit offen standen, führte, aus denen der Lärm dutzender Konversationen und moderner Musik schwappte, um in dem unanständigen Gelächter und den Gesprächen von den Wiesen zu verschwinden. Der junge Zauberer zwang seine Gesichtszüge in gelangweilte Lässigkeit, als sie die Schwelle betraten, sein Lächeln war wieder einmal das des gut trainierten Reinbluts.

„Ich habe den Bräutigam ausfindig gemacht.", brüllte Parkinson gutmütig, sodass die dreißig oder mehr Zauberer in ihren Aktivitäten innehielten und ihre jeweiligen Gläser und Kelche in Richtung des Paares erhoben. Draco beobachtete, wie Lucius Malfoy aus einer Gruppe älterer Zauberer hervortrat und auf sie zukam. Mr Parkinson klopfte dem Blonden laut auf die Schulter, ging dann davon, und nickte Malfoy Senior vergnügt zu, als sie aneinander vorbeigingen. Lucius gab den Gruß mit einem leichten Nicken seines eleganten Kopfes zurück, seine silbernen Augen blieben dabei aber weiter auf die seines Sohnes gerichtet.

„Draco.", schnurrte Lucius und umarmte seinen Sohn. Draco drückte ihn ebenfalls und spürte, wie sein Vater ihn noch näher an seine Brust zog, ihn noch einen Moment länger hielt. Als er seinen Sohn schließlich los ließ, war Lucius Blick ein wenig aufgetaut und der, den er seinem Sohn zuwarf, war voll väterlicher Zärtlichkeit. „Mein Sohn." Er musterte den Jungen von oben bis unten. „Du ehrst mich, indem du diesen Titel trägst."

Draco senkte seinen Kopf in falscher Bescheidenheit und wartete auf den Haken. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem winzigen Grinsen, _Einundzwanzig, Zweiundzwanzig, Dreiund…_ ah, auf die Sekunde genau!

„Und wenn du das Mal des dunklen Lord trägst,", fuhr Lucius fort, seine Stimme süß und rau wie kristallener Honig, „wird meine Freude vollkommen sein."

Draco fasste nach einem mit gekühltem Champagner gefüllten Glas von einem entgegenkommenden Tablett, das nah an Draco vorbeischwebte, und prostete seinem Vater zu. „Dann wirst du dich mit teilweiser Freude zufrieden geben müssen, Vater, denn ich habe nicht die Absicht, dir in das Bataillon kriecherischer Schlangen-Verehrer zu folgen." Als Lucius Ausdruck wieder zu der gewohnten Maske kalten Steines wurde, fuhr Draco fort. „Es ist nur für die Liebe zu einem einst stolzen und würdigen Namen, dass ich zugelassen habe, mich auf diesem besonderen Altar aufzubahren." Er leerte seine Glas und stellte es zurück auf das Tablett. „Dräng mich nicht. Dir wird das Ergebnis nicht gefallen." Er nickte höflich mit dem Kopf, in dem Vorhaben zu verschwinden, aber Lucius hielt ihn auf, indem er ihn mit einem schmerzhaften Griff an seinem Ellbogen packte.

Mit einem vorgetäuschte Lächeln beugte Lucius sich vor und zischte: „Dann wird der Dunkle Lord dich _töten_!"

„Vielleicht tut er es vor der Hochzeit und erlöst mich so aus meinem Elend.", spöttelte Draco und entwand sich Lucius' Griff. „Warum sprichst du nicht mit ihm darüber? Erzähl ihm von dem Sohn eines seiner treuesten Anhänger, der sich weigert seine Knie vor einem psychotischen Schlammblut zu beugen." Als der ältere Zauberer still blieb, ging Draco fort und schloss sich einer Gruppe Ex-Slytherin Klassenkameraden an der Bar an. Lucius blieb stehen, seine Gedanken brannten wie Säure.

Draco bahnte sich einen Weg durch die lachende und trinkende Menge und akzeptierte höflich die Glückwünsche und die geglucksten Beileidsbekundungen seiner ehemaligen Hauskameraden, während er die ganze Zeit weiter den Raum absuchte, sich auf die Schatten konzentrierte. Dekorative Banner hingen von den Wänden, jedes einzelne mit pornografischer Stickerei bedeckt. Draco war keine Jungfrau mehr, aber die Bilder, die sich auf den massiven Stoffen wanden und krümmten, brachten ihn dazu, seine Augen angewidert abzuwenden. Von der Decke hingen vier goldene Trapeze, jedes trug eine nackte und flinke Hexe. Er beobachtete sie einen anerkennenden Moment lang, währenddessen sie von einer schwingenden Stange zur nächsten flogen und sich gegenseitig an den Knöcheln und Handgelenken packten. Draco hoffte um der Hexen willen, dass Goyle daran gedacht hatte, ein Netz zu zaubern.

Laute Rufe aus der Tiefe eines Korridors erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er folgte den Geräuschen, in der Hoffnung, den einen, den er brauchte, ausfindig zu machen. Als er die Kammer betrat, blieb er abrupt stehen.

Die Goyles hatten tatsächlich alles gegeben. Der große Raum war wie ein mittelalterlicher Jahrmarkt dekoriert, komplett mit tanzenden Mädchen und bummelnden Minnesängern in den damaligen Kostümen. Wimpel knatterten in einem magischen Wind und die Gerüche bratenden Schweins und Geflügel erfüllten die Luft. Draco konnte sehen, dass das Buffet auf einem ächzenden Tisch ausgebreitet worden war. Zauberer schlängelten sich daran entlang, blickten auf Fleischstücke, gekühlte Fruchtscheiben und andere Delikatessen. Das Klingen sich duellierender Schwerter füllte die Luft und an der einen Seite war ein kippbarer Gang errichtet worden. Draco schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf, als Blaise Zabini auf einem drängenden Hengst die Spur hinunter donnerte, auf etwas zielend, das ein hölzerner Gegner zu sein schien, der ein Schild und eine Keule trug. Blaises Lanze traf auf die untere, äußere Ecke des Schildes, was den hölzernen Feind verrückt herumwirbeln ließ, sodass die Keule dem Reiter auf die Schulter schlug. Der ehemalige Slytherin wurde aus dem Sattel gehoben und landete schmerzhaft im Dreck, das nun reiterlose Pferd streifte ihn abfällig und trottete dann fort.

Ein Gebrüll explodierte in einer anderen Ecke der Kammer und Draco drehte sich auf einer Hacke um, um mit großen Schritten auf den Lärm zuzugehen. Mehrere junge Zauberer lehnten fluchend und ein Spektakel unter ihnen anfeuernd auf ihre Ellbogen gestützt auf einer niedrigen Steinmauer. Als Draco näher trat, schnappten seine Ohren das tiefe, wilde Knurren von Hunden auf und sein Magen drehte sich um, als er sich das Entertainment in der Grube vor sich vorstellte. Indem er sich mit seinen Schultern einen Weg durch zwei grölende Jugendliche, die beide massig Gold in den Händen hielten, bahnte, konnte er einen Blick in das Loch werfen.

Zwei riesige Wolfshunde hatten sich in einem Knoten aus zerfetzter Haut und Blut verheddert, der Dreck unter ihren Pfoten war nur noch eine aufgewühlte Masse aus Schlamm und Blut, was Draco an die Szene von Ginnys Entführung denken ließ. Die Hundewärter standen in den gegenüberliegenden Ecken der Grube, hielten lange Peitschen in den Händen bereit, sollte eins der Tiere in seiner brutalen Entschlossenheit innehalten. Die Menge an der Mauer jubelte noch einmal, als einer der Hunde es schaffte, seinen Kiefer um die Kehle seines Gegners zu schließen, sodass er dessen Kopf auf den Boden drücken konnte, bis die Kreatur auf die Seite gezwungen wurde, wo es zuckend liegen blieb. Die stämmigen Wärter machten Peitschen schwingend ein paar Schritte nach vorne. Der eine schlug dem Hund, der gewonnen hatte, kräftig auf den Kopf, sodass er losließ, und zog ihm einen schweren, mit Ketten behangenen Maulkorb über. Als das an seinen Ketten reißende Vieh von seinem Sieg weggezerrt wurde, wurde der zurückgebliebene Hund mit einem lässig hingeworfenen Todesfluch beseitigt.

Draco drehte sich um, während er versuchte, seinen Ekel zu verbergen, und fuhr mit seiner Suche fort. Er berührte gefällig den reifen Körper einer besonders enthusiastischen Tänzerin, die sich um ihn herum drehte, deren Schleier und mit Kajal umrandeten Augen ihn verlocken wollten, ihr in ein rauchiges Zelt zu folgen. Draco lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Mit einem Seufzen des Bedauerns akzeptierte sie sein Gold und seine Weigerung und ging zu einer neuen Aufgabe über.

Draco, der näher an einen langen Buffettisch, dessen Oberfläche versteckt unter Bergen von Fingerfood verdeckt war, trat, erblickte endlich sein Ziel. Er unterdrückte einen Seufzer der Erleichterung, nahm sich einen Porzellanteller und eine Serviette und tat so, als würde er die ausgebreiteten Speisen abschätzen, natürlich nur, um seine Auswahl zu treffen, und unterhielt sich gelegentlich mit denen, die um ihn herum standen. Als sein Teller voll war, ging Draco zufällig auf den Mann zu, der schwarzgekleidet an der Wand lehnte.

„Severus."

„Draco.", antwortete der Zaubertränkemeister mit einem knappen Nicken.

„Genießt du die Versammlung?" Draco schob sich eine reife Kirsche in den Mund, sein Herz zog sich bei dem Gedanken an die Erinnerung, die diese Frucht barg, zusammen.

„Kaum.", war Snapes beißende Erwiderung. „Du?"

„Ich würde mich lieber von einem schwanzrümpfigen Kröter verbrennen lassen."

Das trockene Schnauben, das bei dem ebenholzhaarigen Professor als Lachen durchgehen konnte, schwebte über die Menge wie ihre Blicke, obsidian- und silberfarben, die beständig über die Menschen glitten. Sie aßen in kameradschaftlichem Schweigen, fühlten sich in der Gegenwart des jeweils anderen wohl.

Severus, der seinen Teller zur Seite stellte, wischte sich die Lippen mit einer frischen leinenen Serviette ab. „Du hast mit Lucius gestritten."

„Allerdings."

„Und trotzdem ist es nicht der Zorn deines Vaters, der dieses Glitzern der Gefahr in deine Augen gebracht hat.", erklärte der aufmerksame Zauberer trocken.

Draco drehte sich ein wenig, sodass sein Gesicht vom Raum aus nicht gesehen werden konnte, und setzt seinen Teller ab, während er leise flüsterte: „Ginny Weasley wurde entführt."

Sollte er durch diese Worte schockiert sein, versteckte Snape es wirklich gut, als er mit den Achseln zuckte. „Das dumme Mädchen ist wahrscheinlich wieder mit Freunden weg. Sie hat das gleiche gestern Abend gebracht."

Draco verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und drückte seinen Rücken gegen die Wand neben seinem Freund und Mentor. „Woher weißt du von gestern Nacht?"

„Wen, meinst du, hat Molly überfallen und angebrüllt, dass ihre Jüngste nicht von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen ist?"

Snape zog eine schwarze Augenbraue über einem genauso dunklen Auge und beobachtete den jungen Zauberer an seiner Seite. „Ich habe mehrere Stunden meiner Hauptschlafenszeit verschwendet, um nach dem Mädchen zu suchen, nur um informiert zu werden, dass sie bloß ihren Unterricht geschwänzt hat, um zu spielen." Er schnaubte voll Ekel, ehe er einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Tasse nahm.

Draco zögerte einen Moment, bevor er sagte: „Ginny hat nicht geschwänzt." Er zog eine Grimasse, ehe er fortfuhr: „Sie war bei mir. Und nun wird sie vemisst. Ich habe Hinweise auf einen Angriff vor dem Kiosk gefunden, in dem sie arbeitet." Der blonde Zauberer bemerkte, dass der dunkle Profesor sich bei seinen Worten leicht versteifte, die Falte zwischen seinen Augen wurde ein bisschen tiefer, während er zuhörte. „Eine Sandale wurde im Kampf von ihrem Fuß gerissen und da war Blut..."

„Blut?", fragte Snape, sein ruhiger Gesichtsausdruck flackerte nicht einmal.

„Ja."

„Wo?"

„Ich habe Blut und Haare an der Seite des Müllcontainers gefunden, der in der Nähe des Kiosk ist."

Snape, der sich von der Wand abstieß, befahl: „Folgen Sie mir, Mr Malfoy. Wir werden weniger Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen, wenn wir dabei beobachtet werden, wie wir uns die ganzen Amusements hier anschauen."

Während sie durch die Gegend schlenderten, projizierten sie eine beinahe spürbare Mauer aus überlegener Isolation vor sich, sodass die anderen Zauberer ihnen großzügig aus dem Weg gingen. Draco Malfoy, der aufsteigende Sohn einer mächtigen und gefürchteten Familie, der mit Severus Snape, Voldemorts angekettetem Todesengel, herumspazierte, war ein Anblick, der Ehrfurcht und zitternde Angst erweckte. Die, die versuchten, ihre Barriere abgetrennter Überlegenheit zu durchbrechen, wurden schnell durch zwei gleich böse Blicke silbernen Feuers und schwarzes Eises davon abgebracht.

„Miss Weasley war gestern bei dir.", fragte Snape, als das Paar stehen blieb, um Gregory Goyles Versuche, den Keule schwingenden Gegner zu umgehen, zu beobachten. „Erklär das."

Schnell fasste Draco die Ereignisse des vorigen Abends zusammen, wie er der jungen Hexe in die Gasse gefolgt war, ihre gewaltsame Reaktion auf seine Berührung, und die Stunden, die er damit verbracht hatte, sie festzuhalten, während sie kämpfte und weinte. Er vermied jedoch jede Erwähnung seiner geplanten Verführung und seine Vermutungen über ihre mögliche Vergewaltigung.

„Ich habe sie nach Hause begleitet und ich habe heute mit ihr gesprochen. Als ich früher an diesem Abend zu ihrem Laden zurückgekehrt bin, in der Hoffnung - na ja, das ist unwichtig. Jedenfalls fand ich diese Kampfspuren. Deine Talente sind weitaus besser als meine, Severus, du wirst bestimmt etwas finden, dass uns helfen kann, sie zu finden." Draco blickte den Zauberer, der er seit drei Jahren einen Freund nannte, ungeduldig wartend an.

„Außer gestern Nacht und heute, hast du ungewöhnlich viel Zeit in ihrer Gesellschaft verbracht?"

Draco wusste, wo diese Art der Fragen hinführen konnte, und versteckte seine Beklommenheit hinter einem fröhlichen Gruß zu Vincent Crabbe, der als nächster an der Reihe war. Er sprach kühl lächelnd zu seinem Mentor: „Ich habe Fortescues Geschäft regelmäßig besucht, ja, aber alles, was Weasley und ich getan haben, war, zu streiten." Sein Gewissen trat ihn hart, also fügte der junge Zauberer mit gedämpfter Stimme hinzu: „Ich habe sie geküsst, okay?"

„Ist es dir jemals in den Sinn gekommen, Draco, dass Miss Weasleys Verschwinden ein direktes Resultat der ungewöhnlich hohen Aufemerksamkeit deinerseits sein könnte, die du ihr in der letzten Zeit gewidmet hast?" Snapes Ton war trocken und so dreckig wie der Boden des Feldes und Dracos Verstand erschauerte bei dem Aufschlag.

„Unmöglich.", gab der junge Zauberer, der spürte, wie seine Haut kribbelte, zurück. „Ich habe nichts weiter getan, als mit den Streitereien fortzufahren, die wir in der Schule ausgetragen haben."

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass du Miss Weasley in Hogwarts geküsst hast.", bemerkte der Zaubertänkemeister, seine Aufmerksamkeit war anscheinend auf die Ereignisse in dem erwähnten Feld gerichtet.

„Dinge ändern sich, Severus. Von allen Menschen solltest du darüber am besten Bescheid wissen."

„Tatsächlich." An dieser Stelle warf Snape seinem jugendlichen Freund einen ernsten Blick zu. „Trotzdem ändern sich manche ‚Dinge' nie. Viele der Menschen in diesem Raum würden die Aufmerksamkeit, die du Miss Weasley gönnst, sehr interessant finden." Er senkte seine Stimme zu einem scharfen Flüstern. „Und sehr wertvoll."

„Niemand weiß davon!", antwortete Draco.

„Du hast mit niemand anderem außer mit mir darüber gesprochen?", fragte Severus, eine Braue leicht hoch gezogen.

„Na ja.", hier stammelte Draco und verfluchte sich im Stillen selbst. „Vincent und Gregory haben mich mehrmals begleitet, aber sie sind harmlos. Sie haben nicht die Intelligenz, selbstständig zu denken, geschweige denn, Gedachtes umzusetzen."

„Wenn du dich da bloß nicht täuschst.", antwortete der dunkle Zaubertränkemeister. „Selbst die kleinste Flamme kann dich verbrennen, wenn du sie falsch anfasst."

Der blonde Zauberer konnte nur in frustrierter Zustimmung nicken.

Das Erschallen eines Gongs unterbrach ihre Unterhaltung und beide Zauberer drehten sich zur Mitte des Saales um, als sich zwei riesige Tische auf einem erhöhten Podest materialisierten und sich in einem T anordneten. Weiße Tischdecken, die bis auf den Boden reichten, bedeckten die Tische. Um selbige herum waren hohe Lehnstühle platziert worden und am Kopf der Tafel stand ein kunstvoll verzierter, thronartiger Sessel, der in reichem, dunkelrotem Samt erstrahlte. Ein fröhlicher Ruf kam unter den sich amüsierenden Zauberern auf.

„Das Festessen!"

„Das Festessen!"

„Wo ist der Mann der Stunde? Wo ist unser König?"

Ehe Draco einatmen konnte, fand er sich selbst hochgehoben und über eine dicke Schulter geworfen wieder. Crabbes Stimme ertönte: „Ich habe ihn! Kommt und helft mir, Leute! Er ist kein Leichtgewicht." Lachende Männer kreisten Vincent ein und seine rauchende Last wurde ihm abgenommen. Dracos Gesichtszüge waren vor Wut und Empörung verzerrt, als er hoch über die Köpfe seiner Träger gehoben und zu dem Podest getragen wurde, während Gregory nach vorne rannte und den Thron vom Tisch wegzog. Mit einer lauten Fanfare wurde Draco in den riesigen Sessel gesetzt und eine goldene Blätterkrone wurde auf sein Haupt gesetzt.

„Seht, unser König des Abends.", rief Goyle inmitten des reichen Lachens und die Unterhaltungen.

Severus begutachtete die Ereignisse, einen angeekelten Ausdruck auf seinem schmalen Gesicht. Er drehte sich ein wenig um, als er fühlte, wie jemand näher kam, und nickte Lucius Malfoy höflich zu. „Draco wird sie heftig für ihre Verrücktheit bezahlen lassen.", sagte er trocken.

Malfoy lachte beinahe warm. „So wie ich es nach meiner eigenen Junggesellenparty getan habe." Er sah seinen langjährigen Freund an und ergänzte: „ Du erinnerst dich an diese Nacht, oder Severus?"

„In der Tat, ich erinnere mich.", antwortete Snape, während beide Zauberer zu ihren Stühlen gingen. „Besonders, da ich der einzige nüchterne Mann in jener Nacht war."

„Du warst schon immer ein nasser Waschlappen, mein Freund, aber einer musste dafür sorgen, dass ich es in einem Stück zu meiner Hochzeit schaffte."

„Die Tatsache nicht vergessend, dass ich in der Lage bin, einen besonders mächtigen Trank gegen einen Kater zu brauen.", fügte Snape hinzu, als er und Lucius sich setzten.

Lucius grinste. „Ach ja, deswegen auch."

Vincent und Gregory, die den Staub und Schlamm magisch von ihren Festroben enfernt hatten, setzten sich auf ihre Ehrenplätze zu beiden Seiten Dracos. Da er keine Lust gehabt hatte, seine Zeit damit zu verbringen, auszusuchen, wer sein Trauzeuge sein sollte, und da es ihn auch nicht interessierte, hatte Draco, vor Wochen schon, einfach beide monströsen Zauberer darüber informiert, dass sie seine Trauzeugen sein sollten. Das Paar strahlte nun vor Stolz, als sie sich in der Mitte der Aufmerksamkeit neben ihrem unangefochtenen Anführer setzten und zusahen, wie die restlichen Gäste ihre Plätze einnahmen.

Das Fest zog sich für Draco endlos hin. Jeder Gang wurde schnell hintereinander serviert und sein Kelch schien niemals leer zu sein. Er bereute, dass er nicht verlangt hatte, dass sein Wein mit Wasser verdünnt wurde, als der Abend fortschritt und die Züge des Saales und der Feiernden weich und verschwommen wurden. Er versuchte, seine glühenden Trauzeugen über ihre Aktivitäten, seit sie ihn am Nachmittag verlassen hatten, auszufragen, aber er erhielt nur betrunkenes Nicken und wissende Blicke als Antwort. Musik schwebte über den Gästen wie die verschleierten Tänzer, der Lärm und die Ablenkungen machten das Lauschen an den Unterhaltungen der Nachbarn unmöglich. In Zustimmung zu was immer Gregory gerade vorschlug nickend, blickte Draco zur linken Seite des Tisches, wo Professor Snape sich mit dem älteren Malfoy unterhielt. Der dunkle Zauberer hatte ihm während des Festes kein Zeichen gegeben, dass er irgendetwas Wichtiges über Ginny Weasley von seinem Tischnachbarn erfahren hatte und Draco knirschte hinter seinem Kelch mit den Zähnen.

Er wurde aus seinen dunklen Gedanken gerissen, als Crabbe und Goyle sich schwerfällig betrunken auf ihre Füße stemmten. „Haltet die Klappe!", brüllte Vincent lachend. „Greg und ich haben eine kleine Überraschung für unseren geliebten König hier." Aber zuerst," an dieser Stelle hob der schwankende Riese seinen Becher „Ein Toast." Stühle kratzten laut über den Boden, als sich die versammelten Zauberer aufrichteten und ihre eigenen Drinks zum Gruß erhoben. Draco zwickte sich leicht in den Rücken seiner Nase und grummelte.

„Draco." Vincent drehte sich ein wenig und sprach direkt zu dem sitzenden Zauberer, seine Worte waren gelallt und langgezogen. „Du bist der beste Freund auf der ganzen Welt. Ich fordere jeden an diesem Tisch auf, mir einen edleren, loyaleren, würdigeren Zauberer zu zeigen. Er ist verdammt viel besser als Pansy verdient, sage ich!" Mr Parkinson schnaubte laut und musste von seinen Nachbarn zurückgehalten werden, während der Rest der Gesellschaft zustimmend brüllte. Vincent wischte sich seine Augen und fuhr fort. „Worte können nicht beschreiben, was Greg und ich für dich empfinden, also versuche ich es gar nicht erst. Es genügt wohl, wenn ich sage, wir lieben dich, Mann!" Sowohl Crabbe als auch Goyle schluchzten laut. „Auf Draco!"

„Auf Draco!" Die Teller, die noch auf dem Tisch standen, vibrierten von dem Lärm, als die Zauberer dem Bräutigam zuprosteten. Ihre Becher hatten kaum ihre Lippen verlassen, als Gregory laut ausrief: „Das Dessert! Bringt das Dessert!"

„Nein, nein!", sagte Draco flehend. „Wirklich Jungs, ich kann keinen Bissen mehr essen und es wird echt..."

Vincent legte eine fleischige Hand vor Draco auf den Tisch und beugte sich hinunter, sein Atem ließ den hellen Pony auf Dracos Stirn zur Seite wehen und der blonde Zauberer wich vor den Dämpfen zurück. „Dies ist nicht _irgendein_ Dessert, Draco. Es ist extra bestellt worden. Nur für dich."

Draco öffnete seinen Mund, um weiter zu protestieren, zu betteln, wenn es nötig wäre, aber die Türen des Saales flogen mit einem widerhallenden Knall weit auf und eine Truppe Hauselfen betrat den Saal, das größte Tablett tragend, das der junge Zauberer jemals gesehen hatte. Die benutzten Teller und das Besteck verschwanden vom Tisch, als die Elfen mit ihrer Last näher kamen. Kerzenschein spiegelte sich in dem silbernen Deckel und der verdeckte Nachtisch wurde pompös zum Kopf der Tafel gebracht und vor dem Ehrengast platziert. Draco überlegte, dass er gut ausgestreckt auf dem Tablett liegen könnte, so groß war das Stück, der Deckel war hoch genug, sodass er das hintere Ende der Tafel nicht mehr sehen konnte. Draco schob seinen Stuhl zurück und erhob sich langsam. Er hob eine platinblonde Braue in Crabbes Richtung: „Was ist _das_?"

„Dies, mein Freund," Vincent nickte kurz zu den Elfen und der silberne Deckel verschwand mit einem plop, „ist das Dessert!"

Draco blieb sofort die Spucke weg.

Etwas auf die Seite gedreht, den Kopf auf einem gebeugten Arm abgelegt, ruhte Ginny Weasley auf einem Bett aus Rosenblüten. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich im Rhythmus ihrer leichten Atmung. Ihr mit Sommersprossen verziertes Gesicht war ruhig und Draco fühlte, wie sein Herz einen Moment aussetzte, als er sich fragte, welche Flüche wohl auf sie gelegt worden waren. Dicke Wimpern, lang und strahlend wie ihr Haar, federten über Wangen, die wie Elfenbein im Kerzenlicht schimmerten. Ihr wildes Haar war kunstvoll um ihren Körper arrangiert worden, es ergoss sich über das duftende Bett und schlängelte sich über den Ansatz ihrer Brüste. Mehrere kupferne Locken kräuselten sich kokett über die Länge ihres Armes, der auf ihrer schlanken Taille lag und den Blick des Betrachters ihren Körper hinunter führte. Das Gewand, das sie trug, war genau so raffiniert arrangiert worden, es enthüllte einen angewinkelten Oberschenkel, verbarg aber trotzdem die feuchte Spalte ihrer Weiblichkeit.

„Wow!", stieß Draco laut aus, seine Augen waren vor Überraschung weit geöffnet. „Wow, Männer... das ist... wow."

Crabbe und Goyle schlugen ihrem erstaunten Freund lachend hart auf den Rücken, was Draco beinahe über die schlafende Hexe vor sich stürzen ließ.

„Wette, das hast du nicht erwartet, was?", lallte Goyle mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Haben wir das nicht gut gemacht, Draco?", fragte Vincent eifrig.

Draco blickte die beiden jungen Zauberer an, ihre runden Gesichter glänzten vor Schweiß und er verfluchte sie im Geiste für ihre Blödheit, sie an diesen Ort zu bringen. Er schluckte schwer. „Jungs, das hättet ihr wirklich nicht tun sollen."

„Na ja, du hast uns zu Trauzeugen ernannt und so.", lallte Crabbe. „Wir wollten dir zeigen, wie viel uns das, und du, bedeutet."

„Yeah!", rülpste Goyle und griff nach mehr Wein. „Willste nich ma probieren? Na los! Du kriegst das erste Stück."

Die Menge stimmte lautstark Gregorys Vorschlag zu, außer Pansys Vater, der in scharfem Flüstern zu den Zauberern seinen Protest äußerte, die nah genug waren, um ihn zu hören.

Draco entschied sich, dem niederen Appetit seines Publikums nachzugeben, während er versuchte, einen Plan für Ginnys Rettung zu entwickeln. Er riss sich die lächerliche Krone vom Kopf und warf sie durch den Saal, wo sie mit einem lauten Klong landete. Ein wildes Grinsen im Gesicht kletterte er auf den Tisch und näherte sich auf allen Vieren bis er sich über der schlafenden Hexe befand. Der Duft, der von ihrer warmen Haut aufstieg, mischte sich mit dem Wein, den er konsumiert hatte, ließ seinen Verstand vor Sehnsucht schwimmen. Er senkte seinen Mund, streckte seine Zunge heraus und leckte vom Kiefer zur Schläfe über Ginnys Gesicht. Draco blickte zu den erhitzten Gesichtern um ihn herum auf und leckte seine Lippen. „Lecker.", knurrte er, ehe er sich wieder hinunterbeugte. Diesmal knabberte der Zauberer entlang der schlanken Linie ihres Halses und bemerkte dabei ihr Halsband und die Kette. Seine Tat ließ Ginny vollständig auf den Rücken rollen und Draco stöhnte vor Lust und Schmerz auf, als er ihre runden Brüste erblickte, die rosafarbenen Rosenknospen ihrer Brustwarzen, die schüchtern unter dem nebelartigen Schleier hervorguckten. Er stieß den Stoff mit seiner Nase zur Seite und atmete ihren Duft tief ein, ehe er eine wohlgeformte Brustwarze zwischen seine Lippen zog. Er fühlte, wie sein Schwanz vor Vorfreude hart wurde.

Die versammelten Zauberer schrieen voll Enthusiasmus auf.

„Wo ist der Spaß, wenn man alleine spielt, Draco?", rief Lucius vom anderen Ende des Tisches zu seinem Sohn, während er seinen elfenbeinfarbenen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel zog. „Lass uns sehen, was dein neues Spielzeug so alles kann. _Enervate!"_

Draco verfluchte seinen Vater innerlich, als Ginnys Körper unter ihm zuckte, ihre Augen weit aufsprangen und ihre Lippen sich vor Überraschung öffneten. Draco warf sich auf die nun kämpfende Frau, sein Mund forderte ihren in einem aufreibenden Kuss. Ginny würgte, als seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen und tief in ihren Hals stieß. Draco grub die Finger einer Hand in die Locken auf ihrem Hinterkopf, zwang sie so, ihren Nacken zu wölben, als er ihren Mund erlöste und anfing, grob an ihrem Kiefer zu knabbern. Ginny krallte sich in seine Schulter, während ihre Hüften sich in einem vergeblichen Versuch, sich von seinem drückenden Gewicht zu befreien, unter ihm wanden.

„Du Bastard!" Ihr Schrei explodierte neben Dracos Ohr, während ihre Finger sich einen Weg in sein fließendes, silbernes Haar bahnten. Sie zog heftig, fühlte, wie einige der Strähnen sich aus seiner Kopfhaut lösten. Ihr Angreifer stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus, als sein Kopf so malträtiert wurde. Er hockte sich hin, presste ihre Hüften auf den Tisch und kämpfte mit seinen Händen gegen ihre fliegenden Fäuste. Ginny, die Obszönitäten ausschrie und in leidenschaftlichem Protest heulte, griff den silberaugigen Zauberer erneut an, kratzte mit ihren Fingernägeln über sein Gesicht und seinen Handrücken. Er stöhnte laut auf, als er es endlich schaffte, ihre scharfen Krallen einzufangen und nahm ihre Hände über ihrem flammendroten Kopf gefangen, wand seine Hände eng um ihre Handgelenke. Nach Luft schnappend beugte Draco sich vor und küsste die zischende, fluchende Frau auf ihre mit Sommpersprossen bedeckte Nasenspitze.

„Herzlich Willkommen zu meiner Junggesellenparty, Ginny-Mädchen.", flüsterte er böse.

Ginny erstarrte, zog dann ihren Kopf nach hinten und drehte ihn zu allen Seiten. Die lüsternen Blicke aus den Gesichtern eines Dutzend oder mehr Zauberer starrten zurück. Ein Schluchzer löste sich aus ihrer Kehle, als ihr Blick noch einmal zu Draco zurückkehrte; sein Gesicht war nur Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. „Es sieht so aus, als würden Crabbe und Goyle dich für ein passendes Hochzeitsgeschenk halten.", sagte er laut zu ihr, seine Augen waren sturmgrau und auf sie fixiert. „Stell dir meine Überraschung vor, als ich dich hier liegen sah, so weich und warm, wie ein frischer Kuchen. Ich konnte ihrer Großzügigkeit einfach nicht widerstehen." Er küsste sie grob, nagte an ihrer geschwollenen Unterlippe und ließ dann seinen Mund über ihre Wange zu ihrem Ohr gleiten. „Ich werde dich hier rausholen, Ginny. Glaub mir.", flüsterte er eindringlich, ehe er seine Zunge über ihre zarte Haut streichen ließ.

Draco war sich nicht sicher, wie viel seiner hastig geflüsterten Worte das Mädchen verstanden hatte, da sie es schaffte eine Hand aus seinem Griff zu entwinden, als er sich von ihr erhob und sich bereit machte, sie mit sich hochzuziehen. Einige Sekunden lang sah er Strene, nachdem ihre Faust seine Nase gerammt hatte, und er wankte zurück gegen seinen Stuhl, wobei sowohl er als auch der Sessel kopfüber auf den Boden knallten. Draco, der versuchte, sich aus seinem verhedderten Umhang zu befreien, blickte rechtzeitig auf, um zu sehen, wie Ginny auf ihre nackten Füße sprang, die dünne, goldene Kette brummte wütend, als sie sich umdrehte. Das unheilvolle Geräusch, das bei dem Herumgewirbel entstand, erinnerte Draco an wütende Bienen.

Blaise Zabini versuchte, Ginny an ihrem Knöchel zu fassen und schrie vor Schmerz wütend auf, als die heulende Kette ihn im Gesicht traf. Obwohl sie über Zabinis Misserfolg lachten, traten die Zauberer vorsichtig einen Schritt vom Tisch zurück. Mehre brüllten Draco Ratschläge und Ermutigungen zu, als er sich mit Hilfe der betrunkenen und glucksenden Crabbe und Goyle aus seinem Umhang befreite. „Keine Zauberstäbe!", rief er, als er endlich einen Schritt vortrat. „Ich will nicht, dass sie verletzt wird!" Hier machte er eine Pause und zwinkerte seinem Publikum zu. „Noch nicht!"

„Ihr müsst mich schon töten, ihr abscheulichen Biester!", schrie Ginny, während sie vor den grapschenden Händen zurücksprang. Noch mehr männliche Stimmenheulten auf, als ihre wirbelnde Kette in ihr Fleisch biß. Katzengleich bewegte sie sich den Tisch hinunter und trat dabei die Weinkelche aus dem Weg. Die schleudernde Kette wirbelte um sie herum wie ein summendes Schild, als sie den nach ihr greifenden Fingern und den vereinzelt geworfenen Bechern auswich.

„Du kannst nicht entkommen, Weasley.", informierte Draco die verängstigte, aufgebrachte Hexe in einem gelangweilten Ton. Ginny wandte sich um, um ihren Peiniger direkt anzusehen, und Draco fühlte wie seine Eingeweide vereisten. Ginnys Augen waren mit Panik gefüllt und sie atmete schwer. Die Zornesröte, die vorher ihre Wangen mit Farbe gefüllt hatte, war verschwunden und nun war ihr Gesicht totenbleich. Sie starrte ihn an, Verwirrung und Schmerz rasten über ihr Gesicht.

„Du hast gelogen. Du hast gesagt, du würdest mir niemals wehtun. Du hast gelogen."

Draco zuckte fröhlich mit den Achselnund guckte mit aufgerissenen Augen in die Menge der Zauberer. „Ich bin ein Malfoy.", gluckste er. „Das ist es, was wir tun."

„Gut gesprochen, Draco.", lachte Lucius von der Seite und zog so Ginnys wütenden Blick und ihre zischende Kette auf sein wunderschönes, boshaftes Gesicht. Durch einen raschen Schritt rückwärts vermied Lucius die stechenden Kettenglieder und hob seinen Becher in einem Augen zwinkernden Gruß zu der Hexe. „Bringt die blutdürstige kleine Schlampe zum Schweigen, meinst du nicht auch, Severus?", fragte der Zauberer die dunkle Person an seiner Seite.

Ginnys braune Augen wurden noch größer, als sie ihren ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer erkannte. Er stand unbeweglich zwischen den johlenen, geifernden Zauberern und beobachtete die keuchende, verängstigte Hexe mit scheinbarem Desinteresse.

„Pro... Professor Snape?", flüsterte Ginny, die gegen ihre Ungläubigkeit ankämpfte.

„Oh ho!", kicherte Lucius, seine eisig blauen Augen wurden rund vor gespielter Sorge. „Severus, ich fürchte die Dirne hat dich erkannt. Jetzt ist deine ganze Tarnung aufgefliegt."

Severus rollte mit seinen schwarzen Augen. „Aufgeflogen, Lucius! Meine Tarnung ist _aufgeflogen_.", grummelte er, bevor er ein leises gezischtes „_Dummkopf_!" hinzufügte. Er trat an den Tischrand und deutete mit einem blassen Finger auf die erschütterte Hexe. „Miss Weasley, beenden Sie ihre banale Albernheit und kommen Sie hier herunter, jetzt!" Er beobachtete wie die tief eingegrabenen Linien der Verwirrung und Furcht verschwammen und durch Bedauern und Bitternis ersetzt wurden.

„Fall tot um, du verräterischer Bastard!", knurrte Ginny als Antwort, zum erhöhten Vergnügen ihres Publikums. Auf davonjagenden Füßen flitzte sie den Tisch hinunter, wich nach ihr greifenden Händen aus und sandte ihre beißende goldene Leine vor sich her. Crabbe und Goyle wankten auf das Podest zu und kletterten betrunken auf den Tisch, was sehr effektiv die Flucht der Frau blockierte. Ginny erstarrte, ihre verängstigten braunen Augen schossen auf der Suche nach einem Zufluchtsort durch den Raum. Snapes Erscheinen und seine offensichtliche Loyalität mit der hungrigen Menge um sie herum, hatte Ginnys brennenden Zorn inAsche gewandelt; nur der kalte Angstschweiß blieb und erstickte die Hitze ihrer Wut. Die Hoffnung, die in ihrem Herzen aufgeblitzt war, war unter seinem harten Blick gestorben. Nun, da sie die massigen Körpern von Crabbe und Goyle ins Auge fasste, fühlte sie, wie der letzte Rest ihres Widerstands ausgelöscht wurde.

Draco glitt vorsichtig näher zu dem Rotschopf, seine Füße umgingen die breiten Weinpfützen. Unter ihm hing ein Paar betrunkener Kumpel seines Vaters aneinander, die sich vor Vergnügen kaum halten konnten.

„Feurig, diese Hure!", sagte einer und wischte Freudentränen aus seinen Augen.

„Aye! Müssen sie ma bessa abkühln oda sie versengt Dracos beste Stücke su Holzkohle!" So gesagt zog der Zauberer seinen Zauberstab und, auf die ahnungslose Ginny deutend, murmelte er einen kurzen Zauberspruch.

„Nein!" Draco hörte sich selbst schreien, als ein Schwall Wasser Ginny auf einer Seite ihres Gesichts traf, sodass ihr Kopf schmerzvoll auf ihrem schlanken Hals hin und her wackelte. Ihr gequältes Wimmern wurde durch das Zischen des Wasses und die Rufe der Zustimmung ihrer Peiniger erstickt. Heftig fluchend trat Draco gegen den Zauberstab tragenden Zauberer und traf ihn hart am Ellbogen.

„Du machst hier alles dreckig.", maulte Draco mit wütender Stimme zu dem Mann, der seine zertrümmerte Gliedmaße an seine Seite presste. „Das hier ist echtes Mahagoni." Sein Stiefel klackerte laut auf der schimmernden Oberfläche, als er die Entfernung zwischen sich und Ginny überwand. Das eisige Bad hatte ihren Schleier zu einer milchigen, enganliegenden zweiten Hautreduziert. Er klebte an ihrem Körper, versteckte nichts vor den heißen Blicken ihrer Verfolger. Ihre rosafarbenen Brüste hoben und senkten sich mit ihrer flachen Atmung und die glitzernde Kette klapperte vonihren Fingern, als sie ihren Oberkörper in einem sinnlosen Versuch, ihre Scham zu verstecken, mit ihren Armen bedeckte. Wenn er sie nur berühren konnte, klagte Dracos Verstand. Er würde ihr irgendwie versichern, dass sein Versprechen, sie zu retten, immer noch galt. Mit einem entschlossenen Blick hielt er sie fest, er streckte seine Hand aus, seine Finger winkten ungeduldig.

„Wirklich, Weasley." Seine Stimme rollte laut. „Du kannst nirgendwo hinrennen."

„Nicht so ganz wahr, Draco!", rief eine Stimme hinter dem Blonden. Mit einer ungeduldigen Grimasse im Gesicht blickte Draco über seine Schulter und erblickte den älteren Goyle, seinen Gastgeber, der seine Hände in einer schwungvollen, großmütigen Geste erhoben hatte. „Sie soll den ganzen Rummel zu sehen kriegen!" Einen scharfen Blick über seine Gäste werfend, fuhr Golye fort: „Ich schlage eine Jagd vor!"

„Neiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!", heulte Ginny und fiel auf ihre Knie.

Der Saal exlpodierte in brüllender Zustimmung und die sich schwach windende Hexe wurde vomTisch gehoben. Grausame Hände kniffen und strichen über ihren Körper, während sie über das Podest getragen wurde und grob auf den Boden geworfen wurde. Der blonde Zauberer ließ keine Regung in seinem Gesicht erkennen, als er schnell die Möglichkeiten im Kopf durchging. Die Mehrheit der versammelten Zauberer waren Todesser. Wie würden sie es aufnehmen, wenn er ihren Spaß beenden würde? Aber die Gefahr für Ginny... Draco riskierte einen kurzen Blick zu seinem ehemaligen Professor, fing den verärgerten Ausdruck in Snape's schwarzen Augen auf. Der Kopf des dunklen Zauberers senkte sich in einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Nicken und Draco drehte sich zu seinem Gastgeber um.

„Sie gehört mir.", rief er. „Ich fordere das Recht auf ein Pfand! Sollte sie durch jemand anderes als mich gefangen werden, fordere ich das Recht auf ein Pfand!"

„Das is nur fair.", stimmte Goyle zu.

Draco sprang flink vom Tisch und wanderte dahin, wo Ginny im Dreck kauerte. Er fasste sie an ihren Oberarmen und zog sie schwankend auf die Füße. Er blickte auf ihr dreckverschmiertes und tränenüberströmtes Gesicht und sprach kühl zu ihr: „Lust auf ein bisschen Sport, kleines Wiesel?"

Ginny ließ ihren Kopf hängen, weigerte sich in seine spöttischen Augen zu blicken. „Töte mich einfach jetzt.", flüsterte sie.

„Ah, wo ist da der Spaß, Weasley? Nun, gib uns einen Kuss und dann lauf." Draco umfasste ihren Hinterkopf mit einer großen Hand und drehte ihr Gesicht nach oben. Er erfasste die Leere in ihren früher glitzernden, schokoladenbraunen Augen, ehe er seine Lippen senkte. Er plünderte ihren widerstandslosen Mund, fühlte, wie sie hilflos an ihm hing. Ihre Lippen freilassend, zog er seine Zähne grob über ihren Kiefer, seine gebrummten Worte wurden fast von den anerkennden Rufen seines Publikums übertönt. „Gib nicht auf, Ginny! Wage es ja nicht, aufzugeben! Los, versteck dich, verdammt noch mal! Ich werde dich beschützen, genau wie ich es versprochen habe."

Der junge Zauberer ließ sie los und zog eine schwere silberne Uhr aus einer Innentasche. Der Deckel sprang auf und Draco blickte leidenschaftslos auf das Perlenbesetzte Ziffernblatt. „Wir werden dir eine faire Chance geben, kleines Wiesel. Du hast zwei Minuten dir ein Schlupfloch zu suchen, ehe diese Hunde losgelassen werden. Nutze diese Zeit weise." Draco, der in Ginnys verständnislose Gesicht blickte, grinste schadenfroh und beugte sich vor. „ Nun lauf schon. Husch husch!"

Ginny, die ihre dürftige Kleidung zuammenraffte, wich angstvoll vor dem Kreis der starrenden Zauberer zurück und mit einem letzten panischen Blick war sie weg, verschwand zwischen den vielen Zelten und Kabinen des Jahrmarkts.

„Ein weiterer Faktor in ihrer Gunst, glaube ich.", murmelte Draco, zog seinen Zauberstab und deutete auf die Zimmerdecke. „_Vespertum_."

Das Licht in dem Saal wurde sofort zu einem Dämmerlicht, Bilder verwischten und verschmolzen in der Dunkelheit.

Lucius und Snape gesellten sich zu Dracos Gruppe, ein rotgesichtiger Parkinson huschte ihnen hinter her.

„Ich sage," polterte Mr Parkinson, „ Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl mit diesem Wildfang. Das Mädchen wirkt nicht ein bisschen willig."

_Kein Scheiß, du Wichser!_ Bemerkte Draco leise, als er den schlanken, filligranen Minutenzeiger mit alarmierender Geschwindigkeit Ginnys Vorsprung verkürzte.

„Hab darum keine Angst, Sylvester.", schnarrte Lucius. „ Das Mädchen ist eine professionelle, eine seht tüchtige Schauspielerin." Die Lüge kam leicht von seinen Lippen, als er ein Grinsen hinter dem Rand seines Kelches versteckte.

„Oh, na dann," gab Parkinson schroff zurück. „In dem Falle... nehme ich an, wird es..."

Das silberne Schlagen von Dracos Uhr unterbrach die Worte des älteren Mannes und ein blutgerinnener Schrei brach von den versammelten Zauberer los, als sie sich in die Jagd stürzten. Draco beobachtete wie sein Vater und Mr Parkinson ruhig hinter der Welle der Schrecken Verbreitenden hinterhergingen.

Eine große Hand auf seiner Schulter verzögerte Dracos eigene Verfolgung der Beute und er blickte schnell in die schwarzen Augen seines Mentors und Freundes.

Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen, verschwand das Paar in der Dunkelheit.

Ginny war blind und taub für das Verstreichen der Zeit. Sie schlug Haken wie ein Hase, von einem Versteck zum nächsten, immer aus Angst, gefunden zu werden, die Schrecken vor Augen, die passieren würden, wenn sie noch einmal ihre Hände auf sie legten. Die plötzliche Dunkelheit hatte sie erschreckt, bis sie den möglichen Vorteil der dunkleren Schatten realisierte.

Der Schock, gefangen worden zu sein, die Scham, die sie empfand, als Lucius Malofy ihre nackte Haut betrachtete, alles wurde von dem Schrecken, der nun wie kochendes Wasser durch ihre Venen raste, verdrängt. Der Trank, den sie genommen hatte, arbeitete in ihrem Kopf, verstärkte jedes Gefühl, zwang sie, sich auf alles und nichts gleichzeitig zu konzentrieren. Das Kartzen des rauen Zeltstoffes brannte wie Feuer auf ihrer Haut, die Geräusche der Verfolger brausten schmerzhaft in ihren übersensiblen Ohren und die kleinste Bewegung in ihrer Nähe ließ sie wie ein wilder Fasan aufschrecken.

**Hallo, Ginny Weasley**.

Die Erinnerung schlüpfte ungehindert in ihren Kopf und Ginny versuchte, ihr Näherkommen zu bekämpfen. Tinte, die in altem Pergament verschwindet, eine fließende Handschrift, die ihren Platz einnimmt.

**Mein Name ist Tom.**

Der Anblick von Professor Snape zwischen den anderen johlenden Zauberern hatte Ginny ernsthaft aus der Bahn geworfen. Sie hatte sich beinahe in seine Arme geworfen, um ihre Rettung gebettelt, aber sein kalter Blick hatte den Impuls zu nichte gemacht. Wieder einmal entdeckte sie, dass sie ihr Vertrauen auf den Falschen verschwendet hatte. Wieder einmal entdeckte sie, dass sie getäuscht worden war.

Verlassen.

**Ich werde dich niemals verlassen, Ginny. Wir sind immer noch die besten Freunde. **

Nein, schrie sie im Stillen. Es war eine Lüge!

Sie hatte Zuflucht in den aufgebauschte Falten des voluminösen Zeltstoffes gesucht und versuchte mit angezogenen Knien, das Hämmern ihres Herzens zu beruhigen.

**Niemand schätzt dich so wie ich, Ginny. **

Leichte Schritte auf hartem Boden erweckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und Ginny drückte sich selbst tiefer in die verbergenden Falten des Zeltes. Ihre Hand legte sich auf ihren Mund, aus Angst, ihre keuchenden Atemzüge würden ihr Versteck verraten. Die Schritte kamen näher.

**Komm zu mir, Ginny. Ich werde dir den Weg zeigen.**

„Hier, Kätzchen-Kätzchen.", flüsterte ihr Verfolger. „Süße Miezekatze."

**So süß! Du bist mein kleines süßes Ginny-Mädchen.**

Nein! Geh weg! Geh weg!

Eine mit Seide bedeckter Arm wühlte sich durch die Falten des Stoffes und Ginny betrachtete die Finger, die sich ihr näherten, in schrecklicher Faszination. Die Hand griff in die Luft, Zentimeter von Ginnys zitternden Oberschenkeln entfernt, ehe die Finger sich zurückzogen und sie verstohlene Schritte, die sich entfernten, hören konnte. Tränen runterschluckend zwang sich die junge Hexe, still zu bleiben, bis sie sich sicher war, dass der Zauberer weitergegangen war, dann, oh, so vorsichtig, krabbelte sie aus ihrem Versteck.

**Wirst du mich dich berühren lassen, Ginny-Mädchen? Ich war so lange schon allein. **

Ginny verdrängte die heimtückische Stimme von der vordersten Front ihres Verstandes und wischte die Tränen mit ihrer schmutzigen Hand weg.

Das Dämmerlicht des Saales verwirrte Ginnys Augen, verwischte ihre Umgebung in rauchgeschwärzte Farben. Sie schritt behutsam vorwärts, verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf die Außenseiten ihrer nackten Füße. Sie, die die scharfen Glieder ihrer Kette fest um ihr Handgelenk gewunden hatte, blickte schnell um das Zelt herum. In der Düsternis war es Ginny unmöglich ihre Verfolger auszumachen, und sie hoffte, dass sie genauso blind waren. Sich durch die relative Sciherheit ihres Verstckes beruhigend, bereitete sie sich auf einen erneuten hektischen Sprint über den harten, schmutzbedeckten Boden vor.

**Ich habe dich jetzt, Ginny-Mädchen!**

„Hab dich jetzt, mein Schatz!" Eine gut gepolsterte Hand riss die verängstigte Hexe von ihren Füßen, drückte ihren Rücken gegen einen genauso weichen Bauch. Mit einem wimmerndem Knurren, warf Ginny ihren Kopf zurück, fühlte, wie die Nase ihres Fängers an ihrem Schädel zerbrach. Er heulte vor schmerz auf, ließ sie los, als seine Hände zu seinem zerschmettertem Gesicht flogen. Seine Stimme war durch das Blut unklar, als er hinter ihrer fliehenden Gestalt her rief. „Du kleine Schlampe. Ich werde dich dafür töten."

Ginnys Herz war in ihren Hals gerutscht, als der Schrei ihres Angreifers den Rest des Packs auf ihre Spur brachte. Auf dem dreckigen Boden rutschend, fing sie sich selbst mit einer Hand ab, während ihre Augen durch den dunklen Saal schossen und nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit suchten. Eine Mauer aus grob behauenem Stein blockierte ihre Flucht auf der einen Seite, während die schnell näherkommenden Zauberer von allen anderen Seiten kamen. Mit einem resignierten Aufseufzen schwang sich Ginny auf die Mauer und betete, dass der Fall lang, dunkel und endgültig wäre. Ihre Finger kratzten über die raue Oberfläche, als sie über die obersten Steine sprang, die goldenen Glieder ihrer Kette rasten durch den spröden Mörtel. Mit geschlossenen Augen ergab sich die Hexe in den Fall, bergrüßte traurig ihr mögliches Ableben.

**Wir werden zusammen sein... für immer.**

Neeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

Der Aufprall ließ Ginnys Zähne in ihrem Kopf wackeln und sie fand sich erneut ausgestreckt auf hartem Dreck liegend wieder. Sie kämpfte sich auf ihre Füße und fing sofort an, wie betrunken davon zu rennen, nur um von einem plötzlichen Würgen um ihren Hals grob zurückgerissen zu werden. Ihre Finger huschten hektsich über das schwere Halsband, fühlten die vibrierende Spannung von der daran angeschlossenen Leine, während ihre Augen dem goldenen Strang hinauf folgten, um zu entdecken, dass er tief zwischen zwei Steinen vergraben war. Über ihrem Kopf erschallte der Lärm stampfender Füße und entzücktem Gelächter. Ginny kämpfte mit der gefangenen Leine, zog und zerrte an dem metallenen Faden. Ein tiefes, nasses Knurren in ihrem Rücken veranlasste die Hexe, ihren Kampf mit der Kette zu beenden und sich langsam umzudrehen.

Aus dem bedrückenden Schatten der Grube tauchte ein riesiger Wolfshund auf, sein Fell ein Patchwork aus durchlöcherter Haut und Staub. Das gesträubte Fell auf seinem Rücken erinnerte an Speere, der Schwanz war steif vor Schmerz und Wut. Ein schwarz getönter Speichelfaden hing vom Kiefer der Kreatur, wurde länger und dünner, bis er sich löste und auf einer gigantischen Pfote landete. Das Tier näherte sich in einer steifbeinigen Drohung, schwarze Lippen kräuselten sich über langen, gelben Reißzähnen, die rotglühenden Augen fixierten die eine, die es gewagt hatte, ihn zu stören, während er das Blut seines letzten Gegners von seinen Wunden geleckt hatte.

Ginny, die die festgezurrte Kette ob dieses neuen Horrors vergessen hatte, presste sich hilflos gegen den unbeweglichen Steinhinter ihr. Bilder von ihrem zerissenem, zerfetzten Kadaver schossen in ihren Kopf, den brutalen Todeskampf, den sie erleiden würde, ehe der Tod nach ihr verlangen würde, füllte alle ihre Gedanken und wieder einmal verschloss sie ihre Augen vor dem Ende.

**Ginny-Mädchen? Wo bist duuuuuuuuuuuuu?**

„_Avada Kedavra!_"

Ein grüner Blitz erschien hinter Ginnys Augenlidern und war dann verschwunden. Sie fühlte einen Luftzug und hörte einen leises Plumps, als jemand oder etwas vor ihr landete. Lange Finger wanden sich in das Haar in ihrem Genick, zogen ihr Gesicht nach oben.Der letzte Rest der Stärke der jungen Hexe rieselte wie Sand durch das zerbrechliche Stundenglass ihrer Entschlossenheit und sie brach gegen eine harte Brust, die von einem aromatischen, würzigen Geruch bedeckt war, zusammen. Lass es enden, bettelte sie leise. Bitte.

„Öffnen Sie ihre Augen, Miss Weasley.", befahl Severus Snape in einem sanften Flüstern und sie war so daran gewöhnt, seinen Befehlen zu folgen, dass sie sofort gehorchte. Er betrachtete für einen kurzen Moment, sein geübter Blick nahm ihre weit ausgedehnten Pupillen war, den blauen Strich ihrer zitternden Lippen, ehe er seine Zauberstab hob und ihn auf den Punkt platzierte, an dem ihre Kette und ihr Halsband sich verbanden. Ginny fühlte einen heißen Strahl an sich vorbeiziehen, hörte ein schnelles Pop und die Kette gab nach. Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie wäre wohl zu einem Haufen zu Füßen des Zaubertränkemeisters zusammengefallen, wenn er sie nicht an ihren verhedderten Locken festgehalten hätte. Sie griff nach seinem Revers, versuchte ihre Füße noch einmal unter ihren Körper zu bringen, aber der dunkle Zauberer wischte ihre verzweifelten Versuche einfach fort und zog sie grob zur Mitte der Grube.

„_Finite Incatatum._", rief Snape und der Saal leuchtete erneut hell auf.Ginny schützte ihre Augen vor dem plötzlichen Glanz und keuchte dann vor Schmerz auf, als die Hand in ihrem Haar sie aufrecht zog. Ein entzücktes Freudengeheul kam von den Zauberern auf und hallte vonden Wänden wider. Severus verbeugte sich, nahm abfällig ihren Beifall hin. Lucius, eine Hüfte an den zerfurchten Stein gelehnt, hob seinen Becher im Gruß. Severus, der sich in einem kleinen Kreis drehte, zog die stöhnende, besiegte Hexe hinter sich her, stellte seinen Gewinn zur Schau, während sie neben ihm zappelte.

„Oh, gute Show, Severus!", krähre Draco, als er über die Mauer sprang und elegant wie eine Katze landete. Seine strumgrauen Augen flackerten kurz über den Hundekörper, ehe sie zu seinem Freund und der Hexe, die von seiner Faust herabbaumelte, zurückkehrten. Als Draco Ginnys verzweifelten Sprung in die Hundegrube erblickt hatte, hatte seine Angst um sie ihn fast auf die Knie gezwungen. Es war nur der Anblick von Severus Snape, der in das Loch flog, seine Roben hinter ihm her wehend wie die Flügel eines dämonischen Schutzengels, der dem blonden Zauberer erlaubt hatte, ruhig stehen zu bleiben.

„Gratulation Severus.", sagte Draco, als er näher trat, um die Hand des Siegers zu schütteln. Er nahm Ginnys misshandelten Zustand, die Schürfwunden an Händen und Knien, die Blässe ihrer Haut und das Schlimmste: die glasige Leere in ihren Augen, in sich auf. Er grinste seinen ehemaligen Zaubertränkemeister boshaft und zähnezeigend an. „Ich stehe in deiner Schuld."

„Das Pfand!", schrie eine Stimme weit über dem Trio. Der Ruf wurde schnell von den anderen aufgenommen, die sich versammelt hatten, um zu beobchten, was passierte. „Das Pfand! Das Pfand!"

Draco zuckte spöttisch mit den Achseln, bevor er seinen Freund listig angrinste. „Nun, Severus, was soll es sein?"

Der dunkle Zauberer blickte seinen Lehrling an und musterte dann die zitternde Hexe an seiner Seite. „Ich werde die Hexe nehmen. Ich bezweifle, dass Miss Parkinson es zu schätzen wüsste, wenn du dieses liebliche Stück Fleisch mit in die Flitterwochen nehmen würdest."

Man hätte sich keinen besseren Plan vorstellen können. Severus hatte die Beute gefangen und es stand in Dracos Macht, dem siegreichen Zauberer diese Ehre zu erweisen. Ginny wäre sicher. Snape würde sie aus diesem Platz der Hölle entfernen, sie ein paar Tage verstecken und sie dann sicher zurück in die Arme ihrer Familie bringen. Ein einfach gesprochenes _Obliviate_ würde Snapes Tarnung sichern. Sehr nett. Sehr sauber.

Aber diese Gelegenheit, diese eine herrliche Gelegenheit würde nie wieder kommen. Er würde die Zeit haben... Er könnte alles erklären... es sie verstehen lassen. Nein, es war falsch! Was er dachte war schrecklich, verführerisch falsch.

Draco öffnete seinen Mund, um Severus Bitte zu erfüllen und war genau so schockiert wie sein Mentor über die Worte, die aus ihm heraussprudelten.

„Nein. Sie gehört mir und ich werde sie nicht teilen." Das Schweigen, das zwischen den beiden Zauberern aufstieg, war so dick, das man es hätte schnieden können. Die dunklen Augen des Professors weiteten sich vor schnell unterdrücktem Ärger, ehe er zustimmend blinzelte. Er durchbohrte Ginny mit seinem Blick. Erbarmungslose schwarze Augen stachen in ihre feuchten, braunen und Ginny fühlte, wie die Kraft aus ihren Beinen floss und sie im Griff des Zaubertränkemeisters hängen ließ. „Professor Snape...bitte nicht…", flüsterte sie.

Sein Blick ließ ihren nicht los, al ser an Draco gewandt sprach. „Ich habe deinen Preis gesichert, ich sollte eine kleine Belohnung erhalten."

Draco kreuzte grinsend seine Arme über der Brust. „Und was wäre das, Severus?"

„Ich weiß, dass du abgeneigt bist, dien Besitztümer zu teilen, aber ich habe mich schon lange danach gesehnt, diese bestimmte Weasley zu probieren. Du musst zugeben, dass sie weit besser ist als der Rest des Wurfes. Dass sie weiblich ist, macht sie zur Einzigen aus dem Haufen, die nützlich ist." Die Versammelten johlten zustimmend auf und Lucius Malfoys Lippen verzogen sich in einem zustimmenden Lächeln.

„Du gierst also nach deinen Schützlingen, Snape?", fragte Mr Parkinson knurrend, der auf der steinernen Mauer saß.

Severus sandte dem polternden Zauberer einen langsamen, abfälligen Blick. „Du musst dich nicht so aufregen Parkinson. Es waren nur die Attraktiven, die mir aufgefallen sind."

Der Saal erschallte wieder einmal in obszönem Gelächter und Severus musterte erneut Miss Weasley. „Ein Kuss, denke ich, würde mich gut entschädigen."

„Natürlich, Severus. Nimm ruhig einen ordentlichen Happen, solange du noch kannst.", bot Draco ihm ruhig an.

„Wie großzügig von dir, Draco.", antwortete Snape. „Ich denke, ich sollte es wohl jetzt tun." So gesagt, zog der Zaubertränkemeister die Hexe aufrecht hin und fing Ginnys zitternde Lippen mit seinen eigenen ein. Sie hing schlaff in seinem Arm, während seine glatte Zunge in ihren Mund eindrang und seine freie Hand gemächlich über ihre Taille wanderte, um schließlich eine ihrer Brüste zu liebkosen, seine langen Fingern strichen neckend über die sensible Spitze.

„Sieht so aus, als hättest du dein Talent verloren, alter Mann!", rief jemand von oben. „Sie erscheint mir ein wenig uninteressiert, wenn du mich fragst!"

Severus ließ von ihrem Mund ab und forderte: „Sieh mich an, Frau!"

Zitternd zwang Ginny sich, ihre Augen zu öffnen., Tränen der Scham und der Angst rannen ihre dreckigen Wangen hinab. Snape fuhr fort, ihre Brust zu streicheln, als er sagte, als wäre nichts geschehen: „ Du weißt, wer ich bin."

**Du weißt, wer ich bin.**

Sie zögerte, ehe sie leicht nickte.

„Vergiss das niemals.", zischte Snape, bevor er sich vorbeugte und heftig in ihren bloßen Hals biss. Ginny schrie vor Schmerz auf, ihre Hände klatschten auf seine Brust in einem zwecklosen Versuch, ihn abzuwehren. Der Professor gluckste an ihrer Hautund verstärtkte seinen Griff in ihrem Haar, versenkte sein Gesicht in der Biegung ihres Halses. Die junge Hexe vermehrte ihr Zappeln, als sie seine Zunge ihre Schulter entlang gleiten fühlte, ehe er sich zurück zu ihrem Ohr biss und nagte. Durch ihre aufsteigende Hysterie hörte Ginny ihren ehemlaigen Lehrer und Langzeitvertrauten murmeln: „Vertrau Draco."

_Vertrau Draco?_

**Vertrau mir.**

„Tu, was er sagt und dir wird nichts geschehen. Vertrau ihm."

**Was schmerzt dich so Ginny-Mädchen? Willst du nicht, dass ich glücklich bin?**

Severus, der Ginny noch einmal in die Brust kniff, löste seinen Griff um Ginny, erlaubte der Hexe, zu seinen Füßen zusammenzubrechen. Er hob eine Braue in Rictung des wartenden, beobachtenden Blonden. „Entzückend, Draco. Deine Freunde haben gut gewählt."

"Ich bin froh, dass du das sagst.", antwortete Draco und streckte seine Hand aus, um die des Professors zu schütteln.

„Wenn du ihrer jemals müde wirst..." Verschmitzt ließ Severus den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen.

Draco wand seine Finger um das goldene Band und brachte Ginny so dazu würgend und keuchend vor ihm zu knien. „Oh Severus, erinnerst du dich? Ich mag es nicht, zu teilen."

Er drehte sich um und ging auf die Tür zu, die ihn in den oberen Saal führen würde, Ginny hinter sich herziehend. Er schnipste mit den Fingern und der luxuriöse Umhang hing von seinen Schultern herab.

„Draco, wohin so schnell des Weges?", fragte Lucius, als sein Sohn und Professor Snape die Grube verließen und die Weasley-Dirne beinahe zwischen sich schleppten. „Die Nacht ist noch jung und deine Freunde wollen sehen, wie du mit deinem neuen Spielzeug spielst." Er streckte eine elegante Hand aus und strich über den leuchtenden Rotschopf zu Füßen seines Sohnes.

Draco blickte seinen Vater kalt an. „Ich bin es gewöhnt, alleine zu spielen, Vater. Ich wünsche nicht, diese Angewohnheit jetzt zu ändern." Er wirbelte herum, grinste in den Raum hinein. „Meine lieben Freunde," rief er und verbeugte sich dann in Goyle Seniors Richtung. „Mein sehr geehrter Gastgeber, ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Abend, Mr Goyle. Wenn Sie wohl so freundlich wären und die Apparationsschranke zu lösen? Ich kann es kaum erwarten, mein Geschenk vollständig auszupacken."

Der ältere Goyle zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Draco drückte Ginnys Kopf eng an seinen Oberschenkel und mit einem lauten Knall verschwand das Paar.

„Undankbarer Welpe!", schnarrte Lucius leise.

„Ganz meine Meinung!", rief Mr Parkinson, höchst empört. „Du denkst doch nicht, dass er diese kleine Schlampe mit in die Flitterwochen nimmt, oder?

„Freunde!", rief der Gastgeber. „Lucius hat Recht, der Abend ist noch jung und hält seine Versprechen. Wir haben Stripperinnen!"

Ein Beifallsruf erklang, als die Zauberer zu ihren Amüsements zurückkehrten.

Severus Snape starrte auf den Punkt, von wo Draco und Ginny verschwunden waren und wunderte sich über die Taten seines Freundes. Er würde hier noch ein bisschen herumhängen, um keinen Verdacht zu erwecken, und dann würde er ein oder zwei Worte mit Draco zu reden haben.

TBC


	6. Einfach verknotet

So meine Lieben, habe mich extra beeilt. Dafür möchte ich aber auch viele Kommis haben, ja?

Kapitel 6 – Einfach verknotet

Er ließ seine Hand in einer beruhigenden Geste auf ihrem Kopf liegen, als sie zu einer kleinen, abgelegenen Lichtung irgendwo in der Mitte von Irland apparierten. Ginnys Nase füllte sich sofort mit dem reichen Duft feuchter Bäume und Erde. Ein geflüsterter Spruch und das Paar verschwand mit einem pop, um neben einem Paar Müllcontainer in der Gasse zwischen zwei der berühmtesten Clubs in London wieder zu erscheinen. Ein erneutes Flüstern trug sie wieder fort und brachte sie auf eine felsige Klippe mit Blick über die tobende See. Noch drei mal blickte das Paar in neue Orte, ehe sie ein letztes Mal verschwanden, als wären sie bloß das Produkt eines Fiebertraums.

Mit einem letzten, erschöpften pop erreichten der Zauberer und die Hexe, die zu seinen Füßen kauerte, ihren Bestimmungsort.

Der Spätsommerwind schnaubte mit kühler Genugtuung, griff grob nach dem reichen Stoff von Dracos Umhang. Hoch oben glühte der Himmel von dem klaren, silbernen Licht des abnehmenden Mondes, die wenigen zerfaserten Wolken, die man erblicken konnte, verloren schnell ihren Kampf gegen den wilden Sog, der an ihren Kanten nagte. Ginny, die immer noch an seinen Füßen kauerte, stöhnte und betrachtete müde die düsterne Umgebung, bis ihr Blick auf die gutgekleideten Beine ihres Fängers fiel. Mit einem Knurren versenkte sie ihre Zähne in Dracos Wade.

Sein Schrei überraschten Schmerzens endete verärgert, als der Zauberer zurücktaumelte und flach auf dem Boden landete. Ginny verschwendete keine Zeit. Schnell wie eine Katze war sie auf ihren Füßen, um in die versteckenden Schatten der nahen Bäume zu rennen. Ihre Flucht war jedoch sehr kurz, da ihre Locken immer noch fest von Malfoys Hand umklammert wurden. Sie wickelte verzweifelte Finger um den schlanken Strick, grub dabei Furchen in Dracos Handrücken und zog mit schwächer werdender Kraft.

Dracos Finger brannten von der Reibung, die auf sie ausgewirkt wurden, die Strähnen rissen ducrh Ginnys angstvollen Kampf beinahe aus seiner Hand. „Merde, Frau!", schnappte er und versuchte sich von der fauchenden Frau und ihrem verheddertem Haar zu befreien.

„Lass mich los, Bastard!", schrie die Hexe, während sie ihre Hacken in den Boden rammte.

„Nein! Würdest du dich bitte beruhigen?" Der Schmerz in seinen Fingern verstärkte sich, als Ginny ihre Zähne in sein misshandeltes Fliesch grub. Sie befand seinen Schmerzenschrei für sehr lohnenswert und vergurb deswegen ihre Zähne noch tiefer, der Geschmack nach Blut fütterte ihre Attacke.

„Du amputierst meine Finger, du Schlampe!" Mit seiner freien Hand packte Draco Ginnys Nase und kniff fest hinein. Er verdrehte die spitze, kleine Nase brutal und befreite dann seine blutigen Finger, als Ginny vor Schmerz kreischte. Er stieß einen empörten Fluch aus und schleuderte sie von sich.

Ginny landete heftig auf der Seite und die Luft wich hastig aus ihrer Lunge. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles, aber sie streckte ihre Arme und hob ihren Oberkörper von der Erde an. Die Panik kehrte auf einen Schlag zurück, als sie über ihre Schulter blickte. Draco war sofort über ihr, die Finger seiner unverletzten Hand gruben sich in ihr Handgelenk und er zog sie hoch. Das Mondlicht leuchtete grell in blau und grau auf seinem wütenden Gesicht und, obwohl es dunkel war, konnte Ginny die frischen Wunden ausmachen, die sie seinen Wangen zugefügt hatte, und sie duckte sich innerlich, als sie sich seinen Zorn vorstellte. Eine Wut, die sie erst einmal in den Augen eines anderen gesehen hatte, brannte nun in Dracos, erhitzte ihre Sinne und machte ihre Knie noch weicher. Winzige schwarze Punkte explodierten vor ihren Augen und wimmernd zuckte sie vor dem erwarteten Schlag zurück.

Draco knirschte frustriert über ihre bloße Angst mit den Zähnen und löste seinen Griff um ihr Handgelenk. Er hob seine verletzte Hand und untersuchte sie im Mondlicht. „Das hat verdammt weh getan, weißt du?", grummelte er und begutachtete seine zerhackten Finger. „Ich dachte echt, mit dem nächsten Biss wären sie ab."

Ginny schwankte gefährlich, als Draco sie aus seinem Halt löste, der Boden bog sich ihr unter ihren nackten Füßen entgegen. Die schrecklichen Ereignisse des Abends und sich wiederholenden Apparationen ließen alles in ihrem Kopf alarmierend drehen, mit einem Stöhnen brach sie auf ihren Händen und Knien zusammen und würgte heftig.

Er saugte an seinen bluttriefenden Wunden an seinen Fingern, während er die kauerende Hexe beobachtete. Die junge Frau schien sich in sich selbst zurück zu ziehen, als sie ihre Knie an ihre Brust zog und ihre Dreckverschmierten Arme eng um sie wickelte. Über das Rascheln des sterbenden Grases und den flüsternden Wind konnte der Zauberer verzweifeltes Wimmern ausmachen.

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du mich gebissen hast." Draco zwang ein Strahlen in seine Stimme, das er in diesem Moment nicht fühlte, aber da er ihre Angst nicht noch vergrößern wollte, stürtzte er sich auf das einzige Thema, von dem er wusste, dass sie sich darauf eingigen konnten – sich nicht zu einigen. „Kann mich nicht entscheiden, welche Fangzähne schlimmer sind, deine oder die der „Bat-Bogies". Ich habe immer noch Narben, weißt du?" Er trat vorsichtig näher, als würde er sich einem wilden Tier nähern, und fuhr fort. „Natürlcih waren diese Bisse nicht durch Weasley-Spucke infinziert. Ich bekomme wahrscheinlich bald überall Sommersprossen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie ich mit roten Haaren aussehe?" Er zog ein Taschentuch aus einer seiner vielen Taschen seines Umhangs und wickelte es um die zerfleischte Hand. Er würde sich um seine Heilung später kümmern. Im Moment musste er sie beide in das Anwesen bringen. Nur dann wäre Ginny wirklich sicher.

Ginny war still bis auf das keuchende Wimmern. Sie schauckelte sachte ihren zusammengerollten Körper hin und her, ihr Gesicht war blasser als der Mond, der kalt über ihren Köpfen schwebte. Dracos Magen zog sich bei dem Anblick zusammen.

Draco zog seinen Umhang aus und hockte sich vor die zitternde, schauckelnde Hexe und begutachtete sie aufmerksam. Ginnys braune Augen waren weit geöffnet und wie Glas, leer und Puppengleich. Ihre Lippen waren in einer Schreckensgrimasse verzogen und bewegten sich lautlos, aber trotzdem stiegen winzige, kindliche Schluchzer wie Gespenster in die Nachtluft. Der Anblick entfachte einen Schmerz in Dracos Hals, ein Gefühl, das er nicht richtig identifizieren konnte. Die Erinnerung an ihr Treffen in der Gasse war vordergründig in seinem Kopf.

„Gin?", flüsterte er beruhigend und bewegte sich langsam auf ihre zusammengekauerte Gestalt zu. „Du frierst, oder? Ich werde dich einwickeln." Draco zerrte den voluminösen Stoff hinter Ginny und mit sanfter Vorsicht zog er den Kragen eng an ihre Ohren, seine grauen Augen verließen dabei nicht einmal ihr Gesicht. Seine Tat brachte keine Veränderung in ihren Ausdruck, da sie ihre Umgebung gar nicht wahrnahm und sogar die leichte Verbesserung ihrer Situation ignorierte. Ihr weiter, nasser Blick war auf einen Schrecken fixiert, den nur sie wahrnehmen konnte.

Da Draco die traumatisierte Hexe nicht noch mehr verschrecken wollte, hob er eine vorsichtige Hand zu ihrem Gesicht. Er schob eine kupferne Locke, die über ihrer Wange und ihren Lippen lag, zur Seite. Seine Fingerspitze strich leicht über ihre Haut und Draco holte erschreckt Luft. Es war, als wäre ihre Haut aus Eis! Eine grelle Alarmsirene erklang in Dracos Kopf.

„Wir müssen reingehen.", erklärte er ine einem festen, kontrollierten Ton. Ginny gab kein Zeichen, dass sie ihn gehört hatte und fuhr fort, blind in die Nacht zu starren. Draco beugte sich weiter bis sein Gesicht genau vor iihrem war. „Weasley!", brüllte er. Keine Antwort. Sie schreckte noch nicht einmal zurück.

Er klopfte mit einem schlanken, gebräunten Funger gegen seine geschürzten Lippen, als er über ihre gegenwärtige Situation und ihre Möglichkeiten nachdachte. Obwohl die mehrfachen Apparationen garantiert auch die talentiertesten der Partygänger, die vielleicht versucht hatten, ihnen zu folgen, verwirrt hatten, wusste Draco, dass sie weiter in Gefahr schwebten, bis sie hinter den schützenden Wächtern, die ihr Ziel bewachten, waren. Natürlich könnte er ein paar Wärmezauber und Illusionszauber anwenden und geduldig warten, bis Ginny zurück in die Realität kam, oder aber er könnte...

Ein verstohlenes Rascheln und der laute Klang eines fallenden Astes aus dem nahen Wald brachte die Entscheidung für den Zauberer. Der schattige Wald war für mehr als nur Eichhörnchen die Heimat und Draco hatte kein Verlangen danach, ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Er packte Ginny fest an den Schultern und stand mit der Absicht auf, die Hexe mit sich hochzuziehen.

„Neeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiin!", heulte Ginny, während sie mit beiden Fäusten nach Draco schlug. Ein Schlag traf seine Wange mit einer Wucht, die ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Draco, der darum kämpfte seine hysterische Begleitung weiter in seinem Griff zu halten, versuchte dem Hagel hemmungslosen Wahnsinns, der auf seinen Kopf und seinen Oberkörper traf, auszuweichen.

„Verdammt, Ginny!", grunzte er, als sie beide geballte Fäuste in seinen Solar Plexus rammte, mit aller Macht gegen ihn schlug.

„Bitteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!", bettelte die kämpfende Frau in einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei, ehe sie keuchte: „ Nicht-nicht-nicht-nicht..."

Draco versteifte seine Beine und wirbelte Ginny herum, ihre Arme von seinen sicher an ihre Seite gedrückt. Ihr Rücken war nun gegen Dracos Brust gepresst, und obwohl ihr prügelnder Kopf sein Kinn nicht ganz erreichte, war er weise genug, sein Gesicht weit von ihr weg zu halten.

„Es ist okay. Du bist jetzt sicher, Kleines.", murmelte Draco mit beruhigender Stimme. „Sei jetzt still. Still, Ginny-Mädchen."

Er verfluchte sofort seine Blödheit, als Ginny ein durchdringenden Schrei ausstieß, der in ihrem Hals rasselte und ihren verzweifelten Kampf verstärkte. „Neeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" Sie würgte an der Spucke und den Tränen, ihr Kämpfen war nicht mehr darauf ausgerichtet, ihren Kidnapper zu verletzen, sondern ihre Freiheit wieder zu erlangen. Draco war davon überzeugt, dass sie ihre eigenen Gliedmaßen zerkaut hätte, um von ihm loszukommen.

Oder das Monster, ders in ihrer Erinnerung lauerte.

Da ihre Arme an ihre Seiten geklammert waren, nutzte Ginny ihre Füße, traf Dracos Schienbeine mehrmals, während sie gegen seine Stärke bockte und kämpfte.

„Ginny.", stieß Draco aus, als ein erneuter spitzer Knöchel mit seinem Schienbein Kontakt aufnahm. „Du verletzt dich noch selbst. Beruhig dich. Es ist okay, es ist okay. Ginny, zwing mich nicht dazu, dich zu betäuben. Seine Augen wanderten zum Waldbrand, suchten ängstlich nach irgendwelchen Wesen, die durch Ginnys Schreie angelockt worden sein könnten, während er seine verdrehte, schluchzende Last rückwärts auf ein Paar dunkler turmhoher Steine zog. Schaff es bis zum Tor, murmelte er wie ein Mantra in seinem Kopf. Guck nicht zum Wald, schaff es bis zum Tor.

Ginny fuhr mit ihrem wahnsinnigem Geschrei fort, Tränen rannen über ihre verzerrten Gesichtszüge, während Dracos Arme und seine Brust vor Anstrengung brannten. Seine Litanei beruhigender Worte wich vergeblich von seinen Lippen, da es so aussah, als würde sie noch weiter in die Spirale ihres Deliriums gezogen.

„Mammi-mammi-mammi-mammi.", schluchzte sie verzweifelt. Plötzlich, als würde sie von einer gigantischen Hand hochgezogen, wölbte sich ihr Körper, schrecklich wie ein Bogen, weg von Draco. Sie hing so für eine unendliche Sekunde, ehe sie still und leblos in seine Umarmung fiel. Draco hörte wie der letzte, schwache Atemzug über ihre Lipen strich, als Ginnys Gewicht ihn auf den Boden zog.

Draco zog ihren nun widerstandslosen Körper in seinen Schoß und hob ihr Gesicht an. „Ginny?", fragte er in einem gepressten Flüstern, das merkwürdig laut in der plötzlichen Stille klang. Die Angst stach seine Haut wie Millionen kleiner Nadeln, als er ihre schlaffen Gesichtszüge in sich aufnahm. „Gin, Kleines? Tu mir das nicht an, Frau!" Er strich einige Strähnen ihres Haares von ihrem Gesicht und untersuchte sie sorgsam im silbernen Mondlicht.

Die Haut in ihrem Gesicht und an ihrem Hals war von Dreck und Tränen gezeichnet wie eine Straßenkarte. Ihre Lippen waren leicht geteilt, zeigten die leuchtenden Zähne, die gerade eben noch seine Haut zerhackt hatten. Die Augen, die blind von all dem Schrecken in die Gegend gestarrt hatten, waren jetzt geschlossen, die Wimpern mit Tränen gespickt. Draco strich mit seinem Finger über ihre Kiefer und hinunter zu der weichen Vertiefung am Ende ihres Halses. Sein Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft in seiner Brust, als er auf ein Zeichen wartete, dass die Hexe noch lebte. Unter seinen hoffnungsvollen Fingern fühlte er ein tick-tick-tick, wie der Puls einer Maus und wenn er mit seinen Lippen leicht über ihre strich, glitt ein leichter Atemzug in zwischen seine Lippen, der Geschmack war wie Süßigkeiten auf seiner Zunge. Zu seinem Entzücken zitterte sie.

Draco legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und einen unter ihre Knie und stand auf, ihr schlappes Gewicht gegen seinen feste Brust gepresst. Er konnte ihren schlanken Körper vor Kälte zittern fühlen, als er schnell zu das massive schmiedeeiserne Tor zwischen den zwei Steinsäulen hin eilte.Eine dicke, eingerollte, eiserne Schlange formte den Buchstaben S da, wo die beiden Torflügel sich trafen.

„Dark Lords suck!" Draco knurrte das Passwort und sah zu, wie das schwarze Metall sich in ein rauchiges Grau verwandelte. Sein Körper spaltete die nebelartigen Stangen und er ging verbissen den Kiesweh hinauf. Das Anwesen war so dunkel und kalt wie die Nacht, die ihn umgab, aber Draco wusste, dass jemand da war. Er stieg die Treppe zur Eingangstür hinauf und schlug mehrmals gegen die schwere Tür. Ginny bewegte sich in seinen Armen und Draco drückte seine Lippen gegen ihren Kopf, der an seine Schulter angelehnt war.

„Sh, Kleines. Du bist jetzt sicher. Entspann dich.

Ungeduldig schlug der Zauberer noch einmal gegen die Tür und wurde gleich darauf von einem Klicken im Schloss belohnt. Das Portal öffnete sich einen kleinen Spalt und ein hervorquellendes, gelbes Auge spähte durch den Schlitz.

„Schnell, Leo!", befahl Draco.

Der Hauself quiekte und wich zurück, zog dabei die Tür weiter auf und erlaubte dem Zauberer, einzutreten.

„Master Draco, wir haben sie nicht erwartet! Wir haben alle möglichen, schrecklichen Schreie gehört. Wir sind alle sehr verängstigt und haben uns versteckt im Keller.", erklärte das winzige Wesen, als es die Tür schloss und wieder versiegelte.

Draco ging schon die Wendeltreppe hinauf und rief über seine Schulter:„Ich brauche einen vorbereiteten Raum, sofort! Sorg dafür, dass ein Feuer brennt."

„Sofort, Master Draco!", piepste Leo, ehe er mit einem besorgten pop verschwand...

…nur, um vor Draco wieder zu erscheinen, als der Zauberer den obersten Treppenabsatz erreichte. „Hier entlang, Sir!", sagte der Hauself, bevor er den mit dickem Teppich ausgelegten Flur entlang flitzte. Er hielt vor einer dicken, aus Eichenholz gefertigten Tür, drehte den Griff und verschwand im Inneren.

Draco betrat das Schlafzimmer und traf auf mehrere Elfen, die hin und her huschten. Ein Feuer knisterte munter in dem riesigen Kamin und er konnte fühlen, dass mehrere Wärmezauber auf den Raum gelegt worden waren. Leo hatte die Vorhänge des Himmelbettes, das in der Mitte des Zimmers stand, zurückgezogen und trippelte über die Matratze, um die moosgrüne Decke glatt zu streichen und die Kissen aufzuschütteln. Draco ging schnell zum Bed und legte die junge Hexe sanft auf die Laken. Er ließ sie in seinem Umhang eingewickelt und steckte die dicke Dicke um ihren bebenden Körper herum fest, ehe er eine rote Locke von ihren weißen Wangen strich. Zu seiner Überraschung öffneten sich ihre Augen ein wenig. Einzelne pops sagten ihm, dass die Hauselfen ihre Aufgaben ausgeführt hatten und gegangen waren. Nur Leo blieb, seine runden, gelben Augen waren gespannt auf das zitternde Mädchen fixiert.

„Malfoy." Ginnys Stimme wackelte wegen des Zitterns, das durch ihren Körper lief, und es war kaum mehr als ein gebrochenes Flüstern. „So k-k-kalt. Tut weh." Ihre braunen Augen, in denen die Pupillen riesengroß schienen, flatterten, als sie versuchte, ihn anzusehen und Draco bemerkte mit Schrecken, dass ihre Lippen blau anliefen. Schweißperlen liefen über ihr zu blasses Gesicht und rollten über ihre Haut wie Tränen.

Schweiß? Warum schwitzte sie, wenn ihr kalt war? Dracos Gehirn überschlug sich fast auf der Suche nach Antworten, während er sich neben der zitternden Frau ausstreckte, seine Arme um sie wickelte und sie eng an seinen Körper zog. Das war nicht richtig. Sie sollte mich beschimpfen, fauchen wie ein in die Ecke getriebenes Kätzchen, und nicht so hier liegen...nicht SO!

Leo kroch vom Fußende des Bettes hervor und legte einen Zweig-ähnlichen Finger an Ginnys Hals. Ein schwacher, dünner Faden pulsierte unter seinem fragenden Finger. Der Elf schüttelte niedergeschlagen seinen kahlen Kopf, lehnte sich weitr vor, schnüffelte an dem Mädchen, bemerkte ihre schnellen, flachen Atemzüge, ehe er seinen besorgten Blick hob. „Junge Miss ist nicgt gut, Master, Sir. Der Körper, er macht zu. Müssen sie schnell wärmen." So gesagt hüpfte die Kreatur vom Bed. Draco hörte das Geräusch fließenden Wassers und verstand Leos Absicht. Er stand auf und zog die Steppdecke von Ginny, sein Magen verdrehte sich, als Ginny schwach quiekte. „Halt durch, Gin.", sagte er zu der leidenden Hexe und hob noch einmal ihr schlappes Gewicht an seine Brust. Ein paar schnelle Schritte brachten sie zum Badezimmer, das rasch von heißem Dampf gefüllt war. Draco verschob Ginnys Gewicht in seinen Armen, als Leo den schweren Umhang von ihrem Körper zog. Er erblickte ihr Halsband und sein Zorn brauste erneut auf.

„Dumme Scheißbastarde!", brüllte Draco. Er setzte sich auf den geschlossenen Toillettensitz und hielt Ginny mit einem Arm in seinem Schoß. Er schob ihre Lockenflut zur Seite und suchte mit wütenden Fingern nach dem Verschluss ihres Halsbandes. Er riss das beleidigende Stück von ihrem Hals und warf es durch den Raum, sodass es gegen die Wand schlug und einen glockenartigen Ton von sich gab. Der glitzernde Gürtel folgte kurz darauf und dann schob Draco, dieses Mal sanfter, das hauchdünne Stück Stoff von Ginnys zu weißem Körper. Er konnte fühlen, wie die Eiseskälte von ihr ausstrahlte, wie sie versuchte, durch seine Klamotten zu dringen. Er zwang seine Augen zu ihrem Gesicht, weigerte sich, sie mit seinem Blick zu vergewaltigen.

„Wasser ist nun heiß, aber nicht zu heiß.", informierte der Elf den Zauberer und zeigte auf die große Badewanne. Vorsichtig kniete sich Draco hin und hob Ginnys widerstandslosen Körper in das Wasser, nur um sich danach gründlich zu verfluchen, als ihr Gesicht unter die Wasseroberfläche glitt. Er zog die Hexe aufrecht und grummelte: „Halt sie!" und Leo eilte vor, um zu gehorchen, während Draco sich bis auf T-Shirt und Hose auszog. Er warf seine Schuhe von sich, kletterte in die Wanne und setzte sich hinter die Hexe, sodass ihr Rücken gegen seine Brust lehnte, während ihr Kopf locker auf seine Schulter fiel.

Kupferne Haarlocken trieben auf dem sich kräuselnden Wasser, verteilte sich um ihre Körper herum. Er zischte vor Schmerz, als das Wasser durch seine behelfsmäßige Bandage an seine verletzten Finger drang. Er verdrängte den Schmerz und setzte sie etwas weiter auf, sodass sie sicher gegen seinen Körper gelehnt war.

„Ginny?", fragte er besorgt und dreht ihr Gesicht zu seinem. „Ginny Weasley, sieh mich an!"

Der Schmerz, der ihre Brust gefüllt hatte, zog jetzt bis in ihre Arme und Beine, als ihr Körper das warme Wasser berührte und sie fühlte, wie die Muskeln ihres Unterleibs sich heftig zusammen zogen. Ihre Augenlider flatterten schwach, als sie verwirrt versuchte, seinem scharfen Befehl zu folgen, aber die Anstrengung ließ sie schlecht werden. Dracos drängende Stimme klamg zu laut in ihren Ohren. Sie stöhnte in müdem Protest.

„Ginny, du musst jetzt wach bleiben. Ich muss wissen, was sie dir gegeben haben. War es ein Trank?"

„B-beruhigungs-t-trank." Sie atmete schmerzhaft aus.

„Das ist alles?", fragte Draco ungläubig, seine Besorgnis über ihren sich verschlimmernden Zustand schärfte seinen Ton. Kein Beruhigungstrank, egal, wie schlecht gebraut, konnte so eine Reaktion hervorrufen, da Ginnys Lippen trotz des warmen Wassers genau so blau angelaufen waren wie vorher und sie immer noch in seinen Armen zitterte. Selbst jetzt fühlte sich ihre Haut krankhaft kalt gegen seine an. Er schöpfte Wasser über ihre entblößten Schultern und ihren Hals, während sein verstand alles durchkämmte, was Severus Snape ihm jemals über Zaubertränke, Verwünschungen, Flüche und andere körperliche Verletzungen beigebracht hatte.

Und dann traf es ihn wie ein Schlag, er sprang beinahe aus der Wanne vor Aufregung.

„Du hast einen Schock, Kleines. Wir müssen dich von innen wärmen. Leo!"

„Ja, Master Draco?", antwortete der Hauself von seinem Posten in höflicher Distanz nahe der Tür.

„Hol eine Flasche Oro Pilla."

„Sofort, Master Draco."

Draco drehte den Wasserhahn mit seinen Zehen auf und ließ einen erneuten Strahl heißen Wassers in die Wanne fließen. Dann verlagerte er Ginny in seinem Schoß, sodass die Hexe rittlings auf seinen Oberschenkeln saß und ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust ruhte. Er musste sie wachkriegen. „Setz dich auf, Ginny.", sagte er, ergriff ihre Schultern und schob sie ein Stück weg. „Setz dich auf und schrei mich an." Langsam zwang sie ihre Hände hoch und stützte sich auf Dracos Oberkörper ab. Ginny schwankte ein wenig, hob aber ihren Kopf.

Der blonde Zauberer stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als Ginny ihre Augen öffnete; die geweiteten Pupillen ließen sie fast total schwarz erscheinen, und sie starrte ihn eulenhaft an.

„Ich bin nackt.", quietschte sie.

„Ja, wunderbarer Weise." Ihre Hüften pressten sich eng an seine und seine Leistengegend verhärtete sich vor Vorfreude. Draco grinste, schöpfte eine Hand voll Wasser und ließ es dann über ihren Rücken fließen. Er wiederholte seine Tat, während er fortfuhr: „Ich hatte noch nicht einmal die Zeit, meine eigenen Klamotten auszuziehen, da hattest du mich schon mit dir in die Wanne gezogen. Dieses Leinen ist importiert, Ginny-Mädchen. Du schuldest mir was."

„Arsch-l-loch. H-hab d-dir gesagt, m-mich n-nicht s-so zu nennen.", flüsterte sie atemlos.

Er ließ mehr Wasser über ihren Rücken und ihre Schultern laufen, und verfluchte seine Augen, die sich weigerten die kristallenen Flüsse, die zwischen ihren kleinen Ohmeingottsiesindperfekt Brüsten hinducrh flossen.

„Weißt du, irgendwann wirst du mir erzählen müssen, warum du so eine Aversion gegen diesen bestimmten Spitznamen hast."

„N-nein! Ich könnte es dir oder jemand anderem niemals erzählen." Ginny schüttelte nachdrücklich mit dem Kopf. „Niemals!"

Draco beobachtete sie, sein Gesichtsausdruck war so nüchtern wie ihrer. „So schlimm?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Schlimmer.", flüsterte sie, ihre Augen wichen nicht von seinen. Draco goss langsam mehr warmes Wasser über ihre Schultern. Ginny zitterte, schob ihn weg und versuchte, ihre Brüste mit ihren Armen zu bedecken. „Geh jetzt raus. Bitte... f-f-fass mich nicht mehr an."

„Ist das eine Art zu dem Zauberer zu sprechen, der dich gerade vor einer Nacht schändlicher Ausbeutung durch die Hände eines Packs betrunkener Büffel gerettet hat?", fragte er, der gereizte Ton seiner Stimme verband sich wunderbar mit dem Strinrunzeln aus vorgetäuschtem Schmerz. „Und der dir erlaubt hat, seine Finger als Beißring zu benutzen?"

Ginnys Augen und sie drehte ihr Gesicht weg von ihm. Draco runzelte die Stirn noch mehr.

Leo ploppte in seinen Blick, eine geöffnete Flasche Brandy in einer Hand und einen schweren Kelch in der anderen.

„Ans Feuer bitte. Leo.", befahl Draco. Leo verschwand diesmal durch die Tür und schloss ddie hölzerne Täfelung vorsichtig hinter sich.

„Ich will nach Hause.", lallte Ginny, als sie schwach versuchte, sich von seinem Schoß zu erheben.

Draco zuckte zurück, schaffte es aber, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten. Er ergriff ihre Hand leicht mit der seinen, er zog nicht, verhinderte aber, dass sie noch weiter von ihm weg rutschte.

„Ich kann dich jetzt noch nicht nach Hause bringen."

„Warum?" Ginny spähte über ihre Schulter zu ihm hin. Eine dicke Haarsträhne hing über einem ihrer Augen, was ihr einen seltsam koketten Ausdruck gab.

„Denk nach Weasley.", antwortete Draco, der darum kämpfte seine Augen über ihrem Hals zu lassen, da, wo sie hin gehörten.

Ihre Finger zitterten, während sie seine enger umschlossen und Draco gefror. Tränen füllten ihre Augen, als sie zu ihm auf und dann schnell in die andere Richtung blickte. „Du sollst mich v-vergewaltigen."

„Ja."

„Wirst du?" Die Worte waren kaum zu hören, und doch fing er sie auf.

Mit einem Schnauben zog er sie zurück in seine Arme. Sie leistete schwach Widerstand gegen seine Umarmung, protetsierte in geborchenem Flüstern. Er schobihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und erklärte ihr schroff: „Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich kein Vergewaltiger bin. Du wirst dich hier einfach ein paar Tage verstecken, die Annehmlichkeiten geniessen, die normalerweise nicht in der Reichweite von Menschen wie dir sind, und dann werde ich es dir ‚erlauben', zu fliehen. Nachdem ich dein Gedächtnis geändert habe, natürlich."

„Natürlich.", echote Ginny und fügte dann hinzu: „Wir sollten hier nicht so sitzen... weißt du, äh..."

„Ginny, du hast gerade einen gewaltigen Schlag erlitten. Du wurdest entführt, unter Drogen gesetzt, terrorisiert und durch Halb Großbritannien geschleppt. Du hattest einen Schock." Er machte eine Pause, aber als sie still blieb, fuhr er fort: „Ich hätte dich in deinem Partykleid lassen können, aber es war mehr Nebel als Stoff." Er streichelte ihren Arm, der auf seiner Brust lag. „Ich dachte mir, du wolltest das Ding sowie so loswerden. Die Tatsache, dass du jetzt nackt bist und wir eine Wanne voll mit heißem Wasser teilen, ist mir natürlich nicht entgangen, aber ich habe nicht die Absicht, mich dir aufzuzwingen."

„A-a-aber ich habe nie... Ich tu solche Sachen nicht..."

Dracos Finger legten sich auf ihre Lippen und brachten sie wirkungsvoll zum Schweigen. „Ginny.", wieder machte er eine Pause, seufzte schwer und fuhr dann fort. „Ich habe niemals gedacht, dass du sowas tun würdest. Du wurdest verletzt Ginny. Lass es zu, dass ich mich um dich kümmer. Kannst du mir vertrauen?"

Vertrau Draco!

Professor Snapes geflüsterter Befehl erschien wieder in Ginnys Kopf. Sie hatte dem dunklen Professor über Jahre vertraut; hatte ihm Dinge anvertraut, die sie niemals mit einer anderen Seele geteilt hatte. Heute Nacht hatte sie gefürchtet, ihr Vertrauen auf den Falschen gesetzt zu haben, aber ihr geheimer Beichtvater hatte ihr das Gegenteil bewiesen. Wenn ich hier rauskomme, versprach Ginny sich selbst, werde ich mich bei ihm entschuldigen. Spitzenmäßig.

„Ich vertraue dir, Draco."

Sie fühlte, wie er sich entspannte, seine Hand stoppte kurz, ehe sie noch einmal sanft über ihren Arm strich.

„Danke, Ginny."

Ginny beobachtete, wie seine Finger über ihre Haut strichen, und sie fand einen seltsamen Trost in Dracos Worten und dem stetigen Schlagen seines Herzens unter ihrer Wange. Die Scham, die sich über sie ergossen hatte wie Wasser aus Dracos Hand, war verdunstet und ließ sie sich merkwürdig beschützt fühlen.

Sie ließen sich ein paar Minuten in dampfiger Stille einweichen und Draco bewunderte den schimmernden Biegung ihres Oberschenkels, als sie ihn erschreckte, indem sie zu sprechen anfing.

„Wo sind wir?"

„An dem einen Ort, dem sich Vater nicht ohne schriftliche Einladung nähert." Er ließ sie über ihre Worte nachdenken, ohne Eile die Pause zu zerstören oder das entzückende Gewicht der Frau auf seinem Schoß zu verlieren. Noch eine Minute verging.

„Nun?" Sie schaffte es, bissig zu klingen, was Draco zum Kichern brachte, ehe er ihre Neugier befriedigte.

„Wir sind bei Professor Snape zu Hause. Irgendwo in Northumberland, glaube ich." Er winkte herablassend mit einer tropfenden Hand.

Er fühlte, wie sich Ginny anspannte und dann wieder entspannte. „Als ich ihn heute Nacht gesehen habe, dachte ich..." Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser.

„Du dachtest, er hätte dich verraten?"

Sie nickte an seiner Brust und zu seinem Entzücken kuschelte sie sich enger an ihn.

Er öffnete den Wasserhahn noch einmal mit seinen Zehen und das Rauschen des Wasser füllte den Raum. Als er den Hahn wieder schloss, schob er die Knöchel einer Hand unter ihr Kinn. Er hob ihr Gesicht an und verrenkte er ungeschickt seinen Hals, um ihr Äußeres in sich aufzunehmen.

Zu seiner Erleichterung waren ihre Lippen nicht mehr todesgleiche blaue Schatten. Das Rosa kehrte auf ihre Haut zurück, auch wenn erst ganz leicht. „Tut es dir noch irgendwo weh?"

Ginny verstand kaum seine Frage, so abgelenkt war sie von der ehrlichen Besorgnis in seinen grauen Augen. Seit wann passten Malfoys und Besorgnis zusammen, wenn es um Weasleys ging? Sie leckte ihre Lippen, ihre Zunge fühlte sich schwer und trocken an. „Nein. Kein Schmerz, aber mein Mund ist trocken."

"Kannst du jetzt alleine sitzen?", fragte Draco.

„Ja, ich denke schon.", antwortete Ginny, die sich schon aus dem Schutz seiner Arme löste und tiefer in des Wasser sank, bis es ihr bis zum Kinn ging.

Draco grinste die Hexe anzüglich an und legte seine Handflächen auf den Wannenrand, um sich aufzurichten. Wasser tropfte von seinem Körper und von seinen Klamotten, spritzte in Ginnys Gesicht. Sie hätte ihre Augen schließen können, aber der Anblick war zu schön, um einfach wegzugucken.

Dracos durchtränkte Kleidung hing eng an seiner Haut, betonte jede Linie, jede Neigung und jede Erhebung in beeindruckender Klarheit. Sein weißes Shirt war fast durchsichtig durch das Wasser und Ginny konnte leicht die dunkere Bräunung seiner Brustwarzen sehen, die auf beiden Seiten seiner muskulösen Brust hervorstanden. Die schwarze Leinenhose klebte an den Kurven seines Hinterns und den harten Linien seiner Oberschenkel. Als er sich umdrehte, um sie anzusehen, fühlte Ginny, wie ihre Haut sich zusammenzog, weil die Vorderansicht des jungen Zauberers genauso hübsch anzusehen war, wie seine Hinterseite. Mit einem leisen Keuchen wandte sie ihre Augen ab und verfluchte sich für ihre keusche Erziehung.

Draco, der Ginnys visuelles Fest nicht bemerkte, beugte sich vor, um seinen Umhang aufzuheben und ihn sich über seinen fröstelnden Körper zu werfen. Er schwor ein leeres Glas hervor und füllte es schnell mit Wasser aus dem Wasserhahn. Er drehte sich um, kniete sich neben den Wannenrand und bot Ginny den Becher an.

Als sie ihren Dank gemurmelt und ausgetrunken hatte, ließ er das Glas verschwinden und sagte: „Ich muss aus diesen nassen sachen raus. Ich würde es vorziehen, dich am Feuer zu lassen." Er ließ ein großes Handtuch erscheinen, dass er über seine Schulter warf. Eine Hand ausstreckend verzog er eine seiner silbernen Augenbrauen und lud sie damit ein, sich zu erheben.

„Ich... uh, na ja. Könntest du vielleicht deine Augen zu machen?"

„Wirklich Weasley. Ich habe dich schon splitternackt gesehen."

„Ja, aber das war anders.", antwortete Ginny hitzig.

„Und warum ist es jetzt anders...ach Herrgottnochmal!" Draco riss das Handtuch von seinen Schultern, hielt es an den Ecken und entfaltete es ganz. Verärgert schloss er seine Augen. „Besser?", fragte er abfällig.

Es gab ein Wasserrauschen, ein Piepsen und das Handtuch wurde aus seinen Fingerspitzen gezogen. „Ist es jetzt sicher, meine Augen zu öffnen?", fragte Draco in einem etwas verärgerten Ton, obwohl er sich insgeheim freute, dass Ginnys Zustand sich tatsächlich verbesserte.

„Ja, danke.", schniefte die Hexe hinter einem Stück ihres Frottee, das sie benutzte, um ihr Gesicht trocken zu reiben. Das Paar stand sich einen Moment starr gegenüber, beide Augenpaare miteinander verbunden. Ginny sah, wie einige Rinnsale über Dracos Wange flossen, allerdings verlangsamt durch die Kratzer, die sie ihm zugefügt hatte. Draco war ebenso konzentriert auf die Sommersprossen die über Ginnys Wangen und ihren kecken Nasenrücken tanzten. Die Nase, die er vor kurzer Zeit aus Selbstverteidiung gekniffen hatte. Stille hing über ihnen, so dich wie der Dampf, der um ihre Körper herumwirbelte.

Ginny sah als erste weg. Sie deutete mit einer schwachen Han dauf sein Gesicht und murmelte: „Du wirst wohl einen Heilungszauber anwenden müssen."

Draco hob fragend seine Finger zu seinen Wangen. „Oh, ja. Wenn ich mich umziehe."

Das Paar fuhr fort, sich in seltsamer Stille gegenüber zu stehen, Ginny prägte sich das Design der Marmorfliesen ein und Draco studierte das komplizierte Muster der Tapete.

„Ach verdammt!", rief Draco aus, und öffnete heftig die Badezimmertür und ging. Ginny starrte ihm beunruhigt nach und erschreckte sich beinahe zu Tode, als seine Faust wieder im Badezimmer erschien und ihr einen grünen Samtmorgenmantel hinhielt. Sie hörte, wie er auf der anderen Seite der geöffneten Tür knurrte. „Zieh das an. Ich gehe mich jetzt umziehen. Wenn das Glas Brandy nicht leer ist, wenn ich wieder komme, trete ich dir in den Arsch!"

Ginny hörte ihn durchs Zimmer rennen und den Knall der Tür, als diese sich fest hinter ihm schloss.

* * *

Denkt an die Kommis, bitte! Auch die Schwarzleser... 


	7. Fenster einer Kathedrale

**Kapitel 7 - Fenster einer Kathedrale**

**Die vorherigen WARNUNGEN erfüllen sich in diesem Kapitel. Kindesmissbrauch ist eines der schlimmsten Verbrechen der Welt und es war nicht einfach für gotsnape darüber zu schreiben.**

**Die Titel der einzelnen Kapitel sind tatsächlich Namen von Quilts. Soger der Titel der Geschichte ist ein bei den Amish berühmter Stil. Sonnenschein und Schatten, hell und dunkel, beides macht unser Leben aus. Beide sind nötig, damit das andere existieren kann, weil eines das andere definiert. **

**Der Name dieses Kapitels (im Orignial: Cathedral Windows) ist eines der liebsten Muster von gotsnape. Es wird hergestellt, indem man schlau zusammengefaltete 8 inch (20,32 cm) Quadrate zusammennäht, jedes Quadrat ist ein ‚Fenster'. Das ‚Fenster' kann mit jeder Farbe und jedem Stoff gefüllt werden. Der Effekt ist gewaltig. Man braucht keine Watte zum Stopfen, weil das Material so oft gefaltet ist und deswegen relativ dick ist. Auch die Rückseite des Quilts sieht sehr schön aus und man möchte eigentlich nicht die ganze Näharbeit verstecken. Gotsnape hat angefangen an einem Cathedral Window zu arbeiten, als sie das erste Mal schwanger war. Das Kind ist jetzt 11 Jahre alt und das Stück ist immer noch nicht fertig. Es ist nicht so, dass der Quilt schwierig zu machen ist, es braucht nur viel Zeit und Platz. Sie hofft, es irgendwann zu beenden. **

**Ich selbst verstehe gar nichts vom Quilt machen. Wen es interessiert, hier sind die originalen Kapiteltitel, dann könnt ihr nachgucken, wie diese Muster aussehen. **

**Sunshine and Shadows**

**A Young Fool's Path**

**Tumbling Stones**

**The Sawtooth Edge**

**The Fat in the Fire**

**Puss in the Corner**

**Simple Knots**

**Cathedral Windows**

Draco lief den kühlen Korridor hinunter, magische Fackeln flackerten in den Wandleuchtern auf, wenn er näher kam. Der tropfende Slytherin machte im Kopf eine Liste der Dinge, die er dringend erledigen musste, während er das durchnässte Shirt, das sich jetzt wie ein Tuch aus Eis anfühlte, von seinem Oberkörper puhlte. Er betrat das Schlafzimmer, das Snape vor langer Zeit für ihn bestimmt hatte, und warf das Shirt, schnell gefolgt von dem Rest seiner Kleidung, auf den Boden. Ein Feuer hatte sich knisternd im Kamin entzündet, als Draco das Zimmer betrat. Draco, der nach einer Dose Flohpulver griff, warf eine Handvoll ins Feuer und kniete sich dann nackt neben den Kamin.

„Draco Malfoys Wohnung, Bognor Regis."

Das Strandwohnzimmer, von dem magischen Pulver in grünen Nebel gehüllt, erschien in der Feuerstelle. „Fetcher!", befahl Draco.

Der stoische Elf gehorchte sofort auf den Ruf seines Masters und Draco verschwendete keine Zeit, indem er durch die Flammen griff und das überraschte Wesen an seinem geknoteten Geschirrtuch ergriff und in sein Zimmer zog.

Fetcher kreischte vor Empörung. „Fetcher mag nicht Flohpulverreisen, Master Draco! Nein, das mag er nicht!"

Der Zauberer unterbrach den wütenden Hauself. „Hat heute Nacht irgendjemand versucht, die Schutzzauber zu durchbrechen?"

Fetcher antwortete mit finsterem Gesicht, während er Ruß und Asche von seiner formellen, makellosen Bekleidung klopfte. „Drei mal, Junger Master." Ein bisschen Asche rauchte traurig auf dem zerlumpten Hut, der auf dem Kopf des Elfen saß.

„Wer?"

„Die Herren Goyle und Crabbe.", antwortete Fecther, seine Stimme war wieder mit steifer Höflichkeit gefüllt, dann fügte er hinzu: „Ihr Ehrenwerter Herr Vater."

„Das glaub ich.", murmelte Draco und legte seine Unterarme auf seine Oberschenkel, sodass seine Hände zwischen seinen Knien baumeln konnten.

Fetcher blickte sich kurz in der schwach beleuchteten Kammer um, dann nickte er, eine kleine Sorgenfalte im Gesicht. „Snape Manor. Wir sind in Snape Manor. Entschuldige er meine Dreistigkeit, Sir, aber sind wir in Gefahr?"

„Wir?", erwiderte der nackte Zauberer spöttisch. „Wer hat dir die Erlaubnis gegeben, dich über deine persönliche Sicherheit zu sorgen?" Er stupste den Elf mit rauer Zärtlichkeit an. Fetcher stolperte quiekend bis zum Kamin. „Keine Gefahr, du Schwarzseher. Verstecken uns nur ein bisschen."

Fetcher stand von den warmen Steinen auf und bemerkte zum ersten Mal Dracos Erscheinung. Seine Augen traten noch mehr hervor als normal war, dann zogen sich seine Brauen zusammen, als würden sie von einem Gummiband gehalten. „Was ist mit seinem Gesicht passiert?", heulte Fetcher. „Wer hat den Jungen Master angegriffen, sein Gesicht zerstört, ihm blutende Wunden zugefügt?" Draco unterdrückte ein Grinsen, als Fetchers Finger sich zu gefährlichen Klauen verkrümmten und seine grünen Augen durch die von Schatten erfüllte Kammer huschten, in der Hoffnung, den Schuldigen zu entdecken.

„Ist nichts. Nur ein paar Kratzer, die ich mir auf der Party zugezogen habe. Ich kann sie später heilen. Was ich von dir will..." Er wurde von einem weiteren Kreischen unterbrochen.

„Er ist nackt! Und nass! Der Junge Master darf nicht in einem zugigen Herrenhaus sitzen ohne seine Kleidung!", züchtigte er seinen blonden Schützling. Draco trug sofort einen kastanienbraunen Brokatumhang und dicke Filzpantoffeln. „Oh, schreckliche Nacht! Der junge Master wird angegriffen, verwundet und nackt zurückgelassen. Ich bin ein schlechter Hauself, so etwas zuzulassen." Tränen rollten über sein pausbäckiges Gesicht und Fetcher zog traurig an seinen Ohren.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld und somit wirst du dich auch nicht selbst bestrafen, ist das klar?", informierte Draco den bekümmerten Elf entschieden. Fetcher zog die Nase hoch und nickte, während er auf seiner Oberlippe herumknabberte.

„Die Lady Mutter würde Fetcher anordnen, seine Zehen in der Tür einzuklemmen.", flüsterte er hoffnungsvoll.

Draco erhob sich zu seiner vollen Elf-einschüchternden Größe. „Ja, und Mutter wäre noch verärgerter darüber, dass du es versäumt hast, mein Haar zu trocknen."

Der Elf schnippste mit seinen zweigähnlichen Fingern und Draco verspürte ein ihm wohlbekanntes Gefühl von warmer Luft über seinem Kopf und ein tadelndes Zwicken und Ziehen an seinem Ohrläppchen.

Der Zauberer hatte den Anstand auf Grund der liebenden Disziplin rot zu werden und er lächelte seinen Langzeitdiener reuevoll an. „Ich hab's verstanden. Du kannst jetzt zu den anderen Elfen in die Küche gehen. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, Leo weiß schon, dass du da bist."

„Was ist mit den Sachen des Jungen Master, die noch im Strandhaus sind?", quiekte Fetcher so hoch, dass Draco zusammenzuckte.

„Die sind nicht wichtig.", antwortete Draco gleichgültig, während er den Gürtel seines Bademantels enger zog. „Ich habe einige Klamotten hier hinterlegt."

Fetcher verdrehte mit kaum unterdrückter Besorgnis den Saum seines Geschirrhandtuchs, zog seine nackten Zehen ein und ließ sie wieder locker. Langsam blickte er zu seinem Herrn auf, seine Augen waren mit Sorge gefüllt. „Ist der Junge Master in irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten?"

Der ‚Junge Master' seufzte laut auf, beugte sich aber hinab, bis er auf Augenhöhe mit dem Hauselfen war. „Nein, ich bin nicht in Schwierigkeiten. Ich musste nur mal ... von allem wegkommen. Ich brauchte einen ruhigen Ort. Du solltest glücklich sein, dass ich dich mitgenommen habe, anstatt dir Sorgen zu machen wie eine alte Jungfer."

„Oh, Fetcher ist wirklich glücklich, dass der Junge Master ihn nach Snape Manor gebracht hat!", erwiderte der Hauelf hastig und tätschelte Dracos mit Brokat bedecktes Knie. „Er will nur nicht, dass der Junge Master in Schwierigkeiten oder verletzt ist."

„Ich bin weder noch, also pscht! Geh in die Küche und gib Bescheid, dass unser Gast eine Zofe benötigt."

Fetchers Augen verengten sich ob des Verdachts, aber sie wurden sofort wieder zu einem unschuldigen Blick, als Draco ihn böse anfunkelte. „Das geht dich nichts an.", grummelte der blonde Zauberer, als er sich erhob.

„Ja, Master Draco, Sir.", antwortete Fetcher, ehe er mit einem leisen _pop_ verschwand.

Wieder im Badezimmer untersuchte Draco die rauen Furchen, die Ginnys Nägel auf seinen Wangen hinterlassen hatten. Seine Finger und sein Handrücken brannten auch. Er säuberte die Wunden und trug eine dicke Schicht Heilungszauber auf. Als die Schnittwunden kleiner wurden, begutachtete er den Zustand seiner Zähne. Gerade und unerträglich weiß, wie immer. Er legte seine Hand vor seinen Mund und atmete aus. Mit einem vor Ekel verzogenen Gesicht griff er nach der Zahnbürste.

Ginny drückte den dicken Stoff an ihre Brust, als die Geräusche von Dracos Abgang erstarben. Sie ließ das Handtuch fallen und seufzte krampfartig auf, als die einhüllende Wärme des Morgenmantels sich über ihrem Körper ausbreitete und das Gewicht des schweren Stoffes ihre schmerzhaft erschöpften Schultern nach unten drückte. Sie hob das Handtuch auf und schlang es turbanartig um ihr tropfendes Haar, zog es fest um die Ohren und ließ den Rest ihren Rücken hinunterhängen.

Nebel verschleierte den Schminkspiegel, also ergriff Ginny den Ärmel ihres Gewandes und wischte über das Glas. Das Make-up, das Goyles Hauselfen aufgetragen hatten, war wie Zucker geschmolzen und hatte nur noch blaue Flecken und ein schlammiges Aussehen in ihrem Gesicht hinterlassen. Ginny drehte den Wasserhahn auf und suchte nach einem geeigneten Waschlappen.

„Versuch es in der kleinen Schublade zu deiner Rechten, Liebes.", sagte eine mitfühlende Stimme.

Innerlich zuckte Ginny zusammen. Alles, was sie jetzt noch brauchte, war ein zum Plaudern aufgelegter Spiegel. „Danke schön.", antwortete sie höflich, denn so war sie erzogen worden.

„Du wirst auch eine umfangreiche Auswahl von Make-up Entfernern und Feuchtigkeitcremes in der Schublade unter dem Waschbecken finden.", informierte der Spiegel Ginny.

Die Hexe nickte bloß, um den freundlich gesinnten Spiegel nicht noch mehr zu ermutigen. Ihr Verstand war zu voll von den Ereignissen der Nacht, um eine Konversation zu führen. Sie schrubbte, bis alle Spuren des Make-ups entfernt waren, ehe sie vorsichtig ihr Spiegelbild betrachtete. Ihre Nase war rot wie ein reifer Apfel und die Schwellung ihrer blutunterlaufenen Augen ließ sie aussehen, als käme sie gerade von einem Wochenendbesäufnis. Mit dem weißen Handtuch eng um ihre Stirn und ihre Ohren gewickelt, erinnerte sie an eine verkaterte Nonne, stellte Ginny ironsich fest. Die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf waren genauso widersprüchlich wie ihr Aussehen. Ihr Vertrauen, ihr Leben in die Hände von Draco Malfoy zu legen, war etwas, was sie vorher niemals als gesund in Erwägung gezogen hätte. Er war immer ein ziemlicher Trottel gewesen, als sie ihn in Hogwarts gekannt hatte, der ewig seinen Reichtum und seine körperliche Attraktivität zur Schau gestellt hatte. Den Draco Malfoy der Vergangenheit umging man lieber, außer man hatte eine Schwäche für Bestrafungen oder war sehr begabt mit dem Zauberstab.

Beide Punkte treffen auf mich zu, dachte Ginny lächelnd, als sie die kleinen Schubladen und Rgealbretter des Badezimmerschranks durchwühlte. Sie gab ihre fruchtlose Suche auf und fragte den Spiegel: „Würden Sie mir sagen, wo ich einen Kamm oder eine Bürste finden kann, bitte?"

„Das brauchst du nicht, Liebes.", antwortete der Spiegel mit seiner ruhigen Stimme. „Deine Zofe erwartet dich in deinem Schlafzimmer."

Ginnys Blick huschte zu der im silbernen Glas gespiegelten Tür. „Oh.", flüsterte sie beklommen.

„Du bist hier sicher, Kind.", eilte der Spiegel, um sie zu beruhigen. „Die Wächter des Herrn sind stark und keiner wagt es ohne sein Geheiß, hierherzukommen."

Noch einmal konnte Ginny nur in stiller Akzeptanz nicken.

„Nun", fuhr der Spiegel fort, „ nun entspann dich. Erinnere dich daran, zurückzukommen und dich zu waschen und Zähne zu putzen, ehe du dich zur Nacht begibst."

„Das werde ich, und danke schön."

Ihre Hand zitterte ein wenig, als sie nach dem Türknopf griff. _Vertrau Draco!_ Sich an Snapes Stimme erinnernd, zwang sie sich zur Ruhe.

Eine kleine Figur in ein grünes Geschirrhandtuch gewickelt, wartete höflich in der Mitte des Raumes, als die Hexe eintrat. Das Wesen kniff den Saum ihres Gewandes und machte einen höflichen Knicks. Ein Bogen abgeschabter Spitze war mit Spell-O-Tape zwischen ihren Ohren befästigt worden und einabgeschabter Beutel hing von einer schmalen Schulter herab. „Sie ist Nala, Miss.", informierte die Elfe Ginny mit einer quiekenden, atemlosen Stimme. „Leo sagt, dass das Mädchen eine gute Zofe braucht." Die kleine Hauselfe blickte mit vorgewölbten blauen Augen, die vor Aufregung schimmerten, zu Ginny auf, ihre Freude über ihre Ernennung war groß über ihr klumpiges, graues Gesicht geschrieben.

Die junge Hexe, die beruhigend einatmete, lächelte das winzige Wesen an. „Ja, ich würde deine Hilfe sehr zu schätzen wissen. Mein Haar könnte einen Kamm vertragen."

„Oh ja! Sofort, Miss!", trällerte Nala glücklich. Die Elfe hüpfte zu ihrer neuen Herrin, nahm Ginny bei der Hand und führte sie zu einer Sitzgruppe, die innerhalb des fröhlich tanzenden Feuerscheins am Kamin stand. Nachdem sie dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ihr Schützling bequem auf dem Sofa saß, wühlte Nala in ihrer Tasche herum und zog ein aus elfenbeinfarbener Baumwolle und mit Spitze besetztes Stück Stoff heraus: „Sie wird das anziehen wollen, Miss."

Ginny akzeptierte das Nachthemd und, leicht errötend, schob sie die schwere, samtene Robe von ihren Schultern. Sie ließ den Morgenmantel um ihre Hüfte gegürtet bis das Nachtgewand über ihrem Kopf war und sie es heruntergezogen hatte, sodass es ihre Brüste bedeckte. Im Stehen löste sie den Gürtel und ließ das weiche Hemd zu ihren Füßen hinabfallen. Nala schnippste mit den Fingern, die Robe verschwand und dann überreichte sie Ginny einen schweren ballonartigen Kelch, der bis zum Rand mit einer glitzernden bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. „Der Junge Master Malfoy sagt, sie muss das trinken, bevor er zurückkehrt oder er wird ihren Hintern versohlen.", informierte die Elfe die Hexe. „Aber Nala nimmt gerne die Schläge für die Junge Miss auf sich, wenn sie es möchte. „

Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, das wird nicht nötig sein."

Nalas Schultern entspannten sich sichtlich, als sie wieder auflächelte: „Ist sie fertig, damit Nala beginnen kann, Miss?"

„Ja, bitte.", antwortete Ginny, die sich gegen die Armstütze lehnte und das feuchte Handtuch von ihrem Kopf zog. Ginny beugte die Knie und steckte ihre Zehen in das Nachthemd, während Nala einen Stuhl näher zu dem Sofa zog. Die Elfe kletterte auf den Sitz und begann, leise summend, ihre Finger durch die kupferne Masse Haar laufen zu lassen.

Ginny hob den Kelch zu ihrem Gesicht, inhalierte tief und erlaubte dem lieblichen Duft von Johannisbeere und Holzrauch, ihren Kopf zu füllen. Der Geruch alleine war genug, um die angespannten Muskeln ihres Gesichts und Nackens zu entspannen, und dankbar nahm sie einen tiefen Zug von dem Zeug. Ihre Zunge wurde sofort gefühllos und explodierte dann genauso schnell in Flammen. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als sie sich zwang, die heiße Flüssigkeit zu schlucken. Die Luft wich aus ihrem Körper wie der Atem eines Drachen und Ginny fühlte, wie ihre Lunge aufhörte, zu atmen. Mit einem lauten Keuchen versuchte sie, wieder Luft in ihre Brust zu bekommen, und fühlte, wie Nalas knochige Hand ihr hart zwischen die Schulterblätter schlug.

„Ist besser, sie trinkt in kleinen Schlucken, denkt Nala, Miss.", sagte die Elfe weise.

„Hmmm...ja.", schaffte Ginny zu sagen, als ihre Augen wieder geradeaus sahen. „Ich dachte, Brandy sollte gut schmecken." Sie hustete und wischte über die tränenden Augen. „Man sollte meinen, diese reichen Wichser wüssten, welcher Schnaps gut ist und welcher nicht."

„In kleinen Schlucken, Miss. Wird sie warm machen wie Toast machen, ganz schnell." Nala hatte die größeren Knoten in Ginnys Haar entwirrt und zückte einen weit gezähnten Kamm. „Sie muss sich jetzt zurücklegen, sodass Nala ihr Haar trocknen und kämmen kann. So schönes Haar, Miss. Nala wünscht, dass Hauselfen so schönes Haar haben. Nicht, dass Nala sich beschwert. Nein, nein. Nala ist eine gute Hauselfe. Hauselfen sollen kein schönes Haar haben, das ist nur richtig."

Ginny machte es sich bequem auf dem Sofa und ließ das hohe Flüstern der Hauselfe über sich hinwegwaschen. Nala hatte Recht, der Brandy schmeckte _viel_ besser, wenn man ihn in kleinen Schlucken trank. Die Hexe fand, dass der Liquor jetzt problemlos über ihre Zunge floss und sie rollte ihn in ihrem Mund hin und her, absorbierte die gemixten Aromen der Frucht und des Rauches. Tief in ihrem Bauch stieg nun ein angenehmes Feuer auf, das seine wohltuende Wärme in jede Ecke ihres Körpers sandte.

_Mum weint bestimmt die ganze Zeit, _überlegte Ginny. Schuld überkam sie, als sie sich die Angst ihrer Mutter vorstellte, während sie hier saß, wie eine Reinblutlady behandelt wurde und Snapes Brandy trank. Hatte der Zaubertränkemeister ihre Familie über die gegenwärtige Situation informiert oder hatte er es für weiser befunden, sie weiter in dem Gluaben zu lassen, dass ihre Tochter in echter Gefahr war? Sie hatten wegen ihres jüngsten Kindes schon so viel durchgemacht, die schrecklichen Ereignisse in ihrem ersten Jahr mit der nachfolgenden Genesung, das Fiasko im Zaubereiministerium, ihre Verspätung letzte Nacht. Würden sie zuerst ihre Abwesenheit heute Nacht als Rebellion auslegen, bis die Realität sie hart traf?

Ein weiterer Schluck aus dem bauchigen Glas erhöhte die Temperatur im Bauch der Hexe und sie erlaubte dem Alkohol, ihren aufgewühlten Verstand und Geist zu beruhigen. Crappers Trank hatte ihr Gehirn in Alarmbereitschaft gehalten, aber sie konnte jetzt fühlen, wie die Wirkung nachließ. Dafür war Ginny dankbar. Nala hatte aufgehört, Ginnys reiches, kupfernes Haar zu bewundern und summte nun leise vor sich hin. Es war eine besänftigende Melodie, auch wenn Nalas Stimme hoch und quietschend war. Wie das Quietschen von Mäusen, dachte die Frau, als ihre Augen sich langsam schlossen.

Für eine lange Zeit hörte man nur das Knacken des Feuers und des sanfte Schlaflied.

„OOOH!" Nalas Summen stoppte. "Das Glas der Jungen Miss ist leer. Nala füllt es wieder." Die Elfe zog den Kelch aus Ginnys Fingern, hüpfte von ihrem Sitzplatz und flitzte zu dem Regal. „Master Malfoy sagt, dass sie alles trinken muss." Sie kam zurück zum Sofa, das bis zum Rand gefüllte Glas vorsichtig haltend. „Hier ist es, Junge Miss.", zwitscherte Nala stolz.

Ginny begutachtete den gefüllten Kelch behutsam. „Er hat gesagt, ich muss alles trinken?", fragte sie.

„Oh ja.", erwiderte Nala, ihre langen Ohren schlackerten, als sie nachdrücklich nickte. „Oder er wird –."

„Ja, meinen Hintern versohlen.", beendete Ginny den Satz, während sie den Drink akzeptierte und einen weiteren Schluck nahm. Es schmeckte _wirklich_ besser und die Entspannung, die durch ihren ganzen Körper zog, fühlte sich so gut an. Severus hatte gesagt, sie solle Draco vertrauen.

Ein Licht blinkte an der Zimmertür auf und Nala eilte hinüber, um zu antworten. Ehe sie nach dem Türgriff fasste, glättete sie ihr Handtuch und rückte ihre Spitzenhaube zurecht. Beruhigt, dass sie wie eine richtige Zofe aussah, öffnete das winzige Wesen die Tür und knickste.

„Ja?", fragte sie den jungen Zauberer, der gerade so im Halbkreis des Feuerscheins in der Tür stand.

Draco runzelte die Stirn, als er auf die kleine Dienerin hinuntersah, die mit geschultem Anstand zurückstarrte. „Geh zur Seite Nala, ich wünsche mit Miss Weasley zu sprechen."

Nala knickste erneut. „Er muss hier warten, während Nala fragt, ob die Junge Miss ihn empfängt." So gesagt, schloss sie die Tür abrupt und eilte zurück zu Ginnys Couch. „Es ist der Junge Master Malfoy, Miss. Empfängt die Miss heute Abend Gäste?", fragte sie wichtig.

Ginny kämpfte, um ihren Mund in einer geraden Linie gepresst zu lassen, aber der Brandy, der in ihrem Körper schwelte, und klein Nalas liebenswerte formale Haltung kostete sie beinahe den Sieg. Ginny drehte ihr Gesicht weg, um ihre zuckenden Lippen zu verstecken, und sagte so ruhig wie möglich: „Ja, Nala, bitte ihn herein."

In freudiger Erregung stürzte die Elfe noch einmal zur Tür, stoppte, um wiederholt ihr Aussehen zu perfektionieren, und drückte die Klinke hinunter. Erneut knicksend, trat sie zurück. „Die Junge Miss empfängt sie jetzt, Sir."

Draco betrat das Zimmer, einen mürrischen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Er funkelte die ausgelassene Hauselfe böse an, als sie zu einem Sessel flitzte und ihm bedeutete, sich hinzusetzen. Er hatte es sich gerade bequem gemacht, als Nala einen Schemel herbeizauberte, den Zauberer beinahe an den Knöcheln ziehend von seinem Sessel riss und den Hocker unter seinen Füßen platzierte. Ein gedämpfter Lachschnauber zog die zinnfarbene Explosion seines Blickes von der knicksenden Elfe zu der Vision aus Granat und weiß, die sich auf dem Sofa zusammengekuschelt hatte.

Ginnys Haar stürzte wie ein lodernder Fluss über ihre Schultern und umschloss ihr kleines, verhärmtes Gesicht mit einem glühgenden Rahmen aus lockigen Strähnen. Es gab den Schein des Feuers wider, sodass der Zauberer glaubte, die leuchtenden Locken wären genauso heiß wie das Feuer. Ihre braunen Augen waren nun gesenkt, anscheinend auf den Inhalt ihres Glases konzentriert, aber Draco bemerkte das leichte Zucken, das über ihren Lippen schwebte, was natürlich auf sein Konto ging. Das Nachthemd, das sie trug, war aus makellosem weiß, außer da, wo es die warme Schattierung des Feuers reflektierte. Er registrierte, dass die Haut in ihrem Gesicht fleckig und die Gegend um ihre Augen aufgequollen und gespannt war. Na ja, sie hatte an diesem Abend auch die Hölle durchgestanden und Draco war alleine darüber froh, dass er einfach in der Lage war, sie lebend und in einem Stück zu sehen.

Nala, die ihre Dienste bei dem Zauberer erledigt hatte, war noch einmal an die Seite ihrer Herrin geeilt, wo sie nun auf Zehenspitzen stand und Ginny unter vorgehaltener, dünnhäutiger Hand etwas zuflüsterte.

Die Hexe blickte auf und fing Dracos silbernen Blick auf. Sie räusperte sich, ehe sie fragte: „Hättest du gerne einen Drink, Draco?"

„Das wäre sehr angenehm, danke schön.", erwiderte er und setzte sich aufrechter in seinen Sessel.

Nala quietschte vor Freude und rannte zu dem Regal. Als sie vorsichtig das gefüllte Glas zu seiner Hand trug, nickte Draco in Ginnys Richtung. „Fühlst du dich etwas besser?" Er verzog das Gesicht bei seinem kühlen, gleichgültigen Ton und versuchte es erneut. „Wie fühlst du dich, Ginny?"

Sie antwortete achselzuckend. „Okay... denke ich. Ich bin nirgendwo verletzt." Sie blickte in die tanzenden Flammen, nicht in der Lage seinem durchdringenden Blick standzuhalten. „ich habe immer noch ein bisschen Angst." Sie hörte, wie er in seinem Sessel herumrutschte und blickte noch einmal zu ihm auf. „Nicht vor dir, wirklich. Nur vor diesem ganzen... Mist. Meine Familie wird große Angst um mich haben. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte sie wissen lassen, dass ich okay bin."

Draco drehte den Bauch seines Glases in seinen Händen, wärmte den Inhalt und gab seinem Körper etwas zu tun, außer wie ein schuldiger Erstjährling in seinem Sessel herumzurutschen. „Severus wird wahrscheinlich wählen, sie über deine Sicherheit zu informieren, wobei er die eher – geschmacklosen Ereignisse deines Abends auslassen wird." Er nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Drink und ließ den Alkohol in seinem Mund herumwandern, ehe er schluckte. Ginny beobachtete erstaunt, dass Draco keinen Hustenkrampf bekam. Offensichtlich hatte er das potente Gebräu schon öfter genossen, um so an seine versengende Hitze gewöhnt zu sein.

Nala kehrte zu ihrem Sitz hinter der Hexe zurück und begann noch einmal ihren Kamm durch die schimmernde Mähne auf Ginnys Kopf zu ziehen. Mit einem leichten Achselzucken lehnte sich die Frau ein wenig nach vorne, weg von der Elfe. „Das ist dann alles, Nala.", sagte sie sanft.

„Ja, Miss.", antwortete die Elfe. Sie sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen und verschwand. Ginny nippte an ihrem Brandy und blinzelte unter ihren Wimpern zu Draco hinüber.

„Du hast dein Gesicht geheilt.", bemerkte sie und runzelte dann, ob ihrer Dummheit, das Offensichtliche festzuztellen, die Stirn.

„Ja.", erwiderte Draco, weiter auf seinen Drink fixiert. Die Stille hing zwischen ihnen wie Rauch über einem Schlachtfeld, die Dunstschleier die einzigen Mahnungen an vorangegangene Gewalt. Das ruhige Paar nippte an ihrem Brandy, beide überlegten, wie sie den Nebel durchbrechen könnten, der sie umgab und voneinander trennte.

Ginny sprach als erste. „Dein Vater sagte, ich sei ein Geschenk für dich. Dass du nach mir gefragt hättest... Crabbe und Goyle haben gesagt..."

Der Zauberer seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die weiße Flut seines Haares. „Es tut mir leid.", sagte er hitzig.

Ginnys Kinnlade fiel förmlich herunter, dann schluckte sie. „Was?"

Draco setzte seinen Drink ab, stellte seine Füße, die mit Hausschuhen bekleidet waren, auf den Boden und legte seine Ellbogen auf seinen Knien ab. Er rubbelte sich müde über seine Wangen. „Es tut mir leid. Das ist alles meine Schuld. Wenn ich nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf dich gerichtet hätte, wenn ich heute nicht zu dir gekommen wäre, wäre DAS HIER", er machte eine aushohlende Geste, „ nicht passiert."

„Dann war es wahr? Was sie gesagt haben?" Ginnys Stimme brach, als sie lauter sprach. „Du hast ihnen BEFOHLEN, mich zu entführen?"

„Nein, jedenfalls nicht richtig.", grummelte Draco. „Ich habe nur die Idee in ihre Köpfe gesetzt. Wie sollte ich wissen, dass die beiden mich ernst nehmen würden?"

Die Hexe fühlte, wie die Wut zurückkehrte, noch einmal aufkochte und ein Ziel in greiffbarer Nähe fand. Sie stand auf und stapfte zu dem wartenden Draco hinüber, seine silbernen Augen verengten sich bei ihrem Vorstoß.

„Was hast du zu den Schwachköpfen gesagt?", fragte sie und platzierte sich selbst direkt vor dem sitzenden Zauberer.

„Als ich dich heute bei dem Laden zurückgelassen habe, ließ ich sie glauben, wir hätten gevögelt, okay?" Er stand auf, überragte sie. „Ich habe dummerweise angedeutet, dass ich es genießen würde, dich um mich zu haben, wenn - ." Er schluckte den Rest des Satzes, als ihr Gesicht rot anlief.

„Pansy auf der roten Welle schwimmt.", beendete Ginny für ihn, der Schmerz, der sie bei seinen Worten durchfuhr, füllte ihre zimtfarbenen Augen.

Durch ihr Wissen verblüfft, fuhr Draco zusammen. „Ja.", flüsterte er. Er hob eine Hand, strich zärtlich über ihre Wange, fing eine Träne auf, die von ihren Wimpern tropfte. „Ich wollte sie nur von dir fernhalten. Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass sie mich ernst nehmen würden. Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass die beiden sowas wirklich versuchen würden. Ich habe einfach nicht gedacht." Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Hinterkopf, drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust. Er wickelte seinen anderen Arm sanft um ihre Taille und hielt sie lose. „Es tut mir so furchtbar leid, Ginny."

Sie wollte wütend sein! Sie wollte toben und ihn anschreien wegen des Schreckens, den sie durchlitten hatte. Sie wollte ihm wehtun, so wie es ihr wehgetan hatte, ihn Einsamkeit und Verrat fühlen lassen. Und trotzdem krallten sich ihre Finger in die Falten seines Morgenmantels, inhalierte sie den Duft seines Körpers. Die zärtliche Art, mit der er sie hielt, besänftigte nun ihre vorherige Angst und die ehrliche Reue in seiner Stimme ließ ihre Wut wie Nebel verschwinden. Es war schon immer so zwischen ihnen gewesen, dachte Ginny. Über alle Flüche, Verwünschungen und Hexereien hinweg war da immer ein Vertrauenslevel zwischen ihnen gewesen, über das nie gesprochen, das aber immer beachtet wurde. Andere Mitschüler hatten den Spaß, die reine Freude des Flüche schleuderns der anscheinend bitter kämpfenden Gegnern, niemals verstanden. Mit jedem Fluch war dieses Band des Vertrauens stärker geworden, beide wussten und glaubten daran, dass der andere einem niemals mit Absicht etwas antun würde.

Sie rieb ihre Nase an seinem bekleideten Oberkörper und murmelte: „Is Okay. Ich vergeb dir. Du hast einen Fehler gemacht. Du hast es nicht so gemeint."

Draco wich weit genug von ihr zurück, sodass er freie Sicht auf ihr Gesicht hatte. Was er da fand, ließ sein Herz einen Moment aussetzen, ehe es wieder zum Leben erwachte. Ihre kleinen, verhärmten Gesichtszüge waren entspannt und weich, ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen waren mit süßer Vergebung gefüllt. Ihre Lippen teilten sich in einem wackeligen Lächeln. „Aber, wenn ich meinen Zauberstab hätte, würdest du auf der roten Welle schwimmen. Wie kannst du nur sowas sagen. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es ist, wenn –."

Er brachte sie mir einem unschuldigen Kuss zum Schweigen, ehe er über ihre Lippen flüsterte: „Danke schön."

Sie zwinkerte für einen Moment dumm in der Gegend herum, dann wirbelte sie kichernd herum. Sie schwankte zu ihrem Sofa, ergriff ihrenBrandy von dem Beistelltisch und trank einen großen Schluck.

Draco näherte sich ihr, seine Hand war warnend erhoben. „Hey, nicht so schnell mit dem Zeug. Es ist nicht nur mächtig, es ist auch sehr teuer." Er zog das Glas aus ihren Fingern und begutachtete, wie viel sie getrunken hatte. „Du hast nur ein halbes Glas intus und bist schon angetrunken."

„Oh.", flüsterte Ginny, ihren Kopf auf einem Kissen ablegend. „Das ist mein zweites Glas. Nala hat gesagt, du wolltest, dass ich alles trinke."

„Nicht die ganze verdammte Flasche!", rief Draco aus, als er zu dem Regal ging und nach der Flasche griff, sie gegen das Licht hielt. „Du solltest dich entspannen. Nicht dahin schmelzen."

Ginny seufzte, während sie ihre Augen schloss. „Ich bin entspannt. Ich bin sehr entspannt und warm. Komm setz dich hin und red mit mir." Sie klopfte auf ein Sofakissen.

Vorsichtig näherte sich Draco der müde werdenden Hexe. „Ginny, was war das für ein Trank, den sie dir heute Nacht gegeben haben? Du sagtest, es war ein Beruhigungstrank?"

„Ja, Crapper hat ihn gemacht.", anwortete die Hexe träumend. „Sie sagte, es würde die Ängste von mir fernhalten. Meinen Verstand schärfen. Mir helfen, mich zu erinnern. Aber ich will mich nicht erinnern."

Draco setzte sich auf die Kante des Sofas, nahe an ihrer Taille. „Ich habe noch nie von so einem Trank gehört.", murmelte er, sein Blick wanderte über Ginnys entspanntes Gesicht, über ihre Halslinie, bis dahin, wo ihr Hals in dem klaren Weiß ihres Nachthemds verschwand.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn, öffnete aber nicht ihre Augen. „Es hat nicht so funktioniert, wie sie gesagt hat. Ich hatte immer noch Angst. Besonders als dein Vater auftauchte."

Draco erstarrte. "Mein Vater? Er war bei dir … vorher?

„Ja, er hat zugesehen."

Er wand sich ihr zu, ergriff sie leicht bei den Schultern. Ihre Augen öffneten sich und sie nahm seine besorgte Haltung auf.

„Er hat zugesehen?", fragte Draco sanft.

Ginny wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab, als die Scham wieder kam und sie mit der schmutzigen Erinnerung bedeckte. Sie nickte stumm.

„Er hat bei was zugesehen, Ginny?" Seine Stimme war rau vor Beklommenheit. „Was hat er gesehen?"

„Alles!", zischte sie, ihn direkt anblickend. „Er hat jeden verdammten Körperteil von mir gesehen! Die Hauselfen mussten mich für dich ‚vorbereiten' ", sie zog das Wort in die Länge, „und er saß da und hat die ganze verdammte Prozedur gesehen."

Draco kämpfte gegen die Enge in seiner Brust. Seine nächsten Worte kamen gepresst. „Hat er dich angefasst?"

„Ja."

Draco warf sich mit einem schmerzerfüllten Schrei vom Sofa. „NEEEEEEIIIIIIIIN! Oh Gott! Nein!"

Ginny erstarrte eine Sekunde vor verwirrter Angst, bis sie die Bedeutung begriff. Sie stand auf und ging schnell dahin, wo der gepeinigte Zauberer wütend vor dem Feuer auf und ablief. Sie berührte seinen Arm und sprach über das Geschimpfe. „Nein, Draco! Ich meine nicht, dass er mich 'so' angefasst hat. Ich meinte, er hat mich mit seiner Hand berührt. Er hat über meinen Arm und mein Bein gestrichen. Das ist alles!" Er beendete sein wütendes Gefluche und blickte sie an, sein Gesicht leuchtete vor Hoffnung auf. „Na ja, er hat meine Brust berührt, aber das ist alles. Wirklich." Als sein Gesicht sich erneut verfinsterte, zitterte sie. „Ich wollte dich nicht glauben machen, dass er mich vergewaltigt hat. Es tut mir leid. Ich habe nicht gedacht..." Als er zärtlich lachte, entspannte sie sich. „Jetzt haben wir Gleichstand. Menschen bauen Mist, okay?"

Draco legte seine Hände auf ihre schlanken Arme und strich hinunter zu ihren Händen. „Das ist alles? Er hat nichts anderes gemacht?" Er lehnte sich vor, blickte in ihr Gesicht, suchte die Wahrheit in ihren Augen.

„Er hat mich geschlagen.", quiekte Ginny mit winziger Stimme und sah, wie die Muskeln in seinen Kiefern sich verhärteten.

„Er wird dich nie wieder anfassen, Ginny. Ich verspreche es dir. Sollte er jemals versuchen, dir weh zu tun, töte ich ihn." Ginnys Mund öffnete sich in einem kleinen O aus entsetztem Glauben, ehe sie ihn schnell wieder schloss.

„Aber warum? Ich meine, er ist dein Dad. Ich bedeute dir nichts."

"Halt den Mund, Ginny, ehe du etwas wirklich dämliches sagst.", erwiderte Draco grob, der Blick aus seinen Augen erinnerte an gehärteten Stahl.

Sie studierte seinen Ausdruck, die Anspannung in seinen Wangen, die harte Linie seines Gesichts, aber vor allem, die Bestimmtheit, die wie ein Blitz in der stürmischen Dunkelheit eines Sommergewitters in seinen Augen aufblitzte. Ihr Herz setzte kurz aus, ehe es wieder zu schlagen begann.

„Du magst mich.", flüsterte sie geschockt.

Er sprang leicht zurück, ehe er sich wieder hinter einer Reinblut Selbstgefälligkeit versteckte. „Siehst du, du hast etwas wirklich Dämliches gesagt. Sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt." Er ließ ihre Finger los und ging zu seinem Drink zurück, wo er einen großen Schluck siedenden Mutes nahm. Ginny ging auf seinen Rücken zu und flankierte ihn, als er zur Tür gehen wollte.

„Oh nein, Mister. Du gehst jetzt nicht. Sag mir die Wahrheit, wenn du Zauberer genug bist. Du magst mich, oder?"

Draco starrte den kleinen Rotschopf böse an, aber sie begegnete seinem Blick ohne zu zwinkern. Er schnüffelte an seinem Becher, nahm einen weiteren Schluck, ließ dabei niemals ihre Augen los. Er schluckte. „Ja. Bist du glücklich? Ich MAG dich." Irgendwie schaffte er es, das Zugeständnis wie Gift auszuspucken.

Ginnys Braue verzog sich und ihre Lippen wurden zu einem angespannten Bogen. Er konnte sogar in dem gedämpften Licht sehen, wie ihr Kinn bebte. „Macht es _dich_ glücklich?", flüsterte sie gepresst.

Er schaffte es, das Glas auf den Tisch zu stellen, ohne es in kleine Teile zerspringen zu lassen. Er nahm sie in seine Arme, hielt sie fest und wurde belohnt, als er fühlte, wie ihre Arme sich um ihn schlangen, ihn enger zogen. „Ginny.", murmelte er gegen ihr Haar. „Es zerreisst mich fast."

Sie hielten sich gegenseitig, während das Feuer munter weiter tanzte, das getrocknete Holz auf dem Gitterrost verkohlend, aber den süßen Duft seiner Existenz lassend. Draco strich sanft über das Haar der Hexe, wo es über ihren Rücken fiel, ab und zu ließ er kleine Küsse auf ihre Krone herabregnen. Er fühlte, wie ihr Hände langsam über seinen Rücken strichen, wie ihre Finger durch das schwere Gewand in die Haut pressten, als ob sie die Kontur seines Körpers studierte, seine Statur nur durch Berührungen auswendig lernte.

Das Läuten der Uhr auf dem Kaminsims erinnerte sie daran, wie spät oder wie früh es war und sie trennten sich langsam. Draco streichelte ihre Wange und Ginny lehnte sich gegen seine Berührung, ihre Augen schlossen sich langsam.

„Du bist müde, Kleines.", informierte Draco sie flüsternd. "Geh ins Bett. Wir reden morgen weiter." Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ich will noch nicht alleine sein. Lass mich nicht alleine, bitte.", bat sie mit ihrer Stimme und ihren süßen, braunen Augen.

„Ginny, du brauchst Schlaf. Verdammt, ich brauche Schlaf."

"Dann schlaf hier!" Sie bestand darauf, ihre Stimme war hoch und panisch.

Seufzend blickte er sich in der Kammer um, seine Augen versuchten das Himmelbett zu vermeiden. „Okay, ich kann das Sofa vergrößern. Ich werde dort schlafen und du kannst das Bett haben."

Ginny nickte eifrig und schlüpfte aus seinen Haenden. „Ich, uh..., also... Ich muss mal aufs Klo. Zähneputzen und so. Du wirst hier sein, wenn ich wieder komme, ja?" Er hörte die Angst vor dem Verlassen werden in ihrer Stimme.

„Ich werde hier sein.", versicherte er ihr und sah zu, wie sie in das Badezimmer ging und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Mit einem gemurmelten Fluch, der Voldemort solz gemacht hätte, fuhr Draco mit seinen Händen über seinen Schädel, grub seine Finger tief in die silberne Flut. Er stöhnte laut auf und, mit einem resignierten Seufzer, rief er Fletcher herbei.

Ginny kehrte zurück und fand Draco über das Feuer gebeugt vor. Er stocherte mit einer langen, metallenen Stange in der Glut und legte neues Holz auf. Der Raum würde bis zum Tageslicht warm bleiben. Sie kletterte schnell in das hohe Bett und breitete sich in der Mitte der Matratze aus. Sie zog die Decke bis an ihr Kinn und kuschelte sich tief in die Weichheit. „Gute Nacht, Draco.", rief sie über ihre Schulter.

Draco stand mit dem Rücken zum Feuer, sein vergrößertes Schlaflager vor ihm, aber seine Gedanken waren auf die Hexe gerichtet, die sich gerade in das moosgrüne Satin einwickelte. Ihr leise geflüstertes ‚gute Nacht' hing in der Luft und er merkte, dass er reagierte, als hätte sie diese Worte wirklich über seine Haut geflüstert.

„Gute Nacht, Ginny." Draco, der seinen Zauberstab unter das Kissen, das Fetcher besorgt hatte, schob, streckte sich auf seinem Bett aus , legte seine Hände unter seinen Hinterkopf und starrte auf die flackernden Schatten, die die Flamen auf die Wände warfen. Er beobachtete, wie sie über die Decke tanzten.

Ein misstönendes Quieken weckte Draco nur ein paar Stunden später. Schläfrig betrachtete er die perlmuttartigen Magenta – und Blau-Töne des Tagesanbruchs, während sein träges Hirn versuchte, die Quelle seines Weckers herauszufinden. Der störende Laut kam noch einmal, diesmal begleitet von dem Geräusch auf Baumwolle schlagender Gliedmassen. ‚Ich kenne das Geräusch', dachte Draco, richtete sich auf und blickte über die Lehne des transformierten Sofas. Ginny Weasley, die wie ein goldener Pirsich, gemalt vom frühmorgendlichen, wässrigen Licht, aussah, drehte und wendete sich langsam auf dem grossen Bett. Ihre Bewegungen hatten die Decke von ihrem Körper geschoben. Nalas Tasche hatte offensichtlich keine Unterhose enthalten. Ihr Nachthemd rutschte an ihren Oberschenkeln entlang nach oben und der Zauberer wandte hastig die Augen ab, als sie die Knie beugte und ihre Hacken hart in die Matratze hieb, wie in dem Versuch, einen Phantomangreifer zu verdrängen.

„Bitte nicht!", jammerte die gepeinigte Hexe, ihre Stimme war hoch und wie die eines kleinen Kindes. „Es tut weh!"

„Verdammte Scheisse, nein!", knurrte der Zauberer, sein Magen überschlug sich vor Übelkeit erregender Angst. Er stand auf und ging schnell zu Ginnys Bettseite, schon eine Hand ausgestreckt, um sie wachzurütteln.

„Ich will meine Mami." Tränen drangen aus ihren eng zusammengepressten Augen hervor, als sie die Worte in einem schmerzerfüllten Flüstern schluchzte.

Draco zögerte, seine Finger hingen über Ginnys Schulter. Eine Idee formte sich in seinem Kopf, ein Vorschlag, noch vernichtender als der, der sie mit ihm an diesen Ort gebracht hatte. Er war dazu ausgebildet. Er hatte das Talent. Aber..., hatte er das Recht... Obwohl er vor den möglichen Folgen, die seine Taten auf die so schon geschwächte Beziehung zu der rothaarigen Hexe hatte, zurückschreckte, rief er seinen Zauberstab mit einem bitterschmeckenden „Accio!" herbei.

Der schlanke Stab hieb mit einem stechenden Schmerz auf seine Handfläche. Ein winziger Tick in seinem Kiefer strafte die anscheinend kühle Fassade des Blonden Lügen, als er sich an dem hölzernen Pfeiler, der eine Ecke des Bettes trug, abstützte. Durch zusammengepresste Zähne murmelte Draco den Spruch, der ihn wohl für den Rest seines Lebens verdammen würde, wenn nicht sogar für alle Ewigkeit.

„Legilimens!"

Ein schwindelerregenderWibel von Lärm und Bildern griff den suchenden Zauberer an, waehrend er mit Ginnys Unterbewusstsein Kontakt aufnahm. Sein Vater, der sich plump mit dem schlacksigen Arthur Weasley prügelte, provozierendes Lachen und das Weinen eines jungen Mädchens, als es die roten Vorhänge um ihr Bett zuzog. Ein gebrauchtes Lederbuch, eine schäbige Feder, eine runde Handschrift, hinterlassen von einer kleinen, sommersprossigen Hand. Worte, nass, trotzdem schwarz wie getrocknetes Blut, die auf einer gelb gefärbten Seite erschienen.

_Hallo Ginny Weasley. Mein Name ist Tom._

Die sommersprossigen Hände erschienen wieder, diesmal waren sie um einen schlaffen Hahn gewickelt. Noch mehr Worte, diesmal in knalligem blutrot auf Stein geschrieben.

_Ihr Skelett wird für immer in der Kammer liegen. _

Er hörte ein Zischen wie Dampf, der aus einem leckenden Rohr entwich, und dann rannte Draco einen feuchten Gang entlang. Wasser tropfte von der tief hängenden Decke und rann in dicken, grünen Flüssen die moosbedeckten Wände hinunter. Vor ihm war ein schwaches Leuchten. Die feuchte Luft kroch leicht durch seinen dünnen Pullover, der seinen Oberkörper bedeckte und Draco blickte hinunter, um kleine Füße in getragenen, passenden Schuhen, die ungeschickt durch Pfützen spritzten und über zerbrochene Steine stolperten, zu erkennen.

Dann schrie er.

Sein Körper wurde zerrissen! Ein zermürbender, kochendheißer Schmerz raste durch seinen Unterleib, während das erstickende Gewicht seines Angreifers auf ihn drückte, seinen zarten Rücken immer wieder auf den nicht nachgebenden Stein rammte. Grausame Finger gruben sich in seinen Schädel und kniffen in die kleinen Knospen auf seiner Brust. Versuche, sich zu befreien, waren sinnlos, da die Hände, die auf das schwarzgekleidete Monser einschlugen, klein und sommersprossig waren.

_Du hast gesagt, du liebst mich, Ginny. Ich bin so lang alleine gewesen. _

Draco schrie, als sich Zähne zwischen Schulter und Nacken gruben, und die brennenden, unerträglichen Schmerzen in seinem Unterkörper explodierten, als sein Peiniger seine Bewegungen verstärkte.

_Du bist mein! Wir werden zusammen sein, für immer! Mein kleines Ginny-Mädchen! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

Das schreckliche Geräusch der Vollendigung verschwand und das drückende Gewicht verringerte sich. Obwohl Tränen seine Sicht verwischten, konnte Draco das Gesicht des Angreifers erkennen, als der sich von dem kleinen, sich duckenden Körper unter ihm erhob. Augen, erschreckend eisblau saßen in einem Gesicht atemberaubender Perfektion. Die Wangen waren hoch und wohlgeformt, verliefen in einem Kiefer, den man als aristokratisch und fein bezeichenen konnte. Schwarzes Haar, verschwitzt und zerzaust von der Anstrengung, fiel über die blassen fehlerlosen Augenbrauen und ein Lächeln voll zufriedener Grausamkeit spielte über die süßen rosagefärbten Lippen, die nun ein wenig dunkler von dem Blut seines hysterisch schluchzenden Opfers waren. Um seine erschreckend wohlgeformte Figur glimmerte ein dünner, blauer Kreis aus Licht.

_Tut es dir weh? Was bedeutet mir dein Schmerz? Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, was ich die letzten Jahre ertragen habe? Hier, alleine. Aber nicht mehr. Du wirst für immer bei mir sein._

Eine kalte Hand strich das verdrehte, rötliche Haar aus Dracos Gesicht.

_Scht. Weine nicht Ginny-Mädchen. Dein Schmerz wird bald vorbei sein. Du wirst für deine Liebe zu mir belohnt werden. Überlege nur, mein süßes Kind, du wirst sterben, mit dem wertvollen Wissen, dass deine Seele in mir, Lord Voldemort, weiterlebt. _

Und dann war er alleine, sein schmerzender Körper wurde von grausamen Schluchzern geschüttelt. Tränen der Angst und Scham rannen heiss über die misshandelte Haut ihres Gesichts, während das Wasser um ihre Taille spülte. Ein karierter Faltenrock trieb traurig um seinen Körper herum, als seine Hände verzweifelt an der brennenden Haut zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln schrubbten. Eine winzige Faust erschien über dem Wasser, die Finger um die tropfenden Überreste ihrer Unterhose gewickelt, die weissse Baumwolle war mit rotem Blut verschmiert. Mit einem Angstschrei wurde die Unterwäsche fortgeworfen, sodass sie mit einem lauten _plop_ in der Mitte des schwarzen Tümpels landete. Sie trieb einen Moment auf der Oberfläche, ehe sie unter die Reflektion von Salazar Slytherins finsterem Blick sank.

_Schmutzig! Dumm, dumm, dumm! Schmutzig..._

Er hörte sich diese Worte murmeln, als die Hände im Wasser verschwanden und begannen, an der zarten Haut der Oberschenkel und Vagina zu reissen und kratzen. Das hysterische Schrubben und Scheuern vergrößerte nur den körperlichen Schmerz, was der emotionalen Qual eine Atempause gab.

_Schmuztiges, dummes kleines Mädchen!_

Die einzigen Geräusche in der verlassenen Kammer waren ihre leise, schluchzende Selbstkastrierung und das Spritzen des öligen Wassers, als sie versuchte, die Schuld und die Scham fortzuwaschen. Ein lautes, schluckendes Zischen zog den Blick der mit Tränen gefüllten Augen auf sich. Ein massiver, geschuppter Rücken stieg aus der Mitte des Teiches auf und teilte das Wasser, welches in einer Welle aufstieg, sodass es über ihre Gesichter wusch und sie hart gegen das Steinufer drückte. Der riesige Körper fuhr mit seinem Aufstieg fort, sogar als es tief in die tintige Flut eintauchte, Wasser rann von den glitschigen, leuchtenden Schuppen. Das Bild erfüllte ihre Sicht, als sie zurücktaumelten, weg von der Gefahr.

_Ich sehe, du hast mein wundervolles Haustier kennengelernt. Sehr beeindruckend, meinst du nicht auch? Und effektiv. _

Sie rollte sich in einen kleinen Ball zusammen und versuchte sich vor dem, der näher kam, zu verstecken, seine Stiefel klickten weich über den moosbedeckten Boden.

_Wie süß! Du hast für mich gebadet? Mein heissgeliebtes Ginny-Mädchen. Ist es ein Wunder, dass ich dich so liebe?_

Hände, grausam und hart ergriffen ihre Schultern.

_Komm und zeig mir, wie sehr du mich liebst._

„NEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

Draco zog sich aus dem Spruch zurück, taumelte und fiel schwer auf den Teppich. Er würgte schluchzend, sein Rücken bog sich unter Höllenqualen, als er wiederholt trocken hochwürgte. Durch seine Tränen erblindet, war sein einziger Gedanke, dem Raum zu entkommen, wegzugehen, ehe Ginny aufwachte und herausfand, was er gesehen hatte, was er von dem Angriff miterlebt hatte, von ihrer …

Vergewaltigung.

Abscheuliches, mit Hass gefülltes Wort.

Seine Hoffnung auf Rache war gescheitert. Er war an ihr gescheitert. Es war kein Mann gewesen, der ihre süße Unschuld genommen hatte, sondern ein wahres Monster.

Draco, der schwach von dem Bett wegkrabbelte, kämpfte, um seine untröstlichen Schluchzer zu unterdrücken, aber sie rannen so schnell über seine Lippen wie die Tränen aus seinen Augen. "Sie war ein Kind, verflucht sei er! Ein Kind!" Er erschrak, als sich eine sanfte Hand auf seinen Kopf legte und seine zerzausten, blonden Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht strich. Draco setzte sich auf seine Hacken, rieb seine Hände über seine Augen und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Umhangs über die tropfende Nase, ehe er in das müde, geplagte Gesicht des Zaubertränkemeisters blickte.

Der dunkle Zauberer seufzte schwer und blickte dann auf die junge Hexe, die immer noch, sich auf dem Bett schüttelnd, schlief. "Und nun weisst du es."

* * *

Entschuldigt bitte, dass es so lange gedauert hat.

Dies ist das erste Kapitel, das gebetat wurde, von Lalena87, die mich immer wieder auf Saetze aufmerksam gemacht hat, die keiner verstehen konnte. Danke schoen.

Und jetzt: Reviews, bitte... Ich muss doch wissen, wer jetzt absolut geschockt war, wer das schon die ganze Zeit erwartet hat und wer jetzt nicht mehr weiter lesen will... ;)


	8. Hohe Berge und tiefe Täler

_Hallo ihr Lieben. Tut mir wirklich leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, asche auf mein haupt. Aber zum Glueck gibt es ja euch, die mir dann auch mal in den Allerwertesten treten, wenn es zu lange dauert. _

_Danke an Lalena, meine formidable Beta, die es immer wieder schafft, rauszufinden, wo mein Deutsch einfach eine blosse Uebersetzung des Englischen ist, sodass es nicht schoen klingt. Ausserdem weisst sie mich auch immer darauf hin, wenn meine Saetze wieder mal zu lang sind, und man eigentlich gar nichts verstehen kann... g _

_Jetzt aber viel Spass mit Kapitel 8 und ja, ich habe schon mit Kapitel 9 angefangen. Bin schon relativ weit, muss es nur noch abtippen... _

Kapitel 8 – Hohe Berge und tiefe Täler (Tall Mountains and Deep Valleys)

Draco, der die ausgestreckte Hand ignorierte, schaffte es, alleine auf die Füße zu kommen, obwohl seine Knie sich weigerten, sich vollständig zu strecken. Der Blonde legte seine Hände auf seine schrägen Oberschenkel und kämpfte ums Luftholen.

„Mr Mal..." Severus zögerte, ehe er sanfter fortfuhr. "Draco –"

Kalte, brennende Augen glitzerten den Zaubertränkemeister durch einen Schleier zerzausten Silbers böse an, während eine Hand durch die Luft schnitt und anklagend auf ihn zeigte.

„Du _wusstest _es!" Die Worte rollten aus seiner zusammengezogenen Kehle und Dracos Gesicht zuckte, als er mit der Wut und der Qual rang, die das Wissen mit sich brachte.

Professor Snape zog langsam die angebotene Hand zurück. In seinem Gesicht sah man die Falten und die Müdigkeit, die von zu vielen Sorgen in zu wenigen Jahren zeugte. „Ein wenig.", gab er mit einem bleischweren Achselzucken seiner breiten Schultern zu, seine Stimme war tief und so rau wie Kies. „Nicht alles und selbst das, was ich weiß, erfuhr ich erst viele Monate nach dem Ereignis in der Kammer."

„Ereignis?" Draco wollte schreien und lachen und rennen bis sein Herz explodierte.

„Verdammt Draco! Welches Wort würdest du benutzen?", zischte Severus frustriert.

„Es war _Vergewaltigung_, du... kaltherziger…Bastard!" Draco keuchte, sein Körper schwankte wie betrunken, als er sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete. Er wischte das Haar aus seinem Gesicht und blickte über seine Schulter zu dem Bett, in dem Ginny immer noch unruhig um sich schlug.

„Sie hat niemals soviel zugegeben, aber wir hatten alle unsere Vermutungen." Severus Stimme zog Dracos Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen langjährigen Freund und Lehrer. Die unergründlich schwarzen Augen des Zauberers waren auf die junge Hexe fixiert, Mitleid lag auf seltsame Weise auf seinem Gesicht, wie Lametta auf einem Grabstein. „Sie hat sich geweigert, über ihre Entführung zu sprechen, nachdem Potter sie aus der Kammer berfreit hatte, aber ihre Wunden sprachen Bände."

Ginny jammerte in ihrem aufgewühlten Schlaf und Snape glitt an ihre Seite, um eine tröstende Hand auf ihre Wange zu legen. Ohne seine Augen von ihrer angespannten Miene zu heben, sprach er zu seinem langjährigen Freund: „Es war mir möglich, die einzelnen Komponenten des Trankes, den Miss Weasley erhalten hat, zu identifizieren, deswegen ist es mir unbegreiflich, warum sie so reagiert."

„Woher...?". stammelte Draco, seine Stimme wie betäubt vor Schock.

Severus blickte auf, seine dünnen Lippen kräuselten sich in den Winkeln zu einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Lächeln. „Als ich Ginny geschmeckt habe, Draco. Du denkst doch sicherlich nicht von mir, dass ich mich nur zum Wohlergehen der rasenden Menge an solch einer Art der Zurschaustellung beteilige, und ich habe auch kein geheimes Verlangen für diese junge Frau in mir gehegt."

Der Blonde nickte, während er mit seinem Unterarm über seine laufende Nase strich

Severus verzog das Gesicht und deutete zum Badezimmer. „Machen Sie sich sauber, Mr Malfoy. Wenn Sie zurückkehren, erinnern Sie sich daran ihre Manieren in meiner Gegenwart mitzubringen." So gesagt, fuhr der Zauberer seine Beobachtung von Ginny fort, ein Stirnrunzeln auf seinen dünnen Gesichtszügen, dass von der Verwirrung kam.

Draco zog ein finsteres Gesicht, entfernte sich aber aus dem Zimmer, um Wasser in sein fieberndes Gesicht zu spritzen und seine Nase zu putzen. Als er an Ginnys Seite zurückkehrte, fand er den Zaubertränkemeister auf dem Matratzenrand sitzend vor, während dieser das Handgelenk der Hexe leicht in seinen Fingern hielt. „Ihr Puls ist ein wenig zu schnell, aber das ist nicht wie erwartet. Der Trank, den sie geschluckt hat, wurde perfekt gebraut und hätte sie ruhig und aufmerksam machen sollen." Mit einem erneuten Stirnrunzeln fuhr der ältere Zauberer fort. „Mit diesem Gebräu hätte Miss Weasley in der Lage sein müssen, ihre größten Ängste und die entsetzlichen Erfahrungen zu isolieren und zu verschließen. Allerding, obwohl die Isolierung wohl statt gefunden hat, wurden die Ereignisse und die damit verbundenen Emotionen in ihr volles Bewusstsein gebracht, sodass ihre Furcht an diesem Abend vergrößert und eine Form des aus Panik ausgelösten Schocks hervorgerufen wurde."

Draco nickte zustimmend, während er im Geheimen wütend über Snapes kalte und klinische Einschätzung von Ginnys Situation war. „Vielleicht wurde ein weiterer Zauberspruch über den Trank gesprochen?", fragte er in einem spöttisch distanzierten Ton.

„Versuch nicht, mir Gleichgültigkeit vorzupielen, Draco.", sagte Snape trocken, und hob eine schlanke, schwarze Augenbraue als stille Rüge. „Ich kenne dich zu gut. Entweder wähle deine Position und sprich offen oder bleib neutral _und_ still, wie es sonst deine Gewohnheit ist. Und zu dem Zauberspruch, ich konnte keinen an ihr feststellen."

Malfoy hatte den Anstand, unter der Schelte seines Mentors rot anzulaufen, und, sich räuspernd, blickte er zu der blassen schlafenden Frau auf dem Bett.

„Sollten wir sie aufwecken?", fragte Draco. „Ihre Träume sind nicht gerade angenehm." Er machte sich steif gegen den Schauder, der ihn bedrohte, Erinnerungen an Ginnys Alptraum ließen das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren.

Seinen schwarzen Kopf schüttelnd, stand Severus auf. „Ich habe einen _Orpheus Rosa_-Spruch auf sie gerichtet. Sie wird keine Träume mehr erleben und bald aufwachen." Er durchquerte das Zimmer zu den weiten Verandatüren, die ohne ein Geräusch aufgingen, als er sich näherte. Severus schritt auf den Balkon hinaus und bedeutete Draco, ihm zu folgen.

Die Herbstsonne erhob sich über den Baumspitzen, ihr Leuchten überzog den Boden mit einem vom Schlaf geweckten Rot. Vögel fingen an, einander von den Bäumen und Büschen zu rufen, ihr Lied schwebte auf der erfrischenden Brise zu den Zauberern. Draco fühlte, wie die nackte Haut seines Körpers sich frierend zusammenzog, und er rief seinen abgelegten Umhang von seinem Bett zu sich. Der junge Zauberer wickelte sich in dessen Wärme und murmelte: „Dies war eine sehr lange Nacht."

Professor Snape begutachtete seinen Gast säuerlich. „Wenn du Miss Weasley in meine Obhut übergeben hättest, wäre dein Abend sehr viel kürzer gewesen." Der Zaubertränkmeister drehte sich um, um noch einmal in das ankommende Tageslicht zu starren und schnaubte: „Was HAST du dir nur dabei gedacht, Draco?"

„Da ist der Haken, Severus.", antwortete Draco bitter, seine klaten Hände tief in die Taschen seines Nachtgewands steckend. „Ich habe nicht gedacht." Er warf einen Blick hinüber zu Ginny, die nun friedlich schlief, und fuhr fort: „Oder, zumindest nicht klar gedacht. Von der Sekunde an, in der ich sie da auf dem verdammten Tablett liegen sah, habe ich...", er stoppte, seinen Kopf vor Reue senkend.

„Sie gewollt.", beendete Snape Dracos in der Luft schwebenden satz.

„Ja.", flüsterte der Blonde, dann, lauter: „Nein!" Er wirbelte zu seinem Freund herum, seine grauen Augen waren sturmverhangen. „Nicht so. Wie du, der behauptet, mich so gut zu kennen, wissen müsstest."

„Was ich _weiß_", zischte der ältere Zauberer, „ist, dass du die Sicherheit, wenn nicht sogar das Leben einer unschuldigen Frau um deines eigenen Egos Willen riskiert hast!" Er legte keine Pause ein, obwohl Draco empört Luft holte, sondern fuhr fort. „Ist es nicht genug, dass du diesen Trottel, Parkinson, in deinem Netz hast, nein, du musst auch noch Miss Weasley, einen _bekannten Feind _deiner Familie, einfangen?" Severus kniff den Rücken seiner markanten Nase, und presste seine Augen fest zu. „In dem Moment, als du auch nur den Hauch eines Interesses in Miss Weasley gezeigt hast, hast du sie als Beute gekennzeichnet."

„Ich weiß."

Snapes Augen sprangen keicht auf. Er blickte zu seinem jungen Freund, sagte aber nichts.

Draco stand unbeirrt vor seinem ehemaligen Hauslehrer, sein Geischtsausdruck war nicht von Scham gezeichnet, sondern von Verantwortung, Reue und Akzeptanz seiner Schuldigkeit, die sich eindeutig in seinen schiefergrauen Augen zeigte. „Alles, was ich jetzt habe, _ist_ Pansy." Er schnaubte auf und deutete zurück durch die offene Tür zu dem Bett und was in ihm lag. „Gibst du mir etwa die Schuld, dass ich so etwas Süßes wollte, dass ich nach dem einen reinen Moment gegriffen habe, der mich für den Rest meines Lebens aufrechterhalten würde?" Draco drehte sein Gesicht dem Sonnenaufgang zu. „Wenn ich nur ihren guten Willen gehabt hätte, wenn sie an mich mit einem leichten Grad Güte gedacht hätte, hätte es mein Herz für eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit warm gehalten." Der blonde Zauberer brütete ein wenig vor sich hin. „Das hab ich jetzt wohl zerstört."

„Wenn du dich in den Augen von Miss Weasley besser darstellen möchtest, was kannst du Besseres tun, als dich von Parkinson zu trennen, dich als Dumbledores Anhänger zu outen und deinem Bastard Vater zu erklären, er soll zur Hölle fahren und seinen Monsterlord gleich mit sich nehmen!"

„Das kann ich nicht tun, Severus!", antwortete Draco heißblütig. „Ich habe die volle Absicht diesen Krieg zu überleben und das kann ich nicht, wenn ich mich auf eine Seite stelle." Er ignorierte das verachtende Naserümpfen des Zaubertränkemeisters. „Ich werde das Haus der Malfoys zurück aus seinem Ruin bringen und ich brauche Pansys Geld, um das zu erreichen. Wenn Vater ein wenig Vorsicht ausgeübt hätte, während er sein Gold zu Voldies Füße warf, müßte ich die Schlampe nicht in mein Bett holen, um Galleonen zu verdienen."

Der dunkle Meister schnaubte bitter und bedachte seinen Begleiter mit einem stechenden Blick. Das laute Schnippen seines Fingers und seines Daumes wurde sofort ducrh das knackende _pop_ von Leos Erscheinen beantwortet.

Der Elf verbeugte sich tief. „Sein gewöhnliches Frühstück, Master Snape, Sir?"

„Für zwei.", erwiderte der Master in seiner bekannten, kurzgefassten Art. Er sah Draco an. „Warum ich mich dazu bewegt fühle, deinen traurigen Arsch zu füttern bleibt, für den Moment, ein Rätsel." Professor Snape faltete seine schlacksige Gestalt ohne Mühe in einen der vier schmiedeeisernen Stühle, die um einen zeitlosen eisernen Tisch drappiert waren. Er arrangierte die vielen Falten seines Umhangs in lässiger Funktionalität, was seine ärmliche Kindheit Lügen strafte, und bedeutete Draco, sich zu ihm zu setzen.

Leo kehrte zurück, bediente das Paar mit erfahrenem Geschick und ließ sie dann bei ihrem Mahl allein. Eine gedankenschwere Stille verband die beiden Zauberer während ihrer Mahlzeit, der leere Platz, den diese Schweigsamkeit belegte, absorbierte die Lieder der Vögel und die von Menschenhand gemachten klappernden Geräusche des Bestecks auf feinstem Porzellan. Die Stille ernährte sich nicht von den gebratenen Eiern mit Speck sondern von der stimmlosen Befürchtung und Unruhe der zwei Männer, bis sie endlich, mit einem knochensplitterndem Schmerz in ihren Zähnen herumstochernd und sich weigernd, noch länger ignoriert zu werden, laut aufrülpste.

„Er hat sie wirklich vergewaltigt?", fragte Professor Snape mit leiser Stimme, seine Augen waren fest auf sein Messer gerichtet, das sich darum kümmerte, sein Essen in die kleinste mögliche Molekülstruktur zu zerlegen.

Draco schluckte einen Mundvoll brühendheißen Black Rhino. Nachdem er die zierliche Tasse zur Seite abgesetzt hatte, tupfte er seine Lippen mit einer leinenen Serviette ab, aber anstatt sie ordentlich zusammenzufalten, wie er es eingebläut bekommen hatte, seit er den Kindergarten verlassen hatte, zog er den Stoff zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch, bis die Haut auf seiner Handfläche von der Reibung anfing zu brennen. „Ja.", gab er leise flüsternd zu.

Severus Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Er legte sein Silberbesteck ordentlich auf seinen Teller. Messer und Gabel genau parallel zueinander. „Das Wesen, das Miss Weasley in der Kammer des Schreckens getroffen hat, war die Erinnerung an Tom Riddles sechzehn Jahre altes Ich, nicht die tatsächliche, körperliche Person. _Er_ konnte nicht wirklich in fester, physikalischer Form da sein.", argumentierte Snape leise, als ob er sich selbst überzeugen wollte. „Ich oder Albus hätten ihn gespürt."

„Er war körperlich genug, um Potters Zauberstab zu nehmen, Severus.", machte Draco klar und beobachtete, wie die Augenbraue seines Freundes sich schockiert hob und er ein leises „Ach?" ausstieß.

„Wie du hatte ich meine Quellen. Ich habe mehr Informationen damit erhalten, die Korridore von Hogwarts auf und abzuwandern, als ich jemals in einem Klassenzimmer gelernt habe. Mit Ausnahme von deinem, natürlich." Draco schob seinen Stuhl vom Tisch zurück, streckte seine Beine aus und überkreuzte sie an den Knöcheln, sein Gesicht sah müde und traurig aus. „Er war real genug, um ihr ... ihr etwas anzutun. Ich konnte ihn auf ihr fühlen und", Draco fühlte wie die Galle in ihm hochstieg, zwang sich aber, weiter zu sprechen, „in ihr. Sie hat gekämpft! Oh Merlin, sie hat gekämpft. Aber sie war zu klein. Verflucht soll er sein, sie war nur ein Kind! Ein Baby! Wie könnte irgendjemand…" Sein Gesicht grob mit seinen Fingerspitzen kratzend, verstummte der blonde Zauberer in brütender Stille.

Severus wartete mehrere Herzschläge lang, ehe er sprach. Seine Stimme war noch leiser, als würde er ein Geheimnis verraten. „Ich bin zu ihr gegangen." Dracos Blick schoss hoch, wurde fest von den Worten des Zaubertränkemeisters und der fürchterlichen Erinnerung in den schwarzen Augen des Zauberers gehalten.

„Nachdem sie aus der Kammer befreit worden war?"

Der Zaubertränkemeister nickte langsam. „Als sie noch im Krankenflügel war, bin ich zu ihr gegangen." Der ältere Mann nahm einen tiefen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, ehe er fortfuhr. „Sie war in einem isolierten Teil der Krankenstation untergebracht, von den anderen abgschirmt, als hätte sie eine schreckliche Krankheit, die die anderen infizieren könnte. Es hat mich geärgert, dass sie so weggeschlossen wurde, auch wenn Poppy darauf bestand, dass es nur zu ihrem Besten war, als ob vor den Augen der Schule versteckt zu sein, ihr Leiden verringern oder die Gerüchteküche stoppen würde. Bah! Es bestätigte dem Kind nur, was sie glaubte, was alle anderen dachten und flüsterten, dass es _tatsächlich etwas zu verstecken gab!_ Sie hatte Grund sich zu schämen." Severus schüttelte seine schwarze Mähne bei der Erinnerung und dem bitteren Geschmack, den sie immer noch in seinem Mund hervorrief.

„Ich habe sie weinend hinter den Vorhängen, die um ihr Bett gezogen worden waren, vorgefunden, ihre Bettdecke hatte sie so tief in ihren Mund gestopft, um die Laute, die sie ausstieß zu dämpfen, sodass sie leicht daran hätte ersticken können."

Draco bewegte sich unbehaglich in seinem Stuhl. Der Gedanke an das Kind Ginny, das so leiden musste, hätte das Kind Draco entzückt, und er hasste sich selbst, für die Person, die er gewesen war. „Was hast du getan?", fragte er seinen Gefährten, in der Hoffnung, dass Snapes Stimme seinen Magen beruhigen würde.

„Ich habe Miss Weasley die Geschichte eines jungen Mannes erzählt, der bitter und verdreht war, der sich selbst für das Versprechen von Macht und Wissen an die böse Seite ausgeliefert hat; wie diese Person täglich mit Fäulnis kämpfte, die an seinem Körper nagte, bis sie in seine Seele vorstieß. Selbst als er die Dunkelheit und die schreckliche Arbeit, die von ihm verlangt werden würde verstand, entschied sich dieser dumme Junge, weiterhin das faule Ziel, das für ihn gesetzt worden war, zu umarmen." Severus machte eine Pause. „Ich habe diese warnende Geschichte erzählt, damit sie den Unterschied zwischen sich selbst dem Untergang zu weihen und ungefragt davon heimgesucht zu werden, sehen konnte." Er stoppte und nahm einen langen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse, eine Grimasse über das nun lauwarme Gebräu ziehend. Er schüttete den Inhalt über das Balkongeländer, füllte seinen Becher auf und neigte dann die Kanne in einer stillen Frage zu Draco hinüber.

Der blonde Zauberer schob seine Tasse über den Tisch. „Was hatte sie zu deinem schlecht versteckten Anti-Held zu sagen?"

Severus zuckte hinter seinem Becher mit den Schultern. „Sie hat meine Fingerknöchel geküsst und gesagt, dass am Ende alles gut werden würde. Dann ist sie, meine Hand haltend, eingeschlafen."

"Du hast viel riskiert, als du deine Geschichte mit dem Baby Wiesel geteilt hast.", betonte Draco. „Hast du dich nicht über die Möglichkeit gesorgt, dass sie die Erzählung vor ihren Hausfreunden wiederholen würde?"

Severus ließ seinen ergründenden, schwarzen Blick auf seinem jungen Freund verweilen. „Wer hat gesagt, dass diese Geschichte die meine war, Draco?"

Stille kehrte zurück, als die beiden Zauberer einander beobachteten. Endlich blickte Draco weg. „Also, hat sie funktioniert, deine Geschichte?"

„Ich würde gerne glauben, dass es ihr Stärke in den darauffolgenden Jahren verliehen hatte.", antwortete Severus mit einem Seufzer. „Nach und nach, kam ihr Glitzern zurück, auch wenn es ein wenig von den konstanten, wiederaufschwappenden Gerüchten, wissenden Blicken und Beschimpfungen gedämpft wurde." Sein Mund verhärtete sich zu einer dünnen Linie.

Draco wirbelte den dunklen Inhalt seiner Tasse hin und her, seine Gedanken auf das gerichtet, was er gerade erfahren hatte. „Hast du sie danach noch mal darauf angesprochen?"

Der Kopf des Professors zuckte zurück, die unterschwellige Drohung der Frage traf ihn tief. Ehe er eine Antwort formen konnte, sprach eine feste Stimme hinter den sitzenden Zauberern.

„Nein, das hat er nicht. Aber er ließ mich beinahe jede Nacht in meinem dritten Jahr in seinem Räumen schlafen."

Beide Männer standen schnell auf, sich umdrehend, um Ginny Weasley auf die Terasse treten zu sehen. Ihre Wangen brannten und ihre Augen verschossen bernsteinfarbenes Feuer. Die Fülle ihres Nachthemds und Umhangs verdeckte ihre Intention, so dass Draco nicht darauf vorbereitet war, als ihre knochigen Fingerknöchel mit der Kraft eines wilden Klatschers gegen seine Nase flogen. Mit dem Porzellan und Silber zusammenstoßend, landetete er auf dem Frühstückstisch, Blut flog aus seinem verletzten Gesicht.

Ginny schüttelte ihre pochende Hand und funklete den niedergestreckten Slytherin böse an. „DU", zischte sie, „bist eine hinterhältige, neugierige Schlange." Als wenn sie den Zaubertränkemeister erst jetzt erblickt hatte, brach ihr Gesicht in ein Strahlen aus. „Hallo, Severus! Hast du noch mehr von diesem Frühstück? Ich verhungere gleich."

* * *

_So, was denkt ihr? Ich weiss, passiert nicht viel, aber das kommt ja noch. Hinterlasst ihr eure Meinung? Bidde... ;-)_


	9. Morgendstern

**so meine Lieben, wie versprochen das naechste Kapitel. Viel Spass.**

Kapitel 9 - Morgendstern

Die sanfte Bewegung der Matratze unter ihr hatte den Aufwach-Prozess gestartet. Als Severus aufgestanden war, war Ginny leicht auf den Rücken gerollt, was sie aus der schwarzen Leere des traumlosen Schlafes befreit und in den grauen Nebel eines leichten Nickerchens versetzt hatte. Sie trieb auf einer Wolke Wärme und Behaglichkeit. Die gelegentlich vorbeiziehende Brise küsste ihre Nase mit kühlen Lippen und brachte die morgendlichen Düfte von Tau, Gras und Erde mit sich. Ginny lächelte in ihrem Halbschlaf und kuschelte sich tiefer in ihre Decke. Sie streckte sich und seufzte, als die Baumwollaken wie warme Milch über ihre Beine glitten und die lieblichen Töne von den Stimmen von Severus und Draco an ihre Ohren drangen. Es war, als würde sie einem perfekt aufeinander abgestimmten Paar Cellos zuhören, gespielt von Meisterhaften Händen, deren Harmonien sich hoben und senkten, die sich trennten und wieder zusammen fanden, doch der Text hatte bisher keine Bedeutung für sie, da sie sich in der Musik verloren hatte.

Hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern schmolz der graue Nebel dahin und wurde durch den rosagetönten, gelben Schimmer des morgendlichen Sonnenlichts ersetzt. Die Konversation der Zauberer wurde deutlicher, und Ginny streckte sich noch einmal, wissend, dass sie aufstehen sollte, sodass es eine Sekunde dauerte, bis sie wahrnahm, dass sie das Thema der Diskussion war. Da sie aus einem Wurf Kinder kam, die alle Tricks kannten, zog Ginny die dicke Decke bis an ihr Kinn und hörte genauer hin.

Sie jubelte im Stillen, ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen im Gesicht, als Severus Draco ins Gebet nahm. Warum hatte er sie in solch eine Gefahr gebracht? Aber Dracos gemurmeltes, ernstgemeintes Einverständins ernüchterte sie sofort wieder. Als er fortfuhr, spürte Ginny ein schmelzendes Gefühl in ihrem Unterleib und die Zärtlichkeit, die sie am gestrigen Abend für den ehemaligen Slytherin empfunden hatte, kehrte mit voller Kraft zurück.

„Gibst du mir etwa die Schuld, dass ich so etwas Süßes wollte, dass ich nach dem einen reinen Moment gegriffen habe, der mich für den Rest meines Lebens aufrechterhalten würde?" Dracos Stimme war mit Lust gefüllt und Ginny überraschte sich selbst, als sie sich bei dem Geräusch aufseufzte.

„Wenn ich nur ihren guten Willen gehabt hätte, wenn sie an mich mit einem leichten Grad Güte gedacht hätte, hätte es mein Herz für eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit warm gehalten. Das hab ich jetzt wohl zerstört."

Nein! Bestritt Ginny innerlich. Du kannst es wieder gutmachen! Sie drückte das weiche Kissen von ihren Ohren weg und bemühte sich, Severus Antwort zu hören.

„Wenn du dich in den Augen von Miss Weasley besser darstellen möchtest, was kannst du Besseres tun, als dich von Parkinson zu trennen, Ja! dich als Dumbledores Anhänger zu outen Ja,ja! und deinem Bastard Vater zu erklären, er soll zur Hölle fahren und seinen Monsterlord gleich mit sich nehmen!" JA, oh JA!

Ihre Luftbalse der Hochstimmung zerplatzte, als Draco wütend antwortete:„Das kann ich nicht tun, Severus! Ich habe die volle Absicht diesen Krieg zu überleben und das kann ich nicht, wenn ich mich auf eine Seite stelle. Ich werde das Haus der Malfoys zurück von seinem Ruin bringen und ich brauche Pansys Geld, um das zu erreichen. Wenn Vater ein wenig Vorsicht ausgeübt hätte, während er sein Gold zu Voldies Füße warf, müßte ich die Schlampe nicht in mein Bett holen, um Galleonen zu verdienen."

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte Draco nicht für so einen flatterhaften Typen gehalten und war enttäuscht, dass er, ihrer Meinung nach, so eine feige Position einnahm. Sie empfand beinahe Mitleid für Pansy, die nur auf Grund des Geldes in diese lieblose Verbindung eingeschlossen wurde.

Beinahe.

Vielleicht konnte sie mit Draco reden und ihm helfen, klarer zu sehen. Wenn sie ihm so viel bedeutete, wie er hier vorgab, dann würde er ihr vielleicht zuhören, ducrh ihr rationales, aber trotzdem süßes Flehen. Mit ein bisschen Zeit würde sie, Ginny Weasley, einen willigen Draco Malfoy ans Licht führen.

Joa, KLAR! Ginny lachte über ihr unsinniges Gefasel. Dies war der Zauberer, der bereit war, sein Leben zu prostituieren, erinnerte sie sich selbst. Sicher war seine Situation nicht so ernst. Der Gedanke an Malfoy, der Geld brauchte, war so weit entfernt für Ginny wie eine Reise zum Mond, und es erschütterte die Weltansicht der Hexe. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, wie Lucius und Narcissa in einer kleinen Wohnung in der Winkelgasse lebten oder Coupons aus dem Tagespropheten ausschnitten. Es war, als würde man einen Diamanten in Lehm eingraben. Die beiden würden sich nicht verbinden und das führte ihr mit Macht die große Lücke zwischen Dracos und ihrer eigenen Welt wieder vor Augen. Es ist nichts falsch daran, arm zu sein, schrie Ginnys Mittel-Klassen-Herz. Es bedeutet nur, dass man härter für das arbeiten muss, was man wirklich will, und wenn man es dann irgendwann hat, noch mehr beschützen muss. Draco war nicht doof. Er könnte einen Job finden. Sicher fehlte es ihm nicht an Arbeitspotential. Sie würde nur mit ihm sprechen müssen, das war alles. Sie konnten das zusammen schaffen.

Natürlich konnten sie das.

Die Männer waren still geworden und Ginny konnte das Klappern des Bestecks auf dem Porzellan hören und den wunderbaren Geruch des Kaffees riechen. Genau der richtige Zeitpunkt, um mit der Operation ‚Draco wieder etablieren' zu beginnen. Sie schob die Decke von ihrem Körper und setzte sich auf den Rand der Matratze.

„Er hat sie wirklich vergewaltigt?", fragte Severus.

Ginny gähnte mit weit offenem Mund, dann erstarrte sie, als die Worte in ihr vom Schalf zerzaustes Gehirn einsanken.

„Ja."

„Das Wesen, das Miss Weasley in der Kammer des Schreckens getroffen hat, war die Erinnerung an Tom Riddles sechzehn Jahre altes Ich, nicht die tatsächliche, körperliche Person. _Er_ konnte nicht wirklich in fester, physikalischer Form da sein. Ich oder Albus hätten ihn gespürt." Ginny hörte die Zweifel, die ihren langzeitigen Freund und Beschützer plagten.

„Er war körperlich genug, um Potters Zauberstab zu nehmen, Severus." Es gab eine Pause, ehe Draco fortfuhr. „Wie du hatte ich meine Quellen. Ich habe mehr Informationen damit erhalten, die Korridore von Hogwarts auf und abzuwandern, als ich jemals in einem Klassenzimmer gelernt habe. Mit Ausnahme von deinem, natürlich. Er war real genug, um ihr ... ihr etwas anzutun. Ich konnte ihn auf ihr fühlen und", wieder machte Draco eine Pause und Ginny fühlte, wie ihre Haut vor Scham und Horror zu brennen anfing. „in ihr. Sie hat gekämpft! Oh Merlin, sie hat gekämpft. Aber sie war zu klein. Verflucht soll er sein, sie war nur ein Kind! Ein Baby! Wie könnte irgendjemand…"

Ginny sehnte sich danach, sich wieder auf dem Bett einzurollen und ihre Wunden der Anspannung und des Schmerzes, die sich in ihrem Unterleib ausbreiteten, zu wiegen. Sie rollten sich in ihr wie ein heißer eiserner Ball hin- und her. Aber aufsteigende Wut hielt sie aufrecht. Sie wusste, dass sie ihren üblichen Albtraum durchlebt hate. Sein Erscheinen in ihren Träumen war normal genug für die junge Hexe und sie hatte früh gelernt, wie sie am Besten den Morgen danach handhaben musste, aber dies...

Dies ging weit über fesselnd hinaus.

Malfoy! Wie ein dummer, blinder Narr hatte sie ihm vertraut! Hatte ihm so weit vertraut, dass sie ihn gebeten hatte, in ihrem Zimmer zu schlafen, hatte ihn gebten, sie zu beschützen! Der Schlag des Verrats war unerwartet und tief. Sie schnaubte, in dem Versuch den Schmerz in ihrem Hals, der die Tränen hervorzwang, zu bannen. Er musste in ihren Traum eingedrungen sein, mit Legilimentik, der arrogante Bastard! Er hatte ihr schändlichstes Geheimnis gesehen und offensichtlich keine Bedenken, diese Neuigkeiten weiterzuerzählen. Ginny grub ihre Finger in das Bettlaken, ihre Atmung kam stoßweise und schnell. Nach all ihrer harten Arbeit...nach den Versuchen, den Horror in der Vegangenheit zu lassen, wo er hingehörte..., nachdem sie sich dazu gezwungen hatte, fröhlich und offen zu sein, wenn alles, was sie eigentlich wollte, war, in eine dunkle Ecke zu kriechen und zu sterben!

Sie hatte niemals mehr zugegeben als ihre Entführung in die Kammer. Ihre Kinderstimme hatte immer höflich mit „Nichts!" geantwortet, wenn ein Erwachsener sie über Toms Taten ihr gegenüber, als sie als Geisel für Harry festgehalten wurde, ausfragte. Wenn sie über ihren zerkratzten und blutigen Körper gefragt wurde, hatte sie mit weit aufgerissenen, unschuldigen Augen und flüternd erwidert: „Ich erinnere mich nicht." Sie kämpfte kräftig gegen sie, wenn die Medihexe versuchte, sie genauer zu untersuchen, bis sogar ihre Mutter, Molly, den nickenden Köpfen, die Unterstützung murmelten, beigetreten war. ‚Solltest du jemals darüber reden wollen, Liebes…' und hatte ihr erlaubt, noch einmal in die gewöhnliche Bevölkerung gesaugt zu werden.

Noch Monate später waren ihre Entführung und ihre Wunden der sprichwörtliche Bergtroll bei jeder Teegesellschaft, anerkannt, aber doch taktvoll ignoriert. Die Narben auf ihrem Körper hatten laut geschrieen, aber die Erwachsenen um sie herum waren mehr als glücklich gewesen, die Augen von diesen schrecklichen, kranken Beweisen abzuwenden, und erlaubten Ginnys Schweigen die wackelige Basis für ihre erfundene Wahrheit zu werden. Ginny hatte sich verzweifelt an diese Wahrheit geklammert, als die Monate vorbeiglitten, und sie hoffte, dass ihre Schulkameraden genauso bereitwillig blind und dumm wie die Erwachsenen in ihrer Welt waren. Allerdings waren die Schüler auf die winzige Gryffindor herabgekommen wie eine gewaltige Wolke Heuschrecken, ihre verdrehten Gesichter zwinkerten sich über Dinge zu, die ihre jungen Köpfe kaum erkennen konnten, geschweige denn verstehen, und ihre rauen, gemeinen Stimmen sezierten ihre Sünden, hielten sie nachts wach. Wenn sie in ihrer wachsenden Einsamkeit versuchte an einzelne Mitglieder des Schwarms hreanzutreten, würden diese mit den Flügeln schlagen und schnell vorbeiflattern, als wenn sie sich nicht durch ihre Berührung infizieren wollten. Mädchen, die vorher Schultische, Naschereien und Lächeln teilten, wandten ihre Geischter ab oder packten ihre Bücher und Federn ein, wenn sie sich näherte. Ginny hatte sich locker an die äußere Umlaufbahn der drei Sonnen angeschlossen, die Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger waren. Die Lehrer beobachteten mit ineffektiver Besorgnis, wie die jüngste Weasley scheinbar hinter dem blendenden Glanz des Goldenen Trios zu verschwinden schien.

Es war alles umsonst gewesen! Ihre Schande, ihre Schwäche und ihr Versagen waren entdeckt worden und, darin bestand kein Zweifel, würden bald in der ganzen Zaubererwelt bekannt sein. Ginny meinte, ihr Kopf müsste gleich explodieren. Er hatte zwar pikanten Klatsch bekommen, den er weitererzählen konnte, aber sie hatte die volle Absicht ihn für sein Wissen zahlen zu lassen. Während sie aufstand, zog die Hexe einen Morgenmantel vom Fußende ihres Bettes und schob ihre Arme entschlossen in die Ärmel, als sie auf leisen Sohlen zu den Balkontüren ging. Severus sprach und Ginny erlaubte seiner gedämpften Stimme ihre ramponierten Nerven zu beruhigen, während sie zuhörte und sich erinnerte.

Severus Snape. Zaubertränkemeister und Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Praktizierender Braumeister von allen grausamen Dingen, böse Fledermaus, schmieriger Widerling, hakennasiger Horror der Kerker und ehemaliger Todesser. Er war der einzige Erwachsene gewesen, der das zerbrochene, kleine Mädchen, das sie gewesen war, verstanden hatte. Er hatte viel mehr als nur seine Stellung als Lehrer riskiert, als er in jener Nacht zu ihr ans Krankenbett gekommen war. Es war seine stille, beruhigende Gegenwart gewesen, als er seine eigene Enttäuschung und seinen Schmerz mit ihr geteilt hatte, die der jungen Ginny das erste Mal ihre Qual entlockte. Severus, der es tatsächlich so meinte, als er ihr versprach, für sie da zu sein, wenn sie über ihre Erwachsenenprobleme, die ihre Kindheit trübten, weinte. Severus, der niemals aufdringlich war, tiefer suchte oder bemitleidete, aber ihr beibrachte, wiederaufzustehen und weiter zu gehen.

„Hast du sie danach noch mal darauf angesprochen?", fragte Draco und klang für Ginnys Geschmack ein wenig zu anklagend. Sie sah, wie Snapes Kopf wie von einem kräftigen Schlag getroffen zurückzuckte und den Ausdruck von erschrockenem Entsetzen, der das kurz über seine markanten Gesichtszüge glitt. Sie spürte den Schmerz mit ihm.

Ehe er antworten konnte, sprach Ginny mit fester Stimme: „Nein, das hat er nicht. Aber er ließ mich beinahe jede Nacht in meinem dritten Jahr in seinem Räumen schlafen." Die Zauberer erhoben sich höflich bei ihrem Erscheinen. Sich kaum die Zeit nehmend, einzuatmen, schritt sie über die Steine und legte alle Macht und Muskelkraft, die sie besaß, in ihren Schlag. Ihre Faust traf Dracos Nase sehr schön, sandte ihn rückwärts auf den Frühstückstisch. Schmerz pochte durch ihre Hand und sie schüttelte die missbrauchte Gliedmaße, als sie ihren Feind böse anfunkelte.

„DU", zischte sie, „bist eine hinterhältige, neugierige Schlange." Als wenn sie den Zaubertränkemeister erst jetzt erblickt hatte, brach ihr Gesicht in ein Strahlen aus. „Hallo, Severus! Hast du noch mehr von diesem Frühstück? Ich verhungere gleich."

„Natürlich, Miss Weasley.", erwiderte Severus dünn lächelnd. „Leo!"

Der Tisch unter Dracos ausgestrecktem Leib wurde sofort magisch gesäubert. Zerbrochenes Porzellan, Essensreste, verschütteter Kaffee und Blut verschwanden in einem Blitz. Er lag auf dem Rücken, starrte in den blauen Himmel und trug einen verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Der Tisch ließ plötzlich ein metallisches Knurren hören, beugte seine rostigen Beine und warf Draco, wie ein wilder Hengst austretend, ab. Er rutschte über die Steine und kam nahe eines großen tönernen Topfes zum Stillstand. Er kämpfte sich auf die Füße, funkelte seinen Angreifer an und protestierte lautstark: „Nicht alles ist meine verdammte Schuld, weißt du!" Der silberhaarige Zauberer zog seinen verdrehten Morgenmantel zu Recht. „Verdammte Scheiße!", zischte er und wischte das Blut von seiner misshandelten Nase.

Ginny war auf ihm wie ein flammendrothaariger Kornischer Kobold. „Scheiß auf DICH!", rief sie und stach mit einem rotlackierten Finger auf seine freigelegte Brust ein. „Was gab dir das Recht, in meinen Kopf einzudringen, PIEK, um meine Geheimnisse zu sehen?" PIEK-PIEK. Ihre Sommersprossen verschwanden, als ihr Gesicht braunrot vor Zorn anlief. „Was wirst du jetzt tun, die Geschichte an den Meistbietenden verkaufen?"

Draco machte einen Fehler, als er auf Ginnys wahnsinnige Fragen hin mit den Augen rollte. Ginny fuhr ihre Krallen aus und rammte sie in die seidenen Strähnen an den Schläfen des Zauberers und zog. Draco fürchtete um seine Sicherheit, als ihre Augen in einem alles zerstörenden Feuer glühten. Er schlang seine Finger um ihre Handgelenke und versuchte, die Entfernung seiner Kotletten zu verhindern, als die verrückte Hexe seinen Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere schlug.

„Lass los!", drängte er, beinahe atemlos von der Pein, die von seinen Schläfen ausging.

„Nein!", erwiderte sie keuchend. „Ich werde die Erinnerung aus deinem verfluchten Schädel prügeln! Ich werde ihn hier auf diesen Steinen zertrümmern und es dann mit Wasser und Seife fortwaschen!" Ginny schluchzte, während sie versuchte, Dracos Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen. „Ich werde sicher gehen, dass niemand je ewtas von dir erfährt!"

„Au, lass los und lass uns darüber reden. AU! Verdammt Ginny! Ich sagte, lass los." Schmerz füllte seine Augen mit Tränen und Draco griff auf seinen Instinkt zurück, in der Hoffnung, er tat das Richtige. Er ließ eine von Ginnys Händen los und griff sofort nach einer der freischwingenden Brüste, sein Zeigefinger und Daumen kniffen fest in eine Brustwarze.

Die Hexe quiekte wie ein gefangenes Ferkel.

„Lass mich los!", forderte Draco, dem spitzen Stück Haut einen fiesen Dreher gebend.

„NEIN!" Ginny bog ihren Rücken durch, um ihre misshandelte Brust von dem fiesen Schraubstock seiner Finger zu befreien, aber Draco folgte der Bewegung ihres Körpers und unterband den Fluchtversuch. Das Paar wankte in einem merkwürdigen, ruckartigen Tanz über den Balkon, beide Gesichter waren voll von Qual und Entschlossenheit. Severus beobachtete die Verrenkungen des Paares mit einer morbiden Faszination. Der Zaubertränkemeister war Zeuge von Leidenschaft und Wut in vielen Formen gewesen, aber er hatte niemals zuvor solch eine verbissene Beharrlichkeit in ‚Die Überhand gewinnen' gesehen. Er überlegte, ob er die beiden trennen sollte, hielt dann aber seinen jetzigen Gesundheitszustand für wichtiger. Er entschied, dass es das Beste war, wenn die Kinder ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten alleine austrugen.

Ginny versuchte in die Hand zu beißen, die sie folterte, aber Draco sah das Aufblitzen der Zähne und drehte ihre Brustwarze fies herum. Sie antwortete, indem sie seine Haare um ihren Zeigefinger und Daumen wickelte und zog.

„Au! Au! Au!" Ihr schmerzerfülltes Duett waberte durch die Morgenluft. Endlich, ihre Augen mit Tränen gefüllt, keuchte Ginny: „Okay, ich geb auf! Lass los!"

„Nein!" Dracos Antwort war schnell. "Sehe ich vielleicht dämlich aus? Du hast angefangen, du lässt zuerst los!"

Sie schwankten, wo sie standen, an ihren Taillen gekrümmt, Augen und Hände in tödlichem Kampf miteinander verbunden. „Woher weiß ich", keuchte Ginny, „dass wenn ich dich loslasse, du auch loslässt?"

„Du wirst mir einfach vertrauen müssen!", presste Draco zwischen geschlossenen Zähnen hervor, sodass die Hexe mit den Augen rollte.

„Das ist es, was mich überhauot hierhergebracht hat!", erwiderte sie hitzig.

„Sieh mal", stöhnte der Zauberer, „wir können über diesen Punkt später diskutieren. Lässt du mich los oder nicht?"

Während Snape an seinem Kaffee nippte, starrten die beiden sich drohend an, abmessend, unsicher über das, was sie erwartete.

„Zur Hölle!", schrie Ginny. "Ok, wir machen es gemeinsam, ja?"

„Gemeinsam?", presste Draco hervor.

„Jaaaaaaaaaaa!", zischte sie in schmerzerfüllter und frustrierter Rage. „Auf drei."

„Auf drei.", erwiderte der gefällte Zauberer.

„Eins!", fing Ginny an.

„Zwei –drei!", beendete Draco und ließ ihre Brust los, als ihre Finger sein Haar verließen. Sie sprangen voneinander weg wie zwei gleiche Magnetpole und standen dann nach Luft schnappend und ihre misshandelten Körperteile reibend da. Ginny hörte hastig auf, ihre pochende Brustwarze zu massieren, als sie Severus' Blick über die kurze Distanz hinweg auffing. Ihre Wangen brannten noch heißer, als sie sich noch einmal zu ihrer Beute umdrehte.

Mit einem rotlackierten Nagel auf Malfoy zeigend, klagte sie ihn in einem harten Ton an: „Du hast Legilimentik an mir angewandt."

Draco starrte entgeistert auf die silbernen Strähnen in seinen Handflächen. Die Hexe hat mich beinahe skalpiert! Ihre Worte durchlöcherten seine Gedanken und er transferierte seinen geschockten Blick auf Ginny, die zitternd vor Zorn vor ihm stand. „Ja, das habe ich, aber wenn du mich..."

„Du bist eingedrungen, wo du nicht willkommen warst! Du hast dir genommen, was dir nicht angeboten wurde!" Ihre schrille Stimme brach durch die Anstrengung und die letzten Worte kamen nur noch geflüstert über ihre Lippen. „Du bist nicht besser als Tom."

Malfoys Wangen erblassten und das gewittergrau seiner Augen blitzte mit gefährlicher Hitze auf. Er war so schnell wie ein Sommersturm, sein Zeigefinger stach zwischen Ginnys baumwollverschleierte Brüste. „Ich bin nicht so wie das Monster!" Seine Stimme explodierte wie Donner gegen die geröteten Wangen der Hexe und sie stolperte leicht vor seinem Zorn zurück. Nach Luft schnappend fuhr er fort: „Wie kannst du es wagen? Ich habe versucht zu helfen, du kreischende Zicke!"

„Ich erinnere mich nicht, dich um deine verdammte Hilfe gebeten zu haben.", schrie Ginny, was Severus, der das frisch herbeigerufene Essen der Hexe inspizierte, vor schmerz zusammenfahren ließ.

„Du würdest nicht um Hilfe bitten, wenn dein verfluchter Arsch in Flammen stehen würde!", brüllte Draco und wedelte mit den Armen wie eine Windmühle.

„Auf jeden Fall würde ich nicht DICH bitten.", knurrte sie als Antwort.

„Zur Hölle, so dämlich wie du bist, würdest du die Flammen wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal bemerken, bis du bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt bist!" Der Zauberer spuckte die Worte aus, recht zufrieden mit seiner Wortwahl.

„Nennst du mich etwa dumm?", schoss Ginny zurück, ihre Augen waren weit offen.

„Das Wort, das ich genutzt habe, war ‚dämlich', aber ‚dumm' könnte man leicht in den Satz einbauen, ohne die Integrität der Botschaft zu zerstören.", witzelte Draco.

Ginny verkreuzte ihre Arme über der Brust, ehe sie ihre Antwort fand: „Okay, Mr Hero, welche Art von Hilfe", sie spuckte die Worte mit soclher Bosheit aus, dass Draco überrascht war, dass die Fliesen nicht zerschmolzen, „sollte deine Gedankenvergewaltigung sein? Hmm?" Ihr Gesicht blieb wie in Stein gemeißelt, aber in ihren braunen Augen standen die Tränen.

Noch einmal heulte Draco frustriert und wütend auf: „Ich habe dich NICHT vergewaltigt!"

„Ich bin hier das Opfer und für mich war es Vergwaltigung.", Ginny machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause, „Und ich muss es ja wissen."

Draco schnappte immer noch nach Luft von den emotionalen Sprints, die er eingelgt hatte, und starrte die rothaarige Hexe hart an. „Ok, Weasley, du willst wissen, was ich erreichen wollte? Wie klingt Rache für dich?" Bei ihrem erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck fuhr er fort. "Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, wenn du mir nur erzählen würdest, wer dir weh getan hat, würde ich ihn jagen und töten. Nur für dich, Ginny." Er stoppte und sank gegen die kalte Steinmauer, sein Kopf ruhte auf der rauen Oberfläche. „Ich habe gehofft, ich würde das Gesicht deines Angreifers sehen. Ich hoffte, ich könnte dich rächen."

Mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung blickte Ginny ihn an, ihre Gesichtszüge so hart wie der Stein, gegen den Draco sich gelehnt hatte. „Warum bist du dann noch hier? Du weißt, wer er ist. Er lebt noch. Warum gehst du nicht mal eben schnell zu ihm rüber und sprengst ihn in die Luft?"

Als der Zauberer den Kopf zur Antwort senkte, bloß die Augen von ihrem forschenden Blick abwand, keuchte sie in spöttischem Entsetzen auf und griff sich mit einer ihrer blassen Hände an die Brust. „Ach, könnte es sein, dass du nicht weißt, wo er wohnt?" Ginny apparierte förmlich zu dem Punkt unter Dracos blutverkrustete Nase, so schnell überwand sie die Distanz zwischen ihnen. „Könntest du nicht einfach deinen Daddy fragen?" Sie zischte gemein: "Oder vielleeeeeiiiiiiicht, könnte es sein, dass du Angst hast? Würde nicht zu gut in deinem Lebenslauf aussehen. 'Grund für Aufgabe der letzten Anstellung – habe den Boss in die Luft gesprengt'!"

„Du bist ein fieses Miststück, Weasley, du weißt das?"

„Ja!", brüllte Ginny. „Ich habe geübt!"

„Ich hätte Professor Snape einfach gewähren lassen sollen, dich mitzunehmen. DAS wäre nichts Neues für dich gewesen, da bin ich mir sicher.", fügte er leise murmelnd hinzu.

„Und was soll das bitte bedeuten?", knurrte sie.

„Ich denke, das weißt du.", schnauzte Draco, aber als er ihre gehobenen Fäuste sah, sprang er zurück, seine eigenen Hände erhoben, um eine mögliche Attacke abblocken zu können. „Und schlag mich nicht schon wieder!"

„DU bist ein aboluter Wichser, Draco Malfoy! Severus hat nichts hiermit zu tun.", erklärte Ginny heißblütig.

Eine platinfarbene Braue zog sich deutlich in die Höhe. „Oh, es ist also Severus, ja?" Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem fiesen Grinsen.

Ginnys Augenbrauen schoben sich eng zusammen und sie ging noch näher auf den grinsenden Slytherin zu, das kleine Aufblitzen des Schmerzes und der Eifersucht in den silbernen Augen ignoriernd, als die Worte über ihre Lippen sprudelten. „Ja, er ist Severus für mich. Ist er seit Jahren. Nicht wahr, Severus?"

„Mich halten Sie da bitte raus, Miss Weasley.", erwiderte der dunkle Zauberer in seinem gewohnten trockenen Ton. „Aber zögern Sie nicht, ohne meinen Beitrag weiterzumachen."

„Sehr richtig.", stimmte Ginny zu und fokussierte ihren Blick noch einmal auf ihre blonde Nemesis. „Hör auf, Severus hier mit reinzuziehen.", schnappte sie.

„Ich bin nicht derjenige, der zu dem Mann spricht!", knurrte Draco frustriert. Alamiert von der Schrille seiner Stimme raufte er sich mit seiner blutverschmierten Hand die Haare. Merlin, diese Hexe machte ihn verrückt.

„Ja, aber du hast versucht, vom Thema abzulenken."

Draco wollte schreien! Anstatt das zu tun, beugte er sich vor und schnaubte frustriert: „War da jemals ein Scheißthema?"

Ginny kochte und stemmte ihre Fäuste in ihre schmalen Hüften.

Sie macht einen auf Molly! bemerkte Snape und schaffte weise eine größere Entfernung zwischen sich und das streitende Paar. Er schenkte sich noch eine Tasse Kaffee ein und, die Tasse vorsichtig haltend, hüpfte er über das Balkongeländer und entfernte sich weiter vom Zentrum des Sturms.

Sie wirbelte von Draco weg, sodass ihr rotes Haar sanft gegen ihre Wange schlug. Sie kehrte schnell zu ihrem eigentlichen Thema zurück. „Mich rächen! Was für ein Schwachsinn! Du kennst mich noch nicht mal. Außerdem, was kümmert es dich, was Deine Lordschaft einem wertlosen Weasley angetan hat?"

Seine Finger gruben sich in den weichen Stoff ihres Umhangs, als er sie noch einmal zu sich umdrehte. Er schob sein Gesicht dicht an ihres heran. „Er ist NICHT mein Lord. Und wird es auch nie sein. Und du BEDEUTEST mir etwas, Frau! Das habe ich dir letzte Nacht gesagt." Er zog sie an seine Brust und wickelte seine Hände um ihren steifen Körper. „Ginny, Merlin! Ich wollte dich niemals verletzen. Ich weiß, dass was ich getan habe, falsch war.", sie versuchte sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien und er war gezwungen, sie fester zu halten. „Ich hätte dich einfach lassen sollen, aber zu wissen, dass du...auf diese Art...verletzt wurdest, das hat mich so gequält Ginny. Ich wollte sein Gesicht sehen, erfahren, wer dir das angetan hat, und ich wollte ihn dafür bezahlen lassen."

„Es hat DICH gequält?", heulte Ginny, sich selbst aus seinen Armen reißend. „Also bist du in meine private Hölle eingedrungen, um dein bisschen Qual zu lindern, ist es das, was du mir sagen willst?"

„NEIN!", machte Draco klar. „Ich dachte, ich könnte machen, dass es weg geht."

„Es wird niemals weggehen!", schrie sie, die Tränen rannen nun aus ihren Augen. „Es ist passiert! Es ist wirklich passiert! Ich habe ihm vertraut und er hat mich vergewaltigt!"

Draco versuchte noch einmal, sie in seine Umarmung zu ziehen, aber sie wandte sich ab, die Tränen, die über ihre roten Wangen strömten, wegwischend. „Du kannst so etwas nicht einfach dazubringen, wegzugehen, Malfoy!"

Der blonde Zauberer seufzte schier auf, fühlte, wie die Enge in seinem Gesicht stärker wurde, als seine zertrümmerte Nase anfing anzuwschwellen. Er griff nach Ginny und rieb mit seinen Fingern zärtlich über ihre Wirbelsäule. „Ich könnte versuchen, es für dich besser zu machen.", flüsterte er. Sie zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und schniefte in ihren Umhang.

„Wie?", schaffte sie es zu krächzen.

Draco sank gegen die Wand zurück und rollte seinen Kopf über die Steine. „Verdammt, woher soll ich das wissen, aber ich bin bereit, es zu versuchen. Ich könnte dein Freund sein, dir beibringen, mir zu vertrauen, dir zeigen, dass du dir nie wieder Sorgen darüber machen musst, dass ich dir wehtun könnte."

Sie blickte über die Schulter zu ihm, ihre bittersüßen, schokoladenbraunen Augen waren rotumrandet von den Tränen. „Das wird einiges brauchen, Malfoy.", sagte sie nur. „Wir waren immer schon Feinde."

Er zuckte mit den Achseln und grinste sie auf seine bekannte, gefährliche Art an. „Ja, aber wir haben immer gut zusammen gespielt. Erinnerst du dich?"

Ginny senkte ihren Kopf, um ihr eigenes Grinsen zu verbergen.

„Ah, ah! Siehst du? Du erinnerst dich, wie es war, mit mir zu spielen. Es kann wieder so werden.", sagte Draco.

„Und warum bist du bereit, all das zu tun?", fragte Ginny.

„Wir werden hier für drei Tage eingesperrt sein, Weasley. Wir können nett zueinander sein oder wir können abwarten und sehen, wer zuerst den Todesfluch ausspricht. Ich würde lieber mein Spielzeug mit dir teilen. Ist mein Hochzeitsgeschenk für dich.", beendete Draco mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Ginny drehte sich zu ihm um, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, ihre Arme waren schützend über ihrer Brust verkreuzt. „Ein Hochzeitsgeschenk?", schnaufte sie und sah den Slytherin ungläubig an. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du tatsächlich diese Kuh ihres Geldes wegen heiratest!" Dann wurde ihre Stimme weicher. „Deine Augen laufen blau an, weißt du das?" Sie blickte in sein Gesicht, auf die scharfen Züge, die einst so harsch und streng gewesen waren, in die grauen Augen, die einst die Macht besaßen, sie mit ihrer Intensität, ihrem kalten Hass erstarren zu lassen. Sie überlegte, was sich geändert hatte. Jetzt erschien er weicher. Immer noch ganz Slyterhin, aber irgendwie zugänglicher. Seine Gesichtzüge, die blauen Flecken und die gewaltige Schwellung waren lieblich anzusehen. Nicht im Sinne von hübsch, sondern so wie gefühlloser italienischer Marmor. Es mussten seine Augen sein, entschied sie. Sie waren jetzt offener, sie enthüllten mehr, als sie es in Hogwarts getan hatten. Es war, als würde er sie in seine Seele einladen, die Türen weit geöffnet, als würde er sie dazu drängen, ihn wahllos zu plündern.

Eine unangenehme Sekunde verging, ehe Ginny ihre Augen senkte. „Du solltest Severus deine Nase zeigen. Wenn du es ihr erlaubst, noch größer zu werden..." Peinlich berührt von der Inspektion seines Gesichtes stammelte sie: „Also, weißt du." Sie ging behutsam an ihm vorbei und langsam zu dem Tisch und ihrem wartendem Essen.

„Heißt das, wir können Freunde sein?", fragte Draco leise ihren Rücken.

Ginny griff nach einem dreieckigen Stück gebutterten Toasts und nagte an der krustigen Kante entlang, ehe sie schüchtern zu dem Zauberer zurücksah. „Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht. Es wird einige Zeit dauern, bevor ich dir wieder wirklich vertrauen kann, weißt du?"

Draco drückte sich von der Wand ab und ging langsam auf sie zu, ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen dünnen Lippen aus, ehe er vor Schmerz aufquiekte. Er berührte vorsichtig mit blutigen Fingern seine Nase. „Also, kleines Wiesel, wir haben ein paar Tage ununterbrochener Einsamkeit, um daran zu arbeiten. AUTSCH! Das tut so verdammt weh! Wo hast du gelernt, so zuzuschlagen, Frau?"

Ginny unterdrückte ein Kichern und schluckte ihren Mund voll Brot herunhter. „Ich bin mit sechs Brüdern aufgewachsen, Malfoy, und die haben nie Rücksicht genommen. Es hieß entweder fressen oder gefressen werden, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Und dann war da die DA. Als Harry aufhörte, uns in unserem fünften Jahr zu unterrichten, haben einige von uns sich weiterhin getroffen und neue Arten der Selbsteverteidigung gelernt."

„Und du hast natürlich diese Klassen geleitet." Er konnte nicht anders, als bei dem Gedanken an die kleine Ginny Weasley, die Nahkampf unterrichtete, zu grinsen.

„Da kannst du deinen Arsch drauf verwetten.", witzelte sie, setzte sich in ihren Stuhl und füllte ihren Teller mit Eiern. „SEVERUS!"

Draco, der sich gerade selber hinsetzte, sprang alamiert durch ihren lautstarken Ruf wieder hoch.

„Kein Grund, so zu schreien, Miss Weasley. Ihre wohlklingenden Töne verbreiten sich sehr gut auch ohne ihren hinzugefügten Antrieb." Snapes Stimme kam hinter den Hecken hervor.

„Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen, dass es sicher ist, zurückzukehren. Draco ist jetzt still.", sagte sie süßlich.

„Dann hast du ihn getötet?", fragte Snapes körperlose Stimme. Draco zuckte zusammen, während seine Augenbrauen versuchten, unter seinen Haaransatz zu kriechen.

Sich eine neue Tasse dampfenden Kaffees eingießend, seufzte Ginny dramatisch auf. „Nein, habe ihn nur runtergeputzt. Seine Nase muss geheilt werden."

Sie hörten den Zaubertränkemeister ungeduldig aufschnauben. „Ein perfektes Beispiel für Verschwendung von medizinischer Magie, wenn du mich fragst. Er wird nur wieder etwas Idiotisches sagen oder tun und du wirst ihn wieder verprügeln. Heil es selbst, Frau! Du bist immerhin eine Hexe!"

„Aber Severus.", jammerte sie. „Ich habe meinen Zauberstab nicht. Goyle hat ihn genommen..." Sie ließ den Satz unbeendet, als ein Knäuel verbundener Objekte über die Hecke flog und mit einem klong auf dem Tisch landetet. Ginny hob das klappernde Bündel an und quietschte: „Severus! Du hast meinen Zauberstab gefunden! Und Mr Fortescues Schlüssel!"

„Und wieder einmal bemerken Sie das Offensichtliche, Miss Weasley.", tadelte Severus die strahlende Hexe, während er über den Rasen ging und einige Steinstufen zum Balkon hinaufging. Sein glänzender schwarzer Stiefel hatte kaum die Terasse berührt, als seine Arme schon voll mit vor sich hinbrabbelndem, dankbaren Weasley waren. „Miss Weasley, lassen Sie los... Hören Sie sofort auf! Keine Küsse! Okay, na gut, aber nur einen auf die Wange. Nun lassen Sie es gut sein, bevor wir beide noch hinfallen.", nörgelte Snape als Ginny ihn zum Tisch geleitete.

Draco beobachtete ihre Wiedervereinigung, die Eifersucht brannte in seiner Brust.

„Severus.", fing Ginny mit leiser, gepresster Stimme an und kletterte ohne zu zögern auf den Schoß des Zauberers, sobald er sich gesetzt hatte. „Letzte Nacht, bei dem... was immer es war, also, als ich dich da zuerst gesehen habe...", murmelte Ginny und drückte ihre Stirn an sein Revers. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich an dir gezweifelt habe! Nach allem, was du für mich getan hast, und ich musste mich wie ein kleines Mädchen dir gegenüber benehmen!"

„Das macht nichts, Miss Weasley.", räusperte sich der dunkle Zauberer, seine Brust vibrierte leicht unter Ginnys Fingern. „Du wurdest von allen Seiten verfolgt, warst verwirrt und verängstigt. Es war kein Wunder, dass du das gesamte Pack verdächtigt hast, trotz früherer Verbindungen." Seine schwarzen Augen brannten sich in Dracos stahlgraue, während er zärtlich die Schulter der Hexe streichelte.

„Ich weiß, aber", jammerte Ginny weiter, doch Severus unterbrach sie.

„Pscht! Es ist vorbei und du bist sicher. Außerdem, wenn du dich in meine Arme geworfen hättest, meinen Schutz erwartend, hätte das Ende sehr viel schlimmer ausgehen können. Lass dir das eine Lehre sein, meine junge Freundin, sei sehr vorsichtig, in wen du dein Vertrauen setzt." Wieder war der bohrende Blick auf Draco gerichtet.

„Hast du mit meinen Eltern geredet?", fragte Ginny und spielte nervös mit den Falten von Sanpes Umhang.

„Das habe ich, natürlich die schrecklicheren Ereignisse und deinen momentanen Aufenthaltsort auslassend. Sie wissen, dass du entführt wurdest und dass es Mr Malfoy hier möglich war, zu deiner Rettung beizutragen. Ich habe ihnen verständlich gemacht, dass es das Beste für euch beide ist, wenn ihr euch für die nächsten Tage versteckt. Sie waren nicht sehr beeindruckt von der Situation, besonders dein Bruder Ron nicht, aber am Ende konnten sie die Logik meines Planes sehen."

„Darauf wette ich.", antwortete Ginny trocken. „Also, was passiert jetzt?"

„Für die nächste Zeit", sagte Severus, „sind Sie und Mr Malfoy meine Gäste. In drei Tagen werde ich Sie zurück zum Fuchsbau begleiten, da Mr Malfoy eine vorrangige Verpflichtung einhalten muss."

Ginny legte ihre Arme um den Nacken des Zauberers und umarmte ihn fest. „Danke Severus."

Snape sah sie mürrisch an und zog sie von sich weg: „Nun hoch mit Ihnen, ehe meine Beine einschlafen. Lassen Sie mich Ihre und Mr Malfoys Verletzung ansehen, und dann muss ich zurück nach Hogwarts."

Ginny lächelte, stand auf und setzte sich auf ihren eigenen Stuhl, aber das Lächeln verschwand, als sie den finsteren Blick, der wie ein Sommersturm in Dracos Gesicht tobte, auffing. „Hast du große Schmerzen?", fragte sie, ihre eigenen Augenbrauen zogen sich vor Sorge zusammen.

„Ziemlich!", zischte er. Sie schreckte zurück und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Eier.

Draco versuchte, scharf gegen die grüne Schlange, die bei dem Anblick von Ginny Weasley im Arm seines Freundes ihre Fangzähne in seine Brust geschlagen hatte, vorzugehen. Sie anzuschnauzen war nicht der Weg, das Vertrauen der Hexe wiederzugewinnen, aber zu beobachten, wie sie sich, willkommen, in Snapes Schoß zusammengerollt hatte, die gegenseitige, offensichtliche Anerkennung zu sehen, hatte ihn tief getroffen. Das Wissen, dass er ihr nur Schaden gebracht hatte, und die deprimierende Schmach fühlten sich an wie Säure, die über eine offene und blutende Wunde gegossen wurde. Es schien so, als wäre das einzige Mal, dass sie zu einer Art Einverständnis kamen, gewesen, als sie in der Schule miteinander gekämpft hatten.

Er seufzte, als Severus seinen Zauberstab zog und Draco hob seine Hand, den älteren Zauberer aufhaltend. „Sieh mal, Ginny, das war unfair von mir."

Sie wedelte akzeptierend mit ihrer Gabel, ihre Augen verließen ihren Teller dabei nicht. „Kein großes Ding, ich versteh das. Du HAST schließlich Schmerzen."

"Verdammte Scheiße ja, ich habe tatsächlich verflucht viele Schmerzen, dank dir. Du hast mich über die letzten Tage hinweg zu deinem persönlichen Punchingball gemacht. Du hast mir beinahe mit dem metallenen Rollo meine verdammte Hand gebrochen, meine Lippe geteilt, in MEIN BEIN GEBISSEN, um Merlins Willen, und gerade letzte nacht versucht, meine Finger von mir abzutrennen!"

„Oh, und lass bitte nicht aus, wie ich deinen Hund getreten und deinen Lolli gestohlen habe!", spuckte Ginny aus und fixierte endlich ihren Zorn auf ihn, ihre braunen Augen sprühten Funken.

„Was soll das jetzt bedeuten?", fragte Draco.

„Hör auf rumzujammern, Malfoy.", schnappte sie, als sie ihren mürrischen Blick auf den Zaubertränkemeister richtete und wütend forderte: „Severus, würdest du ihn BITTE heilen, ehe er ins Koma fällt?"

Der Professor besah sich die zwei Gegner, während diese ein Blickduell über Toast und Marmelade hinweg austrugen, befürchtend, dass die beiden wieder von vorne anfingen. „Kinder.", flüsterte er gefährlich. „Dieser Moment ist erheblich unterhaltend, aber eine schändliche Verschwendung meiner kostabren Zeit und Geduld! Nun, Draco, das kann ein wenig wehgetan haben – ah, ja, das kann ich gut sehen. Die blauen Flecken werden bald verblassen, aber du wirst noch eine Weile restliche Ödeme in diesem Gebiet fühlen. Ich schlage vor, du ruhst dich aus." Er blickte wütend auf das Paar: Ginny, die versuchte leise zu kauen, und Draco, der über sein pochendes Gesicht strich. Beide vermieden jeglichen Augenkontakt.

Der große Zauberer runzelte die Stirn und deutete einen Finger auf beide. „Kein Streiten! Kein Kämpfen! Keine Duelle! Kein Zerstören meines persönlichen Eigentums!"

„Ja, sir!", antwortete das Paar unterwürfig.

„Sehr gut. Nun, ehe ich es vergesse." Severus zog ein kleines hellbraunes Objekt aus einer seiner vielen Taschen und legte es auf den Tisch. „Deine Mutter meinte, du würdest die deprimierenden Bedingungen deines Landgefängnisses nicht ohne ein paar", er zog das Wort in die Länge, „wichtige Stücke von zu Hause überleben.Du kannst die Sachen später auspacken. Nun, Mr Malfoy,", fuhr Snape fort, „Ich wurde gebeten, dieses Sendschreiben in deine Hände zu übergeben, von einem Paar, das sich die Misses Catchpoles nannte." Er warf ein dickes Paket Pergamentpapier vor den blasshaarigen Zauberer. „Ich bin mir sicher, du kannst damit etwas anfangen." So gesagt, wirbelte er vom Tisch weg. „Nun, da ich meinen Job als Krankenschwester und Posteule beendet habe, bin ich weg. Wenn ich auch nur den kleinsten Schaden bei meiner Rückkehr entdecken sollte, seid versichert, werde ich sehr ungehalten sein."

Das sitzende Paar beobachtete, wie der dunkel gekleidete Zauberer über den smaragdgrünen Rasen schritt und im Gehen disapparierte. Die Brise trug den leise donnernden Knall seines Verschwindens an ihre Ohren.

Stille legte sich über sie.

Ginny kaute ihr Essen, mit vorsichtiger Bedachtsamkeit, ihre Augen waren auf ihren Teller fixiert.

Draco kaute seine Gedanken mit der gleichen Bedächtigkeit durch. Drei Tage. Ich habe drei Tage, sie dazu zu bringen, in mir etwas Gutes zu sehen. Drei Tage! Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und streckte seine langen Beine aus, sie an den Knöcheln überschlagend. Er beobachtete die junge Frau, die ihm gegnüber saß, und fragte sich, wie er die Kluft, die zwischen ihnen war, überwinden sollte.

„Also, Wiesel.", sagte er gedehnt und zog damit ihre Aufmerksamkeit von ihrem Teller. „Reitest du?"

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Was?"

„Reiten."

„Reiten."

„Ja."

„Was?"

„Reiten! Reiten!" Draco fing an, sein Begehren, freundlich zu sein und zu bleiben, zu vergessen.

„Ja." Ginny schüttelte über seine Dummheit den Kopf. „Was reiten?"

Draco schloss die Augen und wollte sich über die Nase streichen, bis er sich deren delikaten Zustand erinnerte. „Wiesel, wenn ein Reinblut fragt, ‚Reitest du?', meint er nur eine Sache – Pferde."

„Oh." Ginny schluckte, legte ihre Gabel ab und faltete ihre Serviette. „Warum sagst du das nicht gleich? Ich bin ein Reinblut, Draco, und ich hatte keine Ahnung, was du meintest."

„Ah ja, das bist du wohl. Ich neige dazu, es zu vergessen." Er beobachtete sie böse, seine silbernen Augen glühten. „Aus offensichtlichen Gründen." Er kichterte, als Ginny aufsprang. Ihre Nasenflügel weiteten sich wieder einmal vor aufsteigender Wut. „Also, reitest du?"

„Na ja, ich saß noch nie auf einem Pferd, aber ich habe Thestrale geritten. Reitest du, Thestrale, meine ich?" Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem fiesen Grinsen.

Draco schmollte über ihren triumphierenden Ausdruck auf ihrem sommersprossigen Gesicht, aber sein Herz flatterte in seiner Brust. „Miststück.", sagte er ohne Hitze.

Ginny lief rot an, ihre Augen glitzerten, als sie ihre Kaffeetasse hob. „Arschloch."

„Zicke."

„Wichser."

Draco goss sich noch eine Tasse Kaffee ein und lächelte.

P.S.: Was der deutsche Leser wissen sollte: ‚to ride' (reiten) wird im Englischen nicht nur mit Pferden verbunden, sondern auch mit Fahrraedern, Motorraedern, Quadbikes, und aehnlichem. Es ist also verstaendlich, dass Ginny fragt ‚Was?'

* * *

Ueber Reviews freu ich mich immer!!! ;) 


	10. Abendstern

Kapitel 10 – Der Abendstern

„Du bist ein sehr böses Tier.", informierte Ginny ihr graubraunes Pferd. Die rostrothaarige Hexe stand am Kopf des Tieres, umklammerte das Lederzaumzeug und starrte böse in eins der friedlichen, braunen Augen. Die große Stute stampfte auf und schnaubte ihren nach Pferd riechenden Atem gelangweilt in Ginnys Gesicht.

„Und ich dachte, du liebst Tiere.", neckte Draco als er geschmeidig abstieg. Er klopfte liebevoll den Hals seines eigenen Fuchses.

„Ich liebe kranke und verletzte Tiere.", gab die Hexe schmerzerfüllt knurrend zurück. „Nicht die, die die Unerfahrenheit eines anderen ausnutzen."

„Hör schon auf, Weasley." Dracos Vokale streckten sich träge um die Zunge des Zauberers herum, so verdreht und so süß wie das Salzwasser-Toffee, das Ginny am Kiosk verkaufte. „Gib nicht Bella die Schuld für deine katastrophale Pferd-Hexe-Beziehung." Graue Augen tanzten, als er zusah, wie sie Bella in die Fürsorge eines ungeduldig schwebenden Stallelfen übergab, ehe sie humpelnd, O-beinig und steif auf das Haus zuging. In sich hineinlächelnd gab er seine Zügel einem zweiten Elfenen und holte die leidende Miss Weasley mit Leichtigkeit ein.

„Sag mal", zog er seine Begleitung auf, „hattest du wirklich vor, die Abkürzung durch den Melkstall und die Kornkammer zu nehmen?"

„Die Bestie ist mit mir weggerannt.", klagte Ginny, ihre Wangen waren rot von dem hüpfenden Ritt und der daraus resultierenden Peinlichkeit. „Egal wie hart ich an den Seilen..."

„Zügel.", unterbrach sie Draco und grinste sie überlegen an. „Und wenn mein Gedächtnis mich nicht täuscht, ist Bella nur getrabt." Die süße Erinnerung an Ginnys runden, kleinen Hintern, der hart auf den Sattel aufschlug, als ihre Stute absichtlich all die tollpatschigen Befehle ihrer Reiterin ignorierte, war sein ewiger, persönlicher Schatz, den er gut aufbewahren würde. Er hatte keine Angst gehabt, dass Ginny von ihrem ungraziösen Hochsitz auf dem reulosen Tier herunterfallen könnte, da er einen Klebezauber auf den schimmernden Ledersattel platziert hatte, also konnte er die Show schuldfrei genießen.

„Ist doch egal.", schnippte der Rotschopf. Das Paar hatte die Steintreppe, die steil zum Hintereingang von Snapes Landhaus hinaufstieg, erreicht und Ginny knurrte noch einmal, als sie die vielen flachen Stufen betrachtete, die den grünen Hügel hinaufkletterten. „Dummes Pferd."

Dracos lautes Lachen erfüllte die spätmorgendliche Luft und Ginny funkelte ihn böse an, als er versuchte, es zu unterdrücken und die Kontrolle über sich zurück zu gewinnen. Er hatte sein blondes Haar in einen schicken Zopf gebunden und das Sonnenlicht lag wie eine Krone auf seinem schimmernden Kopf. Während Ginny sich mit den verblassten, lavendelfarbenen Roben, die aus Mollys Gabenkoffer stammten, zufrieden geben musste, beinhaltete Dracos Klamottenschrank ein Arsenal feinster Kleidung, und er sah aus wie ein junger Lord. Sein Reiterstaat war aus gelbbraunem Leder und umhüllte seine Gestalt, als wäre es um seinen Körper herumgenäht worden. Hohe, braune Lederstiefel ummantelten seine Beine bis zu den Knien und seine cremefarbene Reithose war ordentlich in die Schäfte gesteckt worden. Seine Reiterjacke umarmte seine Schultern, betonte ihre Breite, ehe sie sich zu seinen schmalen Hüften hin verjügte und den langen, schwalbenschwanzartigen Enden erlaubte, glatt auf der harten Kurve seines Hinterns zu liegen. Ginny hatte sich furchtbar für ihr schäbiges Aussehen geschämt, als Draco gekommen war, um sie zu den Ställen zu geleiten, hatte sich wieder einmal an die große Kluft erinnert, die zwischen ihren Welten lag, aber im Moment gruben ihr schmerzendes Hinterteil und sein gemeines Lachen alte Rivalitäten der Hogwartsart aus und alle sozialen und ökonomischen Grenzen verschwanden vor ihrem Ärger.

„Du hast das geplant!", schimpfte sie und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihre sommersprossige Nase auf die Höhe seiner zu bringen. „Du hast wahrscheinlich der verhexten Ziege ein Schmiergeld angeboten."

Draco lächelte in ihre blitzenden braunen Augen. „Du zollst mir zu viel Anerkennung, aber ich wäre ein Narr, wenn ich einen solch glücklichen Moment unbemerkt vorbeiziehen lassen würde."

Ginny wirbelte frustriet und schmerzerfüllt knurrend von ihm weg. Sie hob hochmütig ihre Nase und näselte durch den sommersprossigen Hügel: „Sooo, Weaslay, raitest dü?" Draco duckte sich, als die Hexe spöttisch die wohlerzogene Sprechweise der oberen Schicht zerstümmelte. Sein Schaudern bemerkend, knurrte sie: „Du bist mir gewaltig was schuldig, Malfoy!" Er sah zu, wie sie sich einige Stufen hinaufquälte, ehe das Ziehen ihrer inneren Oberschenkel sie zum Stehen bleiben brachte. „Au, au, au!", zischte sie und hob den Saum ihres Rockes, um auf ihre aufgeschürfte Haut zu blicken. „Ich habe circa 15 cm Haut auf dem verdammten Sattel verloren."

„Ich habe dir gesagt, du solltest Reithosen tragen.", erinnerte sie Draco, während er an ihre Seite kam und versuchte, unter ihren gelifteten Rock zu spähen. Ginny ließ das schwere Material mit einem empörten, sittsamen Keuchen fallen.

„Hör auf, mich anzuglotzen. Und Mum hat keine Reithosen mitgeschickt, erinnerst du dich? Gute kleine Hexen tragen Kleider!" Dracos Lippen kräuselten sich, als sie leise hinzufügte: „Egal, wie alt und schäbig sie sind."

Der Zauberer musste zugeben, dass das Kleid, das Ginny trug, völlig hoffnungslos aus der Mode und geschmacklos war. _Ihn_ würde man selbst tot nicht in so einem Gewand sehen. Er hatte beinahe angeboten, der Hexe etwas Schmeichelnderes für ihre Farben und Kurven zu finden, da die Schränke des Hauses voll mit fein genähten Hexenkleidern gefüllt waren, die von den vorherigen Eigentümern zurückgelassen worden waren, aber er gedachte ihres Mittelklassestolzes und widerstand dem Drang. Natürlich hätte er ihre Sachen in ein passendes Reitkostüm verwandeln können, aber diese Art der Hexerei war nicht seine Stärke, und obwohl die Vorstellung einer nackten Ginny ihn maßlos erfreute, war die Realität einer solchen Situation und ihre daraus resultierende Rage es nicht wert.

„Komm schon, Wiesel.", kicherte er und bot seinen Arm an. "Ich weiß etwas, dass dein Unbehagen lindern und deinen ehemaligen Humor wiederherstellen wird."

Ginny runzelte die Stirn, was den Schweiß, der sich auf ihren Augenbrauen gesammelt hatte, über ihren Nasenrücken laufen ließ. Sie wischte den unverschämten Tropfen mit dem Handrücken weg und fragte misstrauisch: „Was?"

Er starrte in die schmalen braunen Augen, kämpfte gegen das Begehren, die Hexe einfach zur Besinnungslosigkeit zu küssen, und sagte ohne nachzudenken: „Vertrau mir einfach."

Ginny wich leicht zurück und scannte sein Gesicht, suchte nach ... etwas, irgendetwas, das ihr seine Absicht verraten würde, fand aber nur die Offenheit, die sie früher schon bemerkt hatte, dieselbe klare, unbelastete Einladung zu spielen, die sie so oft in ihren letzten Jahren in der Schule gesehen hatte. Langsam nickte sie und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Ärmel. „Okay."

Ihr Spaziergang, der von Ginnys Schmerzenslauten und Vergeltungsschwüren gegen ihn und alle Pferdearten begleitet wurde, war dankenswerter Weise kurz, und sie erreichten bald die Tür eines bescheidenen, mit Glas umgebenen Raumes. Draco zwinkerte seinem zischenden Partner zu und klopfte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Klinke. Die Tür schwang leise auf und Draco führte Ginny in die warme, feuchte Luft eines privaten Schwimmbades. Gefiltertes Sonnenlicht tanzte auf der Oberfläche des Wassers und sandte lange gelbe und weiße Bänder hinein, die auf einem kobaltblauen gefließten Boden herumwirbelten. Hölzerne Liegestühle waren an einem Ende des Pools aufgestellt, daneben lag ein Berg fluffiger Handtücher.

Ein „Ooooooooooohhhhhh!" der Anerkennung tropfte von Ginnys Lippen, als sie Dracos Arm los ließ und sofort anfing, die Knöpfe ihrer drückenden Klamotten aufzumachen. „Danke Draco!", rief sie über ihre Schulter. „Bis später."

„Oh, nein, nein, Wiesel. Hat dir nie jemand gesagt, das es gefährlich ist, alleine zu schwimmen?" Mit übertriebener Trägheit zog er die Jacke von seinem Körper. Ginnys Augen wurden rund, als sie zusah, wie er vorsichtig seine Kleidung über dem Arm, faltete. Das zahnweiße Grinsen, das er ihr zukommen ließ, war sowohl spielerisch als auch räuberisch, während er seine gekrümmten Daumen unter seine Hosenträger schob und die dünnen Lederstücke über seine Arme rutschen ließ.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, also, ich meine, ", stammelte Ginny. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich mit mir zusammen in den Pool lasse?"

Draco hatte an seinen eigenen Knöpfen begonnen und blickte von seiner Aufgabe auf, seine Augen waren mit Unschuld gefüllt. „Und das wäre...?" Er ließ die Frage verlockend zwischen ihnen hängen.

„Absolut unangebracht.", schnippte Ginny. „Ich habe nicht mal einen Badeanzug." Sie biss sich bei dem innernen Bild der beiden, die nackt im Pool herumtollten, auf die Unterlippe.

Draco zuckte nur mit den Achseln, genoss ihre Unbehaglichkeit und sah ihr Rotwerden voraus. „Du _trägst_ Unterwäsche, oder etwa nicht?"

Die Nasenflügel der Hexe weiteten sich vor Empörung. „Natürlich trage ich Unterwäsche! Was für eine Hexe wäre ich – verdammt, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich tatsächlich mit dir über meine Schlüpfer rede!" Sie kreuzte ihre Arme trotzig über ihrer bebenden Brust, fühlte wie das kratzende Material über ihre glatte Haut schliff, und streckte ihr Kinn in Richtung Ausgang. „Du wirst einfach gehen müssen."

Ihr Unterkiefer fiel förmlich auf den Boden, als Draco ans andere Ende des Raumes ging und sein Shirt auszog. „Sorry. Geht nicht." Er warf seine Klamotten auf den nächststehenden Stuhl, setzte sich selbst hin und fing an, an einem Stiefel zu zerren.

Ginnys Augen ähnelten Untertassen, als sie widerwillig den Anblick des halbnackten Malfoy Erben in sich aufnahm. Die flackernden Bänder des reflektierten Sonnenlichtes lagen auf seinen entblößten, gebräunten Schultern, rutschten hin und her und verbanden sich mit den glatten Muskeln, die sich unter seiner Haut bewegten. Sein Oberkörpre war spärlich mit feinen, goldenen Haaren bedeckt, und die Hexe konnte nicht anders als zu bemerken, dass das Haar um jede flache Brustwarze ein wenig dunkler und von dem Schweiß gekräuslelt war. Er warf seinen Lederstiefel auf die Fliesen. Ginny hüpfte ein wenig auf bei dem Geräusch. Ihre trockene Zunge klebte am Gaumen in ihrem Mund als Draco seinen Strumpf auszog und seine befreiten Zehen entspannt beugte. _Sogar seine Füße sind schön anzusehen_, stöhnte Ginny leise.

Draco war sich Ginnys Aufmerksamkeit bewusst und ein kleines Grinsen zog an einem seiner Mundwinkel. „Es ist unhöflich, zu starren, weißt du das, Weasley?"

Ginny schluckte trocken. „Bisschen hart, es nicht zu tun, Malfoy. Außerdem ist es auch unhöflich, in Gegenwart von jemand anderem zu strippen.", anwortete sie, wie sie hoffte, mit fester Stimme.

Draco zog auch den zweiten Stiefel und die Socke aus, ehe er durch seinen Pony die großäugige Hexe anblickte. Eine silberne Augenbraue hob sich zum Zeichen der Provokation: „Oh, wirklich?", fragte er, erhob sich zu seiner vollen Größe. Seine nackten Arme hingen locker an seinen Seiten. Er fühlte den Blick der Hexe über ihn wandern wie ein Streicheln. Ihre Augen waren nicht mit Lust gefüllt (an DEN Blick war er gewöhnt), sondern mit unschuldigem Staunen und Schock und sein Magen verdrehte sich vor Erregung, die ihre Reaktion auf seinen Körper auslöste. Würde sie die Gefährlichkeit ihrer Situation erkennen und fliehen oder würde sie bleiben? Die Stille vertiefte sich, als Ginny endlich ihre rehbraunen Augen zu seinem Gesicht hob und seinem Blick begegnete.

„Findest du mich hübsch?" Draco brach die Stille mit seiner ruhigen und doch sehr bestimmten Frage.

Ginny nickte. Was könnte sie sonst tun? Lügen? Um Circes Willen, der Zauberer war einfach wunderschön! „J – Ja.", flüsterte sie. „Das finde ich."

„Gut.", antwortete er, seine Nervosität verschwand leicht. Wenigstens hatte die Hexe nicht Reißaus genommen. „Das macht mich froh." Seine Hände bewegten sich zu dem Verschluss seiner Reithose und öffneten einfach den ersten Knopf.

Ginnys Gesicht brannte und sie drehte sich um. Sie versuchte ihre Atmung und ihre Fassung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, während die Geräusche des sich ausziehenden Zauberers ihre pink angelaufenen Ohren kitzelten. _Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das zu ihm gesagt habe!_, klagte sie innerlich. _Ich glaube, ich verliere meinen Verstand!_ Ein lautes Spritzen ließ sie über die Schulter blicken. Draco glitt unter der glitzernden Oberfläche des Wassers entlang, bekleidet mit einem Paar dunkelblauer Boxershorts. Seine langen Beine waren zusammengepresst und sein gesamter Körper bewegte sich anmutig, als er zum anderen Ende des Pools schwamm. Es sah aus, als wäre er im wässrigen Element zu Hause, so wie die Meermenschen, die den dunklen See in Hogwarts bewohnten, sein Haar strömte über seinen sich biegenden Rücken, während er seine geschmeidige Form auf meisterhafte Weise durchs Wasser zog. Als er das flachere Ende erreichte, stellte er seine Füße auf den Boden und schüttelte die Nässe von seinem Gesicht. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er bemerkte, dass sie noch immer vollständig bekleidet war.

„Kommst du nicht rein?", fragte er scharf.

„Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass ich keinen vernünftigen Badeanzug habe!", antwortete Ginny genauso heißblütig.

Draco schaute frustriert. „Schwimm halt in deiner verdammten Unterwäsche!", betonte er. „Ich tu's doch auch!"

„Das ist nicht dasselbe!", jammerte Ginny. „Männer können in ihren Unterhosen schwimmen, ohne dass es auffällt."

Er schlug mit einer ungeduldigen Faust auf das Wasser und begann in ihre Richtung zu waten. Seine Gesichtszüge waren entschlossen. Ginny wich vom Rand des Beckens zurück.

„Weasley.", sagte Draco fest. „Wenn du nicht im Wasser bist, bis ich bis fünf gezählt habe, werde ich dich reinwerfen, mit schäbigem Umhang und allem!"

Ginnys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und sie knurrte leise: „Das würdest du nicht wagen!"

„Eins." Er echote ihr Knurren und fühlte, wie der Spaß am Ärger der Hexe wuchs.

„Ich habe meinen Zauberstab! Bring mich nicht dazu, dich zu verhexen, Malfoy!"

„Zwei." Draco betonte seine Drohung, indem er seine nassen Hände auf die Fliesen legte und seinen tropfenden Körper halb aus dem Wasser hob.

„OKAY!", schrie Ginny, drehte sich um, zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und schob ihn in den kaputten Kragen ihres Umhangs. „Gib mir nur eine Sekunde, du gemeiner, hinterhältiger…"

„Drei."

„Oooohhhh!" Sie verdrehte ihre Augen, schloss sie und konzentrierte sich auf ihr Gedächtnis. Sie und Hermine hatten sich vor ein paar Monaten Muggel-sale-Kataloge angeschaut, als Ginny bekannt gegeben hatte, sie würde wieder einmal ihren Sommer arbeitend in der Strandstadt Bognor Regis verbringen. Hermine hatte darauf bestanden, Ginny einen Badeanzug zu kaufen und die beiden Mädchen waren tief in eine Diskussion über Farbe und Schnitt vertieft gewesen, als Molly Weasley den Flyer aus ihren überraschten Händen gerissen hatte. Die hitzigen Worte, die über die Lippen ihrer Mutter kamen, waren es nicht wert, erinnert zu werden. Irgendetwas über Unmoral, wertlos, unschicklich, und du holst dir darin doch den Tod...

„Vier." _Oh Gott, kam er etwa näher?_

„Halt den Mund, Malfoy! Ich versuch mich hier zu konzentrieren!", brüllte sie. Da _war_ ein Bikini gewesen... Ginny fühlte das Kitzeln der Magie, als ihre Unterwäsche sich verwandelte. Schnell blickte sie an ihrem Körper hinunter. Na ja, das war – anders. Die Farbe war ein wenig zu grell und die beiden Teile des Bikinis überließen wenig der Vorstellung, aber sie verdeckten SCHON all die äh – richtigen Stellen.

„Fünf."

„Ich bin fertig, du lästige Laus! Lass mich den hier nur noch schnell aufknöpfen." Ginny riss an den Verschlüssen ihres Umhangs, wirbelte herum und ließ das Kleidungsstück auf den Boden fallen.

„HEILIGE SCHEIßE, WEASLEY!", schrie Draco, fuchtelte wild mit den Armen herum, stürzte und verschwand unter dem spritzenden Wasser. Eine Sekunde später brach er durch die Oberfläche wie ein Wal, schnaubte Wasser aus der Nase und deutete mit einem anklagenden Finger auf das Mädchen. „Du solltest wenigstens den Anstand haben, einen Zauberer zu warnen!"

Ginny starrte an ihrem Körper herunter, der nun in einem neon – zitrongelben French – cut Bikini steckte. „Was?", fragte sie.

Draco taumelte zum Beckenrand. „Kein einziges Zeichen, das deine Absicht verraten könnte, einfach POW! Direkt in mein Gesicht! Ich meine, Brüste, ein kleiner süßer Bauch... Beine und... mehr Beine. Oh Merlin, Ginny!", stöhnte er, ehe sein Gesicht aufstrahlte und er sich begierig vorbeugte. „Dreh dich um. Ich will deinen Hintern sehen."

„Ich werde mich ganz sicher NICHT umdrehen!" Ginny kickte den Umhang von ihren Füßen und wüschte sich, es wäre das jetzt grinsende Gesicht ihres Peinigers. Sie trat näher und zischte: „Du warst doch derjenige, der darauf bestand, dass ich meine Unterhose verwandle, zum Teufel noch mal. Was glaubst du, hatte ich drunter? Tante Tessies Liebestöter?"

Seine Antwort war, seine Arme um ihre Knie zu wickeln und sie über seine Schulter ins Wasser zu werfen.

Als sie wieder hochkam, kreischte sie wie eine nasse Katze. „Du abscheulicher Dummkopf!", schimpfte sie durch die rostigen Strähnen, die in ihrem Gesicht hingen. Sie strich sich die Haare aus den Augen und näherte sich dem glucksenden Zauberer mit einem wütenden Blick. „Ich habe noch meine Schuhe an, du Idiot!"

Draco lehnte seine Schulter an die Wand und legte seine Arme auf die geflieste Kante. Sein Lächeln war so strahlend wie der Funke in seinen Augen. „Sie trocknen schon, Weasley."

„Sie sind aus Leder, du Idiot!"

Er ernüchterte ein wenig. „Okaaay. Sie werden trocken – aber steif werden?"

„Aaaaagh!", schrie die Hexe, pflügte durchs Wasser und bespritzte großzügig das Gesicht ihres Begleiters. Sie erreichte die Wand und schubste Malfoy zur Seite, um sich aus dem Wasser zu ziehen. Als sie auf dem Rand saß, versuchte sie ihre vollgesogenen Schuhe in ihren Blick zu bekommen.

„Komm.", sagte Draco leise, aber bestimmt. „Lass mich dir helfen." Über ihren murrenden Protest hinweg ergriff er einen schlanken Knöchel, hob ihren Fuß und platzierte die Sohle ihres tropfenden, schwarzen Turnschuhs auf seiner Brust. „Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, deine Schuhe zu ertränken.", erklärte er und g rinste, als sie zur Erwiderung nur schnaubte. Er zog an den durchnässten Schnürsenkeln und fuhr fort: „Schau, es tut mir leid. Vergibst du mir?" Er hob seine Augen zu ihren.

Ginny kochte leise vor sich hin, als Draco ihre Schnürsenkel bearbeitete. Sie wollte den nervigen Zauberer ausschimpfen, ihn auf seinen arroganten, silbernen Schädel schlagen, aber als sie seinen weichen, bittenden Augen begegnete, stoppte sie und ihre Braue runzelte sich. „Wie machst du das?", seufzte sie verärgert, während er ihr endlich den ersten Schuh auszog. Er strich die tropfende Socke von ihrem Fuß und warf beide Teile auf die Fliesen.

„Wie mach ich was?"

„Diese riesigen Hundeaugen. Welpen haben keine silber-blauen Augen, aber du schaffst es trotzdem, diesen Ausdruck perfekt zu erzeugen." Sie erlaubte Draco ihren anderen Fuß auf seine Brust zu heben. „Ziemlich ärgerlich ist das."

Draco zuckte mit den Achseln und ein Grinsen zupfte an seinen Lippen, während er die Schnürsenkel aufzog. „Übung an meiner Mutter, denke ich." Er konnte seine Augen nicht davon abhalten, an den Schienbeinen der Hexe hinaufzugleiten. Die Haut war glatt und leicht gebräunt. Er traf auf ein Meer von Sommersprossen und bemerkte, dass sie eine Narbe auf dem Knie hatte, wahrscheinlich vom Toben in ihrer Kindheit. Er wollte auf ihrem Knie verweilen, er wollte wirklich, aber seine umherstreifenden Augen hatten andere Pläne. Er verlangsamte das Zupfen seiner Finger, um seinen südigen Augäpfeln Zeit zu geben, noch weiter hinaufzuwandern, dahin wo ihr Schoss sicher wartete. Nur noch ein paar Zentimeter...

Ginny fühlte sich, als brannten ihre Beine! Sie hatte niemals bemerkt, dass klitschnasse Sachen so brennen konnten, aber Draos Hände entfachten ein Feuer auf ihrer nassen Haut, ließen sie erstaunt vor Überraschung und Freude aufkeuchen. Sie wollte ihre Augen schließen und sich in der Wärme und der kribbelnden Süße seiner Berührung räkeln, aber die Gewohnheit, besessen vorsichtig zu sein, die sie sich über die Jhre angeeignet hatte, kämpfte gegen die aufsteigende Begierde. Seine Stimme brach durch ihre wirren Gedanken.

„Bei Merlin, Ginny!", flüsterte er, ließ ihren Fuß ins Wasser sinken und trat zwischen das offene V ihrer Beine. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war von dem Anblick der hervorgewölbten, gefährlich aussehenden, roten Striemen, die auf den Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel aufgetreten waren, gefangen genommen. Ginny blickte nach unten und berührte die Stellen behutsam. _Blödes Pferd!_

„Ja, brennt ein bisschen. Vielleicht hilft ja das Wasser."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, als er sprach. „Nein, du brauchst etwas anderes. Das könnte sich entzünden. Fetcher!"

**POP!** „Ja, Master Draco?"

Ginny hüpfte hoch, als ein verhutzelter Hauself, der ein schäbiges Paar Kinderunterhosen auf seinem kahlen Kopf trug, an ihrer Seite erschien.

„Bring mir Professor Snapes Heilsalbe.", befahl Draco

„Sofort, Master Draco.", antwortete der Elf und verschwand. Er erschien auf der Stelle wieder, ein blaues Porzellantöpfchen an seine knochige Brust gepresst.

„Warum hat das solange gedauert?", schnappte der Zauberer und ergriff den Topf. Seine Stimme war schneidend, aber Ginny konnte den größer werdenden Funken Vergnügens in seinen Augen sehen, als er seinen Diener ansprach. Draco schraubte den Deckel ab und tauchte seine Finger tief in den cremigen, weißen Inhalt des Gefäßes. Er blickte zu Ginny auf, fragte sie im Stillen um Erlaubnis, bevor er die beruhigende Salbe auf ihre Haut auftrug. Er fühlte und sah das Schaudern, das von dem Punkt ausging, an dem seine Finger sie berührten, und sich von dort in beide Richtungen über ihre Figur zog. Ihre körperliche Antwort war wie ein Tritt in seine Eingeweide, aber das tiefe, unhörbare Stöhnen, das ihren Lippen entwich, stahl sich sofort in seine Leistengegend.

„Also, weiß er, Master Draco, Fetcher musste erst Leo finden und dann mussten die beiden das Schloss an Professor Snapes Medizinschrank öffnen. Ein grässliches Stück Arbeit war das." Der Elf stieß einen trostlosen Seufzer aus. „Das hat alles ein wenig gedauert." Er wandte seine hervorstehenden grünen Augen der jungen Hexe zu, die auf dem Beckenrand saß. „Hat die junge Miss sich verletzt?"

Ginny wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Dracos zärtlich streichelnden Fingern ab. „Ähm, ja Fetcher, richtig?"

Der alte Elf lächelte ein faltiges Lächeln und beugte seinen Kopf eifrig vor. „Er heißt Fetcher, ja, Junge Miss. Er ist der persönliche Hauself des Jungen Master Dracos." Offensichtlicher Stolz sprach aus diesen Worten. „Wenn er so frei sein darf, Miss, aber wie hat sie sich verletzt?"

„Blödes Pferd."

„Inkompetenter Reiter."

Ginny und Draco antworteten gleichzeitig, ihre Augen trafen sich kurz, dann flogen sie überstürzt voneinander weg. Draco entfernte seine Hände von ihren Oberschenkeln und wich langsam vonihren offenen Beinen zurück. Er wusch seine Finger im Pool und hielt seine Augen auf diese Tat gerichtet, während Ginny auf ihre Unterlippe biss und über die Reaktion ihres Körpers auf die Berührung des blonden Zauberers nachdachte.

Fetcher, dessen schon gekräuselten Augenbrauen sich noch höher zogen, nickte langsam. „Hmm, gut, er hofft, dass es ihr bald besser geht, Junge Miss. Will er noch etwas anderes von Fetcher, Junger Master? Essen? Trinken? Leo erlaubt Fetcher nicht, etwas in seines Masters Haus zu tun und Fetcher langweilt sich."

Der Junge Master warf das Töpfchen Heilsalbe zu dem knochigen Elfen. „Langweile? Wer hat dir erlaubt, dich zu langweilen?", zischte er. „Nimm Miss Weasleys Schuhe und kümmer dich um sie. Sie ist dummerweise ins Wasser gesprungen ohne ihr Schuhwerk vorher auszuziehen." Beide Männer ignorierten Ginnys irritiertes Schnauben.

Fetcher verbeugte sich tief. „Er ist hocherfreut, den Schaden der Jungen Miss zu beheben." Er ergriff den einen Turnschuh und drückte ihn fest an die Brust, zusammen mit dem blauen Gefäß. Der Elf blickte sich suchend um. „Entschuldige er Fetcher für seine Vermutung, aber normalerweise gibt es mehr als einen Schuh, ja?"

„Ja, in der Tat.", stimmte Draco zu, fischte im Wasser herum und fasste noch einmal nach Ginnys schlankem Knöchel. Er öffnete die Schnürsenkel sehr schnell und zog Schuh und Strupmf ohne viel Federlesen vom Fuß. Draco schob die Sachen zu dem wartenden Elf und fügte hinzu: „Eine leichte Mahlzeit wäre angenehm. Vielleicht auch etwas Obst. Miss Weasley und ich werden hier speisen. Das ist dann alles."

„Sehr wohl, Sir.", antwortete Fetcher und verschwand mit einem leichten _pop!_

Das Klima im Poolhaus war wie die feuchte Stille vor einem Regenguss.

„Du solltest das lieber ein bisschen einziehen lassen." Dracos Stimme grollte wie weit entfernter Donner. Er deutete auf Ginnys gespreizte Beine und ließ die Hexe plötzlich verlegen über ihre Pose werden. Sie brachte ihre Oberschenkel näher zusammen, erinnerte sich aber immer noch an Dracos verweilende Berührungen.

„Also,", begann Ginny nach einer peinlichen Stille, „habe ich wirklich ein paar Jungenunterhosen auf dem Kopf des Elfen gesehen?"

Draco grinste verschmitzt, glitt zum Beckenrand und hob sich aus dem Wasser. Er setzte sich neben die Hexe, ließ seine langen Beine nahe neben ihr ins Wasser hängen und antwortete: „Du hast richtig gesehen."

„Und darf ich fragen, warum er die Unterwäsche eines Jungen als Hut trägt?" Ginny blickte den Zauberer an ihrer Seite aus den Augenwinkeln an, ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren rosafarbenen Lippen aus.

„Du darfst.", neckte Draco und sah von der Hexe weg, während seine eigenen Lippen um die Kontrolle seines Gesichtsausdrucks kämpften.

Ginny wartete geschlagene drei Herzschläge, ehe sie den verärgerten Zauberer hart mit de Ellbogen anstieß. „Also?", fragte sie.

Draco drehte sich in ihre Richtung, sein silberblauer Blick verdeckte kaum seine zurückgehaltene Heiterkeit. „Ich habe versucht, ihm Kleidung zu geben."

Ihr Mund öffnete sich kurz, ehe sie als Antwort anfing zu lachen und ihn mit beiden Händen brutal wegschob. „Ach komm! Du nimmst mich doch auf den Arm!"

„Nein, wirklich, es ist wahr.", verteidigte sich Draco glucksend. „Der kleine Wichser hatte mich wieder einmal an Vater verpfiffen, also entschied ich, dass ich ihn ein für alle mal loswerden wollte."

Ginny legte ihre Handflächen auf den kalten Boden hinter ihr und streckte sich so, dass Dracos Hoden aufstöhnten.

„Erzähl mir doch nichts! Ich soll also glauben, dass Draco-ich-schwitze-nicht-ich-glänze-nur-Malfoy einen Hauselfen befreien wollte?"

„Na ja, ich war erst drei damals und musste mir meiner Stellung in der Welt erst noch bewusst werden." OOOH, wie er wünschte, sie würde sich nich einmal strecken!

„Okay, Malfoy, ich entledige mich meines Unglaubens über deine Sicht der Realität mal für einen Moment. Also, erzähl mir, was passiert ist."

Draco rutschte auf seinem Hintern näher an die zurückgelehnte Hexe und seine Augen fixierten sich auf ihre Braunen. Er lehnte sich vor, als würde er ihr ein schreckliches Geheimnis anvertrauen. „Na ja, Fetcher war Vaters persönlicher Kammerdiener in der Ausbildung. Sein alter Elf wurde langsam zu alt, also holten sie diesesn neuen Rekruten aus der Küche. Die Beförderung muss ihm schnell zu seinem knubbeligen, haarlosen Kopf gestiegen sein, weil der kleine Petzer immer versuchte, Vaters Wohlwollen zu erlangen, indem er mich verriet. Ich konnte keinen Finger krümmen, ohne dass Lucius davon wusste."

„Du warst nur drei!", betonte Ginny. „Wie viel Unsinn konntest du denn schon anstellen?" Draco runzelte neckend die Stirn. „Okay, doofe Frage. Du wurdest böse geboren. Fahr bitte fort."

Der Blonde rollte mit den Augen. „Egal.", seufzte er, als wäre er verwundet. „Nach einer besonders schmerzhaften Zurechtweisung entschied ich, dass der Elf gehen musste. Ich besaß noch keinen Zauberstab, also stand Verfluchen außer Frage und alle scharfen Gegenstände im Haus waren mit einen gemeinen Zauber vor mir verschlossen, nach dem Vorfall mit dem Klingelzug und Mutters Pudel. Tränke waren unsicher. Mit drei war ich mir nicht absolut sicher, was für einen Effekt sie auf Hauselfen haben würden."

Ginny starrte ihn schockiert an: „Du hast mit drei schon Zaubertränke gebraut?"

„Natürlich. Ich bin ein Malfoy. Musst du mich immer unterbrechen?"

„Tschuldigung."

„Angenommen. Die Lösung zu meinem Problem fand ich eines Abends, als ich mein Bad hatte. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich meine dreckigen Kleider auf dem Badezimmerboden entdeckte, und da traf mich die Erkenntnis. Ich kletterte aus der Wanne und rief nach Fetcher. Sobald er erschien, warf ich mich auf ihn." Draco verstummte, sein Gesicht war entspannt bei dem Gedanken an die Erinnerung.

Ginny beobachtete ihn für eine Sekunde, sah, wie Wasser aus seinen hellen Haaren tropfte und langsam über die schmalen Wangen lief. Sie stubste ihn leicht mit der Schulter an, um ihn zum Reden zu bringen. „Also hast du gewonnen?"

„Man könnte vielleicht sagen, es war unentschieden. Die Geräusche unseres königlichen Kampfes hatten Vater und Mutter auf den Plan gerufen. Kannst du dir ihren Schrecken vorstellen, als sie ihr einziges Kind und Erben nass und nackt vorfinden, während selbiger versucht, einem schreienden Hauselfen eine dreckige Unterhose anzuziehen?"

Ginny warf ihren Kopf zurück und brüllte vor Lachen.

Draco konnte sein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Ja, ich wette, du kannst es dir vorstellen."

Ginny wedelte mit einer Hand in seine Richtung und bat ihn fortzufahren, kaum in der Lage durch ihr Lachen hindurch zu sprechen: „Was ist dann passiert?"

„Es dauerte eine Weile, bis meine Eltern uns getrennt hatten, so leidenschaftlich wie wir dabei waren. Ich glaube, Vater musste hexen. Ich erinnere mich, dass mein Hintern fürchterlich brannte." Er stoppte dramatisch aufseufzend, was Ginny die Augen verdrehen ließ. „Natürlich wurde nach Erklärungen gefragt, von mir erfuhren sie aber eigentlich eher ausgedachte Lügen und Auslassungen. Vater quetschte schlussendlich die Wahrheit aus mir und Fetcher heraus.", fügte er selbstgefällig hinzu. „Als Strafe für seine Doppelzüngigkeit wurde Fetcher dazu gezwungen, MIR zu dienen, während er meine Hausfarben tragen musste, wie er es ja ohnehin schon tat." Sie war schockiert, als sie die leichte Rosafärbung in Malfoys Ohren sah.

„Und deine Strafe?", fragte Ginny beinahe etwas atemlos vor Erwartung.

„Da ich annahm, ich hätte die Autorität, einen Hauselfen zu entlassen, wurde ich gezwungen, seine Dienste zu akzeptieren."

Ginny zuckte mit den schultern, enttäuscht über das Ende der Geschichte. „Klingt nicht all zu schlimm. Ich meine, du bist mit einem an dich gebundenen Elfen davongekommen."

Draco wackelte mit dem Zeigefinger unter ihrer sommersprossigen Nase. „Ah-ah-ah, Weasley. Du vergisst, was wir für einander empfanden."

„Ah ja.", nickte Ginny. „Ähnlich wie zwei Katzen in einem Sack."

„Genau.", stimmte der Zauberer zu. „Hat ewig gedauert, bis wir zu einem einigermaßenen Einverständins kamen. Oh, ich konnte ihm befehlen, alle möglichen fiesen Dinge zu machen, aber es war ihm genau so möglich, mich in den ungünstigsten Momenten zu verhexen. Beschwerden bei Mutter und Vater wurden ignoriert. Fetcher war immerhin mein Eigentum."

„Was ist passiert?"

Draco immitierte Ginnys vorheriges Schulterzucken. „Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, uns nicht zu einigen."

„Ähnlich wie wir beide.", murmelte die Hexe und bewegte ihre Beine in dem kühlen Wasser.

„Sind wir zusammen in einen Sack gebunden, Ginny?", fragte Malfoy, die dunklen, zinnfarbenen Ringe um seine Pupillen gaben seinem Blick eine tiefere Bedeutung.

„Das wünschst du dir wohl.", zischte Ginny, hob ihre Arme und tauchte ins Wasser. Draco bekam die daraus resultierenden Spritzer voll ins Gesicht und auf die Brust. Mit einem bösen Grinsen, das Rache versprach, folgte er ihr.

Ginny bewegte sich wie ein Otter durch das Wasser, ihre langen, roten Haare strömten hinter ihrer bliztenden Figur wie die brennenden Strähnen des Seetangs. Draco streckte sich, um ihren Knöchel zu packen, aber mit einem leichten Schlag ihrer Beine war die Hexe fort.

_Verdammt, sie ist schnell!_

Ginny hielt auf das tiefe Ende des Pools zu, ihre frühen Jahre rauen Draußenspielens und Herumtollens mit ihren Brüdern machte sich bezahlt, als sie Malfoy zurückließ, der nur auf die Luftblasen starren konnte. Sie kam kurz an die Oberfläche, um tiefeinzuatmen, dann schwamm sie auf den Grund zu. Ginny drehte ihren Kopf in beide Richtungen und scannte die blau und gelb verschwommene Welt. Geräusche vibrierten hohl an ihrem Trommelfell und sie konzentrierte sich, um die Quelle zu finden. Als sie Draco aus der azurblauen Düsternis auftauchen sah, grinste sie ihn an und tauchte noch tiefer.

Der Zauberer erkannte die Einladung zu spielen und folgte ihr, seine langen, schlanken Beine stießen hart ins Wasser, wirbelten seinen Körper hinunter, so wie sein Herz seine Begierde verwirbelte. Er erreichte die geschmeidige Hexe auf dem Grund, wo das Tageslicht gedämpft war, und die Strahlen, die den gefliesten Boden erreichten waren so dünn wie die Bänder, die die winzige Ausrede eines Bikinis an ihrem Körper hielten. Sie hing im Wasser, ein blasser, leuchtender Anhänger, ihr Haar schwebte in einer Krone um ihren Körper herum, ihre Zehen berührten kaum den Grund. Braune Augen glitzerten fremd, doch sie erlaubte ihm, näher zu schwimmen. Er umkreiste sie wie ein Hai, seine Zähne schienen weiß-blau, während sie langsam mit ihren Händen paddelte, um ihn im Blick zu behalten. In der Stille beobachteten sie einander, bis Ginny zögernd die Hand ausstreckte und über seine Wange strich. Wenn Draco unter Wasser hätte seufzen können, hätte er wohl alle Luft ausgestoßen. So lehnte er sich nur weiter in ihre Berührung und seine Augen shclossen sich, als er den Kontakt genoß.

_Großer Fehler!_ ermahnte er sich, als er mächtig darum kämpfte, die Oberfläche zu erreichen ohne Wasser einzuatmen. Das Gefühl von Ginnys winzigen Füßen in seinem Solar Plexus, als sie ihn als Sprungbrett für ihre Reise nach oben nutzte, brannte auf seiner Haut und er verfluchte sich, so ein leichtgläubiger Dummkopf zu sein. Er durchbrach die Oberfläche mit einem erstickten Keuchen und schüttelte das Wasser aus seinen Augen. Ginnys lachendes Gesicht schwamm nicht weit enfernt von ihm. Das erfreuliche Geräusch echote von dem Glas, den Fliesen und dem Wasser, was ihre Selbstfreude noch zu steigern schien.

„Du Hexe!", keuchter er nass. „Ich hätte ertrinken können!"

„Bist du aber nicht, du Riesenbaby." Ginny zog einen hübschen Schmollmund. „Du musst immer aufmerksam sein." Mit einem weiteren frechen Grinsen verschwand sie.

„Aufmerksam." Draco nickte fest. „Muss aufmerksam bleiben." Er atmete tief ein und machte sich auf die Suche nach seiner Beute.

Fetcher kehrte einige Zeit später zurück, Ginnys frisch getrockneten, magisch weichgemachten Turnschuhe in seinen knochigen Händen haltend und Tablette voll mit umsichtig zubereitetem Fingerfood, eine Auswahl Sommerweine und einen Eimer niemals schmelzenden Eises neben sich schwebend. Mit den Schreien, dem Lachen und dem Kreischen der Empörung im Hintergrund deckte der dünne Hauself den Tisch für zwei, straffte das gestärkte Tischtuch vorsichtig und platzierte jedes Besteckteil _wie es sich gehört._ Er lächelte, als ein besonders verrückter Schrei aus dem Pool aufstieg, gefolgt von einem wilden Spritzen und einem Triumphgeheul, das die Glasscheiben des Schwimmbades wackeln ließ. Mit einem nachdenklichen Blick auf das miteinander ringende Paar im Wasser schnippte Fetcher mit den Fingern. Eine kristrallene Vase erschien in der Mitte des Tisches, eine Rose in der Farbe eines herbstlichen Sonnenuntergangs steckte in selbiger. Mit einem zufriedenen Nicken verschwand der Elf.

Ginny stieß einen weiteren Glaserschütternden Schrei aus, als Draco sie hoch in die Luft warf. Sie schlug mit einem brennenden Klatscher auf das Wasser auf und drehte sich schnell in einen kräftigen Kraulschlag, der sie wieder auf ihr Ziel zu rasen ließ. Draco sah sie kommen und aus ihrem letzten, verkürzten Schrei zu schließend, wusste er, dass die Hexe sehr wahrscheinlich auf Rache aus war. Sie war schnell Wasser, das musste er ihr lassen, und verdammt schwer einzufangen. Sie hatte sich nicht zurückgehalten, als sie seinen Kopf wiederholt getunkt hatte. Für ihre winzige Größe war die kleine Weasley so stark wie ein französisches Pony. Er fühlte wie ihre Nägel über seine Fußsohlen strichen, als sie nach ihm griff. Draco, der sich schnell und einfach umdrehte, schob das Wasser aus seinem Weg und tauchte schnurstracks auf den Grund. Ginny war jedoch zu schnell für ihn und sie ergriff eine Handvoll seines frei schwebenden Haares. Sie wickelte ihre Beine um seine Taille und ihre Arme um seinen Hals und ritt auf dem Slytherin wie auf einem Seepferdchen. Draco versuchte, seine Last loszuwerden, indem er plötzlich buckelte und an die Oberfläche strebte, aber sie klammerte sich beharrlich an ihn. Er wickelte seine Finger um ihre Handgelenke und schaffte es endlich, die Hexe um sich herum nach vorne zu ziehen, ihre Beine noch immer fest um seine Taille geklammert. Sie kämpften mächtig gegen einander, als sie an die Oberfläche schwammen, keiner wollte aufgeben. Draco hatte kaum Zeit tief Luft zu holen, bevor Ginnys Hände hart auf seine breiten Schultern drückten und ihn noch einmal trinken schickten.

Er grub seine Finger in ihre Rippen und kitzelte seinen Angreifer wie verrückt, ihr Lachen erschallte über das Wasserspritzen, das ihre sich prügelnden Körper erzeugten. Nicht in der Lage seine Luft weiter anzuhalten, schubste der Zauberer Ginny zur Seite. Er hob eine Hand zum Zeichen des Waffenstillstands, als sie ihn wieder attackieren wollte. „Gib. Mir. Eine. Pause. Frau!", keuchte er.

"Du bist ein Weichei, Malfoy.", grinste Ginny schadenfroh, auch wenn sie ein wenig rückwärts paddelte. Ihre braunen Augen schimmerten. „Von einem Määäädchen geschlagen!" Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und machte Toter Mann. „Ich wünschte, Ron könnte das sehen. Das würde dir ewig anhängen."

Aber Draco hörte ihren angeberischen Worten nicht zu, da sich, als Ginnys Körper aus dem Wasser aufstieg, seine gesamte Welt in Luft auflöste. Irgendwann während ihres spielerischen Kampfes hatte sich Ginnys Bikinitop dramatisch verschoben und eine blasse, mit korallenfarbener Spitze besetzte Brust konnte klar wie eine fantastische Feeninsel aus den Wellen aufsteigend gesehen werden. Er sehnte sich danach, hinüberzuschwimmen, sich auf die weiche Küste zu werfen und den Boden zu küssen. So wie es war, trieb er einfach im Wasser, wie ein von einer Illusion getroffener Schiffbrüchiger, sein Mund weit offen.

„Ich habe dich immer für einen Schwächling gehalten, mit all dem hellen Haar und den blauen Augen. Willste einen Blondinenwitz hören? Hab Millionen davon." Ginny stoppte kurz damit, ihn aufzuziehen, und wunderte sich, was Malfoy davon abhielt, sie auf den Grund des Pooles zu ziehen und sich auf ihr Gesicht zu setzen. Sie spähte unter einem Augenlid hervor. Jep, er war immer noch da und trat Wasser, aber was ihre Aufmerksamkeit einfing, war der abolut baffe Ausdruck auf seinem sonst zuversichtlichen Gesicht. Graziös drehte sie sich um und schwamm näher an ihn heran. „Malfoy?", flüsterte sie, während Besorgnis auf ihrer Stirn geschrieben stand. Hatte sie ihn bei ihrem letzten Manöver verletzt? Er verfolgte ihre Annäherung, seine Augen wurden größer und wilder, je näher sie schwamm. „Draco, bist du verletzt? Wenn du das jetzt nur vortäuschst, dann wird es dir verdammt leid tun. Weißt du was,..."

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf, schüttelte das Blutrauschen aus seinen Ohren. Oooh, er steckte sooooo tief in der Scheiße. „Sieh mal, Ginny. Ich weiß, du wirst mir sowie so die Schuld geben, und egal, was ich sage, ich werde dir niemals glauben machen können..."

„Worüber REDEST du?", fragte Ginny.

„Also kann ich mich auch gleich weiter in die Scheiße reiten", gab er zu, „und dir sagen..."

„Was?", brüllte Ginny und keuchte dann, als der rauchige Glanz seiner Augen ihre verließ und unter das Wasser wanderte.

„Dass du die süßeste, kleine Titte hast, die ich jemals gesehen habe."

Ihre Augen flogen zu ihrem entblößten Oberkörper und mit einem angeekelten Schnauben wirbelte sie weg von dem grinsenden Draco. Ihr Gesicht und ihre Ohren brannten vor Peinlichkeit, als Ginny den nassen Stoff zurechtrückte, all die Weil leise schimpfend: „Zauberer! Sie sind doch ALLE gleich. Zeig ihnen nen Nippel und jeder Sohn Adams verliert das letzte bisschen Verstand, dass sie... DU.", zischte sie über ihre Schulter, „hättest viel früher etwas sagen sollen!"

Draco paddelte wie ein Hund zu ihr und, während er versuchte, nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr ihre unfreiwillige Peep-show ihn bewegt hatte, spähte über ihre Schulter. „Ooohh, alles wieder versteckt. Schade. Wie ich gesagt habe, das muss die süßeste, kleine…"

Sie stürzte sich beinahe auf ihn. „Sag es nicht!" Sie warf ihre klatschnassen Locken zurück und fügte stolz hinzu: „Und sie sind nicht klein."

Draco, den die Unverforenheit überrannte wie der sprichwörtliche Elefant im Porzellanladen, legte seine Hände leicht auf ihre Taille und zog sie näher, ihre Wasser tretenden Beine streiften, streichelten, glitten gegeneinander. „Du hast Recht. Dein Busen ist perfekt." Er grinste verschmitzt. „Ich könnte Gedichte über deine Brüste schreiben, Gedichte, die die Barden aus früheren Zeiten vor Neid erblassen lassen würden." Er beobachtete, wie ihre Lippen sich leicht kräuselten, auch wenn ihre Augen weiterhin Funken sprühten. „Wenn du es mir nur erlauben würdest, Ginny, würde ich einen Tempel zu Ehren deiner Brüste bauen. Nein! Ich würde ZWEI Tempel bauen, einen für jede." Seine Hände krochen über ihre vom Wasser glitschigen Rippen, die Daumen bewegten sich in kleinen Kreisen über ihre Haut. Ihre eigenen Hände hatten irgendwie ihren Weg zu seinen Schultern gefunden, verweilten dort, zuckten, als wären sie unsicher über ihren nächsten Schritt. Ihr Gesicht hob sich zu seinem, und als wäre er verzaubert, kam er näher. „Ich würde deine Brüste verehren, Ginny.", flüsterte er über ihre Wange. „Mit meinen Händen, meinen Lippen, meiner Zunge..."

Sie glitt durch seine Finger wie Öl und, zu spät, bemerkte er, wie Seide an seinen Beinen hinabglitt und von seinen tretenden Füßen gezogen wurde. „Du niederträchtige Hexe. Gib sie sofort zurück."

Ginnys Kopf und Schultern erschienen im flachen Wasser, der Bund von Dracos blauer Boxershorts saß auf ihrer Stirn. Die tropfenden Beine hingen von ihren Schläfen wie traurige, azurblaue Ohren. „Ooooh, schau mich an! Ich bin ein Hauself! Bitte, lass ihn nicht meine Hände bügeln, Junger Master!", jammerte sie in ihrer besten Dobby Stimme.

„Weasley.", sagte Draco, als er näher glitt. „Du trägst meine Unterhose auf dem Kopf."

„Ich weiß.", grinste Ginny anzüglich, ja tatsächlich anzüglich. „Und sie sind noch warm."

„Du bist krank." Er hatte die blau gekrönte Hexe erreicht und ging an ihr vorbei auf die Treppe zu. Er hörte beinahe, wie ihre Augen knirschten, als sie sich in ihrem Schädel ausbreiteten. Mit Anmut in jedem Schritt stieg Draco aus dem Pool und griff nach einem Handtuch, um sich dann energisch sein tropfendes Haar trocken zu rubbeln.

„Hast du kein Schamgefühl?", keuchte Ginny.

Draco warf das Handtuch über seine Schulter und drehte sich vollständig in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. „Warum sollte ich?"

Ginny wusste, dass ihr Gesicht im Moment röter war als ihre Haare und sie fühlte, wie die Wassertemperatur sank, als die Hitze ihren gesamten Körper versengte. Trotz ihrer Kommentare wollten ihre verräterischen Augen sich nicht schließen oder den Blick von dem nackten Zauberer abwenden. Sie hatte vorher schon nackte Männer gesehen. JUNGS, bemerkte ihr sabberndes Gehirn, und sie sind deine Brüder. Du konntest schließlich nicht in einem Haus voll mit Zauberern aufwachsen, ohne von Zeit zu Zeit einen Blick auf nackte Männlichkeit zu erhaschen, aber _dies_..., dies war überhauot nicht so wie ihre Brüder anzugucken. Dracos Beine waren muskulös, schmal und lang und von feinem, goldenem Haar bedeckt. Schlanke Hüften umrahmten dunkelblondee Haare, die sich wild um sein schlaffes Glied lockten. _Er ist unbeschnitten,_ bemerkte Ginny mit dem kleinen Rest Verstand, der wunderbarerweise noch funktionierte, _und hübsch_.

Draco musterte die Hexe genau so wie sie ihn. Ihre Wangen glühten vor bestürzter Hitze, aber diese Augen, ihre Kaffeebraunen Augen erzählten ihm die wahre Geschichte. Er wusste, dass er viel riskiert hatte, als er so aus dem Pool gestiegen war. Die Idee war plötzlich in seinem Kopf erschienen und er hatte gehandelt, ohne zu überlegen oder an Ginnys wahrscheinliche Reaktion zu denken. Er hatte sich verflucht, als er sich auf seine leichtfertige Antwort, um den Moment zu entschärfen verlassen hatte. Sie hätte sich in ihre Verrücktheit flüchten oder sich auf ihren Zauberstab stürzen können. Und trotzdem, sie hatte beides nicht getan. Sie stand einfach bis zur Hüfte im Wasser, seine Unterhose auf dem Kopf, ihr Gesicht flammendrot, während ihre Augen in neugieriger Faszination über seinen Körper streiften. Er zauberte einen fluffigen, weißen Bademantel herbei und wickelte ihn lässig um seinen tropfenden Rumpf, darauf bedacht, die Reaktion seines Körpers auf ihren großäugigen Blick zu verstecken.

Ginny zwinkerte. _Ooh! Es ist weg!_

Vorstellungen und Gefühle, die sie dachte, niemals erleben zu dürfen, strömten durch den Verstand und Körper der Hexe. Ein kribbelnder Schmerz war in ihrem geheimen Ort zwischen den Beinen aufgeblüht, dem Ort, den Tom Riddle missbraucht und den Ginny während ihrer Teenagerzeit heftig verflucht hatte. Seit einiger Zeit schon hatte Ginny einen hoffnungslosen Kampf geführt, um die Hitzewallungen zu ignorieren, die ihren Unterleib füllten, sobald ein gewisser Zauberer in Erscheinung trat. Jetzt breitete sich die kochende Flut ihres Blutes, die in ihren anschwellenden Schoß eilte, im Rest ihres Körpers aus und Ginny fühlte, wie ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen begann, nicht aus Angst, sondern wegen eines aufregenden, Atem beraubenden Gefühls, das der junge Rotschopf kaum verstehen konnte.

Während Draco sich damit beschäftigte, Wein einzuschenken, watete Ginny zu der Treppe und zog langsam die blaue Boxershorts von ihrem Kopf. Da sie unsicher über seine Reaktion war, biss sie sich auf ihre Unterlippe: „Umm, hier.", murmelte sie und streckte die Hand aus, die das durchweichte Seidenknäuel hielt.

Draco blickte über seine Schulter. „Leg sie da drüben hin. Die Elfen werden sich drum kümmern. Wein?" Sie zuckte nickend mit den Achseln. Er füllte einen zweiten Kelch und drehte sich um, um das kühle Getränk in ihre Hand zu geben.

„Danke." Sie blickte ihn wild an, dann seufzte sie frustriert. „Hör mal, es tut mir leid, dass ich deine Unterhose gezockt habe." Ginnys Augen flehten als ihre Stimme brach. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich gedacht habe. Also, eigentlich weiß ich, was ich dachte, weißt du, wir hatten so viel Spaß, als wir da rumgetobt haben und so, und du warst so nett, was echt merkwürdig ist, aber im positiven Sinne, also versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch, was ich versuche zu sagen, ist, denke ich, dass ich mich einfach zu wohl gefühlt habe, weißt du, wie mit meinen Brüdern, NICHT, dass du mich an SIE erinnerst, aber..."

„Du brabbelst Stuss, Weasley.", unterbrach Draco ihren verrückten Monolog.

„Yea.", gab sie zu, ehe sie sich hinter ihrem Glas versteckte. Der Wein war in einem weichen rosa gefärbt und ihre Zunge zog sich durch den sauren Biss zusammen. Ihr Begleiter sah zu, wie die Hexe überallhin blickte nur nicht zu ihm. Ihre Augen waren leicht gerötet von dem Chlorwasser und wenn seine Finger und Zehen ein Indikator waren, waren ihre ähnlich schrumpelig und blass. Draco, der über die kleine Frau hinausragte, nutzte den Blick auf Ginnys Dekollté aus, genoss die runde Festigkeit ihrer kleinen, kecken Brüste. Er sollte angeekelt sein über die Sommersprossen, die die cremigen Hügel bepunkteten, aber er konnte gerade so nur den Drang unterdrücken, seine Zunge über die Zimtfarbenen Streusel gleiten zu lassen. Ihre Schultern waren mit denselben kleinen braunen Flecken überzogen und der Zauberer fragte sich, ob er, wenn man ihm die Zeit gäbe, jemals in der Lage wäre, sie alle zu zählen.

„Du bist eine sehr schöne Frau, Ginny Weasley."

Ihr Kopf zuckte zurück, als sie seinem Blick begegnete. „Was?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden.", antwortete er trocken. „Es ist wahr. Tu das NICHT!", befahl er, als Ginny ihren Kopf senkte und versuchte ihren entblößten Oberkörper mit ihrem Weinglas zu bedecken. Mit seiner freien Hand schob er ihr Kinn nach oben, bis sie keine Entschuldigung mehr hatte, ihn nicht direkt anzugucken. „Du bist eine schöne Frau. Trage deinen Kopf hoch und akzeptiere das Kompliment wie deinen rechtmäßigen Besitz."

„Es macht mich nur verlegen, wenn jemand solche Sachen sagt, weißt du.", sagte Ginny leise.

Draco schnaubte. „Das ist lächerlich." Er ließ sie los und pflückte die schimmernde Rose aus ihrer Vase. „Ist dies nicht eine schöne Blume?", fragte er Ginny.

Sie lächelte süß. „Ja, das ist sie."

„Siehst du, dass diese Blüte sich vor deiner Bewunderung und Anerkennung ihrer natürlichen Schönheit kleinmacht?"

Ginny verdrehte ihre Augen, antwortete aber: „Nein, Draco."

„Lass dir das eine Lehre von dieser zarten Blüte sein, Ginny." Er steckte die Rose zurück in die Vase, legte dann eine Hand hinter ihren tropfenden Kopf und zog die Hexe zu sich; sein Gesicht war so nah, dass sie seinen Atem schmecken konnte. „Du bist schön, Ginny Weasley.", flüsterte er über ihre Wange.

„Du auch.", erwiderte sie, während sie sich fragte, ob er sie küssen würde und wie ihre Reaktion sein sollte... äh wäre. Sie konnte ihr enttäuschtes Stöhnen gerade so unterdrücken, als Draco nur ihre Hand nahm und sie zu ihrem Platz an dem von Hauselfen gedeckten Tisch führte.

„Setz dich.", befahl der Blonde.

„Könnte ich wenigstens ein Handtuch für meine Haare haben?", nörgelte Ginny, ein wenig verletzt, dass er die Möglichkeit sie zu küssen, vorbeigehen hatte lassen. Ein flüchtiges Schwingen seiner Hand ließ einen voluminösen Bademantel und ein Handtuch in ihre Richtung fliegen. Erst als ihr Körper in mehrere Zentimeter absorbierender Baumwolle gewickelt war, folgte Ginny seinem vorherigen Befehl und stezte sich. „Ich meine, was ich eben gesagt habe, weißt du, über deine Badehose. Es tut mir leid."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, seine Augen untersuchten die verschiedenen Speisen. „Ich beklage mich garantiert nicht, Wiesel. Allerdings, wenn du einen Blick auf mein Allerheiligstes haben wolltest, hättest du bloß fragen müssen." Er spähte durch seinen feuchten Pony und grinste sie schalkhaft an. „Ich würde einer Lady nichts abschlagen." Er kicherte, als ihre Brauen sich zusammenzogen. „Hast du Hunger?"

„Du bist unmöglich."

„Ja, ich weiß.", antwortete der Zauberer und stapelte auf seinem Teller Chicken Wings. Er leckte den scharfen Saft von seinen Fingern und als er bemerkte, dass die Hexe nicht angefangen hatte, ihren Teller zu belegen, pflückte er einen Flügel von der Platte und ließ ihn auf ihren Teller plumpsen.

„Iiiiiiiieeeeh.", quiekte Ginny. „Du hast deine Finger abgeleckt und dann mein Essen angefasst!"

„Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte er gelangweilt, aber die silbernen Lichter in seinen Augen verrieten seine Stimmung.

„Was ich sagen will, ist", erwiderte sie ebenso gelangweilt, als würde sie ein besonders begriffstutziges Kind unterrichten, „dass mein Essen nun mit Malfoy Spucke kontaminiert ist." Sie pickte die Flügel mit einer Fingerspitze, als erwartete sie, dass sie plötzlich Sporen trieben.

Draco kreuzte seine Arme über der Brust und lehnte sich schnaubend zurück. „Ich sag dir was, Malfoy _Speichel_ ist von höchster Qualität."

„Hmmm.", antwortete Ginny, immer noch das unglückselige Fleisch pickend. „Ist es scharf?"

„Mein Speichel?"

„Nein, du Widerling. Das Hühnchen!"

„Ziemlich."

„Na ja, vielleicht ist es scharf genug, um die Bakterien abzutöten." Ginny beendete das Gespräch, indem sie einen Flügel in die Hand nahm und abbiss.

* * *

Die restliche Mahlzeit wurde von ihrem so typischen Stil der höflichen Dinner – Konversation gefüllt.

„Du veräppelst mich doch. Ich weigere mich, das zu glauben.", bestand Draco und goss beiden ein weiteres volles Glas des wunderbar prickelnden Weines ein.

Ginny schluckte ein Stück Apfel und nickte ernsthaft mit dem Kopf. „Nein, es ist echt wahr. Lieblingssong." Sie ergriff ihr gefülltes Glas und hob es, um noch einmal mit Draco anzustoßen. „Ich stand immer schon auf Muggle Weihnachtslieder. Hab sie immer auf dem uralten Grammophon abgespielt, das Dad gefunden hatte. Hat meine Brüder wahnsinnig gemacht." Sie kicherte über ihre Erinnerung und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von dem exzellenten Wein.

Draco runzelte die Stirn und, seine Arme auf den Tisch legend, beugte er sich zu ihr. „Aber, ist das nicht das Lied, in dem der Sänger zugibt, zu beschränkt zu sein, um seine eigenen Weihnachtsgeschenke auszusuchen? Du sprichst mit dem alten Mann, hast seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit und du sagst: ‚Weiß nicht, such DU was aus.' Eine vergebene Gelegenheit, wenn du mich fragst."

„Ich finde, es ist süß.", grinste Ginny, wedelte mit ihrem Finger in der Luft und begann ein wenig schief zu trillern: „Jolly Old St Nicho..."

„Nein." Draco wedelte mit einer bettelnden Hand. „Ich flehe dich an, sing NICHT."

Sie prustete in ihren Wein. Ginny, die sich das Gesicht mit einem fettbeschmierten Ärmel abwischte, blickte ihn ernst an. „Jetzt bist du dran." Ihre braunen Augen glitzerten so wild, wie der Wein, an dem sie sich so gütlich tat.

„Tut mir leid.", antwortete der Zauberer und stocherte sich durch die Reste ihres Essens, auf der Suche nach einem übersehenen Stückchen. „Ich habe kein Lieblingslied." Er zog die letzten beiden Worte in die Länge, als wären sie besonders eklig.

„Okay, Lieblingsfarbe."

„Grün."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Gesprochen wie eine richtige Schlange. Komm schon, du musst mir irgendetwas verraten. Woher hast du diese Narbe?"

Eine Augenbraue schoss beinahe an die Decke. „ Welche Narbe?"

Sie stand schwankend auf, legte eine Hand auf die Tischplatte und lehnte sich vor, um mit einem rotlackierten Fingernagel auf seine Schulter einzupieken. „DIESE Narbe. Genau HIER!", triumphierte sie. Sie hatte vorher ihr Handtuch von ihrem Kopf entfernt und die verhedderten Strähnen sahen aus wie Weinflecken auf dem weißen Tischtuch.

Draco wurde nüchtern. „Kampfnarbe."

„Komisch, dass sie vorne ist. Ich dachte immer, alle Kampfnarben, die du haben könntest, wären auf deiner Rückseite!" Ginny jauchzte über ihren eigenen Witz.

„Nur damit du es weißt, du nervtötende Hexe, ich habe gegen den Verschlagensten aller meiner Feinde um mein Leben gekämpft." Draco versuchte einen verwundeten Gesichtsausdruck, als Ginny benommen in ihren eigenen Stuhl zurück sank.

„Joa, klar! Und wer bitte ist dieser ‚Veeerschlaaagensteeee alleeeer Feiiiiiiiiinde?", heulte sie wie ein Gespenst.

„Die Rothaarige Gryffindorratte."

„Die Rothaarige..." Ginny brach ab. „Du verraschst mich doch!"

„Ich verarsch dich nicht.", antwortete Draco.

„Der Fledermaus-Dreh-Fluch?", schluckte sie großäugig.

„Genau der."

Sie war aufgestanden und um den Tisch herumgekommen, ehe er blinzeln konnte. Ginny kniete sich neben seinen Stuhl, zog das lose Ende seines Umhangs zur Seite und untersuchte die perlweiße, sternförmige Narbe, die die die ansonsten gebräunte und makellose Haut von Dracos Schulter ruinierte.Der Zauberer beobachtete sie, als ihre Augenbrauen sich verzogen und sie rot anlief. Sie blickte ihn kurz an, und es schockierte ihn, zu sehen, dass Tränen sich in ihren Augen sammelten. Ihre Lippe zitterte, als sie flüsterte: "Es tut mir so leid, Draco." Sie beugte sich weiter vor und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine Haut. Er spührte ihre Worte auf seiner Haut, als sie die Entschuldigung wiederholte.

Er raufte ihr verfilztes Haar, während seine Wangen durch eine unbeschreibare Emotion glühten. „Du hast offensichtlich zu viel Wein getrunken, Weasley."

Sie zog die Nase hoch und wischte mit dem Ärmel über ihr Gesicht. „Ja, vielleicht. Draco, ich wusste nicht, dass ich dich so schlimm verletzt hatte!"

„Na ja, du warst damals ziemlich angepisst.", sagte er, als er aufstand. Er berührte sie zärtlich an der Schulter und zog sie auf die Füße.

„Aber bei allen anderen Malen, wenn wir gekämpft haben…"

„Gespielt.", korrigierte er und starrte in ihr fleckiges, nach oben gewandtes Gesicht.

„Wir haben uns niemals wirklich weeehhh –getan!", heulte Ginny und vergrub ihre Nase in der Brust des Zauberers.

„Oh Merlin! Du bist echt besoffen.", bemerkte Draco als er gedankenverloren über ihre Locken strich.

„Ich bin furchtbar!", blubberte sie und Draco konnte fühlen, wie Tränen, jedenfalls hoffte er das inbrüstig, zwischen seinen Brüsten herunterrollten.

„Ich muss mich daran erinnern, dich nicht so früh am Tag trinken zu lassen. Du siehst einfach grässlich aus und DENK nicht einmal dran, deine pickelige Nase an meinem Umhang abzuwischen!"

Ginny zog die Nase hoch, während Draco angeekelt seine Lippen verzog. „Wie kannst du nur so nett zu mir sein, we-wenn ich dich so schlimm verletzt habe?"

„Du überschätzt dich, Wiesel. Es ist nur eine Narbe. Sieh mal, ich bin jetzt müde. Die lange Nacht, der Wein. Ich könnte echt ein Nickerchen gebrauchen. Was hältst du davon zurück ins Haus zu gehen und später weiterzureden, hmm?"

„Mach nur.", krächzte Ginny, als sie auf den Berg weißer Handtücher zuglitt. „Ich würde es niemals diese ganzen verdammten Treppen hinaufschaffen." Sie fiel auf den makellosen Haufen und drehte sich wie ein Welpe bis er eine komfortable Position fand.

Er seufzte. Sie konnte die verdireßlichste aller Hexen sein! „Du erzählst mir, dass du dich lieber auf diesen Stapel plumpsen lässt, als deinen Arsch hinauf zum Haus zu bewegen und in einem richtigen Bett zu schlafen?"

„Yep.", war ihre gedämpfte Antwort.

„Ich kann dich tragen.", bot er an, erschüttert über seine eigene Aufmerksamkeit.

„N...'", jammerte sie. „Bl...b hieeeeer."

Er schob seinen Stuhl hart unter den Tisch und stampfte da hinüber, wo Die Weasley lang ausgestreckt auf ihrem Frotteebett lag. „Ärgerliche, lästige, verdammt alberne Hexe!", grummelte er, als er zu ihrem teilnahmslosen Körper hinüberkrabbelte und sich selbst auf die Seite schmiss. Er leghte einen Atm um ihre Taile und zog sie grob an seinen Körper, ehe er hinter sich griff und noch mehr Handtücher über sie warf, um sie warm zu halten. Sich hin und her windend schaffte er es, eine angenehme Stellung zu finden. „Man hab ich ein Scheißglück. Habe dich nie für ein billiges Date gehalten, Wiesel." Dann keuchte er leise auf, als ihr Hinterteil gegen seine Leistengegend stieß.

„Du wirst noch mein Tod sein, Ginny Weasley. Mein Tod." Er strich ihr verfilztes Haar von einer Wange und küsste diese gründlich. „Gut' Nacht, Liebes."

* * *

Okay, ich weiss, was fehlt, ich hab einen Kuss auch vermisst, aber ich hab das hier ja schliesslich nicht geschrieben... g

Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Hinterlasst mir doch ein kleines Review. ;)


	11. Der unbeschrittene Weg

**Kapitel 11 Der unbeschrittene Weg**

Draco wachte alleine auf, die spätnachmittägliche Sonne fiel schräg durch die Fenster über die Handtuchdecke, erdrückte ihn beinahe mit ihrer Hitze. _Verdammt, sie ist abgehauen!_ Er rollte sich auf die Seite, grunzte und schüttelte die erstickende Weichheit ab. Er stand auf und scannte das Poolhaus mit seinen quecksilberfarbenen Augen, was seine Gedanken nur bestätigte. Weasleys Umhang und Zauberstab waren genauso verschwunden wir ihr Besitzer und der Slytherin überlegte, wann und wie weit sie geflohen sein könnte.

„Fetcher.", grummelte Draco. Der Elf erschien sofort.

„Ja, Junger M..."

„Wo ist Miss Weasley jetzt gerade?", fragte der Zauberer, die Begrüßung des mageren Wesens unterbrechend.

„Die Junge Miss ist in diesem Moment in ihren Räumen, Sir.", erwiderte der Elf und zog seinen Kopf ein. Seine normalerweise braune Haut war rot angelaufen, was ihn aussehen ließ wie eine fleckige Tomate. „Ist in der Dusche zu diesem Zeitpunkt, Sir.", flüsterte er. Fetcher war sonst sehr stolz darauf, wie präzise seine Informationen waren, aber jetzt..., der Elf schauderte, es war ein bisschen zu viel.

Das Herz des Zauberers seufzte vor Erleichterung, als er gleichgültig seinen zusammengefalteten Umhang arrangierte. „Exzellent." Er beauftragte seinen kleinen Begleiter: „Erklär Miss Weasley, dass ich mich sehr freuen würde, wenn sie mir in einer Stunde in der Bücherei Gesellschaft leisten würde."

„Wäre das alles, Sir?" Der Elf senkte seinen Kopf, seine hervorquellenden Augen blickten fragend zu ihm auf.

„Sie braucht vielleicht einen Trank gegen einen Kater. Schick ihr einen mit einem Gruß von mir.", fügte Draco schroff hinzu, während er in dem Handtuchstapel nach seinem Zauberstab stöberte.

„Sehr wohl, Sir.", seufzte Fetcher und verschwand schnell.

Draco, der endlich auf ein einfaches „Accio" zurückgriff und das Aufräumen den Hauselfen überließ, verließ das Poolhaus und ging ruhig auf das Haus zu, seine Gedanken waren mit seinem hübschen Hausgast beschäftigt.

Ginny, die einen Seufzer der Erleichterung ausstieß, der in ihren Füßen anfing und auf ihren Lippen explodierte, entspannte sich unter dem heißen Regen ihrer Dusche. Es versagte nie. Wein war ihre einzige Schwäche. Sie war bekannt dafür, ihre Brüder und Harry mit Feuerwhiskey unter den Tisch zu trinken, aber gib ihr ne Karaffe Wein – POW! Sie drehte ihr Gesicht unter den Wasserstrahl und erlaubte den winzigen flüssigen Hämmern auf sie niederzuprasseln, das Leiden aus ihr herauszumeißeln, das sie sich durch ihren übermäßigen Alkoholgenuss im Poolhaus zugezogen hatte. Die Kopfschmerzen begannen sich aufzulösen, splitterten langsam von ihrem Schädel, fielen auf ihre Schultern, zogen sich widerwillig wegen der kochenden Flut zurück. Ginny wusste, dass dieser Zustand nur vorübergehend war. Die Schmerzen würden sich wieder mobilisieren und erneut angreifen, sobald sie aus ihrer saunaähnlichen Dusche stieg. Mit benebeltem Kopf dachte sie über die Kapazitäten von Snapes Heißwasserspeicher nach. Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde sie vielleicht genug heiße Glückseligkeit haben, um sie durch den Tag zu bringen.

Als Ginny mit einem Handtuch um den Kopf und mit belegter Zunge aus dem Poolhaus getaumelt war, und die Erinnerungen an die Zeit mit Draco in ihrem Gehirn herumschwappten, war es Ginny möglich gewesen, sich auf ihre physischen Schmerzen zu konzentrieren. Jetzt, da das Grau in ihrem Schädel wieder Gestalt annahm und ihr Magen die Möglichkeiten abwägte entweder seinen Job wieder aufzunehmen oder doch woanders hinzuziehen, war die Hexe williger, genauer über die weinverdünnte Poolparty nachzudenken.

Was zum Teufel hatte sie da besessen, dass sie sich so schlampig aufführte? Denn es konnte nichts Anderes gewesen sein als Besessenheit. Oder? Das jüngste Kind des stolzen Weasley Clans tollte nicht mit dem Sohn ihres Feindes herum, kreischte nicht vor Lachen und brüllte keine Obszönitäten, riss demselben Sohn ihres Feindes nicht die Klamotten vom Leib und AUF GAR KEINEN FALL kuschelte sie sich auf einem Bett aus Handtüchern an ihn...

Es war der Wein. Musste es sein. Würde Draco solche Entschuldigungen glauben?

Was musste er nur von ihr denken? Nicht, dass es sie wirklich interessierte, also ehrlich.

Verdammt! Verdammt! Und noch einmal verdammt!

Grummelnd drehte Ginny den Wasserhahn zu. Die plötzliche Abwesenheit der kochenden Hammer brachte ihren Kater mit voller Kraft zurück. Blind vor Schmerz und Übelkeit stolperte sie aus dem Badezimmer, kaum in der Lage, sich in das Handtuch einzuwickeln. Mit klatschnassen Haaren kollabierte sie mit dem Gesicht zuerst auf dem Bett. Vielleicht. Wenn sie stark genug betete, würde Gott ihr erlauben an Erstickung zu sterben. Sie ignorierte das Rucken der Matratze, konnte aber ihr qualvolles Wimmern nicht unterdrücken, als Nalas vogelgleiches Zwitschern gegen ihre Trommelfelle schlug.

„Junge Miss?", tschirpte die Elfe, „da ist eine Nachricht für sie vom Jungen Master."

„Au ai!", jammerte die Junge Miss.

„Da ist auch ein Trank für die Junge Miss."

Ginny versteifte sich, dann hob sie ihr Gesicht aus der Decke. „Ein Trank?", fragte sie. Vielleicht! Nur vielleicht! Oh bitte, lass es das sein!

Nala kniete auf dem Bett, ihr Spitzenkragen hing ein wenig herab, und sie balancierte ein Silbertablett auf ihrer Handfläche. Ginny drückte sich hoch und hob ihren Oberkörper vom Bett, um einen besseren Blick zu bekommen. Auf dem Tablett war eine cremeweiße Karte und ... Gesegnet sei er! Eine blaue Phiole. Mit zitternden Fingern griff die Hexe nach dem Trank, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ehrfürchtig. Sie klammerte es an ihre Brust, als wäre es ihr eigenes Kind und hockte sich hin. Sie zog den Korken mit den Zähnen und nahm sich kaum die Zeit, den Korken auszuspucken, ehe sie das faulschmeckende, wundervoll bittere Gebräu in ihre Kehle kippte.

Erlösung!

Erleichterung floss durch ihren Körper. Der wütende Kater sah sich missmutig um, packte aber seine Waffen zusammen und verschwand. Der Schmerz in ihrem gefolterten Magen klang ab, sodass selbiger seine vorherigen Forderungen, woanders sein Lager aufschlagen zu dürfen, widerrief. Ginny fühlte sich wie eine neugeborene Hexe. „Merlin, wie ich Magie liebe.", flüsterte sie, gab Nala die Phiole zurück und nahm die Karte auf. Ihre Augen flogen über den kurzen Brief, ihre Zähne nagten an ihrer Unterlippe.

_Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, mit mir Tee zu trinken? Bücherei in einer Stunde._

„Nala, kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?", fragte Ginny die winzige Elfe, die Hoffnung brach ihre Stimme. Warum dachte sie überhaupt daran? Warum kümmerte sie sich darum, was Malfoy dachte?

Und doch kümmerte sie sich darum.

„Ohhhh.", quiekte die Elfe. „Eine Frage für Nala? Natürlich, Junge Miss! Sie kann Nala alles fragen. Nala freut sich zu antworten."

„Also." Ginny versuchte ihre eigene, aufsteigende Aufregung zu dämpfen. „Können Hauselfen Verwandlungen durchführen?"

Nala hüpfte flink auf den Boden, ihr Gesicht strahlte vor freudiger Erwartung. „Oh ja, Junge Miss. Hauselfen können so etwas tun. Will sie etwas verwandeln, Junge Miss?"

Die Hexe stieg aus dem Bett, um sich vor die zitternde Elfe zu hocken. _Du willst dich für Malfoy hübsch machen,_ schalt Ginny sich, dann stoppte sie. Sie klang zu sehr wie Ron, und das war einfach nicht richtig. „Weißt du Nala, ich habe nichts Schönes anzuziehen, um mit dem Jungen Master Tee zu trinken. Ich würde ja selber zaubern, aber das hält normalerweise nicht sehr lange."

Nala klatschte mit ihren dünnen Händen und tanzte beinahe vor Freude. „Nala ist sehr gut in Verwandlung, Junge Miss, hat es von Nalas eigener Mutter gelernt. Und sie war die Beste. Hauselfmagie hält und hält."

Ginny stand auf und ging zu ihrem Koffer, um ein verwaschenes blaues Kleid herauszuziehen, das sie der Elfe hinhielt. „Meinst du, du könntest hiermit etwas anfangen?"

Die Augen der Elfe verkleinerten sich zu Schlitzen, als sie nachdachte und sie strich sich über ihr spitzes Kinn, als sie in einem langsamen Kreis um die Hexe herumging.

Ginny, die mit beiden Händen über die saphirblaue Seide strich, bewunderte ihre Reflektion in dem Ganzkörperspiegel. Das magisch veränderte Kleid war beeindruckend durch seine Schlichtheit. „Ladies tragen keine Rüschen vor Sonnenuntergang, Junge Miss.", beriet Nala weise und die Robe, die von Ginnys Schultern herabhing, spiegelte die Weisheit der Elfe wider. Dunkelblauer Stoff flüsterte um ihren Körper herum, weitete sich zärtlich unter ihrer hohen Taille. Silberbänder kräuselten den ärmellosen Stoff an ihrer Schulter und hingen von ihren Oberarmen herab. Die Elfe hatte ihre Magie sehr gut an dem Haar der Hexe gewirkt, hatte die Knoten herausgebürstet und die rote Flut in einem hohen, eleganten Zopf arrangiert, ehe sie dessen Strähnen gewellt hatte, sodass die schimmernden kupfernen Locken sich über ihren Rücken ergossen. Ein Hauch Puder mattierte Ginnys sommersprossige Haut und eine winzige Spur Gloss ließ ihre Lippen schimmern.

„Oh, das ist schön.", komplimentierte Ginny ihre Zofe, was die ausgelassene Elfe beinahe in Ohnmacht fallen ließ. Die Hexe drehte sich von dem Spiegel weg und fragte besorgt: „Seh ich okay aus? Ich mein, ich seh nicht aus wie eine kleine Hexe, die mit den Kleidern ihrer Mutter spielt, oder?"

„Oooo! Sie ist so hübsch! Die Farbe ist perfekt. Dem Jungen Master wird das sehr gefallen."

„Nala!", lachte Ginny. „Ich mache mich NICHT für Dr... den Jungen Master hübsch. Manchmal möchte ein Mädchen einfach hübsch aussehen, weißt du? Einfach ums Selbstbewusstsein zu stärken."

Die Elfe beschäftigte sich damit, die Falten des saphirfarbenen Kleides zu Recht zu zupfen. „Natürlich, Junge Miss. Nala versteht. Oh ja, dem Jungen Master wird es gefallen."

Augen, die die Farbe von kaltem Stahl hatten, flackerten kurz hoch, als Ginny das kühle Halbdunkel der Bücherei betrat. Mit einer raschen Bewegung dirigierte er die Hexe zu einem kleinen runden Tisch, der ein Teeservice trug. Er hatte eine dicke Rolle Pergament durchgelesen, als sie ankam, und er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit schnell wieder auf seine Arbeit.

Obwohl sie überhaupt nicht überrascht über Dracos plötzliche, kühle Begrüßung war; er war immerhin ein arrogantes Arschloch und so launenhaft wie eine Veela in den Wechseljahren; hatte sie doch Schwierigkeiten den winzigen Knoten zu erklären, den sein Verhalten in ihrem Hals auslöste. Die Hexe, die ihren Blick auf einer Höhe hielt, ging leise zu dem Teetisch und setzte sich in die unwillkommene Umarmung eines nahe stehenden Pferdefellsofas, nur um sofort auf den Teppichboden zu gleiten. Mit brennenden Wangen taumelte die Hexe auf die Füße und beobachtete die Couch neugierig. Da sie nichts Auffälliges auf der glänzenden graubraunen Oberfläche sah, richtete sie ihr Kleid und setzte sich noch einmal. Ginny, die sich entspannt zurücklehnte, spürte, wie ihre Hüften nach vorne rutschten, bis sie unelegant auf den steinharten Kissen des Sofas lag. Muskatnussbraune Augen glitten schnell in die Richtung ihres stillen Gastgebers, nur um zu sehen, dass er immer noch in seine Rollen Pergament vertieft und sich ihrer Bestürzung nicht bewusst war.

Ginny dachte, dass es doch sicher einen Weg geben musste, auf der unstabilen braunhaarigen Oberfläche sitzen zu bleiben, legte ihre Handflächen auf das glitzernde Fell und zog ihre Hüften wieder nach oben. Indem sie ihre Zehenspitzen in den Boden rammte, konnte sie Kontakt mit der Lehne des Sofas halten, aber die anhaltende Streckung ließ ihre Waden brennen. _Blödes Pferd! _grummelte sie innerlich mit einer Hitze, die den Flammen in ihren Knöcheln glich.

Den Druck auf den Teppich zu lösen, hätte zur Folge, dass ihr Hintern langsam auf den Rand des Sofas zu glitt. „Verdammt!", flüsterte sie und entschied sich, mit aufrechter Wirbelsäule auf dem steifen Abhang des Sofas zu sitzen. Die Füße fest auf den Boden und im Rechten Winkel zu ihren Schienbeinen gesetzt, wartete Ginny balancierend darauf, dass der verdammte Sessel wieder gegen sie arbeitete.

Nichts.

Gut.

Sie seufzte triumphierend auf und drehte sich ein wenig, ihre Lippen bettelten um einen Tee, dunkel, reich und mit einem großen Schuss Sahne. Das Service an ihrer Seite war aus schwerem Silber, mit klaren, funktionellen Linien, ohne unnötige Verzierungen oder Verschnörkelungen. Funktion anstatt Firlefanz, schmunzelte Ginny, typisch Severus. Nach der dickbauchigen Teekanne greifend, keuchte sie bestürzt auf, als das fettige Möbelstück sich noch einmal bewegte und ihre Person von den schlüpfrigen braunen Kissen werfen wollte. Als ihre Hüfte beinahe über dem Rand hing, torkelte Ginny auf die Füße und entschied sich, den Tee im Stehen einzugießen. Noch einmal flackerten ihre Augen zu ihrem Begleiter, aber er lehnte sich nur in seinem Lederstuhl zurück, seine Füße, die schwarzes Leder trugen, waren achtlos auf Snapes Schreibtisch überkreuzt. Wenn er ihren plötzlichen Drang zu stehen mitbekommen hatte, gab er kaum Anzeichen von sich, so vertieft war er in seine Lektüre.

Ginny kippte die Teekanne, der braune Strahl dampfte, während er sich in die Tasse ergoss. Nachdem sie die Flüssigkeit mit der Sahne aufgehellt hatte, funkelte sie das beleidigende Sofa böse an, entschlossen das tote Pferd ordentlich zu schlagen. Mit ausdrucksloser Miene betrachtete sie die Couch, suchte nach dem schwächsten Punkt. Die Sitzfläche war tief und auf beiden Seiten mit hohen Armlehnen umrahmt, die aus derselben schweren Eiche gefertigt und mit dem Pferdefell bezogen waren. _Verdammtes Ding_, dachte sie, _Du hast einen zu viel abgeworfen, wette ich. Siehst du, was es dir gebracht hat? Bist nur noch ein paar Töpfe Leim und ein verdammt hässliches Möbelstück._ Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Sofa. _Ich sollte Bella von deinem Schicksal erzählen. Ich wette, sie kommt dich bald dauerhaft besuchen. _

Das Sofa blieb auch unter ihrem durchdringenden Blick still. Um nicht von einem Möbelstück besiegt zu werden, platzierte der Rotschopf ihren Hintern eng an die Armlehne, während sie zur selben Zeit ihre Knie beugte und ihre beschuhten Füße hart in die nicht nachgebenden Kissen grub. _Nun mach schon!_, grinste Ginny, _Wirf mich ab! _Die Couch blieb still und die Hexe fühlte beinahe, wie es seinen nächsten Schritt plante. Ihre Hacken in die fellbedeckte Sitzfläche grabend, wackelte sie ihren Po noch besser zurecht. Als sie immer noch saß, ohne eine weitere Attacke, nickte Ginny kurz und nahm einen Schluck des Triumphes aus ihrer Teetasse.

Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers hatten silberne Augen ihren Kampf mit gut versteckter Heiterkeit beobachtet. Ihr Zwischenspiel im Poolhaus ließ den ehemaligen Slytherin nach mehr Kontakt mit seinem glühendrothaarigen Begleiter wünschen und er stellte die Weisheit seiner Begierde in Frage. Es gab keine Zukunft für sie. Selbst ihre Freundschaft würde ihnen verwehrt werden, sobald ihre Zurückgezogenheit zu einem Ende kam. Ihre Wege lagen in sehr verschiedenen Richtungen und das aus sehr verschiedenen Gründen. Sobald sie zu ihren respektablen Leben zurückgekehrt waren, würden ihre drei Tage zusammen Geschichte werden, und sie würden niemandem jemals davon erzählen. Das zu tun würde nur Schande über die jüngste Weasley bringen und für ihn...

Aber verdammt, sie war lustig. Selbst jetzt, als sie dachte, sie wäre die Siegerin, machte Ginnys gerissener gepolsterter Gegner seinen nächsten Schritt. Draco musste schwer schlucken, um nicht in brüllendes Gelächter auszubrechen, als die roten Locken der Hexe langsam, wie die Herbstsonne, hinter der Lehne der Couch verschwanden. Da er ihr Wutschnauben hörte, warf er seine Arbeit zur Seite und faltete seine Finger über seinem Bauch. „Es ist nicht für den täglichen Gebrauch bestimmt, Weasley.", rief er seinem verschwundenen Gast zu.

Ginnys sommersprossiges Gesicht erschien wieder, ihre Wangen brannten und ihre Brauen waren enger zusammengezogen wie die Schnüre an einem Geldsack, der einem Kobold gehörte. „Wofür zum Teufel soll es dann gut sein?", schnappte sie.

„Das", antwortete er gelangweilt und mit einer eleganten Handbewegung, „ist ein Kunstwerk. Man soll es für seine ästhetischen angenehmen Linien, die Perfektion seiner Form bewundern. Es ist Dekoration, es existiert nur, um durch seine Schönheit Freude zu bereiten, ähnlich wie ein Bild oder eine Skulptur."

Während seines Vortrages hatte Ginny sich aus dem Sofa befreit und stand jetzt, mit geschürzten Röcken und der Vorderseite ihres Kleids mit Tee durchweicht, davor. „Das ist ein verdammter, absoluter Schwachsinn, dies ist immerhin Severus' Haus!", seufzte sie, sauer über sich selbst, dass sie die _Kunst_ nicht erkannt hatte, und verlegen über den sich ausbreitenden Beweis ihrer Tölpelhaftigkeit.

Draco stellte glucksend seine Füße auf den Boden und stand auf. „Du hast Recht. Snape nutzt es, um ungewollte Gäste zu entmutigen." Er kam näher und zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel. „Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass viele sich die Mühe machen, hier rumzuhängen, wenn der Professor sie auf diesem Monster sitzen lässt. Lass mich dein Kleid in Ordnung bringen. Es ist übrigens sehr bezaubernd."

„Als wenn du das echt bemerken würdest.", zischte sie und biss sich dann auf die Lippe, bekümmert, dass sie dem Zauberer so viel gezeigt hatte.

Draco ließ den Schaden auf ihrem Kleid verschwinden und flüsterte dann, durch seinen blassen Mondlicht ähnlichen Pony, der immer über seinen Augen zu hängen schien, zu ihr aufblickend: „ Oh, ich habe es bemerkt, kleines Wiesel."

Ginnys Wangen wurden noch röter und sie suchte nach Worten, die nicht kommen wollten. Ihre umherhuschenden Augen stießen endlich auf das Teeservice. Erleichtert, dass sie eine Beschäftigung für ihre Nervosität gefunden hatte, fragte sie leise: „Soll ich dir Tee einschenken?"

Draco nahm ihre Hand, führte sie zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte die Hexe auf den Stuhl, den er herangezogen hatte. Er legte seine Arme auf die Armlehnen und lehnte sich in ihren persönlichen Raum. Sein Ausdruck war ernst, aber Ginny entdeckte den bekannten Funken Spaß in seinen silbernen Augen. „Ich verspüre keine Lust in Earl Grey zu baden. Ich werde einschenken." Er ging fort und kehrte bald mit dem Tee zurück.

Ginny nahm ihre Tasse mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen. „Ich sollte dir ein Geschirrtuch und einen Teewärmer holen. Du würdest einen wunderbaren Hauselfen abgeben." Sie hatte ihn genau beobachtet, als er mit den Geräten hantierte, seine Finger, lang und schlank, seine Gesichtszüge weich im verblassenden Sonnenlicht. Derselbe blonde Haarschopf bewegte sich sachte in seinen Bewegungen und seine Lippen, diese oh so weichen Lippen, waren leicht gespitzt, als er sich auf seine Aufgabe konzentrierte.

„Ich weiß, aus welcher Öffnung man einschenken muss. Hältst du mich wirklich für so hilflos?", antwortete er, nahm seine eigene Tasse und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht wirklich. Du überraschst mich nur, das ist alles."

„Und wie?", forderte er, versteckte aber seine Begierde über ihre Meinung. Er starrte in ihre muskatnussbraunen Augen, hielt ihren Blick.

Ein weiteres Schulterzucken war ihre Antwort. Ginny zog erschüttert ihre Aufmerksamkeit von seinem hübschen Gesicht, von diesen schmelzenden silbernen Augen, die sie zu rufen, sie heran zu ziehen schienen.

„Severus hat ein schönes Haus.", bemerkte sie, nur um das Thema zu wechseln.

Draco erlaubte ihr den Wechsel. Er hatte bemerkt, wie ihre Augen auf sein Gesicht fixiert gewesen waren, wie sie jede seiner Bewegungen verfolgt hatte, wie ihr Atem kurz ausgesetzt hatte, als ihre Finger sich berührten, als er ihr ihre Tasse gab. Er erinnerte sich an ihre heiße, doch unschuldige Faszination über seine vorherige Nacktheit, und Wärme sammelte sich in seinem Bauch. Er wusste, es war falsch, falsch für sie beide, aber er wollte sie schon so lange. _Nur einmal anfassen_, bettelte er im Stillen, _nur einmal schmecken! Wär das so schlimm?_

Die Stille machte es sich bequem, als Ginny fortfuhr, ihre Umgebung zu betrachten, und Draco den Anblick der Hexe in sich aufnahm.

„Was hast du gelesen?", fragte sie plötzlich, unterbrach die Stille. „Oder bin ich zu neugierig?"

Draco wedelte mit einem tadelnden Finger, aber seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich leicht. „Du bist tatsächlich sehr neugierig, aber im Moment fühl ich mich sehr großzügig und werde deine kindische Neugier befriedigen." Er nahm den Stoß Pergament von dem Schreibtisch und warf es in ihren saphirfarbenen Schoß.

Ginny trank den letzten Schluck ihres Tees und stellte die Tasse zur Seite. Sie nahm die Blätter auf und studierte die erste Seite, ehe sie schnell zur Nächsten überging. Draco goss sich eine zweite Tasse ein. Als er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte, hob Ginny fragend eine Braue in seine Richtung.

„Das ist ein Finanzbericht.", informierte er sie, „Über das letzte Vierteljahr, um genau zu sein. Es ist eine Erklärung über Ausgaben und..."

„Ich weiß, was ein Finanzbericht ist, du Blödmann.", unterbrach sie ihn, breit lächelnd. „Es sieht aus, als steht es nicht schlecht um dich."

Der Zauberer grinste böse hinter dem Rand seiner Tasse hervor. „Es is nicht meins."

Verwirrt fragte Ginny: „Wem gehört's denn dann?"

Er lehnte sich vor, tippte auf die erste Seite und beobachtete, wie Ginny die Stirn runzelte. „Die Misses St. Catchpoles? Was? Stiehlst du jetzt Geld von kleinen, alten Jungfern?"

„Du denkst immer sofort das Schlimmste über mich, nicht wahr?", lachte Draco. „Ich denke, selbst wenn wir 50 Jahre zusammen sind, würdest du jede meiner Bewegungen als verdächtig ansehen."

„Sehr richtig.", erwiderte sie hitzig, immer noch das Pergament studierend, und hörte nicht den stillen Seufzer der Erleichterung ihres Partners, als er feststellte, dass sie seinen großen Schnitzer überhört hatte. „Also, du hilfst diesen Ladies mit ihren Investierungen, korrekt?"

„Ja, das tue ich. Überrascht dich das?"

Sie fing ihn mit ihren schnappenden, braunen Augen ein, die mit Lachen gefüllt waren. „Ich denke, selbst wenn wir 50 Jahre zusammen sind, würdest du mich immer noch überraschen, Draco Malfoy."

_Verdammt, sie ist echt schnell._, jubelte der Zauberer im Geiste.

„So, wie bist du den Misses St. Catchpole zu Diensten?", fragte Ginny, während ihr Gehirn sich um den Nachnamen herumwickelte. Konnte das Paar tatsächlich aus ihrer eigenen Ecke der Zaubererwelt kommen, und wenn sie das taten, warum hatte sie noch nie von ihnen gehört? Ein Paar alter Jungfern, Schwestern und Hexen, mit einem so ungewöhnlichen Namen wären in ihrer Familie bestimmt schon mal erwähnt worden. „Wart mal ne Sekunde!", platzte die Hexe heraus und beobachtete wie Dracos Augenwinkel sich kräuselten, als Erkenntnis ihren Verstand überschwappte. Sie blätterte noch einmal zur ersten Seite und las mit lauter, vor Erstaunen schriller Stimme: „Urethra und Uranus St. Catchpole? Diese Idioten! Sie haben schon viel Verrücktes in ihrem Leben gemacht, aber das hier schießt den Vogel ab!"

Draco runzelte über ihre Worte die Stirn, sein Stolz war verletzt. Dies war nicht die Reaktion, die er wollte. „Du denkst also, ich stehle von ihnen?", fragte er, schockiert, dass seine Wangen vor Entrüstung brannten.

„Du bist verdammt reich! Was Gutes würde es dir bringen und außerdem, wo wäre deine Herausforderung?" Ginny machte eine abwertende Handbewegung. Ihre Augen waren auf das Papier geklebt. „Ich mache mir eher Sorgen, dass diese beiden dich um ein paar tausend Galleonen erleichtert haben."

Draco fühlte, wie seine Haut loderte. „Hältst du mich für einen Narr, Wiesel? Wir haben einen Vertrag in dem alle Details über unsere Beziehung genau aufgeführt sind. Ich weiß, was ich tue."

Ginny grinste, als sie das Pergament zur Seite legte. „Du bist zu einfach, weißt du das?" Als Draco nur seine Arme kreuzte und düster drein blickte, ließ die Hexe sich zurück in ihren Stuhl fallen. Ihr Lachen schien den Raum zu erhellen. „Oh, schmoll nicht. Hat deine Mutter dir nie gesagt, dass das Falten macht?" Als der Zauberer weiter betrübt dreinschaute, streckte sie ihren Fuß aus und trat sachte gegen sein Schienbein. „Was ist los? Ich kann deine Unterhose stehlen und du führst dich auf, als würde das jeden Tag passieren, aber ich sag was darüber, dass meine Brüder dich hochnehmen und du gefrierst wie ein Eisloch. Wie kommt's?"

Der Blick, den er Ginny zuwarf, wischte das Grinsen von ihrem Gesicht. „Du hast meine Intelligenz beleidigt.", sagte er beißend. „Ist es dir nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich, ganz vielleicht, weiß, was ich tue, wenn es um Geld geht? Hast du überhaupt die Geldmenge auf diesen vierteljährlichen Bescheiden bemerkt? Da sind immerhin Punkte zwischen den Zahlen, um Merlins Willen!"

Stille fiel zwischen sie, die Realität ihrer Worte und die Kräfte, die sie gegeneinander ausprobierten, sanken in ihren Verstand.

Ginny faltete unterwürfig ihre Hände, aber ihre Augen blieben auf den blonden Zauberer fixiert, der steif vor ihr saß. „Draco.", fing sie langsam an. „Es tut mir Leid. Du hast Recht, jeder von uns hat einen Punkt, wo das Ärgern aufhören muss. Ich wollte es nicht, aber ich habe wohl deinen Punkt gefunden. Noch einmal, es tut mir leid."

Der Zauberer nickte schroff, schockiert über seine Reaktion auf ihre Bemerkung. Er hatte gewollt, dass sie positiv überrascht war von seiner finanziellen Finesse, dass sie stolz war, dass sogar ihre eigenen Brüder von seinem Talent profitierten. Und als sie an ihm gezweifelt hatte, ihn aufgezogen hatte, naja, dieser besondere Stich war wie nichts, was er vorher schon mal erlebt hatte, und er fragte sich nun, wie diese winzige Hexe so viel Macht über seine Gefühle bekommen hatte.

„Entschuldigung angenommen. Und nur, damit ich auf der sicheren Seite bin, was ist dein Punkt, Ginny?"

Sie weigerte sich, die Rötung, die ihre Brust und Nacken schon gefärbt hatte, noch höher steigen zu lassen. Es war zu oft in der Vergangenheit passiert, um es jetzt zu zu lassen. Ginny hob ihr Kinn und sagte ruhig: „ Die Kammer. Mach dich niemals darüber lustig."

„Niemals.", brachte er durch seinen engen Hals hindurch. Er musste es einfach wissen, also fügte er schnell hinzu: „Haben andere das getan, sich über – diese Zeit lustig gemacht?"

Ohne zusammenzuzucken erwiderte sie: „Oh ja, es war einfach zu gut, um es unangetastet zu lassen, weißt du? Wer würde eine solche goldene Möglichkeit vorbeiziehen lassen?"

Draco lehnte sich vor und legte seine Unterarme auf den Knien ab, während seine wohlgeformten Hände frei herumbaumelten. „War es schlimm?", flüsterte er.

Ginny blickte zu Draco, der sie intensiv beobachtete. Seine grauen Augen waren dunkel, beinahe – traurig? Und da schwebte auch eine Glut Ärger in den rauchigen Tiefen. Sie konnte es in der Spannung um diese schönen, silbernen Augen, in dem Druck, der die Röte aus seinen fest zusammengepressten Lippen vertrieb, erkennen. _Er sieht aus, als würde er sich wirklich sorgen!_ Der dumme Gedanke poppte in ihren Kopf, als sie antwortete.

„Manchmal.", gab sie grimmig zu. „Einmal hat eine Gruppe Mädchen mein Bett mit Hühnerfedern gefüllt. Keine Ahnung, wie lange sie die gesammelt haben." _Oh Gott, warum erzähl ich ihm das? _Trotzdem fuhr sie fort zu sprechen, als wenn es ihr eine Last abnehmen würde, wenn sie die Worte laut aussprach. „Dann war da die Zeit, als jemand das Buch Rosemarys Baby in meinen Ranzen getan hat. Es ist die Geschichte von einer Frau, die ein Kind vom..."

Seine wütende Hand schoss mit flacher Handfläche nach oben vor. „Ich weiß verdammt gut, worum es in Rosemarys Baby geht!", knurrte er und ließ sich in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen. „Das ist krank, einfach krank." Seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor, so fest klammerte er sich an die Armlehnen, er zwang sich, sitzen zu bleiben, nicht zu ihr hinüberzugehen, wo sie so ruhig und trockenen Auges saß.

„Also, ja. Egal, die Streiche waren nicht so schlimm wie das Gemieden werden. 'S war als hätte ich ne schreckliche Krankheit oder so was."

„Bist du darum zu Snape gegangen?"

„Nein, ich würde ihn nicht wegen so etwas Dummem belästigen.", sagte Ginny unverblümt, als würde das alles Sinn machen. „Ich tat es wegen der Albträume."

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die schrecklich waren.", antwortete der Zauberer, als sich sein Magen über seine eigene Erinnerung an ihren Angriff rollte.

„Sie wurden richtig schlimm in meinem dritten Jahr, weißt du, mit dem Trimagischen Turnier und...", sie brach lahm ab.

„Voldemorts Rückkehr.", beendete er für sie und sah, wie sie schauderte.

„Er, Severus meine ich, ließ mich auf seinem Sofa schlafen. Er war der einzige, der wirklich verstand." Sie griff nach ihrer Tasse und, da sie leer war, ging sie zurück zum Tisch. Draco beeilte sich, ihre Tasse zu füllen und drückte sie in ihre kalte Hand. Sie nickte zum Dank, nahm einen Schluck und fuhr fort. „Er sagte nicht all diese schönen Worte, die meine Familie und die anderen Lehrer faselten. Er hat mir zugehört. Einfach zugehört." Sie blickte Draco an, ihre Augen mit ihren zimtfarbenen Streuseln schienen mit seinen zu verschmelzen. „So, wie du es jetzt tust."

Er zuckte mit den Achseln, unbehaglich über ihren direkten Blick.

Zu seiner Überraschung lachte sie. Das Geräusch, wie Glocken, schwebte durch den Raum und legte sich in sein Herz.

„Wie machst du das?" Seine Frage beendete ihre Heiterkeit.

„Mache ich was?", fragte sie hinter dem Rand ihrer Tasse hervor.

„Lachen. Lachen wie ein neugeborener Engel. Nach allem, was du durchgemacht hast, kannst du immer noch lachen. Es erstaunt mich und ich wüsste gerne die Antwort."

„Draco, was erwartest du von mir, hm? Soll ich mich hinlegen und sterben? Mich in meinem Zimmer einsperren und verstecken? Sorry. Das ist einfach nicht mein Stil.", erwiderte Ginny.

Er nickte und staunte über ihre Kraft. „Gut.", antwortete er ihr mit fester Stimme. „Sehr gut."

Ginny stellte ihre Porzellantasse auf den Tisch und seufzte laut. „Genug davon! Lass uns nicht über Trostloses sprechen. Du hast mir immer noch nichts über diese Geschäftsbeziehung zwischen dir und meinen verrückten Brüdern erzählt."

Draco stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, entspannte sich, streckte seine langen Beine aus und überschlug seine Knöchel. Der Fakt, dass diese Füße gegen ihre eigenen stießen, blieb unkommentiert. Er schloss seine Augen und zog eine alte Erinnerung aus seinem Gedächtnis. „Sie haben mich vor ein paar Sommern in die Ecke getrieben. Ich war nahe an dem Wrack, das sie Geschäft nennen, als die beiden plötzlich an meiner Seite erschienen und mich sozusagen eingeklammert in das Gebäude gezerrt haben."

Ginny kicherte, als sie sich das vorstellte. Sie kannte die Taktiken, die die Zwillinge nutzten, sehr genau und konnte sich Dracos Schock und Entrüstung gut vorstellen.

„Lach, wenn du willst, Dirne, aber es wurde zu einer sehr hübschen Beziehung.", bemerkte Draco und fuhr dann mit seiner Geschichte fort. „Am Anfang dachte ich, sie wollten mir was tun, mich vielleicht als Versuchskaninchen benutzen. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich ihr Gebrabbel verstanden habe, ich mein, beenden die beiden nie ihre eigenen Sätze?"

„Sehr selten.", gab die Hexe zu, während ihre Augen tanzten.

„Na ja, trotz all ihres Geschäftssinns hatten sie keine Ahnung, was sie mit dem ganzen tollen Geld, dass sie jeden Tag einstrichen, tun sollten. Man kann nicht so viel in das eigene Geschäft stecken.", informierte er Ginny trocken. „Sie hatten sich über ein Muggelkonzept schlau gemacht, das ‚Börse' heißt. Sie dachten sich, wenn irgendjemand darüber etwas wüsste, wäre es der spitznasige Schwule.", er spie die Worte schneidend aus, „womit sie natürlich mich meinten."

„Klingt nach Fred und George.", grinste Ginny. Schwul? – Merlin, ich hoffe nicht!

„Über Zauberstäbe und einige Pint Bier waren wir in der Lage das Gerüst eines Management Plans zu entwerfen und", er machte eine dramatische Pause, „der Rest ist Geschichte. Na ja, bis auf eine weitere Sache." Er beobachtete die Hexe, bewunderte das Glühen ihrer Wangen, das sich ausbreitende Grinsen, und wartete auf das Unvermeidbare.

„Und?", fragte sie prompt.

„Mit handfesten Beweisen für die Machbarkeit von Zaubererinvestitionen auf dem Muggelmarkt, habe ich Ambrose Parkinson angesprochen."

Ginny keuchte über seine Dreistigkeit. „Das hast du nicht!"

„Natürlich habe ich das.", erwiderte er selbstgefällig.

Ginny klammerte ihre Finger fest unter ihre Knie. „Und hat er?"

„Er hat."

„Und hast du?"

Er verzog seine Augenbrauen in vorgetäuschter Kränkung. „Natürlich." Er studierte seine Fingernägel. „Sein Unternehmen wird jetzt sowohl in New York als auch in London an der Börse gehandelt. Der Ticker sagt ‚PANZ'!" Er hatte die Möglichkeit noch einmal selbstgefällig zu grinsen, also tat er es.

Ginnys agiles Gehirn dachte Kilometer voraus. „Und wie viel von Parkinson gehört DIR?"

„Beinahe 20, aber nicht in meinem Namen. Den lieben Misses St. Catchpoles gehören 17 weitere Prozent.", gab er zurück, baff darüber, wie schnell seine – die Hexe den Plan verstanden hatte. „Das wirklich schöne daran ist, dass, wenn Pansy und ich verheiratet sind, ihre Anteile zu meinen addiert werden, sodass deine doppelten Brüder und ich die Kontrolle über die Firma haben. Wir planen eine feindliche Übernahme."

Ginny keuchte und eine Hand flog zu ihrem Mund. „Ihr werdet stinkreich sein! Also, du wirst nur noch mehr stinken, aber du weißt, wovon ich spreche." Sie machte plötzlich eine Pause, ihre Augen leuchteten noch mehr. „Draco!", flüsterte sie, und er gefror in Alarmbereitschaft. „Du könntest das tun!" Er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und Ginny rollte über seine Langsamkeit die Augen. „Ich mein, du könntest das als Hauptberuf machen. Denen mit Geld erklären, wie sie noch mehr Geld verdienen können! Siehst du das nicht? Du musst Pansy nicht heiraten. Du hast Talent, ein Geschick, das andere Leute gerne für ihre eigenen Dinge nutzen würden." Ihre Stimme wurde leiser, als sie bemerkte, dass Draco langsam seinen platinfarbenen Kopf schüttelte.

„Ginny.", begann er, seine silbernen Augen waren sehr ernst. „Du verstehst das nicht. Ich muss Pansy heiraten, wenn ich alles haben will. Es ist nicht nur das Geld, es ist die Macht, die mit dem Geld kommt." Sie schnaubte ungläubig, faltete ihre Arme fest über ihrem Magen und starrte hart über seine Schulter. „Du siehst, was mein Vater", er zog den Titel in die Länge, „unserer Familie angetan hat! Und da ist noch Schlimmeres, glaub mir. Wir sind kurz davor, alles zu verlieren, Gin. Was Voldemort nicht von uns kriegt, bekommt das Ministerium, sobald sich der Rauch gelichtet hat. Ich kann mir das nicht antun. Ich werde mich nicht von diesem zweimal verfluchten Schlangenlord, meinem Vater ODER dem scheißverdammten Zaubereiministerium zum Armen machen lassen!" Seine Rede wurde jetzt ein wenig verzweifelt, als er die rothaarige Hexe beinahe um Verständnis anflehte. Aufseufzend kratzte er mit seinen Fingernägeln über seinen Schädel. „Ich bin nicht wie du Ginny, Merlin weiß, wie sehr ich wünsche, ich könnte so sein, aber ich kann es nicht. Ich kann nicht von der Hand in den Mund leben, jeden Tag zur Arbeit trotteten." Er seufzte hilflos auf, nur um überrascht aufzukeuchen, als das Bündel Pergament an seinen Kopf flog.

„Aber du kannst es tun! Das hier beweist es!", brüllte Ginny. „Du hast es mit meinen Brüdern und mit Parkinson bewiesen!" Ihre brennenden Haare schwangen um ihre Schultern, hoben die pinken Flecken auf ihren Wangen hervor. „Du bist nur ein stinkender Feigling, das bist du! Angst vor ein wenig Arbeit! Was ist denn so schlimm daran, wenn du nicht in einem Riesenhaus wohnst, mit Hauselfen, die jeden Tag für dich da sind? WAS? Du wärst dein eigener Zauberer, nicht an irgendwen gebunden!" Als er nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte, warf sie ihren eigen Kopf zurück und schrie, ihre Hände ausgestreckt und in rotlackierte Krallen verwandelt. „Verdammt noch mal, Malfoy! Du treibst mich noch in den Wahnsinn! Dir wird die Chance deines Lebens auf einem silbernen Tablett serviert und du lehnst sie ab, weil du zu stolz bist, dafür zu ARBEITEN?"

Draco starrte auf die flimmernde Vision vor sich, ihre schlanke Gestalt zitterte vor Wut, ihre Wangen waren rot vor Entschlossenheit und beleidigter Wut. Ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen blitzten mit ungläubigen Flammen. Sie raubte ihm einfach den Atem. „Bei Merlins haarigen Bällen, du bist eine verdammt hübsche Hexe!", flüsterte er ehrfürchtig. Sie hatte die Unverfrorenheit wie eine wilde Katze zu fauchen, ehe sie aus dem Zimmer stürmte.

Ginny saß gekrümmt über dem Tisch, ihre Augenbrauen waren vor Konzentration zusammengezogen, als sie das schimmernde Stück Folie mit ihren Händen verbog. Das Kerzenlicht reflektierte von ihrem Haar, das sich aus ihrer lockigen Krone gelöst hatte, als sie ihrer Wut freien Lauf gelassen hatte und sie jetzt wie mit einem weichen Heiligenschein umrahmte. Sie hatte kaum den Drang, das wunderbare, saphirfarbene Kleid zu zerfetzen, unterdrücken können, als sie es sich von ihrem Körper riss, hatte sich dann aber gezwungen, langsam und umsichtig damit umzugehen. Sie hatte das einzige, wunderbare Kleid, das sie jemals getragen hatte, vorsichtig in den Schrank gehängt und ihr weiches Baumwollgewand vom Abend zuvor wieder angezogen. Ihr enttäuschter Zorn über Malfoys reinblütige, zu reich um zu arbeiten, Einstellung war mit den letzten Strahlen der Sonne verschwunden und nun fühlte sie eine müde Art der Depression, die ihre Schulter nach unten zog und ihre Augen juckte, noch mehr Tränen zu vergießen. Zum Glück hatte die Hexe Trost in ihrem Koffer gefunden. Was Molly im Bereich Modebewusstsein fehlte, glich sie in Tröstung wieder aus, da sich auf dem Boden des Weidenkorbes eine ganze Schachtel Schokofrösche befand. Gab es irgendetwas auf der Welt, das besser war für eine deprimierte Hexe als Schokolade? Sie hatte die Süßigkeiten zum Balkon getragen, um den Sonnenuntergang anzugucken, und frönte nun einer weiteren, vorher vergessenen Leidenschaft. Ketten aus Verpackungspapier basteln.

Sie faltete und knickte die dünnen Bonbonpapiere in lange, glatte flache Stäbchen, die im Kerzenlicht wie Opale schimmerten. Sie hob die Enden der Stäbchen, faltete sie zur Mitte und dann noch mal, sodass sie winzige, rechteckige Glieder erhielt, die sie geschickt in ihre schon beeindruckende Kette webte. Ein sanftes Klopfen an der Tür riss die Hexe aus ihrem Spiel. Ginny, die sich den Mund mit dem Ärmel ihres Gewandes abwischte, lief schnell zu der Tür und lehnte sich an das Holz. „Wer ist da?"

„Weasley, mach die Tür auf." Dracos Befehl zersplitterte die Eiche wie eine Axt.

„Hau ab, Malfoy!", antwortete sie genauso scharf. „Ich bin müde und will ins Bett."

„Ich habe dir was zu Essen gebracht, du blöde Hexe!", knurrte er.

„Ich habe schon gegessen!", erwiderte sie selbstgefällig.

„Und wie kommt das?" Seine Stimme kratzte gegen das Holz, als würde er nach einer schwachen Stelle suchen. „Die Hauselfen haben mir berichtet, dass du nichts verlangt hast."

„Ich habe meine eigenen Wege, Mister! Und jetzt verschwinde!" Ginny nickte fest zur Tür. Nimm DAS du überheblicher Bastard!

Einige Zeit war Stille vor der Tür und Ginny fragte sich, ob der große, blonde Widerling ihre Worte tatsächlich beherzigt hatte. Sie kehrte gerade auf den Balkon zurück, als ein scharfes _KLICK!_ sie umdrehen ließ. Das schwere Holz schwang auf und brachte einen makellosen (Ja, KLAR!) Draco Malfoy zum Vorschein, der ein bedecktes Tablett trug. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet nichts, seine grauen Augen waren verschlossen, als er die Tür mit einem glänzenden Stiefel weiter auftrat.

Ginny, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, spottete: „Oh mein Gott! Du arbeitest! Bedienst auch noch! Hoffe, der Tagesprophet bekommt davon keinen Wind, du würdest sonst bestimmt aus der AAG ausgeschlossen."

Er hob fragend eine glänzende Augenbraue und durchquerte den Raum, um das Tablett auf dem flachen Tisch abzustellen. „AAG?"

„Arrogante Arschlöcher Gesellschaft.", gab die Hexe selbstgefällig zurück. „Und ich habe dir gesagt, ich habe schon gegessen, also nimm dein – Was auch immer – und verschwinde."

Er hob nur den Deckel von dem Tablett und ließ den Duft von Roastbeef, Kartoffeln und Bohnen den Raum füllen. „Hast was gegessen, Weasley?"

Sie kreuzte die Arme über der Brust und antwortete aufsässig: „Schokofrösche!"

Draco schnaubte, entfaltete eine weiße Serviette und zog einen Stuhl heran, mit der Absicht, dass die Hexe ihren Hintern darauf platzierte. „Schokoladenfrösche zählen kaum zu einer ausgewogenen Mahlzeit, Rote."

„Sie enthalten Milch.", erwiderte Ginny stur, die wunderbaren Düfte, die von den Tellern aufstiegen, kitzelten ihre Nase.

„Das mag sein, aber sie sind kaum nahrhaft." Er wackelte einladend mit dem Stuhl. Als sie weiter stehen blieb, seufzte er: „Sieh mal, ich hab das zwei Treppen hoch getragen und es war verdammt schwer. Das Wenigste, das du für mich tun kannst, ist deine Anerkennung über meine Bemühung zu zeigen und dich mit mir hier hinzusetzen."

Vorsichtig trat die Hexe näher, ihr zimtfarbener Blick verließ nie ihren großen Verführer. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl und erlaubte ihm, sie näher an den Tisch zu rücken. „Also, hast du das selbst gemacht?", schoss Ginny heraus.

Draco, der sich hinsetzte, fragte: „Würdest du es essen, wenn ich ja sage?"

Ginny hob ihre Gabel und piekte versuchend das Fleisch. „Nur, wenn du mir sagst, das ist Bella."

Draco schnaubte lachend auf.

Sie aßen in wohltuender Stille, nur unterbrochen durch die gelegentlichen Bitten nach Salz oder Kommentare über die Qualität des Rinds. Erst nachdem er einen Nachschlag von allem gehabt hatte, wischte Draco sich den Mund ab, schob seinen Teller weg und fragte: „Wo hast du die Frösche versteckt, Dirne?"

Ginny blickte an ihrer bepunkteten Nase herunter, genoss heimlich den unanständigen Spitznamen. „Was lässt dich zu der Annahme verleiten, dass ich meine Frösche mit dir teile?", fragte sie spröde.

Draco trommelte mit seinen Fingern ungeduldig auf der Tischplatte, sein Gesichtsausdruck war ein Musterbeispiel an Konzentration und dann begann er langsam zu grinsen. Ginny fühlte wie sie Gänsehaut in ihrem Nacken bekam, da sie wusste, dass seine nächsten Worte verdreht und böse sein würden.

Sie wurde nicht enttäuscht.

„Du teilst deine Frösche mit mir", betonte er mit lässiger Stimme, schön langsam und oh – so – selbstsicher, „weil ich weiß, wie du aussiehst, wenn du meine Unterhose auf dem Kopf hast." Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als sie empört aufkeuchte. „Uuuuuuund, ich bin mir nicht zu schade, die ganze Geschichte als Geschenk für Severus zu verpacken."

Die Hexe schnalzte vor Ekel mit der Zunge, nahm aber ihren Zauberstab vom Tisch. Sie fing die herbeirasende Box Schokoladenfrösche und warf einen Verpackten zu Draco, zusammen mit einem gespielten bösen Blick. „Ich würde irgendetwas Belangloses wie ‚Das würdest du nicht wagen' sagen, aber das wäre, als – Was zum TEUFEL tust du da?", unterbrach sie ihren Vortrag keuchend.

Draco kaute und schluckte, einen verwirrten Ausdruck auf seinem hübschen Gesicht. „Ich esse den verdammten Frosch!"

„Du hast ihm nicht mal die Chance gegeben, zu hüpfen!" Sie schaffte es, dass es klang, als hätte er ein Grab entweiht.

Es gelang ihm, nicht mit den Augen zu rollen, als er konterte: „ Es ist nicht so, als ob es den Frosch groß kümmern würde, Ginny."

„Yeah, aber wo ist der Spaß dabei, wenn man einfach nur das Papier aufreißt und ihn im Ganzen schluckt?", fragte sie hitzig.

„Ist nicht der Sinn, wenn man Süßigkeiten hat, sie tatsächlich zu essen? Und jetzt, gib mir noch einen."

Ginny riss die Box voll mit der glänzenden Kostbarkeit an ihre Brust. „Der Sinn ist, das gesamte Schokofrosch-Erlebnis zu genießen, und NEIN, du kannst keinen neuen haben, bis du die richtige Methode, diese kleinen Juwelen zu konsumieren, gelernt hast." Ihre Augen, dunkler und süßer als die Frösche, die sie beschützte, blitzten in eindeutiger Herausforderung zu Draco.

Wäre sie anwesend gewesen, hätte Narcissa Malfoy ihrem Sohn mit ihrem Buttermesser eins über die Finger gegeben, da Draco sich vorlehnte und tatsächlich seine Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte legte. Er grinste seinen Dinnerpartner frech an und fragte: „Ok, kleines Wiesel, wie sollte man einen Schokofrosch RICHTIG essen?"

Ginny sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und trat mit einem bösen Glucksen vom Tisch zurück. „Dachte, du fragst nie, Frettchen." Sie warf ihm einen Frosch zu. „Mach ihn noch nicht auf, ich muss erst bereit sein."

„Bereit sein wofür?", fragte Draco, aber sie antwortete nicht, als sie die Box zur Seite stellte und sich in Angriffsposition begab, Knie leicht gebeugt, ihr Gewicht auf den Zehenspitzen. Sie schob ihr Haar aus ihrem Gesicht, wippte hin und her, von links nach rechts. „Okay, lass ihn fliegen!"

„Was meinst du?", bemerkte der Zauberer.

„Mach einfach die Verpackung auf, Malfoy!", bellte sie ungeduldig. „Man, du kannst so dumm sein!"

„Bekloppte Frau!", grummelte er flüsternd. Er fuhr in einem schrillen hohen Ton fort, seine Finger zogen an der holographischen Verschnürung. „Mach die Verpackung ab, sagt sie. Mach die Verpackung ab!"

Die Folie wurde so weit zurückgezogen, dass ein glänzender brauner Frosch erschien, der auf seiner ergänzenden Sammelkarte saß. Im Bruchteil eines Augenblicks sprang die Süßigkeit im hohen Bogen weg und der Zauberer konnte nur erstaunt zuschauen, wie Ginny Weasley durch den Raum hüpfte, ihren Mund weit aufgerissen. Sie landete auf einem Fuß, schaffte es, nicht zu taumeln und wirbelte triumphierend zu Draco herum, die Hinterbeine ihrer gefangenen Beute hingen von ihren rosa Lippen.

„Oh, Weasley.", grummelte der sprachlose Zauberer. „Das ist Besorgnis erregend. Höchst unterhaltsam, aber Besorgnis erregend." Er stand auf und schob seinen Stuhl zurück.

Der rothaarige Folterer schluckte und grinste ihn Schokoladen verschmiert an. „Meinst du, du hast, was man dafür braucht, Malfoy?"

„Ganz im Gegenteil. Der Gedanke, meine Beute zu erjagen, hat etwas Höhlenmenschliches an sich und ich habe immer schon eine gute Herausforderung genossen." Draco ging um den Tisch herum. „Bereit, wenn du bereit bist, Wiesel-Frau!", stachelte er die Hexe an.

Die Wiesel-Frau sprang zu der Box und zog einen amphibischen Flugkörper heraus. „Da du neu bist, werde ich ihn direkt zu dir fliegen lassen, aber denk dran, keine Hände."

Draco dachte, immer noch über die ‚keine Hände' – Regel nach, als sein Frosch über seine Schulter flitzte und an die Wand klatschte.

„Zehn-Sekunden-Regel!", kreischte Ginny glücklich, rannte an dem fassungslosen Zauberer vorbei und pickte die jetzt unbewegliche Schokolade vom Boden auf. Sie schürzte ihre Lippen, blies auf den Frosch und steckte sich das Ding in den Mund.

Draco wollte sich übergeben. Er deutete mit einem Finger auf die glückliche Hexe. „DAS hat auf dem Boden gelegen!"

Ihre Augenbrauen verzogen sich verärgert. „Ich hab es abgepustet! Hör auf so eine Veela zu sein." Sie staubte ihre Hände ab. „Wirklich, Draco, manchmal mach ich mir um dich echt Sorgen. Ich bin wieder dran."

„Aber ich habe meinen Frosch nicht bekommen!", deklarierte er gefährlich knurrend, seine Augen waren wie Eissplitter.

„Das sollte dich dazu motivieren, dich mehr anzustrengen.", grinste sie. „Und jetzt zeig mir deinen besten Schuss!"

Schnaubend riss Draco einen neuen Frosch aus dem Behälter. Er ergriff die Spitze zwischen seinen Fingern und zog. Der Frosch sprang direkt an die Decke und der Zauberer knallte auf den Boden, als ein flammendrothaariger Klatscher ihn in den Rippen traf. Sie stürzten in einen Haufen aus Gliedmaßen und Klamotten, mit Draco, der auf seinem Rücken landete, und Ginny, die mit dem Gesicht an die Decke gerichtet auf seiner Brust lag. Eine wilde Flut schimmernder Locken füllte seine Sicht. Die Luft verließ seine Lungen mit einem lauten wusch, als die Hexe sich auf seinem Magen aufsetzte, sich dann umdrehte und sich rittlings niederließ, sodass ihre Knie an seinen Seiten zur Ruhe kamen. Sie deutete auf ihren Mund: „Isch hab n!"

Draco fühlte wie seine Welt sich verdrehte, Hupen tröteten in seinem Gehirn, warnten ihn vor sich nähernder Gefahr, Verhängnis, Zerstörung, rote Fahnen ploppten überall hervor, aber er konnte sich nur auf das lächelnde Gesicht der Hexe konzentrieren, die gerade sein Abendessen zerquetschte; ihr sommersprossiges Gesicht leuchtete vor Freude, ihre braunen Augen mit den dunklen Wimpern tanzten.

„Scheiße Ginny.", knurrte er. „Bitte lass mich das nicht bereuen." Er ließ seine Finger durch ihre roten Haare fahren und zog sie hinunter, fing ihre sprachlose Lippen mit seinen eigenen ein. Er ließ seine Zunge um das überraschte ‚O' ihres Mundes laufen, schmeckte die warme, geschmolzene Schokolade und das süßere Aroma, das Ginny Weasley war. Ihre Hände hatten sich ungraziös in dem Kreis platinfarbener Haare verfangen, der um seinen Kopf herum lag. Draco erkannte, dass, wenn er sich geirrt hatte, sie in einer exzellenten Position wäre, ihn glatzköpfig zu machen. Sie beugte sich fast Schokofrosch gleich über seine Brust, ihre Knie in seinen Achselhöhlen versteckt, aber sie blieb still, ihre Augen weit geöffnet, beinahe schielend vor Anstrengung zu sehen, wie er über ihre Lippen leckte und an ihnen nagte. Er ließ seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten, stupste mit seiner feuchten, heißen Spitze gegen ihre eigene, bettelte sie an, mitzuspielen.

Sie blieb immer noch teilnahmslos und Dracos Eingeweide gefroren.

Das Hirn der Hexe war nur eine oder zwei Sekunden hinter ihrem Körper hinterher, als Draco sie in den einseitigen Kuss gezogen hatte. Als ihr Gehirn endlich einwandfrei funktionierte, schob der Zauberer sie schon zärtlich zur Seite. Sein Gesicht war ein perfektes Beispiel für Reue und kochende Wut. Ginny, die erkannte, dass ihre verspätete Antwort gleich darin resultieren würde, dass sie von ihrer augenblicklichen, angenehmen Position und Beschäftigung entfernt werden würde, schrie: „Nein!" und warf ihre Arme um den Kopf des Zauberer herum, stürzte sich auf die Aufgabe, ihn atemlos zu knutschen.

Plötzlich schien es, als wären die Hände der Hexe überall, in seinem Haar, an seinen Ohrläppchen, über seine Brust streichelnd, seinen Hals umklammernd, und die ganze Zeit über vollbrachte ihr kleiner, heißer Mund seine Magie. Ginnys Zunge jagte Dracos den ganzen Weg bis zum Ende seines Mundes, wo sie zusammenzuckte. Das war okay für Ginny, die sich jetzt damit beschäftigte, das neue Land kennen zu lernen, kitzelte den Gaumen seines Mundes, glitt über die glatte Oberfläche seiner Zähne, kreiste wieder und wieder um seine Lippen, bis dem Zauberer schwindelig vor Lust war. Die lebhafte Zunge stoppte lange genug für Ginnys Lippen, um ein leises geflüstertes „Draco." auszustoßen.

Draco, der sich von dem Schock erholt hatte, den die plötzliche Kehrtwende der Hexe ausgelöst hatte, wand seine Arme um ihren weich gerundeten Körper und rollte sie unter ihn, seine Zähne zogen zärtlich an ihrer Unterlippe, fühlten ihr Lächeln an seinem Mund. Er rückte ein Stück von ihr ab, amüsiert und erregt über ihr beschwerendes Fiepen. Er sah auf ihr Gesicht hinunter, das knallrot von ihren kombinierten Bemühungen war und beinahe die Sommersprossen, die auf ihrer kecken Nase lagen, versteckte. Ihre Augen waren vor Lust bewölkt, ihre Lider maskierten ihre tiefbraunen Seen halb. Ihre Hände verschränkten sich in seinem Haar und sie nutzte diesen günstigen Hebel, um sein Gesicht wieder zurück zu ihrem zu ziehen. Seine Worte waren eine Danksagung gegen ihre Haut: „Ginny, süße, süße Frau!"

Sie glitt mit ihren Lippen über die raue Linie seines Kiefers, genoss das Kratzen seiner Bartstoppel auf ihren Zähnen und Zunge. Sie kostete den Geschmack seiner Haut, inhalierte das Aroma, das von der vom Küssen feuchten Haut schwebte, sauber, würzig und einfach Draco. Strähnen seines blonden Haares hatten sich zwischen ihren Fingern verwirrt, fühlten sich weicher an als die Luft, die sie einatmete. Mit ihren Daumen streichelte sie über den feinen Bogen seiner Augenbrauen, prägte sich seine Züge mit ihren Händen ein.

Dracos Augen rollten in seinen Kopf und sein Schwanz stand auf und applaudierte, als sie an seinem Kehlkopf zog und eine elektrische Linie an der Breite seines Halses zu seinen Ohren entlang biss, wo sie hingebungsvoll an seinem Ohrläppchen saugte und kaute, während sie köstlich stöhnte.

Draco hielt ihren Kopf in einer seiner Hände und legte sein Gewicht auf seinen Unterarm, sodass seine andere Hand frei war, um die wunderbaren Kurven der Hexe zu erkunden. Als er sie beide umgedreht hatte, war einer seiner Oberschenkel zwischen Ginnys Beinen gelandet und sie hatte jetzt ein Knie gebeugt und an seine Seite gepresst. Seine Hand schlug sein Basislager auf diesem festen Fleisch auf, ehe sie über die Weiten ihres flachen Bauches, den Ansatz ihrer Rippen, den Hang ihrer Schultern streifte, und doch immer zu ihrem Oberschenkel zurückkehrte, auf ihn zusteuerte und ihr Bein an seines presste. Sie war so willig, so verdammt heiß! Es wäre so einfach, so einfach sein Verlangen loszulassen, sie zu nehmen, wie er es sich schon so verdammt lange erträumt hatte.

So verdammt lange.

Als sie sich gegen ihn drängte, ihre heißen Lippen auf seine brennende Haut presste, stiegen in Draco die Tränen auf. Was zur HÖLLE tat er hier? Sie verdiente das nicht. Sein wertvolles Wiesel verdiente mehr als ein oder zwei Nächte Leidenschaft ohne ein Versprechen für die Zukunft. Er hatte nichts außer seinem Körper, was er ihr geben könnte, und dieses Geschenk würde nur Schande und Schmerz in ihre nicht so weit entfernte Zukunft bringen.

Nein, das würde er ihr nicht antun. Egal, wie tief ihn die Trennung sogar jetzt schmerzte.

Sanft wich Draco zurück. Sie versuchte, ihm mit ihren Lippen zu folgen, aber seine Hand hielt sie zurück. Er sah zu, wie ihre Augen den verträumten Zustand verloren und fühlte, wie sein Herz einen Sprung bekam, als sie ihn mit einem glückseligen Lächeln segnete. Ihre vom Küssen geschwollenen Lippen teilten sich und sie flüsterte seinen Namen wie ein Gebet.

„Draco."

Er sah zu, wie sich ein Stirnrunzeln auf ihrem lieblichen Gesicht formte, als er weiter von ihr weg wich, ihre Finger aus seinen Haaren zog. „Draco?"

Er sah die Träne, die aus ihren braunen Augen rollte, als er mit dem Kopf schüttelte und aufstand. „Nein, Ginny. Nein!"

Er hörte das leise Schluchzen, das ihrem Hals entwich, sogar, als er ihren Raum schon verlassen hatte.

Ginny setzte sich auf ihre Hacken und wischte mit ihren Händen über ihre feuchten Wangen, um die klebenden Haarsträhnen zu entfernen. _Gut_, schlussfolgerte sie innerlich, _das war das._ Ginny, die sich an ihren eigenen Rat hielt, weigerte sich, sich hinzulegen und zu sterben, obwohl die Demütigung durch Dracos Zurückweisung Grund genug war, unter die Erde zu kriechen und sich dem Staub zu übergeben. Sie zwang sich schwankend auf die Füße, während ihr Verstand schon einen Schlachtplan entwarf, ihre Prioritäten aufzählte. Nummer eins war nach Hause zu gelangen und diese ganze verrückte Episode hinter sich zu bekommen.

Um nach Hause zu kommen, brauchte sie Severus.

Um Severus zu bekommen...

„Nala."

_POP!_

„Ja, Junge Miss?", trillerte die Elfe tief knicksend.

Ginny räusperte sich und erhärtete ihren Entschluss. „Du musst mich zum Jungen Master bringen."

Draco lief in seinem Zimmer auf und ab, sein Atem war schwer, während seine Finger sich so frustriert zu Fäusten anspannten, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Der Funken, der aus Ginnys Weichheit geschlagen worden war, brannte nun schmerzhaft in den Eingeweiden des Zauberers. Seine Erektion presste gegen den teuren Stoff von Dracos Hose, kämpfte darum, freigelassen zu werden, Blut pumpte mit jedem Schlagen seines Herzens seinen Schaft entlang. Er konnte immer noch ihre verzweifelten Lippen auf seiner heißen Haut fühlen, den reichen Duft ihres Haares riechen, ihr Keuchen hören...

„Draco, Mann, du musst damit aufhören!", knurrte der auf und abschreitende Zauberer. „DENK nicht einmal daran, zurück zu ihrem Zimmer zu gehen."

Tap – tap!

Er gefror, instinktiv wissend, wer auf der anderen Seite der Tür stand. Er seufzte. Wenn sie eine Erklärung wollte, würde er ihr eine geben. Das schuldete er der Hexe. Wenn sie in seinen armseligen Arsch treten wollte, konnte er möglicherweise auch dazu überredet werden. Der Türknopf drehte sich leicht in seiner Hand und die Tür öffnete sich ebenso leicht in ihren Scharnieren.

Ginny Weasley stand in dem blauen Lichtkreis, den ihr Zauberstab durch _Lumos_ erzeugte. Ihr Kopf war erhoben, ihr Kinn aufsässig, ihre Augen auf einen Punkt hinter Dracos linker Schulter fixiert. „Du musst Severus für mich rufen.", erklärte sie in einem trockenen, festen Ton.

Verletzt, aber die Logik ihrer Bitte erkennend, nickte Draco. „Sicher. Das macht Sinn."

Wut schwappte über Ginny wie eine rote Flut. „Du bist so angeekelt, ja?", keifte sie trotz seines verwirrten Stirnrunzelns. „Gut, kann ich dir auch nicht verübeln, wer will schon, was Voldemort übrig lässt?" Ihre Stimme wurde zu einem müden Wimmern.

Draco schnappte schmerzhaft nach Atem, ihre Ansicht über seine Taten war plötzlich all zu klar. „Gin.", begann er, aber sie unterbrach ihn.

„Ruf einfach Severus, okay? Ich werde noch vor dem Morgengrauen aus deinen Augen verschwunden sein." Sie drehte sich um, um zu gehen, da ihre Mission erfüllt war. Er stoppte sie mit einer sanften Hand auf ihrem Arm.

„Du liegst falsch, Gin.", versuchte der Zauberer zu flüstern, aber seine Stimme knackte und seine Worte klangen mehr wie ein Knurren. Als sie versuchte, von ihm wegzukommen, festigte sich sein Griff und er zog sie in sein Zimmer und versiegelte die Tür. Ihr Zauberstab fiel unbemerkt auf den Boden. Sie wehrte sich gegen ihn, Tränen der Scham und Wut liefen über ihre Wangen. Draco zog sie hart an seine Brust und klammerte ihre Arme an ihre Seiten. Sie war wie gelähmt in seiner Umarmung, keuchte wie ein gefangenes Tier. Mit seinen Lippen über ihre Augenbraue gleitend, sprach Draco gegen ihre heiße Haut. „Sh, Baby. Gin, süßes, hübsches Mädchen. Hör mir zu, bitte, ich hab dich gerade eben nicht aus den Gründen, die du aufgezählt hast, verlassen, du albernes, wundervolles Ding." Er machte eine Pause, sammelte seine Gedanken. „Ich kann dir nichts, aber auch gar nichts bieten, Ginny. Nicht eine verdammte Sache, bis auf meinen Körper. Für was? Ein – zwei weitere Tage? Und dann, was dann, Liebes? Du wirst zu deiner Familie zurückgehen, wissend, dass du dich mir für nichts hingegeben hast. Ich kann dir das nicht antun, Gin. Merlin, es killt mich, dich wegzustoßen, aber ich kann dir das nicht antun."

„Aber du wirst dich Pansy hingeben?", heulte sie gegen seine Brust.

„Nicht, wenn ich es vermeiden kann, nein.", antwortete er und entspannte seinen Griff soweit, dass er mit einer Hand über das verhedderte Feuer ihres Haares streichen konnte. „Ginny, als ich dich eben berührt habe, war die Kammer und was dir da passiert ist, das letzte, woran ich gedacht habe, auch wenn ich das in Betracht hätte ziehen müssen. Und dich selbst als das zu bezeichnen, ‚was Voldemort übrig lässt'! Ich will nie wieder hören, dass du dich als so etwas bezeichnest."

Sie blieb still, schnüffelte nur gegen seine Brust. Er bewegte seine Hände zu ihren Schultern und schüttelte sie sanft.

„Ich meine es, Gin! Denk niemals so! Verstehst du mich?" Ginny nickte, weigerte sich aber, in seine Augen zu schauen.

„Willst du immer noch, dass ich Severus rufe?", fragte er, auf jedes bisschen Hoffnung trampelnd, das in seiner Brust aufgeblüht war.

Sie schnüffelte bloß noch einmal und zuckte halbherzig mit den Schultern.

Er ergriff ihr Gesicht in seinen Händen und zwang ihre feuchten, braunen Augen sanft nach oben. „Bleib bei mir, Gin. Geh nicht mit dieser Falschheit zwischen uns." Seine Lippen waren wie Federn auf ihrem Mund. „Bitte."

Sie beobachtete ihn, ihr Blick durchdrang die vielen Schichten, die er trug, blätterte über die Masken hinweg, suchte nach dem wahren Draco. „Ich werde bleiben.", informierte sie ihn, ihre Augen blickten ihn intensiv an. „Unter einer Bedingung."

Die bekannten Hupen begonnen wieder in seinem Kopf herumzutröten und die roten Flaggen flogen in seinen Sichtbereich, aber er schluckte und nickte. „Schieß los, Wiesel."

„Du wirst mir beweisen müssen, warum du vorhin vor mir weggelaufen bist, denn ich kaufe dir den ganzen Scheiß, den du von dir gegeben hast, nicht ab."

Sprachlos wich er vor ihr zurück, seine Hände fielen an seine Seiten. „Was? Ich erzähl dir, dass ich dich ehre, dich über mein eigenes Begehren stelle und du zweifelst an mir?"

Sie piekte mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf seine Brust. „Ich habe mein ganzes Leben lang mit sieben Männern zusammengelebt, Malfoy, und lass mich dir eines sagen, _ich WEIß_ _über Zauberer Bescheid._" Sie schüttelte ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht und fuhr fort: „Die werden nicht auf einmal nobel in der Mitte einer verdammt guten Knutscherei."

Er konnte nichts gegen den Stolz tun, der über ihre Worte in seiner Brust aufstieg. ‚Verdammt gute Knutscherei', in der Tat. Seine Luftblase zerplatzte mit ihren nächsten Worten.

„Ich will beenden, was wir vorhin gestartet haben.", bemerkte sie fest, eine leichte Rötung stieg in ihren Wangen auf.

Draco stieß die Luft aus und kratzte mit seinen Händen über seine stoppeligen Wangen. „Gin, ich meinte, was ich vorhin gesagt habe, ich kann dir nichts versprechen..."

„Ich bitte dich nicht um Versprechen!", schrie sie. „Morgen und morgen und morgen ist mir egal. Ich will jetzt gerade nur dich und mich, denn das ist alles, was ich jemals haben werde, Draco. Pansy wird dich für alle Morgen in der Zukunft haben, ich will nur, was du mir im Moment geben kannst, und darüber werde ich glücklich sein."

Er war wie gelähmt über ihre leidenschaftlichen Worte, sein Körper wurde schon hart, dicht vor Blut und Lust. Er beobachtete, wie sie näher kam, wie ihre winzigen Hände über sein Gesicht strichen, wie ihre Daumen über die Wölbung seiner Lippen streichelten.

„Draco, erinnerst du dich daran, wie ich dir erzählt habe, dass ich nicht ändern kann, was mir passiert ist, dass nichts es weg oder besser machen konnte?", flüsterte sie, ihre Augen schimmerten warm.

Er nickte gegen ihre Finger und hob eine Hand, um sie auf ihre Taille zu legen, die Kurve ihrer Hüfte zu fühlen.

„Ich lag falsch. Du kannst es besser machen, nur du. Du kannst mir eine bessere Erinnerung geben. Du konntest das schon immer tun, mir gute Erinnerungen geben. Mach es noch einmal, Draco."

Er blieb still, sein Verstand und seine Ehre führten Krieg mit dem Begehren, das er schon so lange gefühlt hatte. Er wollte die Hexe greifen, sich auf ihren so süß angebotenen Körper stürzen, sich in ihrem Duft und dem Geschmack ihrer Haut verlieren. Seine Sicht war vor Lust verschleiert, also war er sich nicht sicher über seine intakte Wahrnehmung, als Ginny mit den Schultern rollte und ihrem Umhang erlaubte, in einem Haufen auf den Boden zu fallen. Ohne ihre Augen von seinen abzuwenden, ergriff sie den weißen Stoff ihres Kleides mit ihren Händen und hob langsam die Arme. Dracos Mund wurde trocken, als sie das weiche Material auf den Haufen zu ihren Füßen warf und in ihrer ganzen, nackten Pracht vor ihm stand.

Er konnte sie nur stumm anstarren, als das Kerzenlicht über ihre sanft schimmernde Haut hinweg wischte. Ihre kleinen, festen Brüste hoben und senkten sich mit ihren keuchenden Atemzügen, ihre Brustwarzen zogen sich durch die plötzliche Kälte zusammen. Ginnys Taille war schmal, ihr Bauch platt und flach, während ihre schmalen Hüften sich nett weiteten und die gestutzten roten Locken an der Spitze ihrer Oberschenkel umrahmten. Draco fühlte sich benommen, beinahe schwindelig bei ihrem Anblick. Der Moment wurde lang und länger und Ginny merkte, wie die Unsicherheit in ihre Brust stieg. Sie schob trotzig ihr Kinn vor.

„Draco, wenn du nicht bald etwas tust, gebe ich aus dieser Tür und du wirst mich nie wieder sehen."

Der Zauberer sprang.

Er zog sie an sich, presste ihre Hüften eng an seine. Er fing ihr erhitztes, freudig überraschtes Keuchen mit seinem Mund auf. Ihre Zunge traf seine auf halbem Wege, wickelte sich um sein suchendes Organ, gleitend, geschmeidig und heiß. Ihre Brüste waren gegen seine Brust gedrückt, ihre Brustwarzen fühlte er durch die dünne Seide seines Shirts. Staunend über die Weichheit ihrer Haut streichelte er ihre Arme, ihre Schultern, den empfindlichen Punkt in ihrem Nacken. Sie schauderte unter seiner Berührung. Stöhnend ließ er seine Hände über ihren nackten Rücken laufen, fasste ihre vollen Hinterbacken mit beiden Händen und hob sie noch näher an seine Härte. Mit größter Anstrengung war es ihm möglich, seine Lippen von ihren wegzuziehen. „Fühlst du, was du mir antust, Gin? Kannst du fühlen, wie sehr ich dich will?"

„Jaaa.", zischte sie und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um seinen Mund noch einmal zu erobern. Sie saugte an seiner Unterlippe, rollte ihre Zunge über das gespitzte Fleisch und erfuhr einen Rausch Macht, als seine Gestalt durch ihre Aktionen erschauerte. Ihre Arme waren fest um seinen Nacken verschränkt, ihre Zehen berührten kaum den Boden, seine Hände kneteten immer noch die Muskeln ihres Hinterns.

Draco befreite seine Lippen mit einem leisen _pop_. „Wickel deine Beine um mich, Liebling!", forderte er leise knurrend. Ginny kam seiner Aufforderung sofort nach und wand lange Beine um seine Hüften. Draco atmete durch zusammengebissene Zähne, da ihr Positionswechsel ihren Schoß in direkten Kontakt mit seinem schmerzenden Schaft versetzte. Die Kleiderschichten, die die beiden trennten, verhüllten kaum die intensive Hitze, die zwischen ihren Oberschenkeln hervorkam. „Oh, Merlin, Gin.", flüsterte der Zauberer in ihr Ohr, was die Hexe in seinen Armen erzittern ließ. „Wenn ich dich jetzt nicht hinlege, nehm ich dich gegen die Tür."

„Bett.", murmelte Ginny zwischen den sengenden Küssen, die sie über seinen Kiefer und Hals regnen ließ.

Draco eilte durch das Zimmer. Er beugte sich hinunter und legte die keuchende, küssende Hexe auf das Bett. Ginny hing weiterhin an ihm wie eine Klette, ihr Mund arbeitete nun an dem kleinen Stückchen Haut, das zwischen den offenen Knöpfen seines Shirts hervorblitzte. „Äh, Ginny, Baby,", kicherte er beinahe, „du wirst mich schon loslassen müssen."

Sie ließ ihn widerwillig, langsam los. Ginny fühlte die kalten Bettlaken unter ihrem erhitzten Körper, was ihr ihre Nacktheit wieder vor Augen führte. Plötzlich schüchtern wand sie ihren Blick ab, ihr gewagtes Verhalten verließ sie. Sie versuchte, sich mit ihren zitternden Händen zu bedecken, aber ihre Handgelenke waren in den leichten Kreisen von Dracos Fingern eingesperrt. „Versteck nicht,", flüsterte, „solche Schönheit vor mir, Gin. Bitte."

Sein geflüstertes Flehen ließ ihren Blick zurück zu dem blonden Zauberer wandern, der mit einem Knie auf dem Bett hockte, seine Gesichtszüge wie vor Schmerz verzogen. Sie sah die Flammen in seinen silbernen Augen und fühlte eine antwortende Hitze in ihrem Bauch aufsteigen. Sie entspannte ihre Arme und ließ sie zur Seite fallen.

Draco trat von dem Bett und der Vision vor ihm zurück, ihre braunen Augen waren gefüllt mit Begierde und ein wenig Angst. Er konnte sie gut lesen. Immerhin hatte er die schöne Hexe schon seit Jahren beobachtet, ihre Gesichtsausdrücke auswendig gelernt, die Art, wie sie ihr wahres Ich und ihre Gedanken versteckte. Sie übertraf die wildesten Träume, die er von ihr über die Jahre gehabt hatte. Ihre Haut war glatt und so hell wie Sahne, mit Zimt und Muskatnussstreuseln bedeckt, um alles zu versüßen. Brüste, klein, aber perfekt geformt, hoben und senkten sich mit jedem Atemzug und der Zauberer kam beinahe zum Höhepunkt, als er daran dachte, dass er sich bald an diesen wundervollen Hügeln gütlich tun, seine Zunge über die Kirschenspitzen laufen lassen würde. Er zog scharf die Luft ein und deutete mit einem zitternden Finger auf die Hexe.

„Sag mir jetzt,", kiekste er, „sag mir jetzt, dass du dies wirklich willst, denn sobald ich zu dir auf das Bett komme, Ginny,", er machte eine Pause, schluckte, „glaube ich nicht, dass mich selbst Dementoren dazu bringen könnten, aufzuhören, ehe ich meine Lust an dir gestillt habe."

Ginny fühlte sich, als könnte sie nicht genug Luft in ihre Lungen bekommen, als ihr Herz ihr in den Ohren schlug. Der geschmolzene Stahl seines Blickes brannte über ihren Körper, als er sprach und ruhte dann da, wo ihre Oberschenkel zusammen trafen, einer versengenden Hitze gleich, die sie ängstigte und gleichzeitig erregte. Die Linien auf Dracos Gesicht waren fest und hart, als würde er einen inneren Kampf, ruhig zu bleiben, austragen, seine Hände spannten sich an und ließen wieder locker. Er sah aus, wie ein verhungernder Mann vor einer Festtafel, der sich an seine Manieren hielt, selbst wenn er sich wünschte, sich auf die Tafel zu werfen und alles zu verschlucken. Ginny, die ihre Hände hob, lockte ihn mit ihren Fingern und ihren Augen.

„Komm zu mir, Draco."

Kehlig ausatmend streifte er seine Schuhe von seinen Füßen und in derselben Bewegung bedeckte er ihren Körper mit seinem eigenen. Er stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen und fasste nach ihrem Hinterkopf, brachte ihre Lippen an seine in einem Wahnsinnskuss. Seine Zunge war wie ein samtiges Stück Kohle, dass eine Spur über die Linie ihres süßen Mundes brannte. Er tastete noch tiefer, erforschte die dünnen Furchen ihres Gaumens, fühlte ihre Zunge über die Unterseite seines suchenden Organs flattern. Die Hand, die nicht ihren Kopf hielt, untersuchte den geschmeidigen Reichtum seines Körpers, presste ihr Fleisch hungrig zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen. Ginny bog sich ihm entgegen, als er noch einmal die Wölbung ihres Hinterns packte. Seine Finger striffen über die dampfende Blume, die zwischen ihren Beinen blühte. Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren wie ein Sturmwind und er überhörte beinahe ihre gekeuchte Frage.

„Was muss ich tun? Draco, sag mir, was ich tun soll."

Der Zauberer zog sich von seiner Nahrung zurück und blickte in die zwei wunderbaren glitzernd braunen Teiche, erinnerte sich an etwas, das er beinahe vergessen hatte. Er lächelte breit, als er mit sanften Fingern über ihr Haar strich. „Deine Augen erinnern mich an etwas." Sie hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Große Kirsch-Cola.", beantwortete er ihre stille Frage. „Sex in einem Styroporbecher." Sie kicherte, was ihren Körper wunderbare Dinge in seinen tieferen Regionen tun ließ und sein Becken schlug antwortend gegen ihres.

Ginny, die eine Strähne seines mondlichtfarbenen Haares um einen Finger wickelte, wiederholte ihre Frage. „Draco, was muss ich tun? Ich meine, dies…"

Er brachte sie mit einem zärtlichen Kuss zum Schweigen. „Tu alles, was du willst, Liebling. Hier und jetzt können wir nichts falsch machen." Er verlangte ihre Lippen zurück und setzte sich das wunderbare Ziel, sie vor Lust wahnsinnig zu machen.

Der Raum war mit den Geräuschen ihrer schneller werdenden Atmung angefüllt und das Kerzenlicht bedeckte ihre verschlungenen Körper mit einem gelben, warmen Glanz. Ginny stand Wunder und Begehren ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sie beobachtete wie Draco seinen Weg über jeden ihrer blassen, schlanken Finger küsste und biss. Er saß nun rittlings auf der Hexe, der Stoff seiner Hose neckte ihre übersensible Haut an ihrer Taille. Ihre Beine waren in den Knien gebeugt und pressten sich hart gegen sein Hinterteil. Ehrfürchtig legte er seine Hände auf ihre Brüste und ihre Hüfte bockte ihm entgegen, was Pfeile wunderbaren Schmerzes in seine Hoden sand. Er knetete das feste Fleisch unter seinen Händen, seine Augen flatterten von seiner Aufgabe zu ihrem Gesicht, beobachteten ihre Reaktion auf seine Berührung.

Ginnys Augen waren verschleiert, die Iriden waren rauchig, fast schwarz vor Lust. Eine rosa Färbung glitt über die Haut ihrer Brust und von dort über ihren Nacken in ihre Wange. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet, als sie einatmete, ihre rötliche Zunge erschien ab und zu, um über ihre trockenen Lippen zu streichen. Als er eine ihrer rosa Brustwarzen zwischen Finger und Daumen rollte, schrie die Hexe, ihre Augen öffneten sich weit und ihre Hände fassten fest an seinen Bizeps. Wieder fühlte Draco, wie der Druck in seiner Leistengegend stärker wurde und er beugte sich über die Hexe, um seinen Mund um eine gehärtete Spitze zu schließen.

Ginny reagierte, als hätte er sie mit seinem Zauberstab verhext, ihr Körper bog sich instinktiv nach oben, ihm entgegen. Gestammel kam von ihren Lippen, als er mit seinem sanften, beißenden Angriff fortfuhr. Er öffnete seine Lippen, blies kalte Luft über ihre Haut und wurde mit einer weiteren Verhärtung ihrer Brustwarze und einem erstickten Seufzen belohnt. Dracos andere Hand beschäftigte sich glücklich damit, das Fleisch ihrer anderen Brust zu streicheln und zu drücken, und beschwerte sich kein bisschen als sein hungriger Mund die Seiten wechselte und sich auf den anderen Hügel herabließ.

Ginnys Finger wanden sich in Dracos Haare, ankerten dort. Mit jedem Streicheln seiner feuchten Zunge, jeder Bewegung seiner Finger fühlte die Hexe sich, als würde sie auf dem Bett explodieren. Niemals hatte sie von solchen Gefühlen geträumt, heiß und kalt, weich und rau, die sich zusammentaten, um einen Flächenbrand und eine Hitze zu erschaffen, die sie freiwillig zu einer Pfütze befriedigter Lust zerschmelzen ließ. Ihre Muskeln zogen sich zusammen, selbst wenn sie entspannten. Sie fühlte sich sehr ruhig, selbst als ein noch größeres Bedürfnis in ihr erwachte, und sie knallte ihr Becken gegen den Zauberer, der über ihrem Körper lag, unsicher, wie sie diese Leere füllen sollte. Ein Schwall flüssiger Hitze entflüchtete dem dunklen, geheimen Ort zwischen ihren Beinen, bedeckte ihre Oberschenkel und glitt hinunter in die Laken.

Mit zitternden Händen zog Ginny Dracos Kopf von ihrem Oberkörper. Er blickte sie an, seine Augen waren sturmgrau und seine Lider schwer. „Ich will dich berühren, alles von dir sehen.", erklärte Ginny trotz ihrer zitternden Stimme.

„Natürlich." Draco lächelte. Er küsste sie flüchtig auf die sommersprossige Nase und seinen Oberschenkel anhebend, rollte er zur Seite, um neben der Hexe zu liegen. „Berühr mich, Gin.", lud er sie ein.

Sie zögerte eine lange, atemlose Sekunde bevor sie sich erhob und hinkniete, zwei fließende Bäche scharlachroter Seide rannen über ihre Schultern und Ginny machte eine Bewegung, sodass ihre blassen Brüste hinter den schimmernden Vorhängen verschwanden. Draco begriff, warum. Sogar als die perlmuttartigen Hügel verdeckt waren, war sie für ihn die erotischste Frau, die er je erblickt hatte.

Sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe, als sie Draco mit ihren Augen um Führung anbettelte. Er nahm ihre Hand und legte ihre Finger zärtlich auf sein Hemd. Er spürte, wie sie gegen seine Haut zitterte und er streichelte ihr versichernd über den Handrücken. „Lass dir Zeit, Liebling."

Ginny blickte an seinem Körper hinab und wieder hinauf, kurz auf der langen Wölbung unter der Gürtelschnalle verweilend. Als sie ihre Augen zurück zu seinem Gesicht hob, informierte sie der Zauberer: „Ich glaube, dies ist einfacher, wenn du dich hinsetzt." Sie rutschte auf dem Bett zurück, während Draco sich genau so hinsetzte, wie sie saß, seine großen Hände ruhten auf seinen Oberschenkeln. Er konnte nur lächeln, seine Augen kräuselten sich in den Winkeln, als sie näher krabbelte, ihr Gesichtsausdruck ernst, als würde sie ein kompliziertes Puzzle lösen wollen.

Sie konzentrierte sich auf die kleinen Perlenknöpfe, die schick auf der Vorderseite seines früher mal gestärkten Hemdes verliefen. Die kleinen Scheiben schienen entschlossen, dem Griff der Hexe auszuweichen und flüchteten vor ihren fummelnden Versuchen, sie durch die Löcher zu bekommen.

„Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben so kleine Knöpfe gesehen.", beschwerte sie sich, als sie erfolgreich den zweiten befreit hatte. Sie hörte Dracos Glucksen und konnte ihr antwortendes Grinsen nicht stoppen. „Bei dieser Geschwindigkeit müssen wir wohl Frühstück bestellen, ehe wir Erleichterung finden können.", witzelte sie trotz ihrer Nervosität.

Als Antwort ergriff Draco sie an ihrer Taille und zog, bis sie rittlings auf seinen Oberschenkeln saß. „Entspann dich, Baby.", sagte er leise in ihre Halskurve. „Stell dir vor, es wäre wie atmen." Er ließ seine Zunge über ihre Haut zu ihren Lippen wandern. „Atme einfach.", murmelte er, ehe er sich in ihren Mund einließ. Seine Finger streichelten durch ihr Haar, massierten ihren Kopf. Er spürte und hörte ihren zustimmenden Seufzer, selbst als ihre Finger mit ihrer eigenen Aufgabe fortfuhren. Bald hatte sie ihn total entblößt, auf mehr als eine Art.

Als sie den letzten Knopf löste, flüsterten ihre Handrücken über die feinen Haare seines Bauches. Draco atmete kräftig aus, als seine Eingeweide sich heftig verkrampften. Ginny zog sich aus ihrem Kuss zurück, verwirrt, bis sie sah, wie seine Schultern sich zu einem Buckel formten, beinahe verteidigend, während sein Gesicht einen Ausdruck absoluter Glückseligkeit trug.

Sein Hemd hing nun lose, nur durch den Bund seiner Hose gehalten. Ginny ergriff Knäuel des Stoffes in ihren Fäusten und riss. Er setzte sich auf seine Knie, nahm die Hexe dabei mit und rasch schob sie den Stoff von seinen Schultern und die angespannten Arme hinunter. Jetzt war Ginny dran vor heftiger Freude zu keuchen.

Der flüchtige Blick, den Ginny im Poolhaus erhascht hatte, wurde verbessert, als die Wirklichkeit des Zauberers unter ihren Händen in ihr Gehirn einsank, wo die Erinnerung wunderbar mit den gegenwärtigen Umständen verschmolz. Die Haut, die sie vorher gesehen hatte, war nun warm unter ihren Fingern, die glänzenden Haare kitzelten sie. Die flachen Knospen seiner Brustwarzen pochten, als sie ihre Hände über die dunklere Haut laufen ließ. Sich an ihre eigene, fast gewalttätige Reaktion auf seinen Mund auf ihrer Brust erinnernd, lehnte Ginny sich vor und drückte ihre Lippen auf das braune Oval. Ihre Belohnung war sofortig und kräftig.

Mit offenem Mund presste Draco seine Finger auf ihren Schädel, mit dem Wunsch, dass ihre süßen saugenden Lippen immer weiter an seiner Brustwarze hingen. Er hatte überrascht aufgestöhnt, als ihr Mund das erste Mal seine Haut geschmeckt hatte und nun hing er fest an ihr, als seine Haut durch die sich wiederholenden Freudenstöße kribbelte. Er fühlte, wie ein warmer Tropfen aus der geschwollenen Spitze seines Schaftes tröpfelte. „Ginny, ich sterbe!", keuchte er in ihr Haar, als ihre Zunge seine Haut umkreiste. Eine erneute Hitzewelle rollte über ihn hinweg und er fühlte, wie seine Hoden sich zusammenzogen, der Vorbote einer Explosion. Er zog ihren Mund von seiner Brust, schob sie von seinem Schoß.

Draco, der sich erhob, stand auf zitternden Beinen, während seine Finger an der silbernen Schnalle seines Gürtels herumfummelten. Ginny thronte auf dem Bett, unbeweglich und leise, ihre Augen waren erwartungsvoll geöffnet, aber er konnte auch einen Schatten Sorge erkennen. Ihre Zunge kam wieder heraus, frischte den Glanz auf ihren aufgequollenen Lippen auf und ihre Finger krampften sich in die zerknautschten Bettlaken.

Er öffnete seine Hosenknöpfe so schnell wie möglich, schob seine Daumen in den Bund und entledigte sich sowohl seiner äußeren als auch inneren Kleidungsstücke. Er kickte das Material von seinen Füßen und zog dabei seine Socken aus. Er wäre zum Bett zurückgekehrt, aber Ginnys Augen ließen ihn im Schritt innehalten. Sie starrte auf seine angeschwollene Länge, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war wieder einmal mit beinahe kindlicher Faszination erfüllt. Vorsichtig, fast, als würde sie erwarten, dass er fliehe, bewegte sich Ginny auf den Rand der Matratze zu, der wippende Penis des Zauberers war nur Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt. Ohne ihre Augen von dem tropfenden, violetten Schaft abzuwenden, fragte sie weich: „Darf ich ihn anfassen?"

„Nein!", keifte er, harscher als er wollte. „Nein, Baby. Das wäre zu viel." Er blieb stehen, während er tief einatmete, um ein wenig Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurück zu bekommen. Die Muskeln seines Unterleibs zitterten, das Gefühl spiegelte sich in den harten Fasern seiner Oberschenkel wieder. Rot vernebelte seine Sicht und er konnte sich nur auf den nagenden Schmerz in seiner Leistengegend, den Hunger konzentrieren, der ihn dazu drängte, sich in der wunderbaren Hexe zu versenken, die immer noch seinen Schwanz beäugte, als wäre es das letzte Bonbon in einem Glas.

„Gin.", krächzte er, die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu seinem Gesicht. Sein Ausdruck musste schroff gewesen sein, da sie leise keuchte und sich tiefer ins Bett grub. Draco schluckte, in der Hoffnung seine Stimme ruhig zu halten. „Gin.", wiederholte er. „Hör mir zu, Liebling, und dann musst du eine Entscheidung treffen." Er keuchte, während er mit seinen Fingern über seine Wangen strich und sie großäugig, aber zustimmend nickte.

„Baby, ich will dir niemals weh tun, aber ein Zauberer kann nur eine bestimmte Menge aushalten." Er sah wie Verständnis ihre Augen füllte. „Es ist nur…_dies_ ist etwas, was ich schon so lange will, Gin. Über Jahre hinweg habe ich mir so einen Moment vorgestellt." Er gestikulierte zu seiner angeschwollenen Männlichkeit. „Sieh, was du mir antust, Hexe! Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde ich seit dem Tag, an dem ich dich das erste Mal verhext habe, mit einem immer währenden Ständer rumlaufen!"

Ginny erschauerte, da seine Worte eine neue Welle feuchter Begierde in ihrer Mitte auslösten. Ihre Pupillen waren komplett erweitert, beinahe schwarz vor Leidenschaft. Draco bemerkte ihr Schaudern, roch den Moschusgeruch ihrer Weiblichkeit, der in der Luft schwebte und kniff schnell die Spitze seines Gliedes zu, würgte das plötzliche Gefühl eines Orgasmus hinunter.

Ginny beobachtete erstaunt, wie Draco sich selbst in die Hand nahm, sein Gesicht war eine verdrehte Maske aus Konzentration gemischt mit gleichen Anteilen Freude und Schmerz. Besorgt beugte sich Ginny auf ihn zu. „Draco?" Ihr Flüstern war überladen mit Sorge.

Er wedelte mit seiner unbeschäftigten Hand in ihre Richtung. „'S-ok.", sagte er leise. Du hast mich zu sehr erregt. Ich habe beinahe meine Ladung verloren. Merlin, das ist mir nicht mehr passiert, seit ich fünfzehn war." Er öffnete seine Augen und flehte die Hexe an. „Gin, ich könnte jetzt ein wenig Erleichterung brauchen. Ich wollte es diesmal langsam machen, aber Frau", seine Stimme vertiefte sich, wurde rauchig und trocken, „meine Lust nagt an mir." Er kam näher, legte ein Knie auf die Matratze und streckte seinen Arm aus, um mit dem Handrücken über ihre Wange zu streichen. „Lass mich dich _jetzt_ lieben, Ginny Weasley."

Verblüfft über sein Geständnis und der leise geäußerten Bitte konnte die Hexe nur mit dem Kopf nicken. Ihr Herz schlug wie wahnsinnig hinter ihren Rippen, drohte durch ihre Brust zu platzen. Es war nicht Angst, was die geistesgestörte Eile des Organs entfachte, sondern ein antwortender Schmerz, der wie eine Nova explodiert war, als der Zauberer seine Qual beschrieb. Sie wollte ihn genau so wie er sie. Die Stunden der Entdeckung des anderen, wenn sie überhaupt kamen, konnten später kommen. Nun war die Zeit für Erleichterung.

Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und flüsterte: „Sag mir, was ich tun soll."

Draco unterdrückte einen Schluchzer der Erleichterung, lächelte sie stattdessen zärtlich an. Er zog sie auf ihre Knie und fing ihre Lippen in einem erhitzten Kuss ein, seine Finger liefen über ihren Rücken, hinunter und über die Wölbung ihres Hinterns. Er umfasste sie tief, sodass seine Finger über die Locken ihres Geschlechts streichelten. „Spreiz deine Beine ein wenig, Baby.", flüsterte er in ihren Mund, belohnte sie mit seiner Zunge, als sie sofort gehorchte. Eine Hand fest auf ihren Po gepresst, hob Draco die andere zu ihrer Vorderseite und sein Handgelenk nach oben drehend, legte er seine Handfläche auf den Schwall rot unterhalb ihres Bauchnabels. Ginny schauderte in seinen Armen, aber er lenkte sie mit seinem Mund ab, während seine Hand sich vorsichtig tiefer bewegte, seine Finger durch ihre Locken fuhren, sein Mittelfinger auf die Suche ging und schließlich die nassen Falten fand, die beinahe gegen seine Finger pulsierten. Ginny quietschte in seinem Kuss, ihre Hände umklammerten seine Schultern, als Draco sie rückwärts beugte und ihren Venushügel enger an seine Handfläche presste.

Draco unterdrückte ein Triumphgeschrei, als er sie nass vorfand, ihre süße Pussy weinte regelrecht nach _ihm_. _Er_ hatte sie an diesen Punkt gebracht. Sie war weder in einen ihrer Anfälle ausgebrochen, noch hatte sie sich wütend auf ihn gestürzt, darauf bestehend, seine Hände zu entfernen. NEIN! Sie bog sich ihm entgegen, bewegte ihre Hüften im Rhythmus seiner Finger, ihre Säfte badeten seine Handfläche wie eine erneute Taufe.

„Leg dich hin, Liebes.", sagte er zärtlich, ohne einmal seine Finger von ihrer glücklichen Arbeit zu lösen. Ginny gehorchte, ihre rauchigen Augen waren halb versteckt unter ihren Lidern. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie betrunken, desorientiert und Dracos Brust schwoll an. _Ich hab dies für sie gemacht! Ich habe sie sicher in diesen Zustand gebracht! _Dass sie ihn mit ihrem Körper geehrt hatte, rührte ihn tief, und als er sie mit seinem Gewicht bedeckte, schwor er, ihr gut zu dienen.

Seine Küsse und das Wissen, dass er bald in ihrem Körper sein würde, ließen Ginny sich noch fester an Draco hängen, ihre Arme wanden sich wild um seinen Nacken, ihr Gesicht presste sich in seine Halsbeuge. Sie wollte dies, sie wollte es wirklich, aber das nahm ihr trotzdem nicht die Angst vor dem Unbekannten. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte das Feuer, das drohte, sie zu verschlingen, ihre ganze Konzentration gefordert, aber jetzt… na ja, es war anders.

„Ginny?", fragte er besorgt über die plötzliche Steifheit ihres Körpers. Nach oben greifend, zog er sanft ihre Hände von seinem Nacken und küsste beide Handflächen, ehe er seine heißen Lippen über ihre laufen ließ. Seine Erektion war zwischen ihren Körpern eingeklemmt und er bewegte seine Hüften langsam, um sie an sein Gewicht zu gewöhnen, an das Gefühl, ihn über ihr zu haben. „Entspann dich, Baby.", fuhr er murmelnd fort, während er leichte Küsse auf ihre Augen, Nase und Wangen blies. Er fühlte, wie ihre Arme sich lösten und ihre Finger anfingen, mit den Haarsträhnen zu spielen, die über seine Schultern fielen. „Bist du ok, Gin?"

„Oh ja.", seufzte sie, hob ihr Gesicht zu seinem, ließ ihre Zunge hervorschnellen und leckte an seinen Lippen. „Ich will dich so sehr, Draco. Es tut fast weh, dieses Wollen."

„Ich weiß, Liebes. Ich werde es gut für dich machen, kleines Mädchen, das verspreche ich dir. Vertrau mir nur, okay?"

Ihre Augen begegneten seinen und sie grinste ihn verschmitzt an. „Ich werde das Versprechen einfordern, Draco."

Stöhnend rammte er seine Lippen noch einmal auf ihre, ihre Zungen trafen sich in einem heißen Tanz, der die sich an ihr reibenden Hüften des Zauberers widerspiegelten. Seine verzweifelten Hände strichen über ihre Seiten hinunter, stoppten, um eine Brust zu umfassen, in eine Brustwarze zu kneifen, ehe sie weiter glitten, um das seidige Terrain ihres Körpers zu kartographisieren. Er rollte sich ein wenig zur Seite, um seinem Finger erneut zu erlauben, in ihre feuchte Hitze einzutauchen. Ginny bockte gegen seine Hand und zog ihre Lippen von seinen, um ihre Lippen mit dringend nötiger Luft zu füllen.

Draco schnappte sich ein Kissen und setzte sich auf seine Unterschenkel. „Heb deine Hüften, Baby.", instruierte er und platzierte das Kissen so, dass es ihren Unterleib unterstützte. Sie beobachtete ihn, fasziniert, als er sich selbst mit einer Hand ergriff und begann, sich über ihren keuchenden Körper zu beugen. Er drückte den pilzartigen Kopf gegen ihre Hitze, rieb und presste sanft, teilte ihre Schamlippen mit seinem Fleisch. Ginny stöhnte, ihr Kopf rollte schwach von einer Seite zur anderen, ihre Lippen teilten sich, als sie sich dazu zwang, zu atmen. Die Berührung seines Geschlechts an ihrem hatte ihr Herz an einem neuen Platz schlagen lassen, ein Ort, sehr viel weiter südlich als ihren Rippen.

Er fand mühelos ihre glatte Öffnung, und mit seinen Hüften rotierend, platzierte er die Spitze seines Penis an ihrem Eingang. „Wickel deine Beine um mich, Liebling.", wies er sie heiser an, die Hand, die nicht sein Gewicht trug, führte. Er sank auf seine Ellbogen, sein Gewicht ruhte auf seinen Unterarmen, seine Handflächen trugen ihren Kopf. Ihre langen Beine legten sich wie Fesseln aus Seide um seine Taille und hoben Ginnys Becken höher. Eine Schweißperle lief über seine Schläfe, als er noch einmal in ihre tiefen braunen Augen blickte. „So lange, Gin!" Er grunzte seine Worte fast. „So lange hab ich es gewollt."

Mit den Hüften rollend drückte Draco, fühlte wie ihre Nässe ihn bedeckte, den Weg erleichterte. Ginnys Augen weiteten sich mit dem Druck und sie konnte fühlen, dass Dracos Körper sich vor Anstrengung zurück zuhalten, bebte. Sie zog sein Gesicht zu ihrem, ließ ihre Lippen über seine Gesichtszüge tanzen, leichte Schläge ihrer Zunge fingen die Schweißtropfen auf seinen Wangen auf. Sie presste ihre Oberschenkel fest an seine Taille und flüsterte gegen seine Haut: „Lieb mich jetzt, Draco."

Er zerbrach bei ihren Worten. Jahre der Sehnsucht verbunden mit den gestohlenen Stunden des Zusammenseins, brachen die Bänder der Kontrolle. Seine Finger auf ihren Kopf pressend, bog Draco seine Hüften in ihren Körper, sein hartes Fleisch bohrte sich durch den engen Tunnel, ihre geschmolzene Hitze umgab ihn, nahm ihm fast den Atem. So tief war er in seiner Freude versunken, dass er beinahe das leichte reißende Gefühl, das er verspürte, als er in ihre feuchte Scheide eindrang, und den scharfen Schrei der Überraschung und des Schmerzes der Hexe unter ihm, verpasste.

Unglaube und Horror überfluteten seine Eingeweide, als er sich zurückzog und in ihr genauso sprachloses Gesicht blickte.

„Aua?", quietschte sie.

Seinen Kopf wild schüttelnd, versuchte Draco sich von ihr zu lösen, aber GInny verschränkte ihre Knöchel und warf ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, klammerte sich an ihn, um ihrer beider Willen.

Ginny schluckte den Drang zu weinen hinunter. Der Schmerz war heftig gewesen, aber er verschwand langsam, ließ sie mit einem unbekannten aber nicht unwillkommenen Gefühl der Fülle zurück. Sie konnte fühlen, wie die Muskeln sich dehnten, um sich an den Umfang des Zauberers zu gewöhnen, der in ihrer verzweifelten Umarmung zitterte, seine Atmung war harsch in ihrem Ohr.

„Ginny.", bettelte er, als er versuchte, von ihr loszukommen. _Oh Gott, was habe ich getan?_ „Gin, ich muss nachsehen.", er brach schluchzend ab.

„Nein." , zischte sie zurück, hielt ihn noch fester, fühlte wie seine Schultern sich schüttelten. „Wenn ich dich jetzt gehen lasse, kommst du nie wieder zurück. Ich kenne dich, Draco Malfoy." Sie flüsterte, während ihre sanften Finger ihn streichelten. „Was geschehen ist, isst geschehen, Draco., und ich würde es für nichts in der Welt ändern." Sie küsste sich seinen Nacken hinauf, ließ ihre Zunge über den Rand seines Ohres laufen. „Für nichts in der Welt."

„Ich könnte gerade deine Jungfräulichkeit genommen haben.", grummelte er.

„Und da bin ich froh drüber.", krächzte sie und ließ ihn ein wenig los, um ihm in die Augen zu spähen. „Ich bin froh, dass du es warst, Draco."

Er ergriff eine Ecke ihres Kopfkissens und wischte sich über seine Feuchtglänzenden Augen. „Lass mich wenigstens nachsehen, Baby. Wenn wir es gewusst hätten, es vermutet… Ich hätte vorsichtiger sein sollen."

Ginny fühlte wie er in ihr schrumpfte, wie das angenehme Gefühl der Fülle verschwand. „Wenn etwas falsch wäre, meinst du nicht, _ich _wüsste es? Alles, was ich fühle, ist ein wunderbarer Hunger. Ich will, dass du dich in mir bewegst, Draco. Ich denke, ich werde sterben, wenn ich dich nicht in mich gleiten fühle." Sie unterstrich ihre Bitte, indem sie ihre harten Hacken in seine Hüften grub. „Du bist nicht der einzige, der dies schon lange wollte." Ginny blickte tief in die silberfarbenen Augen ihres Liebhabers, bettelte ihn an, weiter zu machen, ließ ihn ihr Bedürfnis sehen.

Ginny Beine zogen ihn näher heran, zwangen seine nachlassende Erektion tiefer. Er fühlte, wie ihre Wände sich um sein Fleisch zusammen zogen, ihn hinein saugten, während ihre Worte seinen Verstand beruhigten, sein Herz erleichterten und die Flammen der Begierde wieder entfachten. Er ließ sie sein Gesicht zu einem süßen freisprechenden Kuss hinabziehen, ihre Zungen berührten sich leicht, ehe die Hitze erneut aufstieg. Draco wickelte seine Finger um ihre sich heben und senkende Brust, massierte ihr Fleisch, während sein Mund sich auf die hohe Spitze herab senkte. Sein Mund auf ihrer Brust während sein Geschlecht tief in ihrem Inneren vergraben war, ließ ihre Gebärmutter beinahe schmerzhaft zusammenziehen und sie schrie auf: „Draco!"

Seinen Namen mit so einer Leidenschaft ausgesprochen zu hören, seinen Schwanz beinahe bis hin zu unerträglichen Schmerzen gedrückt zu fühlen, trieb den Zauberer an und er zog gegen ihre klammernden Wände, zog sich zurück bis nur seine geschwollene Spitze in ihr blieb. An ihrer Brust knabbernd, pflügte er noch einmal in ihre Tiefen und stieß einen dankbaren Seufzer über ihre nasse Hitze aus.

Ginny schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl von seinem Schaft, der in ihren Körper pumpte. Ihn fest umarmend hob sie ihre Hüften im Takt mit seinen Bewegungen. Sie konnte jede Vene und jede Furche fühlen, als Draco sich über ihr bewegte, fühlte das feuchte Klatschen seiner Oberschenkel auf ihren eigenen, ihre Brüste, die sich hart aneinander rieben. Seine Lippen forderten ihre, versengten ihren Mund mit ihrer Intensität. Sich zurücklehnend stoppte er kurz in seinen Bewegungen, schwer atmend. „Bist du okay, Gin?", schnaufte er, mondlichtfarbene Strähnen klebten an seinem schweißnassen Kiefer.

Das Haar aus seinem Gesicht streichend, nickte sie, beinahe ihrer Sprache beraubt durch den Mahlstrom von Antworten, den er in ihr auslöste. Ihr Mund öffnete sich zu einem erstaunten O, als er sich auf seine Hacken setzte, seine Arme unter ihre Oberschenkel fädelte und ihre Hüften gegen sein kreisendes Becken hob. Seine Gesichtszüge waren fest, als wenn er gegen einen inneren Schmerz ankämpfte, seine Augen waren unter seiner gerunzelten Stirn zu Schlitzen verengt. Seine Nasenflügel zogen sich zusammen und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einer Grimasse mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Ginnnnnnnn.", presste er hervor und warf sich noch einmal auf sie, seine Arme hoben ihre Oberschenkel, seine Finger gruben sich in ihre Schultern. Ginny fasste nach dem silbernen Haar, dass wie wahnsinnig um sie herum schwang, verzweifelt danach, sein Gesicht zu sehen, als er sich wieder und wieder in ihr gierigstes Innerstes versenkte.

„Sieh. Mich. An.", knurrte er im Rhythmus mit seinen Stößen. „Du. Tust. Mir. Dies. An." So gesagt, flog Dracos Kopf zurück und seine Bewegungen wurden unregelmäßig, trieben tiefer in ihren Körper, rammten ihn gegen sie, als ob er ihre getrennte Haut zu einer verschmelzen wollte. Ginny war plötzlich an seine Brust gepresst, ihr Gesicht in seinem Haar vergraben. Er wuchtete wild gegen sie, einmal, zweimal.

Seine Erlösung kam in einer Flut Hitze, als seine Hoden sich in seinen Körper zogen und seine Zehen sich zusammenzogen und losließen unter dem Druck. Glühende Befriedigung lief über seine Wirbelsäule, verengte seine Brust vor Freude, ehe seine Augen in blendendem Sternenlicht explodierten. Er hörte seine Schluchzer der Vollendung von weit entfernt, als seine Zunge Farben schmeckte und seine Ohren die Musik von Ginny Haut gegen seine aufnahmen. Jedes Nervenende in seiner Gestalt feuerte, als er seinen Samen gegen die bebenden Wände der Hexe sprühte.

Schweiß tropfte von seinem Gesicht, als er seinen Kopf hob. Ginny starrte ihn fasziniert an, ihre Augen waren weit offen und zwinkerten langsam. Er wusste, sie war nicht gekommen, aber da war ein Leuchten der Vollständigkeit auf ihren Wangen, eine befriedigte Weichheit in ihren Augen.

Er küsste sie sanft, saugte an ihrer vollen Unterlippe, strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre zimtfarbenen Augenbrauen, als sie unbedeutende Dinge gegen seine Haut murmelte. Ihre Finger streichelten über die Muskeln seines Rückens, die immer noch mit dem Nachbeben seines Orgasmus zitterten.

Keine Worte wurden gesprochen, als sie fortfuhren, sich zu berühren und zu küssen. Es wurden keine gebraucht, da dieser Moment mit Ausdrücken gefüllt war, die sich über Stimmen und Laute hinwegsetzten. Haut glitt an Haut entlang. Augen trafen sich, verschmolzen, glitten weiter, gesättigt. Lippen liebkosten, atmeten Leichtigkeit und Tröstung, weich und feucht.

Die Nacht bewegte sich um das Paar, ließ die alleine, die niemanden anderes brauchten außer sich selbst.


	12. Schwarzstickerei

Hey Leute.  
Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, mein Studium ist relativ arbeitsintensiv... Ich weiß, das ist keine richtige Entschuldigung.

Na ja, jedenfalls, dies ist der erste Teil des 12. Kapitels. Der zweite Teil sollte relativ schnell folgen, ich garantiere aber für nichts!!!!

Ich wünsche euch jetzt viel Spaß :)

**Kapitel 12 – Schwarzstickerei**

**Schwarzstickerei (Blackwork) ist ein Ausdruck, der beim Quilten benutzt wird, wenn eine Oberfläche dadurch hergestellt wird, dass man nur ein großes Stück Stoff benutzt. Es wird dann gesteppt, indem man einen Faden derselben Farbe verwendet. Das daraus resultierende Muster erscheint, als wäre es in den Stoff eingestochen. Es ist eine sehr alte Technik, die es schon vor gemusterten Quilts, die Stoffstücke aus verschiedenen Farben und Formen nutzen, gab. Die Bedeutung des Titels wird dem Leser hoffentlich klar werden. **

**(B/N): Ich habe keine Ahnung vom Quilten, und hoffe, euch wird damit klar, was gemeint ist. Ansonsten lest es bei Wikipedia oder so nach. **

Sie schwebte in dieser süßen Welt zwischen Wachen und Schlafen, ihr Gehirn registrierte verschiedene Reize, konzentrierte sich aber auf keinen; die Weichheit der Laken, der gelbe Nebel des Kerzenlichts auf dem schwarzen Vorhang ihrer geschlossenen Lider, das Geräusch des weichen, stetigen Atems, im Gegensatz und doch synchron zu ihrem.

Sie schwebte…

Dann lehnte sie sich in die Handfläche, die gegen ihre Wange presste, summte antwortend auf ihren geflüsterten Namen.

Er küsste ihre gekräuselten Lippen. „Ginny, du spottest jeder Beschreibung."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht ist.", murmelte sie, ihre Augenlider flatterten.

Ein schlanker Arm wand sich um ihre Taille und zog sie eng an seine harte, muskulöse Brust. „Oh, es ist definitiv gut.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, ehe er ihre Schläfe küsste. „Wie geht es dir, Baby?"

Sie seufzte herzhaft: „ Großartig! " Er konnte ihr Lächeln in ihrer Stimme hören. Ihr weicher Hintern rieb sich gegen seine Leistengegend. „Sticht aber ein bisschen."

Sie fühlte, wie die Matratze sich bewegte, und wimmerte, klopfte dabei mit ihrer Hand in einem uneffektiven Versuch, ihn zu orten, hinter sich.

„Bin gleich wieder da, Baby."

Seine Stimme war nah, aber nicht so nah, wie sie es sich wünschte, also drehte sie ihm ihr Gesicht zu und jammerte: „Jeeeeeeeeeetzt!"

Sein Glucksen echote dumpf aus dem Badezimmer und bald fühlte sie seine warme Hand auf der Kurve ihrer Hüfte. „Dreh dich um, Ginny! Argh, du siehst schlimm aus."

Mit einem fertigen Lächeln gehorchte Ginny, streckte ihre Arme über den Kopf aus und reckte sich bis in die Zehenspitzen. Draco stand am Bett, ein anerkennendes Lächeln im Gesicht und einen Waschlappen in der Hand. Sein langes blondes Haar hing über seine nackten Schultern. Nüchtern betrachtet stellte Ginny fest, dass der gesamte Zauberer absolut und herrlich nackt war. Sie wusste, sie sollte sich unbehaglich fühlen, beschämt über ihre Nacktheit sein, konnte aber dieses Gefühl nicht ans Licht zerren. Ginny runzelte leicht die Stirn, als sie die rostroten Streifen auf seinem entspannten Penis und seinen Oberschenkeln bemerkte. Sie setzte sich auf und sprang rückwärts in die Kissen. „Das ist meins!", informierte sie ihn, auf seinen Unterleib deutend.

„So lange wie du es möchtest, Dirne." Draco grinste anzüglich und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Sie rollte mit ihren Augen über seine verspielte Stimmung. „Und ja.", fügte er hinzu, während er sich neben ihre Hüfte auf das Bett kniete, „ das Jungfrauen Blut auch." Eine Hand auf ihr Knie legend, drängte er die Hexe leise dazu, ihre Beine zu spreizen.

Ginny griff nach dem Lappen. „Lass mich das machen, Draco."

„Gin, Jungfrauenblut ist sehr mächtige Magie.", erklärte er, fest in ihre ernsten braunen Augen blickend, „und muss sehr vorsichtig erhalten werden," Er fuhr fort, sanft an ihrem Knie zu ziehen, seine Stimme wurde tief und verführerisch, „jeder Tropfen mit Verehrung gesammelt."

Ginny fühlte, dass ihr Gesicht anfing zu brennen.

„Ich habe gerade diesen geheimen Ort in einer sehr intimen Art besucht und doch läufst du rot bei dem Gedanken an, dass ich den Platz meiner vorherigen Anbetung wieder sehe?", ärgerte er sie. „Außerdem, ich habe vor, nähere Bekanntschaft mit deiner süßen Pussy zu machen, ehe ich dich aus diesem Bett befreie.", bemerkte er sachlich.

Das Feuer, das sie durch ihre vorherige Vereinigung entzündet hatten, war nicht durch Dracos Erleichterung gelöscht worden, es war aufgestaut und Ginny konnte die glühenden Kohlen der Lust in Dracos Augen sehen.

„Du würdest mich sauber machen?", flüsterte sie mit brennenden Wangen.

„Es wäre mir ein Privileg und eine Ehre, das zu tun, Ginny Weasley", antwortete er mit rauer Stimme, „wenn du es mir erlauben würdest."

Ginny hob langsam ihre Knie, platzierte ihre Füße flach auf der Matratze. Ihr Gesicht brannte, als Draco sich zwischen ihren Knien positionierte. Ihr verängstigtes Knie küssend, lächelte er sie an.

„Oh mein Gott!"; rief sie aus, als ihr Herz in ihrer Brust hüpfte. „Du hast ein Killerlächeln."

Jetzt war es an den Zauberer rot anzulaufen. Mit sanften Fingern teilte er ihre Falten und wischte mit dem warmen Lappen über ihre Haut. „Ich bewahre mein Lächeln für sehr spezielle Gelegenheiten auf.", sagte er mit einem Achselzucken.

Ginnys Finger spielten nervös mit dem Kopfkissenbezug. Ein heißes Kribbeln blubberte in ihrem Innersten bei der Berührung des Blonden. „Und meine – ah-hem-haw – sauber zu machen", ihre Farbe wurde noch intensiver, „qualifiziert sich als spezielle Gelegenheit?"

Dracos Lippen versuchten nicht zu grinsen, selbst als sein silberner Blick weiter auf seine Arbeit gerichtet blieb. „Eine sehr spezielle Gelegenheit, meine Dame. Hast du irgendwo Schmerzen, denn vor ein paar Minuten warst du definitiv eine Jungfrau." Seine Finger untersuchten zärtliche ihre vaginale Öffnung, dann zog er seine Hand mit rotem Blut verschmiert zurück. Er hob den Finger, damit sie es sehen konnte.

„Ich versteh es nur nicht." Ginny versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, als er seine Finger an dem Lappen abwischte. „Ok, ich kann verstehen, dass er mich mental vergewaltigt hat, weil Dumbledore und Severus darüber diskutiert haben, dass der Bastard keinen Körper hatte, um körperlichen Schaden anzurichten." Sie pausierte, an ihrer Lippe nagend.

Draco säuberte beide weißen Oberschenkel, entfernte jede Spur Bult und Samen von ihrer Haut. „Er hob Potters Zauberstab auf.", erinnerte er die Hexe, während er sich die Zeit nahem, ihre rosa Blume, die zwischen ihren Beinen blühte, zu untersuchen. „Wunderschön.", flüsterte er und bemerkte, wie sein Körper auf diesen Anblick reagierte.

Ginny haute in mit ihrem Knie. „Perversling!", lachte sie, „Konzentrier dich auf deine Aufgabe!"

Er zwickte kräftig das attackierende Knie, erhob sich vom Bett und fing an, sich selbst zu reinigen.

Ginny beobachtete ihn. „Egal.", sie schluckte, ihre Augen traten hervor. „Als Harry kam, war ich schon halbtot.", ihre Stimme brach ab, als der Zauberer den schweren Sack der zwischen seinen Beinen hing, anhob und den Lappen langsam über die dunkle Haut gleiten ließ, dabei darauf achtend, dass er jeden Hoden deutlich sichtbar für die großäugige Hexe machte. Er lächelte ein wissendes Lächeln, als er die Vorhaut zurück zog und ihr Atem aussetzte. Sein Schaft begann härter zu werden, als ihre braunen Augen das Blut in seine Lenden riefen.

Ginny leckte sich über ihre Lippen. „Ah-mmmm-, ich meine, er sog das Leben aus mir wie ein Vampir, also denke ich, er hatte bis dahin genug Kraft den Zauberstab anzufassen."

Draco tat raffinierte Dinge mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab und sie liebte jede Minute dieser Show. Er streichelte jetzt sein erigierendes Fleisch mit dem Blut verschmierten Lappen, ergriff seine Bälle, rollte die Kugeln zwischen seinen Fingern.

Finger, die nur kurz vorher verführerische Dinge zwischen ihren Beinen gemacht hatten. _Red weiter, Mädchen! Wenn du aufhörst, hört die Show auch auf!_

„Das erklärt aber nicht die Male, den schrecklichen Schaden, den Poppy fand, als sie versuchte, mich zu untersuchen." Ginny stockte, als ein cremefarbener Tropfen aus der Spitze von Dracos Geschlecht hervorkam. „Du bist so verdammt hübsch, wenn du dich selbst so berührst, Draco.", stellte sie atemlos fest.

„Das?", fragte er und deutete auf seinen geschwollenen Schaft. „Das hier ist deine Schuld, Verführerin. Du geiferst praktisch danach, deine gierigen Hände auf mich zu legen. Welcher Zauberer würde nicht so auf dieses tolle Betteln reagieren?" Er faltete den befleckten Lappen vorsichtig und legte ihn auf den Nachttisch. Er krabbelte über das Bett wie eine stakende Katze und kehrte zu den offenen Toren ihrer Oberschenkel zurück. Er legte seine Unterarme auf ihre gebeugten Knie und setzte sich auf seine Unterschenkel. „Aber was deine Wunden angeht, habe ich, glaube ich, eine Antwort." Er beobachtete wie ihre Augenbraue sich fragend anhob. „Als ich gestern in deinen Traum eingetreten bin…"

„Eingedrungen.", schoss sie grinsend dazwischen.

„Es war als wäre ich mit dir verbunden, ich erfuhr das ganze schreckliche Erlebnis mit dir und durch dich." Sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Wut und Ekel. „Erinnerst du dich, dass du versucht hast, dich in einem großen schwarzen Loch zu waschen?" Er beobachtete sie genau, suchte nach Zeichen für aufsteigende Panik. Zu seiner Erleichterung blieb sie ruhig.

„Nein.", antwortete sie nachdenklich, dann, „Warte, ich denke, ich erinnere etwas. Es war schrecklich!" Sie verschloss ihre Augen gegen die Erinnerung, während der Zauberer beruhigend über ihre Beine strich. „Da war etwas _Lebendiges_?" Sie blickte ihn neugierig, ängstlich an. „ Im Wasser?"

Er nickte: „Ich glaube, es war der Basilisk, Gin." Er legte sich neben sie und zog sie an seine Brust. Während er seine starken Arme um die Hexe legte, zog er ihren Rotschopf unter sein Kinn. „Du warst in großer Gefahr, Baby.", grummelte er, seine Umarmung wurde fester. „Und mein Vater", er spuckte auf den Titel, „hat dich dahin geschickt." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn. Sie lagen für einige Zeit still, nahmen und gaben sich gegenseitig Trost.

„Was hast du noch in deinem Traum gesehen, draco?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

Er räusperte sich kräftig. „ Du hast im Wasser gekniet." Er schloss seine Augen.

_Dumm! Dummes Mädchen!_

_Er hörte sich selbst diese Worte murmeln, als seine Hände im Wasser verschwanden und anfingen, an der weichen Haut ihrer Oberschenkel und ihrer Vagina zu zwicken und zu kratzen. Das hysterische Schrubben und Scheuern vergrößerte nur die körperlichen Schmerzen, gab aber der emotionalen Qual eine Pause._

_Ich bin dreckig! Dreckig!_

„Du hast es dir selbst angetan, Gin, als du versucht hast, seine Berührung abzuwaschen."

_Dreckiges, dummes, kleines Mädchen!_

„Ich kann mich jetzt daran erinnern." Sie flüsterte die Worte über seine Haut, ihre Finger klammerten sich fest an seine Schultern. „Ich wollte das alles so dringend von mir wegkriegen. Er muss sich tierisch drüber amüsiert haben." Draco fühlte, wie sie schluchzend zuckte und streichelte über ihr zerzaustes Haar, hob seinen Kopf, sodass er auf ihr Gesicht hinab blicken konnte, aber sie hatte es in seiner Brust vergraben. „Er hat meinen Verstand vergewaltigt und mich die körperlichen Beweise selbst machen lassen. Ich war so **dumm!** Dumm, dumm!

Draco, der nach ihren Schultern griff, schob sie hoch, bis er ihr böse ins Gesicht gucken konnte. „Hör sofort auf! Du warst ein Kind! Ein Kind, Gin!", schrie er in ihr Gesicht, seine Augen brannten mit einem Zorn, den sie noch nie vorher an ihm gesehen hatte. „Erwachsene Zauberer und Hexen haben sich von diesem Bastard täuschen lassen. Ausgebildete, Gin. Was hattest du für eine Chance gegen so etwas wie ihn?! Er schüttelte sie sanft. „Gib dir NIEMALS die Schuld für seine Bosheit! Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Draco, schüttel mich noch einmal und ich werde dich so sehr verhexen, dass du dich selbst nicht wieder erkennst." Braune Augen blitzten gefährlich unter ihren verwuschelten Haaren hervor.

Er zog sie zurück an seine Brust. „Schon notiert, Hexe, aber beherzige meine Worte, gib dir nicht die Schuld für das, was in der Kammer geschehen ist, niemals."

Sie lagen wieder schweigend da.

„Ich war immer noch Jungfrau.", bemerkte Ginny, als die Kerzen begannen, in den Wandleuchtern auszubrennen.

„Ja, das warst du.", bestätigte er. Scham über seine Taten überschwemmte seine Eingeweide. „Bereust du, was…"

„Nicht für eine magere Minute, Draco Malfoy!", unterbrach sie ihn und unterstrich ihre Worte mit einem festen Klopfen gegen seine Brust. „Was wir hier heute Nacht gemacht haben, war…"

„Unbeschreiblich?", bot er an.

„Eigentlich wollte ich ‚super cool' sagen, aber unbeschreiblich ist auch ein sehr gutes Wort.", lachte sie.

Sofort war er über ihr, seine Finger in ihren Haaren, seine Lippen und Zunge verknäuelten sich mit ihren. Ginny stöhnte gegen seinen Mund, während ihre Hände über seine breiten Schultern und seinen Rücken streichelten, ihre Nägel wunderbar über seine Haut kratzten. Draco schlüpfte tiefer, küsste ihren Hals, ihre Schultern, stoppte um die Brüste zu verehren, „So schön, so süß!", und fuhr dann fort, um an der Haut ihres Bauches zu lecken und lachte, als sie ihn fest einzog. „Kitzlig?"

„Ein bisschen.", keuchte sie. „Draco, was… nein! Tu das nicht!" Sie setzte sich auf und schubste gegen den blonden Kopf, der versucht hatte, sich zwischen ihren Schenkel zu schieben.

„Gin, es gibt nicht einen Körperteil an dir, den ich nicht mag.", informierte er sie, während er aus ihrem roten Haarbüschel hervorspähte. „Lass mich dir helfen, dich gut zu fühlen, baby.", beharrte er, seine grauen Augen stürmten.

„Es ist nur, ich weiß nich…", stammelte sie, während sie seinem süßen Flehen nachgeben wollte, sich dabei aber unwohl fühlte.

„Baby, vor ein paar Minuten hast du danach gegeifert, meinen Schwanz anzufassen, oder nicht?", fragte er sie ernst. Sie nickte, ein winziges Lächeln stieg in ihrem Gesicht auf. „Was hättest du getan, wenn ich dir erlaubt hätte, ihn anzufassen?", fragte er, sie dahin bringend, wo sie hinwollte. Während er sprach, erlaubte er seinen Fingern, ihr Geschlecht zu berühren, stupste gegen den Nervenknoten über ihrer Öffnung. Er konnte ihren Moschusduft heiß um ihn herum aufsteigen riechen. „Was hättest du mit meinem langen, harten Schwanz getan, Ginny?"

Auf ihre Ellbogen gestützt verlor sich Ginny in dem Sturm, der in seinen Augen tobte. Ihre Stimme war rauchig, als sie antwortete. „Ich hätte ihn angefasst, an meiner Wange entlang gestrichen, um zu sehen, ob er so seidig und weich ist, wie er aussieht." Blitze zuckten bei ihren Worten in seinen Augen. „Ich hätte ihn geküsst und meine Zunge über die ganze, wunderschöne Länge deines Schwanzes laufen lassen, Draco."

Der Zauberer schluckte. Er war jetzt so hart wie ein Stein und stieß reflexartig in die Matratze. „Wolltest du meinen Schwanz in deinem süßen Mund haben, Ginny Weasley?", knurrte er und lecke tief mit seiner Zunge durch ihre Scheide. Sie bockte in sein Gesicht, aber er zog es grinsend weg, um zu sehen, wie ihr Kopf zurückflog, ihren Hals entblößte und ihre Nippel in Richtung Decke zeigten, als sie nach Luft schnappte. „Antworte mir, Hexe! Wolltest du meine Schwanz in deinem Mund?"

Ginny nickte, immer noch an die Decke starrend. „Oh Merlin, ja!", keuchte sie. „Ich wollte dich schmecken und meine Zunge über die Ader laufen lassen, die ich an der Unterseite sehen konnte."

Er leckte sie noch einmal, als Belohnung für ihre Ehrlichkeit, musste dabei aber ihre Hüften mit seinen Unterarmen in die Matratze pressen. „Genau so denke ich über deine hübsche, kleine Pussy." Er blies über ihre Klit, brachte die Hexe dazu, aufzukeuchen. „Ich möchte an diesem heißen, cremigen Bonbon saugen, es beißen. Ich will mein Gesicht in deiner ah-hem-haw vergraben.", kicherte er. „ Du doofe, wunderbare Frau. Ich möchte, dass du dich fühlst, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, Ginny, als ich in deinem Körper explodiert bin."

Sie blickte hinunter auf den Zauberer; der bewölkte, vom Wind gepeitschte Regenschauer in seinen Augen bettelte sie an, sich ihm hinzugeben.

„Gin, lie – vertraust du mir?", stammelte er.

Sie starrte ihn einen kurzen Moment an, ihr Ausdruck war weich. Als sie endlich sprach, tat sie es mit einem Lächeln. „Ja, Draco, das tue ich.", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß.

Draco fühlte, wie sein herz hüpfte, das Blut in seinen Adern anhielt, dann lächelte er, saugte an den Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel, leckte mit seiner Zunge über das pochende Fleisch. Er ließ sie mit einem leisen POP los. „Leg dich hin, baby. Entspann. Dies wird gut für dich werden, das verspreche ich."

Ginny schloss ihre Augen, legte sich zurück auf die Kissen. Ihr Gehirn drehte sich im Kreis herum, immer um das Wissen darüber, was Draco…

„Heb deine Hüften, Gin." Sie hörte seine Instruktion, befolgte seinen geflüsterten Befehl ohne Fragen.

Als Draco sie zu seiner Zufriedenheit positioniert hatte, setzte er sich rittlings auf ihren Bauch, die Hitze seiner Hoden verbrannte ihre Haut, sein erigierter Schaft ragte stolz nach vorne. Als sie den freien Anblick bewunderte, streichelte der Zauberer mit seinen breiten Händen über ihre Arme und begann, ihre Schultern zu massieren. Er grinste auf sie hinunter, senkte dann den Kopf und küsste sie sanft mit langsamen Zügen seiner Zunge. „Hast du gedacht, ich würde mich einfach auf dich stürzen, wie ein Niffler auf Gold?", neckte er sie und umfasste eine volle Brust mit seiner Hand.

„Na ja.", schnurrte sie und presste sich hart gegen die Wärme seiner Hand. „Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, was ich erwarten soll."

Er lächelte über ihre Ehrlichkeit. „Ich muss dich erst richtig heiß kriegen, die Kohlen ein wenig schüren." Er kehrte zu ihren Lippen zurück und verdrehte Ginnys Kopf mit der Macht seines Kusses.

Ihre eigenen Hände wanderten über seinen Rücken, fühlten die Feuchte des ausbrechenden Schweißes auf seiner Haut. Sie umfasste seinen festen Arsch, war entzückt über das weiche Anspannen und Loslassen der harten Muskeln in ihrem festen Griff. Draco veränderte seine Position, um an ihrer Brust zu saugen und sie ließ quietschend los.

Er wechselte zwischen den beiden weichen Hügeln hin und her, leckte und nagte mit seinen Lippen an den rosafarbenen Hügelkuppen. Er wollte ihr Aroma auf seine Zunge gravieren, in seine Seele einbrennen, da er wusste, er würde niemals wieder etwas so Köstliches wie die wilde Hexe unter sich schmecken.; weder die ersten Schneeflocken im Winter, noch das letzte italienische Eis im Sommer waren so wunderbar. Nichts würde der Essenz gleichen, die ihn jetzt gerade füllte. Dieses Wissen ließ seine Spitze soweit von seinem Körper wegzeigen, wie es nur ging und er spürte ein Stechen in seinem Bauch.

Ohne Worte seine Anerkennung murmelnd, drückte er die festen Hügel zur Mitte ihrer Brust, um die Entfernung, die sein glücklicher Mund wandern musste, zu reduzieren.

„Da ist nicht genug da, um es zusammenzudrücken.", neckte Ginny, während ihre Finger durch die weichen Strähnen seines Haares strichen.

„Sie sind perfekt.", beharrte er, sein Gesicht war in dem flachen Graben vergraben, den er erschaffen hatte. Sie sind hoch. Sie sind fest. Sie schmecken wie die Sommersonne und riechen wie Herbstblätter." Er hob seinen Kopf, seine Augen brannten, und fuhr fort: „Deine Brüste sind cremig und beruhigend, wie heiße Schokolade nach einem Tag im Schnee."

Ihr Gesicht wurde noch weicher, als ihr Herz sich mit Wundern füllte.

„Keine Frühlingsrose", flüsterte Draco, „kann über Blütenblätter so weich wie die Haut unter meinen Finger prahlen."

Worte schwebten auf ihrer Zunge, zitterten auf dem Rand ihrer Lippen, drohten zu fallen. Kleine, kurze Worte wollten zu seinen Ohren fliegen und sein Herz zerlöchern, aber sie weigerte sich, sie loszulassen. Stattdessen kettete sie sie an ihr eigenes Herz, wo sie im ¾-Takt schlugen.

Sein Mund gab sich wieder der Verehrung ihres Körpers hin, seine Hände pressten ihre Seiten, als würde er beten. Er küsste sie, platzierte absichtlich jede brennende, süße Umarmung sein Lippen. Mit Präzision rutschte er an ihrem Körper hinunter.

Ginny grub ihre Finger in die Laken, als er seine Zunge über den Rand ihres Bauchnabels gleiten ließ und hob beinahe von der Matratze ab, als das gekonnte Organ in die flache Höhlung dippte, um einen kurzen Geschmack zu erhalten. „Entspann dich, Gin.", summte er, während er seine Arme um ihre Oberschenkel wickelte und seine langen Finger sich über dem kupfernen Haarschopf trafen. Als er sanft ihren feuchten Hügel küsste, spürte er, wie ihre Muskeln sich zusammenzogen. „Entspann dich mein Schatz."

Die Hexe schmolz bei seinen Worten. Draco wies das Bedauern zurück, das durch seine taumelnde Zunge hervorgerufen wurde und welches sein Herz erdolchen wollte. Zeit war knapp, rief er sich zur Vernunft, und die Vergnügungen, die sie teilen würden, waren reichlich.

Bedauern?

Er hatte sein ganzes Leben vor sich, um es mit dunklen Gedanken zu füllen. Heute Nacht war in diesem Bett kein Platz für sie.

Mit seinen Fingern teilte er sanft die geschwollenen Schamlippen, legte ihre schillernde Knospe frei. „Du bist so schön, Ginny!", flüsterte er, dann ließ er seine Zunge um ihren festen Knoten herumschwirren. Er hörte ihre hervor gewürgte Antwort, fühlte wie sie sich bei dieser Berührung aufbäumte. Ihr Duft stieg auf, ihn dazu verführend, noch näher zu kommen und er warf sich in ihren Tempel, ein andächtiger Pilger.

Leicht über die üppigen Kastanienbraunen Locken streifend genoss er das Festmahl vor sich. Er trank von ihrem Brunnen, leckte an ihrer Mitte. Seine Zunge durchquerte das Tal zwischen ihren inneren und äußeren Schamlippen, eine Karte von dem Gebiet zeichnend, seinen Weg wieder aufnehmend, wenn sie mit einem Zucken oder Stöhnen antwortete. Vorsichtig legte er einen Finger an ihren Eingang; streichelnd lud er sich in ihr Innerstes ein. Als sie glücklich aufseufzte, schob er sich ganz hinein, seinen Finger ein wenig krümmend, nach dem Punkt suchend, der, wie er wusste, sie fliegen schicken würde.

Während seine Hand sich eingehend mit ihrem sich verkrampfenden Durchgang beschäftigte, fuhr seine Zunge mit ihrem Tanz fort, drehte Pirouetten auf der festen Perle, die ihre Pussy krönte. Er schob noch einen Finger hinein und saugte die harte Knospe tief in seinen Mund, während seine Zunge zwischen schnellen Schnalzern und sanften Schlägen abwechselte.

Ginny starb.

Das konnte der einzige Grund sein, für das, was sie gerade empfand. Sie ließ das schwere Gewicht ihres Körpers hinter sich, als ihre Seele höher und höher aufstieg. Jeder Atemzug, den sie in ihre Lungen zog, fühlte sich an, als wäre es der letzte. Ihre Augenlider flatterten und ihr Mund öffnete sich um wortlos auszuatmen. Ein Blitzschlag raste von da wo Dracos Mund ihren Körper bearbeitete, flammte durch ihre Figur und hinterließ ein brodelndes Gefühl, sodass sich die Muskeln in ihrem Bauch zusammenzogen, ihre Zehen sich wanden und ihre Hüften langsam von dem weichen Kissen abhoben.

Draco folgte pflichtbewusst der aufsteigenden Hexe, seine Finger pumpten in ihren pulsierenden Kanal. Sie floss wie ein süßer Fluss um seine Hand herum und er saugte härter an dem kleinen Knopf der Freude, der immer noch in seinem Mund war. Sein Penis schmerzte und tropfte einfühlsam im Gleichklang mit der Frau.

„Dra…", keuchte Ginny. „Draco! Was ist das? Was ist – oh mein Gott!"

Er konnte ihre Nägel hören, als sie über die Laken huschten, ihre gequälte Atmung, als sie auf ihrem Sturm davon ritt. Ihre Hüften zurück in die Kissen drückend, ließ Draco ihre Klitoris los und wischte über ihr pochendes Geschlecht, sie tief mit seinen Fingern streichelnd. Ihre rosa Perle mit seinem Daumen ausfindig machend, streifte er mit der schwieligen Spitze über ihr Fleisch.

„Noch einmal, Ginny.", ermunterte er sie. „Nimm diese Welle noch mal mit, Baby."

Ginnys Augen flogen weit auf, ihre Lippen teilten sich mit einem trillernden Seufzen, als sie sich versteifte, als sie jeden Muskel ihres Körpers anspannte, bereit dazu, erneut zu fliegen.

Erfurcht füllte Dracos Brust, als er beobachtete, wie sie zum Höhepunkt kam, wie ihr sommersprossiges Gesicht mit dem spitzen, sturen Kinn vor Glück zerschmolz, wie ihre Augenlider zu glitten, während sie den Nachgeschmack des Himmels genoss. Wenn er einen Künstler damit beauftragen würde, ein Bild von einer unverfälschten Schönheit zu malen, dann wäre es von dieser Frau, genau in diesem Moment. Sie eroberte ihn mit ihrer feinen Verführung, ihrer versteckten Stärke, ihrem stechenden Witz und ihrem mitfühlenden Herz. Eine ehemals leere Kammer seines Herzens hatte jetzt einen Bewohner, in dieser Kammer würde immer ein Licht brennen.

Ginny sank zurück auf die Matratze, ihre Gedanken waren wie Staubwolken, die in der Höhle ihres Schädels herumwaberten. Eine flüssige Entspannung hatte jede Muskelfaser ihres Körpers ersetzt. Sie leckte über ihre trockenen Lippen. „Wow.", flüsterte sie.

Ihr Lob stachelte den Zauberer noch mehr an und er tauchte noch einmal zu dem Festmahl hinunter.

Ginny erschauerte und drückte ihre verzweifelten Hände gegen seinen Kopf. „Uh-uh, uh-uh.", keuchte sie. Ihre Klitoris war jetzt überempfindlich und seine Berührung tat fast weh. Seine Finger in das weiche Fleisch ihrer Hüften grabend, ignorierte Draco ihre Bitten und die Finger, die durch sein Haar huschten. Ginnys Orgasmus mitzuerleben, zu fühlen, wie ihre enge Schatzkammer sich um seine Finger herum zusammenzog und die süße Flut ihrer Befreiung zu schmecken, während sie über seine Lippen wusch, hatte den Zauberer selbst fast zum Abschluss auf den Laken gebracht.

Und das wäre _niemals_ genug.

Nun riefen ihre pochenden Wände nach ihm, lockten Draco, seinen Schaft in ihre pulsierende Hitze zu stürzen. Er küsste ihre weißen Oberschenkel und krabbelte ihren Körper hinauf. Ihre Augen wurden größer, als sie den hervorspringenden Kopf seines Schwanzes in sie pressen spürte. Sein Gesicht war angespannt, konzentriert, während er auf sie hinabblickte. Sie berührte seine Schulter. „Draco, ich glaube nicht…"

„Ich schon!", beharrte er hitzig, während er ihr Portal zum zweiten Mal durchstieß, seine Zähne knirschten wegen des intensiven Schwalls des Vergnügens. Er machte eine Pause, einen beruhigenden Schwung Atem holend, ehe er tiefer vorpresste, und sah zu, wie Ginnys Gesicht erst Schock zeigte und dann, als komplett in ihr Platz nahm, völliges Entzücken. Sie guckte den Zauberer über sich an, die braunen Augen mit Verwunderung gefüllt, als wäre er eine unendliche Quelle der Neuheit und der fortwährenden Freude. Als sie lächelte, antwortete er auch mit einem, dann senkte er sein Gesicht hinab zu ihren Lippen. Ginny hob ihre Beine und wickelte sie eng um seine Taille.

Durch ihre Hitze schmelzend, kollabierte Draco fast in dem Kuss. Er bewegte seine Hüften vorsichtig, seine Hände schlitterten über ihre sich windende, sich biegende Statur. Tief in sie stoßend hörte er ihr kehliges Stöhnen. Als er sich langsam aus ihr zurückzog, fühlte er, wie sie nach seinem Schaft griff, als würde sie darum betteln, in ihr zu bleiben. Seinen Kopf hebend verteilte er Küsse üüber ihren Nacken und weiter nach unten, bis er ihre Brust erobert hatte. Er zog leicht an dem zusammengezogenen Nippel und fühlte, wie sie sich um ihn herum zusammenzog. „Oh, Ginny!", keuchte er gegen ihre Brust, „du fühlst dich so gut an, soooooo guuuuut!"

Sich leicht zur Seite rollend legte er eine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel. Er konnte sehen, wie sein schimmerndes Geschlecht sich in ihren kupfernen Locken vergrub, während die roten Lippen ihrer Vagina an seinem harten Fleisch zogen und saugten. „Mach die Augen auf, Gin.", forderte er.

Sie kämpfte darum, ihm zu gehorchen, aber der Wunsch danach, diesem Genuss zu erliegen, war überwältigend. Sie konnte sich nur an ihn klammern, sich mit seinem wogenden Körper verankern, als die Wellen sie über die Felsen warfen.

„Sieh uns an, Ginny!" Seine Stimme verschärfte sich. „Guck nur, wie schön wir zusammen sind!" Er warf sich wieder auf die Hexe, drückte seinen Oberkörper gegen ihre Brust, rieb die steinartigen Spitzen über seine Haut. Sie küssten sich, mit Lippen, die sich kaum berührten, ihre Zungen tanzten in der warmen Luft, die aus ihren Mündern kam. Draco rieb sich an ihrem Becken, trieb sich in ihre begierige Hitze.

„Draco!", sprach sie gegen seine keuchenden Lippen. „Ich kann fühlen, wie du mein Herz berührst!"

Und wieder war sie sein Verderben. Mit einem mächtigen Keuchen explodierte Draco, Welle über Welle physikalischer Befriedigung rollte über ihn hinweg, durch ihn hindurch, ließ ihn treibend auf einem warmen See aus Befreiung.

Sie erwachten in einem Wirrwarr aus Armen und Haaren. Lachend entwirrten sie die Glieder und Knoten. Die Sonne, die durch das Fenster schien, erzählte dem Paar, dass der Morgen schon weit auf seinem Weg in Richtung Mittag war. Nach einer Mahlzeit aus kalten Sandwiches und Tee duschten sie in Dracos Bad und fanden großes Vergnügen daran, sich gegenseitig einzuseifen und dabei interessante Stellen zu finden, an denen man schrubben und kratzen konnte. Als sie endlich wieder auftauchten, waren sie beide sehr sauber und sehr zufrieden.

Draco überreichte Ginny eine schlichte Holztruhe. „Bewahr das Blut hier drin auf.", sagte er zu ihr, „ nur, bis du etwas Besseres findest." Er belegte die Box mit einem Statik-Zauber, um die Inhalte frisch zu halten und erklärte, als sie ihn fragen anblickte: „Es würde nicht reichen, den Statik-Zauber auf den Lappen selbst anzuwenden. Das könnte das Blut beschädigen. Mit dem Spruch auf der Box bleiben sowohl Lappen als auch das Blut so wie sie jetzt sind."

Sie lächelte breit. „Das ist so klug, Draco! Ich hätte niemals an den Schaden gedacht, den der Statik-Spruch dem Blut zu fügen könnte."

Draco spürte seine Brust anschwellen. Er nickte zustimmend zu ihrem Lob, seine Augen glühten.

Innerlich nickte Ginny zu sich selbst. _Bemerke und lobe seine Anstrengungen und Draco ist ein glücklicher Junge. _

Er führte Ginny auf einer Tour durch Severus' Haus und beantwortete ihre Fragen, während sie dahin schlenderten.

„Severus hat diesen Steinhaufen in einer Zaubererwette gewonnen. Er bekam es mit allem drum und dran." Er nickte angesichts ihres schockierten Blicks. „Ja, jedes Möbelstück, jedes Klamottenstück, sogar das ungegessene Essen, das auf dem Teller des glücklosen Bastards übrig war!"

Ginny schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf. „Das muss eine verdammt gute Wette gewesen sein. Weißt du, worum es dabei ging?"

Draco gab zu, dass er dieses interessante Stück Information nicht kannte, und führte seine Begleitung weiter in dem Anwesen herum.

„Du kennst dich aber gut mit Severus' Heim aus.", bemerkte sie ein wenig später, als sie das sich windende Labyrinth der Korridore, das hinter einer schweren Bahn Tapete versteckt war, verließen.

„Severus war sehr großzügig damit, mir über die letzten Jahre einen Zufluchtsort zu verschaffen, wenn es nötig war.", informierte er die tizianische Hexe, seine Stimme war dabei ausdruckslos.

Ginny stoppte mitten im Schritt und zog an seiner Hand. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass sie ihn anstarrte; ihre Augen waren groß und besorgt: „Du warst in Gefahr?", fragte sie berührt.

Lächelnd zog er sie in seine Arme, mehr von ihrer Sorge berührt als er zugeben würde. „Nur in der Gefahr, meinen Verstand zu verlieren, Süße. Dieser Ort war eine Zuflucht, ein stiller Platz, wenn ich nachdenken musste."

„Gut." Sie nickte gegen seine Brust. „Ich mag die Vorstellung nicht, dass du verletzt sein könntest."

_Oh, aber ich bin verletzt, Ginny!_, beichtete Draco im Stillen. Eine lange Locke um seinen Finger windend, zog er spielerisch daran. „Komm, ich glaube, das Abendessen wird bald serviert werden und du musst noch das Esszimmer sehen."

Ihr Abend verging weich wie ein Schmetterling, der einen Moment auf ihren leuchtenden Augen verweilt, oder wie die Wärme sich berührender Fingerspitzen, und verging dann, so wie alle Dinge vergehen müssen.

Während eines Spiels Gobsteine fragte er: „Warum magische Kreaturen, Gin?"

Sie fing seinen Stein, ehe sie antwortete. „Ich hatte immer ein Händchen für Tiere. Ich habe sie immer mit nach Hause gebracht. Herumstreunende Katzen, verletzte Vögel. Mama machte dann regelmäßig ein Getue darum, aber ich kümmerte mich um sie, heilte sie, wenn ich konnte. Ich mochte es, weißt du, so wie ich mich dann fühlte, helfend." Sie strahlte ihn mit ihrem funkelnden Lächeln an.

„Also, planst du in einer niedergelassenen Praxis zu arbeiten oder eine eigene aufzumachen?", drängte Draco, süchtig nach mehr Informationen über sein Wiesel.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „So, wie die Dinge im Moment sind, werde ich zu alt für irgendwas sein, wenn ich meine Lizenz habe." Sie hob die Steine hoch und warf sie auf das Spielfeld. „Fred und George haben mir angeboten, mir einen Kredit vorzuzeichnen.", fügte sie hinzu, während sie die aufgedeckten Steine betrachtete. „Mit kriminellen Zinsen, natürlich."

Draco nahm die passive Akzeptanz ihres Schicksals im Leben in sich auf und wunderte sich über ihre Entschlossenheit. „Hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht, etwas anderes zu tun, etwas, was dir erlauben würde, früher anzufangen zu arbeiten?"

„Nein", erwiderte sie, während sie zu ihm aufsah. „Ich liebe es, mit magischen Kreaturen zu arbeiten. Sie verurteilen dich nicht, sie beklagen sich selten und", sie machte eine Pause und dachte kurz darüber nach, wie sie weiter sprechen sollte, „und wenn du es schaffst, eines zu heilen, eines wieder gesund zu machen, dann kommt da dieser Rausch, dieses heftige Gefühl, wenn du etwas Wunderbares vollbracht hast." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Es ist das beste Gefühl auf der ganzen Welt."

„Das ist toll, Gin.", sagte er, während er sich fragte, ob er jemals ein solches Gefühl der Zufriedenheit erreichen würde.

Später, als sie nach einer weiteren Runde Schokofrösche auf dem Boden lagen, fragte Ginny: „Wo werden du und Pansy wohnen, bei ihren Eltern? Oder deinen?" Sie schaffte es, ihre Stimme leicht klingen zu lassen, aber ihr Herz fühlte sich wie heißes Blei an.

Draco rollte seinen Kopf gegen die hölzernen Leisten. „In Haus Malfoy? Merlin bewahre!" Er verzog das Gesicht. „Und wenn ich auch nur ein wenig Zeit mit diesem Drachen einer Mutter verbringen müsste", Draco imitierte ein Schauern und drehte sich um, um seinen Kopf mit seiner Handfläche abzustützen, „würde Askaban nach ein oder zwei Tagen echt verlockend sein."

Sie lachten zusammen, obwohl beide sehr angespannt waren. „Nein.", fuhr Draco fort. „Wir haben uns erstmal eine Wohnung in London gesucht. Ich denke, wir werden in ein oder zwei Jahren anfangen, ein Haus zu bauen."

„Das wäre so aufregend.", bemerkte Ginny. Ihre Augen schienen, als sie auf ihrem Rücken lag, die Arme über ihrem Bauch gefaltet. „Zu sehen, wie es größer wird, die richtige Einrichtung zu finden und sie im Haus aufzubauen. Ich würde niemals einen Zaubererbauunternehmer all die Arbeit machen lassen, weißt du?", beharrte sie fest und streckte ihren Kopf, sodass sie den Zauberer anstarren konnte. „Ich wäre an Ort und Stelle, um die Nägel zu hämmern, zu streichen, die Tapete anzubringen. Denk doch bloß, was das für ein Spaß wäre, Draco!"

Als er sie so ansah, mit ihren lebendigen Gesichtszügen und dem Glühen der Aufregung in ihren braunen Augen, konnte er nur zustimmen.

Die Uhr schlug Mitternacht, als er ihr ein Glas halb mit Firewhisky und Soda gab. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du denkst, dass du so viel auf einmal exen kannst.", deklarierte Draco.

Ginny, die ihre überall verteilten Froschverpackungen aufgesammelt hatte, war mit falten und verformen beschäftigt gewesen, während Draco ihre Herausforderungsdrinks gemixt hatte. „Auf ex!", bestätigte sie. „Bist du soweit, erstaunt zu sein?"

Ich bin soweit, deinen betrunkenen Arsch vom Boden aufzuheben, dafür bin ich bereit.", lachte er. Als sie ihm einen Pseudo bösen Blick zuwarf, hob er sein Glas als Gruß. „Setz dich außer Gefecht, Wiesel. Wirklich."

Ginny holte tief Luft, hob das Glas an ihre Lippen, atmete aus und kippte den Inhalt ihren Hals hinunter. Sie warf den Becher zurück auf den Tisch und schmatzte mit ihren Lippen.

Draco zwinkerte. „Du", sagte er mit Ehrfurcht, „bist die merkwürdigste Hexe, die ich je getroffen habe."

„Ja, aber du magst mich.", freute sie sich hämisch. „Ich mag dich auch, weißt du." Sie gab ihm einen kleinen Ring aus holographischer Folie. „Es ist ein Schokofrosch-Ring. Du kannst ihn haben, wenn du möchtest." Ihre Wangen liefen knallrot an.

Er hielt den schlaffen Ring hoch, um ihn genauer zu untersuchen, und bemerkte dabei das geschickte Fischgrätenmuster der einzelnen Glieder. Seine grauen Augen verengten sich, während er grübelte. „Ein exzellentes Stück. Ich werde es in Ehren halten." Er kicherte, als sie ihn auf seinen Arm schlug.

Stunden vergingen.

Sie faulenzten vor dem Feuer, ihre Worte waren versteckt unter dem Geknister der Flamme.

Als Draco von seinem Platz aufstand und seine Hand ausstreckte, zögerte Ginny nicht. Sanft flüsternd stieg das Paar die Treppe hinauf und verschwand hinter der Tür zu Ginnys Zimmer.

Er streichelte ihre wirren roten Locken und verfluchte innerlich die singenden Vögel, die mit ihrem Chor die Morgendämmerung ihres letzten Tages ankündigten.

„Lass uns heute etwas ganz Besonderes machen, Draco.", murmelte Ginny von da, wo ihr Kopf unter den Kissen vergraben war. Wie sie so schlafen konnte, mit ihrem Gesicht verwurzelt in diesem ganzen Flaum, würde er niemals verstehen.

„_Etwas ganz Besonderes?"_, gluckste er. „Ich sollte meinen, dass unsere letzten Aktivitäten sehr gut in diese Kategorie passen, aber ich könnte mich auch täuschen." Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Nein, es ist, wie ich vermutet habe, ich täusche mich niemals."

Ginny drehte sich um und umwickelte ihn mit ihren Armen und Beinen. „Dein Ego ist unglaublich.", schnurrte sie und küsste sein Ohr. Sich aufsetzend schob sie eine Locke aus ihrem plötzlich wieder ernsten Gesicht. „Dies ist unser letzter Tag zusammen, Draco, und ich will, dass er der beste wird."

„Irgendwas bestimmtes?", fragte er, als er sich neben sie setzte.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, aber ich denke, wir könnten was während des Frühstücks zusammenschustern."

Sofort war Draco über ihr und kletterte aus dem Bett. „Ausgezeichnet. Man kann nicht von mir erwarten, Pläne zu schmieden, wenn ich einen leeren Magen und ein nach Koffein hungerndes Gehirn habe." Er griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie vom Bett. Nachdem er die Hexe gründlich geküsst hatte, schob er sie in Richtung Badezimmer. „Dusch. Zieh dich an. Du hast dreißig Minuten. Lass mich nicht warten.", befahl er.

Ginny wartete, ein finsterer Blick auf ihrem Gesicht über seine Willkürlichkeit, bis Draco den Raum verlassen und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Ihre Gesichtszüge schmolzen zu traurigen Linien, als sie zur Dusche eilte.

Sie kam nach kurzer Zeit wieder, nur um einen Schrei der Angst hinunter zu würgen, als ein schwarzer Schatten die Fenstertüren füllte. „Severus!", schimpfte sie, ihre Haut brannte von dem Schock. „Ich hab mir fast vor Angst in die Hosen geschissen!"

Der dunkle Zauberer hob eine Augenbraue ob ihrer vulgären Sprache und kam weiter in die Kammer hinein. Als er an dem zerwühlten Bett anhielt, zog er ein schlankes, weißes Objekt aus seiner Umhangtasche und legte es auf die Laken. Ein Schnippen seines Fingers bewirkte, dass sich das Päckchen ausbreitete. Als der Zauber beendet war, lag eine lange, flache Klamottenbox, die mit einer Kordel verschlossen war, auf der Matratze. Er drehte sich zu der blassen Ginny um, die langsam ihren Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich vertraue darauf, dass du fertig für die Abreise bist.", sagte der Zauberer fest.

„Nein!" Ginny schrie fast. „Du hast drei Tage gesagt! Drei Tage!"

Mit schnellem Schritt durchquerte er das Zimmer zu ihrem Geschenkkorb, den er verkleinerte und in seine Tasche steckte. „Heute _ist _der dritte Tag.", erklärte er geduldig.

„Aber", stotterte sie, während ihre rasenden Augen zur Tür wanderten, „wir – ich dachte, wir hätten mehr Zeit."

Snape kam näher und nahm ihre Hand. „ja, aber Mr. Malfoy hat einen früher gemachten Termin, der nicht ignoriert werden darf." Er deutete auf die Box und Ginnys Augen folgten seiner Bewegung.

„Oh – ja – natürlich." Ihre freie Hand fuhr durch ihre wirren Locken. „Ich treffe Draco zum Frühstück.", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme. „Wir können ‚auf Wiedersehen' sagen und…" Sie brach ab, als Severus langsam begann, seinen Kopf zu schütteln.

„Sicherlich können wir wenigstens ‚auf Wiedersehen' sagen!", beharrte sie, ihre Stimme wurde schrill.

„Aus welchem Grund, Miss Weasley?", fragte ihr früherer Lehrer und Freund für immer sanft. Seine schwarzen Augen hielten ihre fest mit seinem Blick, als seine Finger erneut ihre Hand ergriffen.

Ginny starrte in das liebe und ausgemergelte Gesicht, las die Botschaft klar in seinen tiefen Augen. Mit einem niedergeschlagenen Seufzer, senkte sie ihren Kopf. „Du hast Recht.", flüsterte sie schmerzlich. „Darf ich wenigstens eine kleine Notiz hinterlassen?"

„Mach hin damit!" Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Deine Familie ist begierig, nein, _außer sich_ über deine Rückkehr."

Der Rotschopf rannte zu dem kleinen Sekretär, schnappte sich ein Stück Pergament und pflückte die Feder aus ihrem Ständer. Einen kurzen Moment pausierend, dachte sie nach und begann dann zu schreiben.

Sie legte die gefaltete Nachricht auf den Nachttisch und, als zusätzlicher Einfall, holte sie den albernen Ring und legte ihn auf das frische Pergament. Auf Snapes misstrauischen Blick hin, schüttelte sie bloß mit dem Kopf.

Severus zog die junge Hexe zu sich. „Ich bin auf das Gelände appariert und dann zu deinem Zimmer gegangen, aber ich glaube, wir sollten uns von hier aus entfernen. Ja, es wird genügen." Mit einem Schwenken seines Zauberstabs löste er die schützenden Zauber. In der nächsten Sekunde war das Paar verschwunden.

So, und jetzt ein kleines Review, nur für mich????? Danke schön :)


	13. Schwarzstickerei Teil 2

**Kapitel 12 - Schwarzstickerei, Teil 2. **

**Vielen Dank fürs warten, hier also der zweite (nicht letzte!!!!) Teil.  
**

Draco spuckte die Zahnpasta über den gesamten Badezimmerspiegel, als er fühlte, wie die schützenden Zauber sich bewegten. Sein Herz donnerte in seiner Brust, als der blonde Zauberer aus seinem Zimmer raste. Mit nackter Brust rannte er den Flur entlang; die Sohlen seiner Füße machten kaum Geräusche auf dem Teppich.

Die Tür explodierte nach innen und Draco rollte in das Zimmer, sein Zauberstab führte ihn. Er erhob sich in die Hocke und scannte den Raum, nahm jedes Detail in sich auf.

Die Stille.

Der fehlende Naschkorb.

Die fehlende Hexe.

„Ginny?", rief er, selbst als die Hoffnung in seiner Brust starb. Die noch ruhigere Stille war die Antwort. Die Vögel hatten ihren Lobgesang beendet. Er taumelte ins Badezimmer, die Luft dort war noch feucht und warm von ihrer Dusche. Ihr Duft lag noch in dem Dampf. „Gin."

„Junge Miss hat gegangen, Junger Master.", krächzte eine Stimme aus der Gegend von Dracos Knien herauf. Als er hinunter sah, erblickte der Zauberer Leo und Fetcher, die die Ohren flach an ihre Köpfe angelegt hatten und beide einen Ausdruck tiefer Traurigkeit im Gesicht trugen.

„Gegangen." Draco blinzelte das Brennen in seinen Augen fort und atmete tief ein. „Mit wem ist sie gegangen?"

„Master Snape.", antwortete Leo mit einem Nicken seines fleischigen Kopfes. „Kam er für die Junge Miss."

Draco, dessen Fäuste sich hart auf seinen Hüften ballten und dessen Kinn heftig nach vorne ruckte, ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung der aus der Fassung gebrachten Hauselfen. _Und somit ist das erledigt, _sagte sein Gehirn trocken, während sein Herz sich schüttelte.

„Master Snape ließ ihm ein Paket, Junger Master.", murmelte Fetcher und unterbrach damit die Gedanken des Zauberers. „Hat er es auf dem Bett gelassen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Draco die warme Feuchtigkeit mit ihren qualvollen Aromen. Er stolzierte rasch zu dem Bett und pflückte die Karte, die unter die Kordel des Pakets geklemmt war, heraus. Er las Snapes vertraute schwarze Kritzelei.

_Ich wurde von Ihrer Mutter beauftragt, Ihnen diesen Gegenstand zu übergeben, einher mit der Warnung, dass Ihr Nichterscheinen zur verabredeten Zeit nicht in Ihrem Interesse wäre._

_S.S._

Er warf die Karte zu Boden. Draco, dessen Lippen vor Abscheu verzogen waren, zog an dem Knoten und schleuderte dann den cremefarbenen Deckel zur Seite. Auf seinem hellbraunen Hochzeitsumhang lag ein weiterer Zettel, dieser von der Hand seiner Mutter geschrieben, um ihm Ort und Zeit seines Treffens mit Pansy mitzuteilen, um ihr Hochzeitsportrait anfertigen zu lassen.

Seine Augen waren eng zusammengezogen, als Draco seinen Blick von dem Anblick der Box, ihrem Inhalt und allem, wofür sie standen, fortriss. Sein Blick fiel auf noch ein Schreiben und dieses ergriff er und las hungrig, während er das empfindliche Bändchen in seiner Handfläche hielt.

_Draco,_

_du hast es wirklich alles besser gemacht. _

_Ginny_

Er untersuchte den hauchdünnen Folienring. Er erinnerte sich an ihr konzentriertes, sommersprossiges Gesicht, als sie das Stück geformt hatte, als sie jedes Glied mit viel Sorgfalt gebildet hatte. Er hörte sie flüstern: „Du kannst ihn haben, wenn du möchtest.", fast so klar, als wenn sie jetzt noch neben ihm stände. Er schluckte den brennenden Schmerz hinunter und schob den Ring über den dritten Finger seiner linken Hand. Er hob seine geballte Faust zu seinen Lippen und küsste den Ring heftig. Ein Tippen seines Zauberstabs härtete die Folie, ein weiteres ließ ihn zusammenschrumpfen, bis er perfekt passte.

„Tragt den _Scheiß_ hier in meine Zimmer.", befahl Draco den Elfen. Sie gehorchten still und schnell.

Schultern zurück, den Kopf hoch erhoben, durchquerte Draco den Raum. Er verließ ihn ohne zurück zu blicken.

Ginny und Professor Snape erschienen auf einem trockenen, vor Staub starrenden Weg, der zum Fuchsbau führte. Sie ließ ihren Begleiter los und ging den Weg entlang in Richtung der nächsten Kurve, die ihre Heimat in Sichtweite bringen würde. Sie hielt an, als sie bemerkte, dass der dunkle Zauberer nicht an ihrer Seite war.

„Kommst du nicht?", fragte sie über ihre Schulter.

Er hörte ihre unausgesprochene Bitte, schüttelte aber den Kopf. Sie eilte zu ihm zurück und zog an seinem Ärmel wie ein verängstigtes Kind. „Aber Severus, Ich bin sicher, sie werden dir alle danken wollen für…"

„Weder benötige ich noch mag ich ihren Dank, Miss Weasley. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass Ihre Familie Sie erst einmal für sich selbst haben möchte."

Ginny wollte flehen, schreien, die Luft anhalten, alles tun, was ihren rätselhaften Freund an ihrer Seite halten würde. Sie konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, ihrer Familie alleine gegenüber zu treten, ihre Fragen zu auszuhalten, die einen ausgesprochen und die anderen aus Angst vor der Wahrheit zurückgehalten. Es würde wieder so sein, als käme sie direkt aus der Kammer des Schreckens.

Severus hob ihr Kinn mit einem sanften Finger. „Sie müssen und werden dies tun, Miss Weasley." Er beobachtete, wie sie langsam ihre Lippen straffte und ihren Rücken durchdrückte. Er nickte zur Anerkennung. „Erinnern Sie, teilen Sie nur, was _Sie_ als nötig erachten, verwahren Sie den Rest für Ihren eigenen Verbrauch."

Ginny nickte, dann erinnerte sie sich und platzte heraus: „Severus, der Naschkorb!"

„Ah, ja.", sagte Snape gedehnt, holte ihr Eigentum hervor und legte es in ihre Hand. „Ihr Gepäck."

„Ich habe etwas für dich, Severus.", sagte Ginny ernsthaft, vergrößerte den Behälter und wühlte durch das Chaos. Sie zog eine kleine hölzerne Box hervor und, nachdem sie den Statik-Zauber gelöst hatte, hob sie den Deckel. Sie gab den Kasten dem Zaubertränkemeister.

Er inspizierte den Inhalt und seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa. Er räusperte sich und fragte: „Jungfräuliches Blut?" Eine schwarze Augenbraue hob sich.

Sie wühlte ihren Zeh in den Staub und fühlte, wie ihr Gesicht brannte, auch wenn ihre Lippen sich zu einem kleinen, erinnernden Lächeln verzogen. „Tu dir bitte keinen Zwang an und sag ‚Ich habe es Ihnen gesagt.', wann immer du möchtest, Severus."

„Er hat Sie gut behandelt?" Sie hörte die unterschwellige Gewalt in Snapes Stimme.

Sie lächelte und blinzelte die Tränen weg. „Er war der einzige, der es konnte, Severus."

Er untersuchte den feuchten Lappen, das immer noch hell rot leuchtende und vor Magie pulsierende Blut. Vorsichtig senkte er den Deckel. „Ein fürstliches Geschenk, Miss Weasley, und eins, das ich mit all der Verehrung behandeln möchte, welche es verdient."

Zufrieden nickte Ginny. „Ich bin sicher du wirst etwas teuflisch Cleveres damit aushecken."

„Ich werde mich bemühen, meinen besten Versuch darauf anzuwenden. Und für jetzt sage ich auf Wiedersehen." Er verbeugte sich rasch und verschwand.

Ihren Pony aus ihrem Gesicht pustend, wand Ginny ihr Gesicht ihrem Heim zu. „Ok, Ginny, altes Mädchen", sagte sie streng zu sich selbst. „Du bist Riddle gegenüber getreten, hast mit Todessern gefeiert und sogar mit Draco Malfoy geschlafen. Du wirst auch deiner eigenen Familie gegenüber treten können. Ihr Kinn nach oben gereckt, verfiel die Hexe in einen raschen Marsch.

Arthur Weasley war der erste, der seine Jüngste den Weg entlang laufen sah. Er legte den Tagespropheten neben seine Teetasse und erhob sich langsam von seinem Stuhl.

„Arthur?", fragte Molly, als ihr Ehemann auf die Tür zuging. Die mollige Hexe schob ihren Stuhl zurück und folgte ihrem Mann. Als sie ihre Tochter erblickte, die stetig den Weg hinunterging, kreischte Molly und versuchte an dem Zauberer vorbei zu rennen, aber er stoppte sie mit fester Hand.

„Nein, Molly, lass mich.", befahl Arthur leise. Er drehte sich um und ging eilig auf das Tor zu, das er trotz seines Alters leicht übersprang. Ginny hatte ihn in dem Moment bemerkt, als er den Hof überquert hatte und sie war stehen geblieben. Der Henkel des Naschkorbs glitt ihr aus den Fingern.

Molly presste ihre zitternden Finger an ihre Lippen, während Tränen aus ihren Augen liefen. Sie beobachtete, wie Arthur weiter auf ihre Tochter zu ging, sah, wie sie leise miteinander sprachen. Sie hörte Ginnys süßen Ausruf „Dad!", als sie sich um den Hals ihres Vaters warf. Arthur drückte sie an ihre Brust und Molly konnte sehen, wie seine Gesichtszüge sich veränderten ob des Schmerzes und der Freude, die nur ein anderes Elternteil erkennen konnte. Leicht ging der Zauberer in die Knie und hob sein Kind in seine Arme. Arthur Weasley drehte sich um und trug seine einzige Tochter den Weg entlang, durch das Tor und in ihr Haus, genau so, wie er es vor all den Jahren getan hatte.

Früh an demselben Nachmittag, apparierte Draco außerhalb der Zauber, die das Haus seiner Familie bewachten. Die kunstvoll geknotete Krawatte hielt die spitzen Ecken seines steifen Kragens hoch gegen seine fest zusammengebissenen Kiefer. Die Seide schnürte die Atmung des Zauberers ab und mit wütenden Fingern riss er die Schlaufe wie ein Stoffband von seinem Hals.

Draco, der durch die Gatter stürmte, die sich magisch öffneten, als er näher kam, knirschte die Schotterauffahrt hinauf, sein beigefarbener Umhang blähte sich hinter ihm.

Er wurde von einem stillen, sich verbeugenden Hauselfen in das Anwesen hereingebeten, der, nachdem er dem Master seinen Umhang abgenommen hatte, die davor barsch gestellte Frage mit einem geflüsterten „Der Master ist in seinem Zauberherrenclub und die Mistress in ihrem Wintergarten, Junger Master." beantwortete. Der Elf senkte seine Stimme noch einmal erheblich: „Die Mistress sagt, er soll sich ihr anschließen, sobald er nach Hause kommt."

„Wunderbar!", schnappte Draco. „Absolut verdammt perfekt!" Er blickte wütend auf den sanften Schimmer der hölzernen Täfelung, die das Foyer begrenzte, seine Stirn lag schwer in Falten vor frustrierter Wut. Mit einem schweren Seufzen sprach er den Elfen an: „sag meiner Mutter, das ich auf dem Weg bin."

„Sehr gut, Sir.", piepte die Kreatur und verschwand dann.

Die Hacken seiner Stiefel klangen auf dem Marmorboden, als Draco hinauf in den Wintergarten ging und die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht dazu zwang, sich so zu entspannen, dass es aussah, als wäre er vollkommen ruhig, während er das wütende Feuer, das in seinen Augen brannte, dämpfte. Er klopfte höflich an die hölzerne Tür und wartete ungeduldig.

„Tritt ein." Narcissas kühle, kultivierte Stimme erreichte Draco durch die Täfelung. Er nahm noch einen tiefen, beruhigenden Atemzug, zählte bis fünf und drehte den Türknopf.

Narcissa Malfoy saß ordentlich auf einem zierlichen Stuhl, der nah an eins der offenen Fenster gezogen war, die vom Boden bis zur Decke gingen und den Wintergarten einrahmten. Ein Stickrahmen hing in der Luft vor ihr und sie war damit beschäftigt, einen schimmernden Faden mattgrüner Seide durch das feine Stück des Austerfarbenen Leinen zu ziehen. Die gertenschlanke Hexe in ein extravagantes Tageskleid aus pastelligem Lavendel gekleidet, der Rock blähte sich um ihren Stuhl herum und fiel zu Boden wie Blütenblätter. Ihr schimmerndes, weißblondes Haar in kontrollierter Unordnung auf ihrem Kopf angeordnet und entblößte den glatten Hals. Eine goldene Nadel blitzte im Sonnenlicht, wurde von der schnellen Präzision ihrer schlanken Finger geführt.

„Mutter.", sprach er förmlich, durchquerte den Raum und beugte sich hinunter, um ihre glatte Wange zu küssen. Sie empfing seine Begrüßung mit eisiger Stille, ihre blauen Augen hoben sich kaum von ihrem Stickrahmen, als sie sprach. „Draco, du siehst gut aus. Ich vertraue darauf, dass die Portraitsitzung zu meiner Zufriedenheit verlief."

PUNK sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss PUNK ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Narcissa attackierte das gespannte Leinen in dem Rahmen mit eleganter Wildheit, die goldene Nadel stach durch den Stoff. Draco wich langsam zurück.

„Ja, Mutter. Der Idiot hat so viele Schnappschüsse gemacht, dass er sogar euer Schließfach bei Gringotts leeren könnte. Ich denke mir, dass du und die Parkinsons genügend Bilder haben werdet, um ein passendes Portrait zu wählen."

PUNK sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss PUNK ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Narcissa nickte nur. Das magische gefilterte Sonnenlicht reflektierte auf ihrem Haar und vervollständigte die Farbzusammensetzung, die ihr Kleid und die dazu passende Ausstattung ihres Zimmers kreierte.

PUNK sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss PUNK ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sein Unbehagen wuchs mit jedem weiteren Stechen der Nadel, mit jeder weiteren Sekunde, die seine Mutter still vergehen ließ. Er schlenderte zum Fenster und heuchelte Interesse an den Aktivitäten der vielen Gartenelfen.

PUNK sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss PUNK ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

„Was stickst du nun, Mutter?", fragte Draco höflich in dem Versuch, die Mauer der Reserviertheit, die die Hexe um sich errichtet hatte, einzureißen. „Ist es ein neues Teetuch, weil das letzte Set wirklich hübsch war und…"

„Wie war dein Wochenende, Draco?", fragte seine Mutter; ihre Stimme war kalt, glatt und zerbrechlich wie neues Eis.

Draco unterdrückte den Drang, seinen Hintern mit beiden Händen zu bedecken und aus dem Zimmer zu stürmen, so, wie er es so oft als Kind getan hatte. Stattdessen entschied er sich dazu, die scharfen Ärmelaufschläge seines Hochzeitsumhangs zu begutachten und fragte sich, ob er möglicherweise seine Handgelenke mit den dünnen Kanten aufschlitzen könnte. „Mein Wochenende?", würgte er hervor. „'S war ok."

PUNK sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss PUNK ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

„Und deine Party, Liebling?", beharrte seine Mutter, ihre schlanken Augenbrauen hoben sich bei der höflichen Nachfrage. Die Reflektion ihrer Nadel blitzte in ihren harten blauen Augen.

Er gefror dort, wo er stand. Er schluckte und ließ seinen Finger den Kragen seines feinen Batisthemdes entlang fahren. Er war plötzlich sehr eng geworden.

„Bitte zappel nicht herum, Draco.", schalt Narcissa ihren Sohn mit gefährlicher Ruhe. „Es lässt dich verschlagen wirken. Nun, erzähle deiner Mutter von der Party."

PUNK PUNK PUNK

„Na ja, du weißt ja, wie diese Veranstaltungen sein können, Mutter. Eine Gruppe von Kerlen, einige Drinks. Nicht viel zu berichten, wirklich."

Narcissa pausierte in ihrem Blitzkrieg mit dem unglückseligen Leinen, ihre perfekt nachgezogenen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem ungläubigen Lächeln. „Laut deinem Vater war es durchaus eine gute Feier, das Event der Saison, ja?" Sie inspizierte die verdrehte Beschaffenheit ihrer Seide, ehe sie die Nadel noch einmal durch den Stoff rammte. „Ein exotisches Motto, opulentes Essen." PUNKPUNKPUNK „Oh ja, damit wir nicht vergessen, _das finale Geschenk_, nur für dich besorgt." PUNK

„DAS war nicht meine Schuld!", platzte Draco heraus und zeigte mit seinem Finger auf seine Mutter.

Sie blickte böse auf den beleidigenden Finger und Draco ließ schnell seine Hand sinken. Er durchquerte das Zimmer, kniete sich vor den Stuhl seiner Mutter und zupfte an der Spitze, die von ihrem Ärmel herunterhing, während er durch seinen blassen Pony flehend zu seiner Mutter empor schaute.

Narcissa blickte ihren Sohn hart an, ehe sie ihm eine gründliche Ohrfeige verpasste.

„AU!", schrie er, und rieb sich über die misshandelte Schläfe.

„Draco!", seufzte die Hexe schwer. „Wie _konntest_ du? Ich dachte, ich hätte dich besser erzogen, und doch…" Sie beäugte bitterlich ihre Näharbeit. „Es ist ruiniert. Es muss neu gemacht werden." Mit einem Schnipsen ihres Fingers, verschwand der Rahmen mitsamt seinem verstümmelten Inhalt. Sie drehte sich von dem vor ihr knienden Zauberer weg und starrte aus dem Fenster. „Du hast mich sehr enttäuscht, mein Sohn."

Für Draco waren die Worte wie ein zweiter Schlag und er ergriff ihre Hand. „Mami, nein! Lass mich erklären."

Sie wirbelte herum, erschreckte ihn damit, sodass er rückwärts auf seinen Po fiel. Ihre normalerweise klaren blauen Augen waren gefüllt mit verletzter Wut. „Wie kannst du deine Taten erklären, Draco?", fragte sie. „Du überlegst ernsthaft, wie du dein Verhalten _mir _gegenüber rechtfertigen kannst?"

Draco ließ sich mit weit ausgestreckten Armen auf den Boden fallen, seine Augen folgten dem langsamen Drehen des Deckenventilators. Der Raum blieb still, als beide Bewohner sich darum bemühten, ihren Weg zu dem jeweils anderen wieder zu finden.

„Ihr Name ist Ginny Weasley.", stellte Draco fest, nachdem er sich bei den Rotationen des Ventilators verzählt hatte.

Narcissa presste ihre Fingerspitzen auf ihre glatte Stirn. „Molly und Arthur Weasleys Tochter.", sagte sie rundweg.

„Du hast also von hier gehört?" Draco hob seinen Kopf ein wenig an.

„Ja.", erwiderte sie und Draco wunderte sich über den verletzten Ton ihrer Stimme. „Eine durchaus hübsche junge Hexe." Sie funkelte ihren Sohn an, der auf dem Rücken liegend zu ihren Füßen lag. „Es sieht so aus, als wäre Miss Ginevra erneut mit den Malfoy Zauberern kollidiert."

_Ginevra_. Draco liebkoste den Namen. _Nicht Virginia, Ginevra._

Er rollte sich auf den Bauch und legte seinen Kopf in seine Handflächen. „Du weißt also über das Tagebuch bescheid?"

Der Blick, den sie auf ihn zu feuerte, war voll gepackt mit Verachtung. „Natürlich weiß ich davon!", zischte sie, ehe sie ihren vorherigen Zustand zivilen Anstands wiedererlangte. „Lucius war nur zu willens, _diesen_ Teil der Neuigkeiten mit mir zu teilen. Ein wirklich raffinierter Mann, einem Kind so ein gefährliches und verfluchtes Artefakt anzudrehen. Er war die nächsten Tage definitiv von sich überzeugt." Sie verschränkte ihre Hände ruhig in ihrem Schoß. „Wann hast _du_ von dem Tagebuch erfahren, Draco?"

_Ohhhh, ganz dünnes Eis hier, alter Junge! Beweg dich vorsichtig,_ warnte er sich selbst, ehe er antwortete. „Direkt nachdem Potter sie aus der Kammer befreit hatte."

Narcissa schoss in die Höhe und Draco fühlte wie das sprichwörtliche Eis unter ihm nachgab.

„Du wusstest alle diese Jahre Bescheid und du hast sie trotzdem genommen?" Seine Mutter hob nicht ihre Stimme, aber Draco zuckte trotzdem zusammen. Und dann, plötzlich, wallte Wut in seiner Brust auf und er kam auf die Füße.

„Hätte ich sie dort lassen sollen, umgeben von nach ihr lechzenden Zauberern? _Von denen einer dein Ehemann war_, ergänzte er still. „Ich nahm die Hexe zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit. Um der ‚Entführung' ihre nötige Glaubhaftigkeit zu geben, haben wir uns einige Zeit versteckt."

„Du hättest Severus sie mitnehmen lassen können, er hat sie als Pfand gefordert.", hob Narcissa schnell hervor.

_Oops!_

„Hast du Miss Weasley in dein Bett geholt?"

Draco versteifte sich, seine silbernen Augen wurden hart. „Diese Frage ist deiner nicht würdig, Mutter."

Langsam wanderte ihr Blick über die gesamte Länge des Zauberers, als er dort stand, starr vor Entrüstung. „Ich nehme an, das ist ein Ja, was _dir_ nicht würdig ist, mein Sohn." Sie kehrte zu ihrem Stuhl zurück und setzte sich anmutig hin, wie ein Schmetterling auf einer Blüte landet, und wandte ihre Augen dem Fenster zu.

„Ich bin NICHT mein Vater!", knurrte Draco durch seine fest zusammengebissenen Zähne. „Ich würde mich ihr nicht – ich habe mich ihr nicht aufgezwungen!" Alarmiert beobachtete er, wie seine Mutter leicht erschlaffte, wie ihr Körper tatsächlich mit der Lehne ihres Stuhls in Berührung kam. Eine blasse Hand schützte ihre geschlossenen Augen.

Draco, der an ihre Seite trat, legte zögernd eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Vergib mir, Mutter.", bat er flehentlich. „Die Wut hat meine Worte bestimmt."

„Nichtsdestoweniger waren adäquat gehandhabt." Sie hob ihre brennenden Augen ihrem Sohn entgegen, ihrem großen, hübschen Jungen. Sie tätschelte seine Finger und fügte hinzu: „Ich weiß sehr wohl von den vielen Schwächen deines Vaters und ich bin glücklich, sagen zu können, dass ich nur wenige in dir wieder finde."

Er beugte sich vor und küsste den hellen Kopf seiner Mutter. „Danke, Mami."

„Setz dich zu mir, Sohn."

Draco tat wie ihm geheißen, ihre Finger zwischen seinen Händen verwahrt.

„Ihr habt euch freundschaftlich getrennt?", fragte sie behutsam und beobachtete den jungen Zauberer, nahm den plötzlichen Schmollmund in sich auf, die zusammengezogene Augenbraue, als wenn er einen inneren Schmerz in sich zurückstopfte.

Als Antwort zeigte Draco ihr seine linke Hand, wo der holographische Fischgrätenring stumpf schimmerte. Narcissa berührte das Band, ein Lächeln legte sich über ihre Lippen. „Schokofrosch-Verpackungen.", flüsterte sie, ihre Augen füllten sich mit schönen Erinnerungen.

Draco grummelte verstimmt: „Ist das irgendwie eine mystische Fähigkeit, von denen nur Hexen wissen?"

Sie ignorierte seine Verärgerung. „Du trägst Miss Weasleys Gunst, Draco, hast es sogar mit Magie geändert. Warum würdest du so etwas tun?" Ihr Ton war behutsam fragend, bohrend. Sie beobachtete, wie ihr Sohn mit den Schultern zuckte und den Ring an seinem Finger drehte.

„Ich bin Gin – Miss Weasley nicht _übel gesinnt_, Mum."

„Ich verstehe." Sie nickte. _Mein armes Kind! _„Draco, du weißt, alles, was ich mir je für dich gewünscht habe, ist, dass du glücklich bist…"

Draco schoss sofort in die Höhe. „Mum, hör auf. Ich werde diese Angelegenheit NICHT noch einmal mit dir besprechen."

„Mein Sohn, diese … diese Ehe, auf der du bestehst, ist verrückt! Gäbe es da nicht dieses Kind, ich … ich würde darauf bestehen, dass du dieses Gelöbnis, dass du Pansy gegenüber geschworen hast, zurückziehst!" Narcissa umschlang ihre Taille mit ihren Armen, ihre Lippen hingen verzweifelt hinunter.

Draco erstarrte. _Gäbe es da nicht dieses Kind…_

_nicht dieses Kind…_

_dieses Kind…_

„Mutter, vergib mir, aber über was zur HÖLLE redest du da?"

Narcissa erhob sich, ihr Gesicht war eine Maske aus beleidigter Hexenkeit. „Draco Black Malfoy! Wie KANNST du es wagen, zu mir in solch einem Ton zu …"

Er fasste sie sanft an der Schulter. „Mum, bitteeeeeeeeeeee.", knurrte er, seine Augen, zwei qequälte Kohlen leuchteten hinter seinem silbernen Pony. „Sag mir, von welchem Kind sprichst du?"

Sie konnte das Zittern seiner Hand fühlen, sah die verzweifelte Frage in seinen Augen. Ihre Finger flogen zu ihren Lippen, als ihr Mund sich vor Schock öffnete. „Sie hat nicht mit dir gesprochen, hat dir nicht von dem Baby erzählt?" Narcissa konnte die Wahrheit nicht glauben, die sie in dem fassungslosen Gesicht ihres Sohnes erblickte. „Pansy ist mit deinem Kind im fünften Monat, Draco.", flüsterte sie heiser und schrie dann, als Draco vor ihren Augen zusammenbrach.

„Draco! Draco, mein Kind, sieh mich an. Sieh Mami an.", summte Narcissa und kauerte sich neben den langen Körper ihres Sohnes. „Fetcher!"

_POP_ „Ja, Mistre --- Junger Master!", quietschte der Elf, alarmiert von der aschgrauen Gesichtsfarbe seines jungen Herren, von seinem schlaffen Körper.

„Mein Riechsalz, schnell.", instruierte Narcissa und zischte dann: „Sprich mit niemandem über dies!"

Fetcher verschwand und erschien in derselben Sekunde wieder. Die Viole mit dem Riechsalz wurde der Hexe sofort übergeben. Der Elf stand hilflos daneben, seine Finger waren zu einem Knoten geformt, und beobachtete, wie Die Mistress die offene Viole unter der Nase ihres Sohnes entlang wedelte.

Draco hustete, seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als er fühlte, wie die Realität zurück in sein Gehirn schlich. Er blinzelte heftig und schob die Hand seiner Mutter fort. Er war überrascht, als er erneut die sich langsam drehenden Flügel des Deckenventilators über sich erblickte.

„Pansy ist schwanger?", fragte er.

„Ja.", erwiderte seine Mutter, die ihm über die Wange strich und zusah, wie die Farbe in seine feinen Gesichtszüge zurückkehrte. „Madame Boule hat mir höchstpersönlich ihre Glückwünsche ausgesprochen."

Draco versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Narcissa und Fetcher halfen ihm, auf seine noch unsicheren Füße zu kommen. „Mutter, woher sollte Madame Boule über Pansys angeblichen Zustand wissen?" Er erlaubte es, dass man ihn zu einem Stuhl führte, wo er sich hinsetzte. Seine Augen brannten immer noch von dem Riechsalz.

„Tee, Fetcher.", befahl Mrs Malfoy. Der Elf verschwand mit einer raschen Verbeugung. „Nun, du musst die Beschaffenheit der Dienste von Madame Boule verstehen, mein Liebling. Es hat zu tun mit der Wärme der Wasserbecken, mit den Prozeduren, welche manche Hexen gerne erdulden möchten, nun, sie können manchmal die Entwicklung von Föten nachteilig beeinflussen."

Draco nickte stumm und bedeutete seiner Mutter fortzufahren.

„Die Hauselfen in Madame Boules Etablissement üben diskrete Zauber aus, um zu ermitteln, ob eine Hexe physisch gesund genug ist, bestimmte Dienste zu empfangen, verstehst du?" Sie machte eine kleine Pause, als Fetcher ihr eine dampfende Tasse reichte. „Es war zu dem Zeitpunkt, dass Madame zu mir kam und mir alles Gute für mein bevorstehendes Enkelkind wünschte."

„Du hörst immer noch auf Hauselfen-Tratsch, Mutter?", knurrte Draco, der die Tasse, die Fetcher ihm anbot, ablehnte.

„Nicht irgendwelchen Hauselfen, Draco, Madame Boules Hauselfen. Ich versichere dir, dass sie keine so entsetzlichen Fehler machen wie dieser hier. Na, jedenfalls, nur um auf der sicheren Seite zu sein, bat ich Madame Boule, dass sie den gleichen Zauber noch einmal selbst ausüben sollte und das Resultat war dasselbe. Pansy ist im fünften Monat schwanger."

Er sackte tief in den Stuhl hinein und schloss seine Augen, als seine vorsichtig aufgebaute Zukunft sich auflöste. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und sagte trocken: „Ich habe Pansy Parkinson seit dem Tag des Verlobungstees nicht mehr angefasst."

Jetzt war es an Narcissa, bleich zu werden. Mit zitternder Hand stellte sie ihre Tasse auf dem Tisch ab. Fetcher versteckte sich hinter dem Stuhl seines Herrn und hoffte, dass er übersehen wurde, sodass er hier bleiben könnte, um das Ende der Geschichte zu hören.

„Dein Zauberstab, Draco!", befahl Mrs. Malfoy auf einmal.

„Mutter?"

„Dein Zauberstab, dein Zauberstab, Draco!", erwiderte sie erneut mit schriller Stimme.

Als er nachgab, berührte sie die Spitze mit der ihres eigenen. „Schwörst du, bei deiner Ehre als Zauberer, dass du seit mehr als sieben Monaten nicht intim mit Pansy Parkinson warst?", fragte sie mit ernster, kalter Stimme.

„Ich schwöre." Beide Zauberstabspitzen flackerten durch ein helles blaues Licht und Narcissa schrie vor Freude auf, ehe sie eine Hand über ihren Mund legte.

„Draco, weißt du, was das bedeutet?", fragte sie und erhob sich mit geröteten Wangen, mit Augen die vor Entzücken glühten.

_Sicher, es bedeutet, dass alles, was ich bisher für mein Leben geplant habe, nun nur noch einen großen Haufen Scheiße wert ist, _zischte Draco still für sich.

„Du kannst deinen Antrag für Miss Parkinsons Hand legal und tugendhaft zurückziehen! Die Verlobung kann ohne Strafe für dich aufgehoben werden! Komm her, mein Liebling, wir werden nach deinem Vater senden. Dies muss sofort angesprochen werden! Ich bin so glücklich!"

Draco kratzte sich mit beiden Händen über die Wangen. „Ich bin auch erfreut, Mutter." Er erhob sich und bot ihr seinen Arm an, den sie mit einem entzückten Lächeln akzeptierte.

Die Parkinson-Familie erschien um 9 Uhr am nächsten Morgen, so, wie Lucius' Eule gefordert hatte. Sie stiegen mit lächelnden Gesichtern aus der Kutsche der Malfoys aus, erfreut über die Ehre, auf so angesehene Art ankommen zu dürfen. Das Trio wurde von sich verbeugenden Hauselfen begrüßt, die der Familie den Weg zum Arbeitszimmer wiesen, sie dort hinein führten und die Tür vorsichtig hinter ihnen schlossen.

Mrs. Parkinson redete wie ein Wasserfall auf verständlichem Französisch, während sie die Einrichtung des Zimmers betrachtete. Sie bemerkte kaum Mrs. Malfoys kaltes Verhalten und gezierte Höflichkeit. Ambrose schritt auf Lucius zu, um dessen Hand herzlich zu schütteln. Er klopfte dem Zauberer hart auf den Rücken und fragte nach dem Grund ihres Besuches.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, Ambrose.", sagte Lucius gedehnt. „Alles zu seiner Zeit."

Pansy schlich sich an Draco heran, der bei den Fenstern stand, und ließ ihre Hand besitzergreifend über seinen Arm streifen. Sie rümpfte ihre Nase, als sie bemerkte, dass er immer noch den billigen Ring an seiner linken Hand trug. „Draco, Schatz, musst du darauf bestehen, dieses abscheuliche Bändchen zu tragen? Is schlimm genug, dass dieses billige Ding auf unserem Portrait ist. Sicherlich wirst du es für die Zeremonie abnehmen?"

Der Blick, den er der Hexe zuwarf, ließ sie ihre Luft anhalten und ein wenig zurück weichen. „Drake, was ist dein Problem? Man, ich fühle mich jetzt gerade fast gehasst.", flüsterte sie heftig. „Ich will wissen…"

„Ah, wie ich sehe, ist der Rest unserer kleinen Party eingetroffen." Lucius Stimme unterbrach ihre Tirade. Sie drehte sich schnell um, ein breites Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, ein Lächeln, das gefror, als sie sah, wer den Raum betrat.

Zwanzig junge Hexen, ihre Brautjungfern, kamen in das Zimmer, ihre Gesichtsausdrücke feierlich, ihre Augen zu Boden gesenkt. Hinter den Mädchen waren Gregory Goyle und Vincent Crabbe mit ihren runden und leeren Gesichtern. Lucius führte die Gruppe zu verschiedenen Sitze, bat die Parkinsons, sich ebenfalls niederzulassen und rief Narcissa und Draco an seine Seite. Mr. Malfoy, seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt, schmunzelte alle, die sich versammelt hatten, an, doch seine Augen blieben hart, kalt und gefühllos.

„Ich sage, Lucius, worum geht das hier alles?" Ambrose Parkinson gluckste, wenngleich auch etwas nervös, da sogar er die angespannte Atmosphäre im Zimmer spüren konnte.

„Dies,", sagte Lucius langsam, „geht um deine Tochter. Pansy Parkinson tritt vor, bitte. Ja, ja, meine Teure.", summte er und ergriff die Hand der nun zitternden Pansy und führte sie in die Mitte des Raumes. „Bleib hier stehen, wo wir dich alle sehen können. So ist es gut." Er ließ ihre Hand los und ging zurück zu seiner Frau und seinem Sohn. Er lächelte die blasse Pansy an, mit einem raubtierähnlichen Lächeln.

Mr. Malfoy sprach die Parkinsons an. „Mein Sohn und Erbe hat mit der Brautgesellschaft eine sehr interessante Geschichte geteilt. Er hat uns unter Zauberer Eid sein Ehrenwort gegeben, dass er in dieser bestimmten Angelegenheit unschuldig ist. Alles was bleibt, ist die Sichtweise ihrer Tochter diesbezüglich anzuhören." Hier machte er eine Pause, drehte sich in Pansys Richtung, die unsicher auf ihre Brautjungfern und Dracos Trauzeugen blickte. „Ich liebe eine gute Geschichte, ihr nicht?" Er lächelte garstig.

Pansy stand allein in dem Kreis der sitzenden Hexen und Zauberern, ihr Magen verzog sich schmerzhaft. Sie versuchte den Drang zu unterdrücken, ihre Hände zu ringen, aber die Gliedmaßen wollten davon nichts hören und ihre Finger falteten und kräuselten die Falten ihres Rockes. Sie probierte, Lucius Lächeln zu erwidern, aber ihre Lippen zitterten nur. „Papa Malfoy?", stotterte sie.

„Ja, Pansy?", bot er sanft an, seine Stimme tödlich süß. „Hast du etwas zu sagen, etwas, was du dir gerne von der Seele reden möchtest?"

„Ähm, nein Sir.", zögerte sie und suchte nach Unterstützung bei jedem der versammelten Mitglieder der Hochzeitsgesellschaft. Da sie keine fand, blickte sie zurück zu dem Trio, das majestätisch vor ihr saß. Lucius, mit gelangweiltem Gesicht und harten Augen, Narcissa, kalt und distanziert, Draco, enttäuscht und angeekelt.

„Ich weiß!", frohlockte Lucius, klatschte seine Hände zusammen und rieb sie bösartig gegeneinander. „Erzähl uns von dem Baby!"

„Von dem Ba-by?" Sie keuchte und schwankte.

Ambrose war sofort auf den Beinen. „Ich sage, Lucius, dies ist überhaupt nicht…"

„SETZEN Sie sich, Mr. Parkinson!", befahl Mr. Malfoy. Seine Augen verließen nicht einmal die junge Hexe, die auf seinem Perserteppich zitterte. Mrs Parkinson hatte ihre Augen bedeckt und weinte leise. Ambrose blickte misstrauisch auf seine weinende Frau, dann zu seiner kauernden Tochter und schließlich zurück zu den Malfoys, ehe er sich still wieder hinsetzte.

Lucius faltete seine Hände über seinen überschlagenen Beinen und senkte seinen feinen blonden Kopf in Pansys Richtung. „Ja, meine Liebe, erzähl uns von dem Baby."

Pansy leckte sich über ihre trockenen Lippen und blickte flehend zu Draco, aber sein Gesicht war so leer wie Narcissas. „Draco, ich … ich wollte dir in unseren Flitterwochen davon erzählen, weißt du, als Über- Überraschung?"

„Und was für eine Überraschung wäre das geworden, Miss Parkinson, wenn man bedenkt, dass mein Sohn _nicht_ der Vater ist." Lucius hatte seine Rolle als freundlicher Gastgeber satt, nun strebte er nach Blut.

Pansy wich zurück und schüttelte verneinend ihren Kopf. „Aber das ist eine Lüge! Erzähl es ihnen, Draco! Sag ihnen, wie du und ich …"

„Ich habe dich mehr als sieben Monate nicht angefasst, Pansy.", erklärte Draco fest.

„Sieben Monate." Lucius strich sich über seine Lippen und guckte seinen Sohn an. „Das ist eine ziemlich lange Zeit, in der du dir die Freuden einer begierigen Hexe verwehrt hast, Draco."

Der jüngere Malfoy ließ seine Augen nicht von Pansy. „Ich war bereit zu warten, Vater."

„Aber offensichtlich war Pansy das nicht.", stellte Lucius fest. „Nun, Pansy, sag uns, du bist, was, im fünften Monat?"

„Ich… ich…" Jetzt liefen Tränen ungehindert über Pansys aschfarbene Wangen.

Lucius fuhr mit seinem Aderlass fort. „Erzähl uns davon, wie du beabsichtigtest, den Bastard eines anderen MEINER FAMILIE unter zu schieben!"

Ambrose Parkinson stand wieder, diesmal war seine Wut auf sein Kind gerichtet. „Pansy, trägst du ein Kind in dir?", donnerte er.

Sie neigte ihren Kopf und nickte traurig.

Parkinsons schlaffe Wangen wackelten, als seine Wut stärker wurde. „Ist dieses Kind von Draco Black Malfoy?"

Still schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Mit Gebrüll war ihr Vater über ihr. Er packte sie am Arm und zog sie herum, hob eine Hand und schlug sie heftig ins Gesicht. Nur sein Griff um ihren Arm hielt die Hexe auf den Füßen. „Hure!", schrie er und schüttelte die nun plärrende Hexe.

Mrs Parkinson versuchte, den Arm ihres Ehemannes zu greifen und ihn von ihrem Kind weg zu ziehen. „Ambrose, nein!", kreischte sie verzweifelt, „denk an das Baby!" Sie fiel auf die Knie, als ihr Mann die fette Hexe an ihrer Schläfe mit seiner Rückhand erwischte.

Draco beobachtete die Attacke mit schwer versteckter Sorge. Ja, Pansy hatte es geschafft, seine guten Pläne zu ruinieren, aber er wollte nicht sehen, wie die Hexe geschlagen wurde. Sein Blick wanderte schnell über die Versammlung. _Ja!_ Jauchzte er innerlich. Noch jemand litt mit Pansys Bestrafung mit und Draco war nicht überrascht zu sehen, dass ein großer Zauberer von der Gruppe hervortrat.

„Ich werde den kleinen Bastard aus ihrem Hurenkörper herausprügeln!", rief Ambrose und hob seine Faust, um Pansy erneut zu schlagen.

Er wurde von einer fleischigen Hand gestoppt, die sein Handgelenk in einem schmerzhaften Schraubstock ergriff. „Erheb noch einmal deine Hand, Parkinson, und ich werde dich hier auf der Stelle mit _Avada_ belegen.", zischte eine kalte Stimme in sein Ohr. Ambrose drehte sich um und sah, dass sein Arm fest von Gregory Goyle gehalten wurde. Die Gesichtszüge des jungen Zauberers waren mörderisch.

„Greg, neeeeeeeeeeeeeeein!", klagte Pansy, als ihr Vater sie losließ. Sie bedeckte ihr Gesicht und sank zu Boden.

Goyle warf Parkinsons Hand fort und drehte sich langsam zu seinem besten Freund um. Für Jahre hatte er die Maske des linkischen Gefolgsmann, des bedrohlichen Bodyguards getragen, aber nun stand er so hart wie Stein, bereit sein Schicksal zu tragen. „Draco.", begann er, machte eine Pause sich zu räuspern, und fing noch einmal an. „Mr. und Mrs Malfoy, ich empfinde Schande über das, was meine Leidenschaft für Pansy ausgelöst hat." Er deutete auf die weinende Hexe. „Aber ich werde jede Strafe akzeptieren, die Sie als angemessen für mich erachten. Ich bitte Sie nur, nein, ich flehe Sie an, Pansy zu verschonen, des Kindes wegen."

Lucius war still, drehte sich nur, um seinen Sohn anzublicken, mit einer Augenbraue in einer Frage erhoben.

Draco, der sich von seinem Stuhl erhob, ging auf Goyle zu. Er betrachtete seinen langjährigen Freund und sah nun etwas Anderes, etwas Neues und Unabhängiges in der Miene des rundgesichtigen Zauberers. „Ich habe nicht den Wunsch danach, mich mit dir zu duellieren, Greg. Ich werde nur das Urteil über dich aussprechen, welches du für das Verbrechen, das du mir, meiner Familie, den Parkinsons und allen hier heute Versammelten angetan hast, verdient hast." Er schüttelte seine Haare aus seinen Augen und starrte Goyle aufmerksam an. „Bist du bereit, dass Urteil, das ich dir auferlege, zu akzeptieren?"

Goyle machte sich noch größer und nickte. „Ja, Draco, ich verdiene nichts Besseres. Ich werde nicht um deine Verzeihung bitten, denn das, was ich getan habe, ist unverzeihlich, aber noch einmal flehe ich dich an, Pansy zu verschonen."

Die schluchzende Hexe schob sich über den Teppich, griff nach Gregs Beinen und jammerte: „Nein, Greg, nein! Tu das nicht!"

„Shhh, Panz.", sagte er ihr ruhig. Seine Finger strichen über ihr verstrubbeltes Haar, während sein Blick weiter auf seinen Richter gerichtet war.

Draco zog seinen Zauberstab, sah das winzige Zucken an Goyles Auge und sprach. „Ich kann dein Flehen für Pansy nicht respektieren, da sie genau so in diesem Verbrechen steckt wie du, Greg."

Mrs Parkinson kreischte: „Nein! Nein! Nicht meine Pansy! Gnade, Mr. Malfoy!"

„Sei still, Frau!", bellte ihr Ehemann.

„Dies ist also mein Wille.", intonierte Draco, hob seinen Zauberstab und deutete direkt auf seinen langjähreigen Begleiter. Er war erfreut, als er sah, dass Goyle nicht einmal zuckte, auch wenn Pansy fort fuhr zu schluchzen und zu flehen. „Ich verurteile euch beide dazu, den Rest eures Lebens miteinander zu verbringen. Nimm deine Hexe und geh, Greg, und vergiss niemals die Schande, die du über deinen Namen, ihren Namen, … und meinen Namen gebracht hast.", schloss er lahm. Sein Herz fühlte keinen Stich darüber, die jammernde Hexe zu verlieren.

Goyle blinzelte. „Was sagst du Draco?" Er kämpfte darum, seine Erleichterung, seine erwachende Hoffnung zu verstecken.

Draco drehte sich von dem Paar fort und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel. „Ich sage, nimm die Hexe und geh. Sie ist nun deins und du kannst mit ihr verfügen, wie du möchtest. Und mögen die Götter Gnade mit euren Seelen haben." Er fühlte sich kurzatmig, als wäre er eine längere Strecke gerannt.

Greg beugte sich hinunter und zog Pansy auf ihre Füße und legte zärtlich seinen Arm um sie. Er blickte Draco an und konnte nur dankbar nicken. „Komm, Panz, es ist Zeit für uns zu gehen."

Pansy schlang ihre Finger um Goyles herum. Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu der Familie Malfoy um und machte einen tiefen Knicks. „Danke für deine Gnade, Draco Malfoy."

„Ja! Nimm die Hure und geh!", schrie Ambrose und schüttelte seine Faust. Er zeigte mit zitterndem Finger auf das Paar. „Du bist nicht mein Kind. Ich enterbe dich!"

„Ambrose, neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeein!", flehte Mrs Parkinson.

"Von diesem Moment an," , fuhr Mr. Parkinson über das Flehen seiner Frau hinweg fort, „habe ich keine Tochter. Es wird so sein, als wärest du nie geboren worden. Dein Name wird von unserem Baum gestrichen! DU bist tot für die Parkinson Familie."

Ein schwarzes Licht blitzte um die fassungslose Pansy herum und ihre Mutter schrie vor Qual. Das düstere Leuchten verblasste, ließ Pansy unverletzt, aber bar jeder Familie und Namen zurück. Mr. Parkinson griff seine trauernde Frau am Oberarm und riss sie auf die Füße. „Komm, Frau, wir haben hiermit nichts mehr zu tun." So gesagt fuhr er fort die schreiende, strampelnde Hexe aus dem Zimmer zu ziehen. Die sich schließende Tür ließ ihre Schreie verstummen.

„NEIN! Nicht mein Baby! Meine Pansy! Mein kleines Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaby!"

Als die Schreie leiser wurden, blickten sich die verbliebenen Mitglieder der Hochzeitsgesellschaft sich schüchtern an. Mehrere Münder der Hexen verzogen sich gemeinen, boshaften Grinsen.

Lucius Malfoy sprach die Gruppe scharf an, seine kalten grauen Augen kratzten über jeden von ihnen. „Erinnert euch an eure Eide! Sprecht mit _niemandem _über dies! Wenn irgendwelche Gerüchte über diese Sache meine Ohren erreichen…" Er spreizte seine Hände und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, jeder von Ihnen versteht mein Versprechen."

„Natürlich Mr. Malfoy." und „Still wie ein Grab, Sir!" flossen von ihren nervösen Lippen.

„Sie sind nun alle entlassen!", erklärte er ihnen.

Die Hexen jagten auseinander wie Fledermäuse. Schnell war der Raum leer bis auf Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle und der sitzenden Malfoy Familie. Draco beobachtete wie Greg versuchte die trauernde Hexe zu trösten, indem er leise in ihr Ohr flüsterte und ihr zerzusseltes Haar streichelte. Mit einem Seufzen erhob er sich und ging auf das Paar zu.

„Du wirst so schnell wie möglich heiraten wollen.", informierte er sie leise.

„Ja.", antwortete Greg für sie beide. „Draco- äh- Ich meine Mr. Malfoy." Sein Ball ähnliches Gesicht wurde von einem scharlachrot bedeckt, seine Nasenlöcher weiteten sich. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, was heute hier passiert ist. Panz, hier, sie hat mir nie von dem Kind erzählt, sonst wäre ich schon früher zu Ihnen gekommen. Ich wollte niemals, dass es so heraus kommt."

Draco schüttelte seinen blonden Kopf. Er legte eine ruhige Hand auf Gregs Schulter. „Der Name ist Draco." Er lächelte den Zauberer fest an. „Nun, ihr solltet euch lieber auf den Weg machen. Pansy wird sich erst einmal beruhigen müssen oder sie wird sich selbst Schaden zu fügen. Ihr habt meine besten Wünsche für eine lange und glückliche Verbindung, zusammen mit meinem tief empfunden Beileid für selbiges."

Gregory nickte, verbeugte sich vor Mr. und Mrs Malfoy und schob sich und seine Braut aus dem Zimmer. Vincent nutzte diese Zeit um leise mit Draco zu sprechen, seinen Kopf fest zu schütteln und nahm dann auch Abschied.

Als die Tür sich mit einem Klicken schloss, schnaubte Narcissa auf sehr unladyhaften Art und Weise. „Das war eher ungemütlich, meint ihr nicht?"

Später am Abend klopfte Draco weich an die Tür des Arbeitszimmers seines Vaters.

„Komm herein."

Lucius blickte überrascht auf, als er seinen Sohn sah. Er warf die Feder hin, die er benutzt hatte und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Das Leder knarrte nett unter ihm.

„Draco, ich dachte, du wärest aus, deine plötzliche Freiheit feiern? Setz dich, mein Sohn."

Ich möchte mich jetzt nicht hinsetzen, Vater. Was ich zu sagen habe, sagt sich besser im Stehen.", erklärte Draco fest.

„Dann sprich, Draco.", bedeutete Lucius ihm mit seiner eleganten Hand.

„Ich habe seit heute Morgen sehr ernst über diverse Dinge nachgedacht, Vater.", sagte der junge Malfoy leise.

„Und deine Gedanken waren welche?", stieß Lucius hervor.

„Ich habe dich schon häufig enttäuscht, Vater. Du hast es nie versäumt, mich wissen zu lassen, wenn ich wieder einmal deinen Erwartungen nicht gerecht wurde. Heute war wieder ein weiterer Misserfolg."

„Miss Parkinsons ehebrecherisches Verhalten kann kaum dir vorgeworfen werden, Draco." _Aber wenn du die Tratschtante etwas öfter mit ins Bett genommen hättest, hätte sie ihre Leidenschaften nicht bei einem anderen befriedigt, _bedeuteten ihm seine Augen. Er konnte leicht sehen, dass Draco diese Meinung auffing.

„Nichtsdestotrotz, Vater, ich möchte es für dich wieder gut machen.", fuhr Draco mit schwerer Stimme fort.

Lucius lehnte sich nach vorne, seine Unterarme auf dem fein gemaserten Schreibtisch abgelegt. „Auf welche Art?"

Draco räusperte sich und drückte seine Schultern durch. „Ich will, dass du mich zum Dunklen Lord bringst."

Lucius Augen weiteten sich, seine Mund wurde plötzlich trocken, aber sein Sohn war noch nicht fertig.

„Ich bin bereit, das Dunkle Mal zu erhalten."

Narcissas Kreischen und Heulen konnte immer noch gehört werden, obwohl Lucius die schalldichten Wächter um sein Arbeitszimmer bereits verdoppelt hatte.

„MEIN SOOOOOOOOOOOOHN! Du hast mein Baby diesem Monster gegeben!"

Die Türen knackten von der Macht ihrer Zaubersprüche, aber noch hielten sie. Lucius war für _das bisschen_ schon dankbar.

Er hielt ein Kognakglas voll mit importiertem Brandy in seinen zitternden Händen, Händen, die nicht aufgehört hatten mit ihrem Zucken, seitdem er Zeuge geworden war, wie sein Sohn von dem Schlangengesicht Voldemort gezeichnet wurde. Nach ewigen Verbeugungen und auf Knien rutschend, hatten er und Severus Snape den beinahe ohnmächtigen Draco zurück zu seiner Villa gebracht. Der Zaubertränkemeister war dann mit einem eisigen: „Du musst _so stolz _sein!" gegangen.

Narcissas Wehklagen erschall ununterbrochen, und wurde nun durch Explosion und dem Geräusch zerbrechenden Porzellans verstärkt. „WIE KONNTEST DU? WIE KONNTEST DU?"

Mit einem gequälten Gebrüll schleuderte Lucius sein Glas in die Flammen.

**So, ich würde mich sehr über ein Review freuen. Liebe Grüße Naemy**


End file.
